Asesina de Creencias
by ANN ARSTON AARA
Summary: Isabella lleva once años pagando una pena en la cárcel por un delito que si cometió pero ¿Por qué? Nadie se ha atrevido a preguntar hasta que su hermano decide cumplir su promesa y intentar sacarla en libertad Pero la pregunta principal es: ¿Será el abogado Edward Masen lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a un mundo lleno de culpables que son inocentes e inocentes que son cu
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.**_

**La Asesina de Creencias**

Muchas personas creen en la religión, yo podría decirles que eso no existe. Algunas creen en Dios, que Él vive y muchas otras cosas más... demasiadas cosas más. Otros creen en la ciencia, otros en Odín y así consecutivamente, muchos tienen creencias.

En mi juventud creía en la religión y era todo lo que conocía. Mis padres son aun personas que creen que yendo a la iglesia cada domingo Dios salvará sus almas perdidas en el egoísmo y el rencor. Ellos creen que ir a la iglesia cada domingo les da el poder de señalar y juzgar y portarse como Dios.

Creen.

Crecí creyendo que trabajar eran cosas del diablo, los hombres eran los que tenían la fuerza y el deber. O eso fue lo que mi padre me enseño siempre, llevándose a mi hermano pequeño a trabajar en lugar de llevarlo a la escuela. Veía a mi padre y a mi hermano regresar cada tarde.

Mi padre siempre llevaba el rostro de decepción más grande y mi hermano menor sus manos vendadas y llenas de sangre. Mientras tanto, mi madre me enseñaba a limpiar la casa y a hacer la cena.

Oía a mi padre gruñir cada día en la dirección de mi madre diciendo que la comida tenía algo que estaba mal y también veía a mi madre saltar cuando él, en sus ataques de ira, golpeaba la mesa haciendo saltar a mi madre asustada. Después mi padre se iba de casa y no volvía hasta muy entrada la noche.

Mama jamás dijo nada, ella solo fingía dormir cuando él volvía, pero así era feliz y ese era su deber decía. En el vecindario muchas personas creían a mi familia la familia perfecta.

Nadie sabía que mi padre conducía tres horas hasta el otro estado de noche para ver a su adorada amante, tampoco sabían que mi madre bebía alcohol para soportarlo, ni mucho menos se imaginaban que mi hermano fumaba por ansiedad como chimenea.

Todos creían que mi familia era perfecta tanto que era yo la única que veía lo podrida que estaba, pero tampoco dije nada por temor a ser castigada como mi mejor amiga Ángela a quien su padre golpeó por pensar en ir a la universidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desperté con los aplausos que se escuchaban en una de las celdas a lo lejos: llevaba diez años allí. Estaba cansada de ser quien era. Pero antes que todo dejad que me presente.

Me llaman _pastora_.

O _asesina de creencias_.

Y esta, es mi historia.

Hola nenas estamos de vuelta. Agradezco muchísimo a todas las que han estado pendientes de mi y Jpv quien no ha dejado de ser mi polo tierra en esto de escribir y quién ha estado animándome y casi obligándome a no rendirme ante todo lo que he pasado. Agradecer a Clara, quien por su puesto de tomó el tiempo de editar toda esta hermosa historia y convertirla en esto. Mi hermoso tesoro. Asesina de creencias las hará reír y llorar así que prepárense y Bienvenidas a nuestro pequeño pero gran mundo


	2. Capitulo 1

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

CAPITULO 1: El abogado del diablo

Edward Masen.

— Cariño, sería bueno que vinieras más seguido.

Mi madre besó mi mejilla y la palmeó sonriendo mientras me veía beber el café que me había preparado. Sonreí ajustando mis gafas y seguí leyendo el periódico que anunciaba una más de mis victorias, de alguien inocente.

— Y que trajera a una chica. — Sugirió mi hermano Emmett entrando a la cocina alzando a mi madre para besarla haciéndola reírse como una adolescente

Él tenía ese efecto en las mujeres cosa que hacía que Rosalie, su esposa, lo vigilara como halcón ya que en su trabajo mi hermano podía parecer un don juan mujeriego; sin embargo, ser asesor de inversiones para viudas lo había hecho millonario. Emmett siempre escogía el camino fácil y siempre le iba bien, yo, en cambio, me había dedicado y había hecho lo que todos esperaban que hiciera: me había convertido en un abogado de renombre justo y limpio.

— No hay ninguna mujer Em. — dije sabiendo la respuesta.

Mi madre me miró con tristeza y lo odié, levantándome rápidamente de la mesa, muy maleducadamente, y tomando mis cosas.

— Cariño, Tanya se fue hace muchísimo tiempo. — dijo con suavidad, pero yo no podía asimilarlo.

¡Joder! ¡Era mi esposa! En ese entonces no parecía la arpía que todos creían que era hoy en día. La zorra se había ido con su amante luego de robarme mucho dinero. Habíamos sido amigos de niños, yo había estado enamorado de ella como un tonto desde siempre y no vi nada de malo en casarme con ella en cuanto dijo el sí. Yo era el dueño del mundo en ese entonces.

— El divorcio por abandono estará listo en unas semanas — dije sabiendo que seguramente mi madre tendría su rostro lleno de demasiado dolor.

Quedé destrozado cuando ella se fue alegando que había mejores rumbos que una casa sencilla y una vida tranquila. Se suponía íbamos a empezar una familia, pero ella prefirió ser una groupie de un cantante de rock. Salí de su casa y me dirigí al bufete, llevaba años trabajando de abogado y ahora era socio, dueño de un 75% de las acciones de la compañía. Estaba orgulloso de eso. Gracias a mis propios medios, y con el apellido de mi abuelo, me había abierto yo solo las puertas. Luchar en los tribunales con justicia era algo que llevaba en las venas, pero no por mi padre; aunque él era un fiscal muy reconocido.

Un alboroto de periodistas en la entrada llamó mi atención, pero traté de evitarlos. No fue hasta que entré que me di cuenta del motivo: Seth Swan estaba sentado en mi escritorio y sus guardaespaldas lo cuidaban como buitres carroñeros come carne.

Un hombre como él sólo podría estar protegido así por dos razones: o estaba paranoico o realmente le huía a algo.

— Swan. No esperaba su visita.

Fui franco y él levantó su mirada del periódico observándome con atención antes de doblarlo, el hombre parecía "El Padrino" con su traje italiano a la medida y su sombrero antiguo, pero no me quito los ojos de encima.

— Dicen que eres un buen abogado y eso… — dijo con sarcasmo.

Sonreí y asentí antes de aclarar.

— Seattle es pequeño. También deberías saber que no trabajo para criminales, no es rentable para el negocio defenderlos.

Eso lo hizo sonreír abiertamente y, como si nada, él se levantó hasta llegar a mi sin dejar de mirarme.

— No soy un criminal Masen. Bueno, al menos eso dicen mis padres.

— Los padres siempre amarán a sus hijos. Las noticias te mencionan en la tarde. — argumenté yendo a tomar mi asiento.

Seth me señaló sonriendo.

—Touché.

Eso fue lo único que salió de su boca antes de poner una fotografía en mi escritorio. La castaña en ella era hermosa, una niña, según parecía, sonriendo a la cámara con una inocencia increíble. Sus ojos brillaban con anhelo, y su sonrisa era fresca y genuina. Era bella y llamativa… Una mujer demasiado hermosa sin duda.

— ¿Es alguna de tus mujeres? — pregunté sin tomarla.

Seth miró la fotografía con atención antes de mirarme con algo que no creí ver jamás en él: dolor.

— Es mi hermana mayor. Quiero que le saques de la cárcel.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Te lo dije: no defiendo criminales. — dije alejando de mi la foto.

Seth se puso unos lentes que ocultaron sus ojos antes de decir:

— Ella no es una criminal Masen, a diferencia de muchos otros. Y, créeme, te impresionarías de saber que los criminales no son los que están en una cárcel.

— ¿Estas aceptando ser quién eres?

Todo el mundo había oído hablar de Seth Swan: un narcotraficante reconocido en el mundo entero que había montado grandes empresas de Café de la nada; ganándole a la droga. Pero lo más gracioso de todo era que nadie tenía pruebas, ni si quiera los mejores policías habían podido llegar hasta él. La CIA, la DEA, el FBI… Todas las organizaciones observaban sus pasos, infiltraban a su gente, pero nadie conseguía más que una decepción cerca de él. Pues a pesar de las muchas investigaciones que le hacían, el muy cabrón en todas salía más limpio que el agua. Pagaba impuestos y daba trabajo a todos sin ver sus antecedentes. Ante la zona baja de Seattle él era un Dios. Para los millonarios, un criminal.

— Bueno, la prensa y el mundo podrán decir "misa" pero no hay pruebas de lo que soy Edward. Voy a pagarte lo que cobres por adelantado. Si consigues sacarla libre de ahí, te daré más dinero.

Me incliné en mi asiento y encendí mi computadora con curiosidad. No me culpen, soy abogado y él dijo que iba a pagarme bien.

— ¿Nombre?

— Dwyer. Isabella Marie, viuda de Dwyer

Inmediatamente al teclear su nombre y presionar la tecla "enter", una fotografía con algo peculiar llamó mi atención y no solo eso, si no el hecho de que esta mujer estaba en Google con miles de artículos de los mejores periódicos de hace diez años.

Diez jodidos años. Por asesinar a su marido, un pastor de una iglesia reconocida hasta en la ONU. Con una condena de treinta años de cárcel por asesinato y diez años más por lesionar a un oficial de policía.

¿¡Qué demonios!?

— Lleva diez años en prisión hombre, ¿hablas en serio? ¿Has visto su historial si quiera? — pregunté viendo como la nombraban como la peor de todas las mujeres de Forks.

Seth se sentó y dijo:

— ¿Vas a tomar el caso? ¿O tengo que irme a buscar en otro lado a un abogado que no haga preguntas y tenga los pantalones bien puestos?

Miré la fotografía en mi escritorio y luego la que aparecía en los artículos de la prensa. No eran la misma persona: la de la fotografía aún tenía inocencia, la mujer de la prensa tenía una lesión en la nariz y la barbilla, una cicatriz en la ceja y, sobre todo, la mirada perdida.

Lo único que pude decir en ese momento fue:

— Lo pensaré.

Seth dejó una tarjeta con su número personal sobre mi mesa y, cuando iba saliendo, mi padre entró y palmeó su hombro. Me incliné en mi silla hasta que él cerró la puerta. Mi padre, en cambio, no habló hasta que el alboroto cesó.

— ¿Problemas? ¿Quiere que lo defiendas en algo?

Negué y miré de nuevo la fotografía en mi escritorio. Mi padre curioso, la tomó y se sentó un poco pálido. Sólo entonces noté algo en él y me di cuenta de algo que no me incomodó en el momento.

— ¿Cómo conoces a Seth Swan? — pregunté mientras él seguía con la mirada perdida en la fotografía.

—¿Vas a reabrir el caso Dwyer?

Confundido, fruncí el ceño y me incliné en mi silla hasta que mi padre me miró con miles de sentimientos en sus ojos.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunté preocupado viéndolo mirar de nuevo la fotografía con atención.

— Te hice una pregunta. — puntualizó levantándose en un impulso sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro en mi oficina.

— ¿Qué sabes de eso? ¿de la chica esta? ¿Cómo se llama? —pregunté levantándome.

Carlisle respondió:

— Isabella Swan era Dwyer, pero los padres del marido le quitaron el apellido y ella adoptó el de su abuela materna. Bella para sus amigos… Asesina de creencias para el mundo entero. Ella es... La conozco. Yo...— mi padre confundido se detuvo y lo vi pensar con la mirada en el suelo, como si lo que fuera a decir importara algo y fuera importante– Su madre me pidió declararla culpable. Fui el fiscal de su caso.

Palidecí ante su confesión y me senté de nuevo, ya que me había levantado.

—¿Lo hiciste? — Susurré la pregunta con miedo. Ya que en el mundo de las leyes hay muchas injusticias.

Sólo entonces el me miró.

— Me quitaron el caso Dwyer ese año, hijo y casi me quitan la licencia por ir a su juicio a ver como la declararon culpable. Quien reabra ese caso tendrá que tener bien puestos los pantalones, ella se declaró culpable y muy pocos en realidad conocemos su historia. Ese caso es como una caja de Pandora.

—¿Es inocente? — pregunté y mi padre suspiró con pesar.

— No hay culpa sin sangre hijo. Deberías saberlo. A veces esta vida es tan injusta que castiga a los inocentes y a los culpables les brinda la muerte sin castigarlos. ¿Puedo ofrecerte mi consejo?

Asentí inseguro y él puso la fotografía en mi escritorio.

— Escucha su historia y, si quieres defenderla, entonces yo te ayudaré.

— ¿¡Crees que ella me contará su historia!?— bufé– ¡Ni si quiera me conoce!

— Lo hará si le dices que yo te envié.

Negué y, frustrado, cogí mi portafolio mientras me conectaba a través del móvil con la prisión de mujeres del condado de Washington haciendo una cita. Zafrina Catrin me recibió feliz la llamada y solo cambió su tono al escuchar a quien quería ver yo. ¿Qué tenía esta mujer que a todas las personas les resultaba una escoria?

La cárcel de mujeres no era un lugar muy bonito, las paredes de cemento olían a viejo y estaban verdes de feas. Zafrina me sonrió y me invitó a sentarme frente a ella, era una mujer hermosa, una morena de ojos azules y cabello negro azulado con sonrisa carmín, en otro tiempo quizás hasta la hubiera invitado a una cita… Hoy sólo hice lo que me pidió, la había conocido en una fiesta de caridad que ella había organizado y ella no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo la versión de mi casi ex esposa y apostaría por ello.

— Es un honor tener aquí a alguien como tu Edward, ¿puedo preguntar en valor de qué quieres visitar a la viuda Dwyer? — dijo cruzando sus largas piernas frente a mí.

— Es extraoficial, un favor a un amigo cercano de hecho— Dije sacando de mi portafolio una carpeta negra — de hecho, sé que le quitaron el apellido Dwyer, por lo que ahora es Swan. Ese es su apellido de soltera o el de su abuela materna.

— Supongo que también sabes que es culpable. — dijo Zafrina cruzándose de brazos.

Luego se levantó y caminó hasta estar enfrente de mí. Mierda, ¿qué quiere está mujer?

—¿Sabes, Edward? Isabella es una mujer un poco conflictiva.

— Su expediente no dice eso. — dije rápidamente.

Zafrina tomó el nudo de mi corbata y lo arregló, acercándose a mí de forma extraña hasta estar nariz con nariz.

— ¿Por qué un hombre como tú, querría conocer a la Asesina de creencias?

— ¿Y por qué no? — respondí.

Algo en mi mirada le hizo retroceder y mirarme con disgustó luego hizo un gesto moviendo su mano para quitarle importancia.

— ¿Quieres mi opinión?

— Realmente no quiero ser grosero Zafrina, pero no, estoy aquí en calidad de abogado y quiero ver a mi clienta. Ella tiene sus derechos. — dije levantándome de mi asiento.

Zafrina cuadró sus hombros y se giró a su asiento.

— ¿Derechos? — preguntó riéndose —¿Crees que ella tiene derechos? Asesinó a su marido, un respetado pastor, mientras él dormía, ¡le quitó la vida de un disparo…! ¿y tú crees que ella tiene derechos cuando se declaró culpable…?

Ella tenía un punto. Pero si eso me hubiera hecho abogado sería un perdedor.

— No hay culpa sin sangre Zafrina, y la señorita Swan merece una investigación de su caso, no defiendo criminales, pero en el caso de ella hasta mi padre quiere su versión.

— Hay vídeos de su juicio anterior.

Ajusté mi chaqueta y cuadré mis hombros.

— Bueno, no hay nada como escuchar su versión. Nada más que la verdad.

—¿De boca de una asesina? — ella levantó una ceja esperando mi respuesta.

¿Realmente eres una asesina de creencias Swan?

Esa pregunta me la hice en silencio.

* * *

¡Hola otra vez! Hoy no es domingo, lo se, pero hoy es el aniversario de la primera publicación que hicimos Ann y yo. Hoy hace 5 años que se empezó a publicar "La maestra de mi hijo", por lo que queríamos conmemorar ese día publicando el primer capítulo. A pesar de solo haber puesto el argumento esta historia ha recibido muchísimo apoyo y estamos muy agradecidas, las tres.

Os dejo las palabras de Ann:

Más que feliz de saber el recibimiento que ha tenido la historia. Ha sido grande agradezco a todas las que han dejado su comentario y también a las lectoras que no, decirles que ha sido una hermosa travesía pero que estoy agradecida de saber que están allí, Joana y Clara gracias por su apoyo sin más que decir

Ann Como siempre mencionamos a las personas que han dejado comentario: Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srta Cullen brandon; Yanye; .585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamline; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13 Nos leemos pronto.

Jpv


	3. Capitulo 2

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Nada en esta vida es sencillo

—¡Buenos días señoras, hora de levantarse!

La estruendosa voz de Carmen sonó fuerte en el megáfono y yo gemí. Mierda, levantarte a las seis de la mañana debería ser un jodido pecado, sobre todo todos los días. Aunque después de tanto tiempo debería estar acostumbrada.

Claire pateó mi camastro y yo le gruñí como si fuera una perra furiosa.

— Anda perra levántate.

Me volvió a golpear y tiré de ella hasta que se cayó al suelo haciéndola gemir de dolor mientras yo me reía.

— Zorra — le dije levantándome y tomando mi sabana para doblarla.

Llevaba diez años haciendo lo mismo, mi único consuelo era que estaba en paz conmigo misma, había dejado el remordimiento hacía ya demasiado tiempo; cuando me di cuenta de que los seres humanos somos lo peor que puede existir en la Tierra. Y lo aclaro, eso me lo enseñaron mis padres y mi difunto marido.

Marqué en mi calendario un día más de los 14600 días que pasaría encerrada en prisión; llevaba ya contados 3749 días ya, a 10 de abril del 2000 y tenía esperanza de que algún día, vería mi libertad. Había perdido la fe hacía demasiado tiempo, había descubierto que Dios es un ente en el que crees cuando tu esperanza se acaba; fuimos creados como una distracción basura de algún idiota que escribió un día una historia. Lo único extraño era que no sabía por qué la mía seguía narrándose, puesto que ya debería haber terminado hace mucho tiempo. Mi vida era como una de esas historias a las que John Green lo llevarían a tener otro best-seller o quizás el premio de dramaturgo más alto de Inglaterra.

—¿Crees que mi hija venga este fin de semana? — Claire lanzó agua y me miró esperando mi respuesta.

Intenté evitar responder barriendo el agua con fuerza, Claire suspiró y volvió a echar agua de nuevo. (Me creía que no eran "amigas" … ¿o lo son a ratos? Creo que lo descubriré en un momento)

—Oye...— empecé a decir y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, —mierda Claire…

Tiré la escoba y la abracé. Si queríais que resumiese la vida de Claire, ella tan sólo era una mujer que había intentado robar un banco un día cuando se dio cuenta de su necesidad, su hija Nella tenía seis en ese entonces y tendría veinte para cuando Claire saliera. El padre de Nella se la había llevado y Claire a penas la veía si tenía suerte una vez cada tres o cuatro meses porque su hermana Victoria la había traído luego de pelea tras pelea perdida en la corte, cada sábado la veía esperar en la entrada a su hija y cada sábado la escuchaba llorar cuando su hija no entraba a visitarla.

Dicen que en la cárcel sólo están los estúpidos o los cansados, en mi caso pertenezco a los cansados, en el caso de Claire a los estúpidos pues su exmarido no había sido atrapado y ella sí. Él se estaba gastando lo que había robado con una zorra que le hacía de madrastra malvada mientras ella lo estaba pagando. Quizás a mí me hubiera ocurrido si mi hijo hubiera podido nacer… Entonces habría soportado el infierno en el que vivía, pero fue la muerte de mi hijo lo que desató el infierno en mí, lo que quitó la venda de mis ojos y mostró que si no tomaba mi vida en mis manos nadie iba a hacerlo.

Y es que ¿cómo alguien puede predicar del cielo y la salvación y luego partirte los huesos?, recogí mi escoba y seguimos lavando los baños, mi vida no era tema de conversación para nadie. Un instante después, Carmen apareció de repente con su macana y golpeó una puerta.

— Swan, tu abogado ha venido a verte.

Fruncí el ceño sin dejar de barrer y Carmen volvió a golpear la puerta del baño, pero está vez lo hizo con más fuerza.

— No voy a repetirlo dos veces, ¿eres retardada mental o qué?

Dos guardias más estaban tras ella en un parpadeo y yo rodé los ojos poniendo mis manos al frente en alto soltando la escoba. En definición, una asesina como yo tenía que siempre mostrar sus manos. Claire pegó su frente a la pared y yo me giré, apretaron las esposas más de lo debido y lo odié, eso era lo único que odiaba de la cárcel, bueno… eso y la comida. Por lo demás mi vida no era tan mala, no me mal interpreten, pero vivir una vida como la que yo tenía en mi pasado en comparación a la que tengo hoy es un pase de libertad y es que no poder ir a ningún lado no es muy diferente a lo que hacía antes.

Caminé por los pasillos que conocía muy bien con Carmen y las otras dos zorras siguiéndome, me llevaban a la sala de interrogatorio y eso sólo significaba que un idiota demasiado importante iba a interrogarme. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas personas venían con la intención de preguntar lo mismo: ¿eres culpable? Y yo sonreía y les decía que "sí" racionalmente. Luego terminaba llorando toda la noche, nadie sabía mis motivos y nadie los había preguntado y quien lo había hecho había perdido más que su dignidad al querer escuchar los monstruos que habitan en mis sueños, son terroríficos.

No lo vean personal, pero yo no creo en los hombres y mujeres. Son muuuuy pocas las que tienen mi respeto y, si soy honesta, a todas las conocí aquí. La mayoría de ellas eran culpables por inocencia, la vida las había escogido como a mí y les había escrito historias con un triste final.

El hombre estaba sentado tras la mesa pareciendo nervioso, me pareció conocido, llevaba un traje muy caro color gris y un rolex original, sus ojos eran verdes extraños. Era atractivo en cierta forma y eso lo hacía peligroso, había aprendido que los hombres atractivos traían dentro a un monstruo y es que mi difunto esposo era llamativo y un buen boxeador. He de decir, mis costillas lo saben, que yo era su saco de boxeo favorito, el único detalle era que mi memoria había querido jugarme una mala pasada pues por más que intente recordar quien podía ser no lo sabía, él no era mi abogado de eso, estaba segura. Curt mi abogado real era un estúpido gordo que no servía para nada, olía a puerco y a lodo y sudaba como albañil, sonreí la última vez que lo había visto. Él había salido huyendo porque le había dicho que iba a matarlo y es que el muy bastardo quería que lo dejara tocarme, también quería una mamada y no había permitido que nadie lo hiciera jamás. No después de Jacob, quizás por eso le habían aumentado diez años a mi condena pues casi deje sin pene a un bastardo que quiso violarme.

Carmen me quitó las esposas y esperó hasta que puse mis manos al frente, la mesa tenía un agujero en donde metía mis manos y quedaban atoradas, no tan apretadas, pero no podía ahorcar a nadie desde allí. Sonreí ante el mal pensamiento, no es que fuera a hacerlo de todos modos. No era estúpida y el hombre frente a mi parecía importante.

— Es usted diferente a la mujer de las fotografías.— Levanté una ceja en su dirección sin responder pues no sabía mucho de lo que hablaba y él suspiró frustrado —Soy Edward Masen, señorita Swan su nuevo abogado, no sé si lo sabe, pero cuando un condenado cumple cierta parte de su sentencia puede apelar y reabrir su caso, legalmente hay posibilidades de que usted quede en libertad, ya sea condicional o podamos optar por un arresto domiciliario mientras se accede a una fianza viable a la que usted tenga acceso a pagar. Ahora, su caso es un poco complicado ya que usted se declaró culpable. — dijo levantando su mirada de una carpeta negra.

Suspiré y me acomodé en mi asiento sin decir nada. Sabía quién era Edward Masen, había leído en los periódicos sobre él y sobre Alec McLaren, los dos mejores abogados de la ciudad y los más caros; sus honorarios valían una fortuna. Era realmente extraño que él estuviera trabajando para el Gobierno en un caso pro-bono, a menos, claro, que el idiota quiera hacer de mí su caso de caridad del año. Miré mis manos… hmm... tengo tierra en las uñas y ningún interés en contestarle.

—¿Puede entenderme? Su expediente no dice que hable otro idioma, a parte de sus problemas de salud no hay mucho en su expediente. ¡Demonios!, debí preguntarle a Carlisle.

Levanté mi rostro al oír el nombre y lo vi de pie. ¡Y vaya que era alto! Bueno, al menos tengo buena vista desde aquí… Se giró y pasó sus manos por su cabello dándome la espalda.

— Has dicho "Carlisle".

Mi voz lo hizo girarse y mirarme con miedo. Edward Masen asintió y se sentó de nuevo diciendo:

— Mi padre.

Sólo hay un hombre respetable en este mundo de hipócritas y ese es Carlisle Cullen. Aún recuerdo el dolor en su mirada cuando subí al estrado y dije que me declaraba culpable, pero los flases de los fotógrafos me cegaron y después ya no pude ver nada. Él era joven y apuesto y un caballero, estaba casado y hablaba mucho de sus hijos quienes eran jóvenes en ese entonces. Fue el único que se detuvo a escucharme, yo estaba desesperada porque alguien me oyera, lamentablemente las influencias y el poder son pases de acceso a la vida de hoy en día.

— Usted dijo que su apellido es Masen no Cullen. — dije haciéndolo acomodarse en su silla.

— Es, de hecho, Cullen Masen señorita Swan, pero el nombre de mi padre no era lo que necesitaba en mi juventud para convertirme en quien soy ahora. — explicó con suavidad.

Eso era fanfarrón pero el hombre parecía listo.

— Un abogado de renombre que quiere haber de mí, su acto de caridad. — Eso le dolió pues su rostro se arrugó— No quiero nada de nadie señor Cullen Masen o como mejor le guste llamarse. Soy culpable para el mundo así que es mejor que no revuelva la mierda, no le irá bien.

— Señorita Swan entiendo que usted este a la defensiva, ¿pero puedo preguntar algo y esperar la verdad en su respuesta? — asentí no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Por qué se declaró culpable?

Recordé la mirada de todos, las palabras que decían en mi contra, los miles de testigos que de pronto aparecieron diciendo que yo tenía ataques psicóticos o algún demonio se había metido en mí y que necesitaba un exorcismo. La gente me señaló, fui, de hecho, el boleto de victoria y fama para la carrera de Alec McLaren: fue él quien me hundió. Cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando regresar, había guardado con llave en el fondo de mi memoria todo eso y sólo marcaba un día menos en mi calendario porque el día que fuera libre lo primero que haría sería ir a la playa. Porque no conocía la playa.

— Porque nadie me escucharía señor Cullen.

Esa era la única respuesta que tenía, el hombre asintió y rompió frente a mi lo que concluí era mi expediente, lo hizo cuatro pedazos.

— Quiero escuchar su versión señorita Swan, quiero que me cuente su historia.

Me reí sin poder evitarlo y, cuando lo hice, Zafrina entró. Eso sí que no me causó gracia, así que deje de reírme; la vieja arpía podía hacerme pasar una noche en el agujero negro con las ratas sólo por gusto. Sus ojos me escrutaron de pies a cabeza y la muy zorra arrugó su nariz en forma de burla.

—Te lo dije Eddie, Isabella Swan es una mujer muy conflictiva. Una burla para la sociedad, no por puro gusto está terminando su vida en la cárcel.

Sonreí ante eso. Su voz era nasal, la pobre tenía más operaciones que yo y eso que me habían reconstruido dos veces la nariz, la quijada, la ceja, la oreja, mi dedo anular izquierdo… Tenía también platino y seis tornillos en las muñecas. La miré, su pulsera de la Virgen María me confirmó el hecho del por qué está mujer me odiaba. Era uno de ellos. Edward miro su rolex y frunció el ceño.

— Aún no se acaba mi tiempo Zafrina.

Hmmm… La gata salvaje fue bateada por el nerd. Ella tocó los hombros de _Eddie_ y los acarició marcando su territorio, luego le lanzó un beso y se fue. Bueno, podría destrozarla en pedacitos en la cena de hoy… Sería divertido... Edward aclaró su garganta y arregló sus lentes mirándome con atención, suspiré… Hombre el muy carbón está jodidamente bueno

— Escuche… Eddie — hizo mala cara cuando en mi voz escuchó el sarcasmo — Mi mejor amiga, Claire, es un caso más fácil, puedo darle su nombre y todo. Yo realmente no creo que sea buena idea reabrir el mío.

— ¿Puede explicarme el por qué?

—¿Acaso no ha leído los artículos en la prensa que hablan sobre mí? ¡Me declararon culpable antes de que yo supiera lo que estaba pasando! — dije molesta— El mundo es machista, jamás escucharán el grito de una mujer aunque este sea uno de muerte.

— Le sorprendería saber lo mucho que las leyes han cambiado en estos diez años señorita Swan. — dijo contradiciéndome y levantándose.

—Y a usted le sorprendería el nivel de tortura que yo soporté, las miradas y las personas juzgándome cuando lo que más necesitaba era que me escucharan. La sociedad exige a una mujer hermosa que cuide de su hogar como una sirvienta profesional, se le prohíbe estudiar, pensar por sí misma, escoger una vida señor Cullen y eso no cambia ni cambiará jamás. Déjeme abrirle los ojos, el mundo ha disfrazado eso ¿acaso sabe usted la cantidad de mujeres que van a la Universidad y lo que estudian? Hoy en día la mujer que es fiscal es porque era huérfana o porque realmente tuvo una vida difícil.

— Habla usted sin saber y sin si quiera darme la oportunidad de hacerlo. Isabella, déjeme decirle que puedo ser quien tome la decisión de ayudarla o no. No soy machista, de hecho, mi familia apoya a mi hermana y ella es hoy una gran arquitecta, jefa de su propia firma.

Edward se levantó hinchando su pecho con orgullo y yo negué diciendo:

— No quiero la ayuda de nadie señor Cullen, no la pedí.

Carmen entró y tras ella Zafrina.

— Tu tiempo...

Edward levantó su mano y la hizo callar. Se acercó a mí y me miró a los ojos diciéndome:

— Puede que usted no Isabella, pero Seth Swan parecía desesperado en que yo tomara su caso, sólo piénselo y lo hablaremos la próxima semana.

No tuve tiempo de responder, de hecho no habría podido hacerlo, pues si Edward Cullen quería darme un golpe bajo en ese momento, él había sabido exactamente donde golpear.

¿Seth? ¿Seth Swan? ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Mi hermano estaba muerto... o eso es lo que me habían dicho.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda, los domingos se actualiza, así que aquí hay otro capítulo. Os dejo las palabras de Ann:

Creo que emocionada sería poco pero si estoy emocionada, la aceptación de la historia y ver qué todas están encantadas con ella es increíble agradezco a Jpv quien siempre está allí conmigo y a Clara por haber editado está historia lindas nos vemos el próximo domingo besos.

Ann

Como siempre mencionamos a las personas que han dejado comentario:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; .585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamline; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina

Un saludo

Jpv


	4. Capitulo 3

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capítulo 3

— No sabía que Curt seguía viniendo a verte. — dijo Claire removiendo su cena. Yo ni siquiera había probado la mía…

Intenté evadirla tomando el tenedor mirándolo como si este fuera la cura del cáncer. Claire parloteó sobre muchas tonterías durante ese rato, sin embargo, esperando que entendiera que no era el momento para hablar, me dejó vagar por mis pensamientos, pero Claire no entendió mi silencio…. Ella me dejó hasta que estuvimos en las celdas y soltó un suspiro sin dejar de mirarme terminando con mi paciencia.

—¿Qué pasa? — dije arreglando mi camastro intentando ignorar su mirada curiosa

—Todas hablan de que Edward Masen reabrirá tu caso.

Levanté una ceja sin poder evitarlo y maldije a Carmen, era una jodida chismosa de mierda. Apreté mi almohada y miré mi mano derecha tocando mi tatuaje entre el pulgar y el índice, nadie sabía por qué me había tatuado dos pies tan pequeños que quedaban allí, no tenía más tatuajes que ese y sólo yo sabía el significado. Era mi único aliento de fuerza: lo que tenía allí grabado en tinta aun rezaba por un día cuando viera la luz del sol en mi libertad poder ir y besar su tumba porque, en mi miseria, me encargué de que tuviera una. Suspiro, era demasiado para procesar… es demasiado para procesar

—Soy culpable Claire…

Ella bufó y se lanzó a su cama diciendo:

—De amarte lo suficiente tal vez. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad Isabella. Tu serías la primera en la lista de Dios, estoy segura.

—Dios... Sabes mi opinión sobre todo eso, él es sólo el escritor de una historia con final triste para mi. O quizás soy como Job sin sus siete veces siete.

—No digas esas cosas Isabella. No blasfemes.

—Bueno, es que hablar de Dios contigo es complicado —dije acostándome— Dios existe Claire, de estoy segura, pero la religión está tirando al suelo lo que él construyó con la muerte de su hijo. Así que, si no quieres terminar sin fe, no hables conmigo de Dios.

Claire bajó su cabeza y me miró con súplica en sus ojos: quizás iba a empezar con sus dramas locos…

—¿Harías algo por mi?

Asentí hacia ella y cerró sus ojos diciendo:

— Cuando seas libre no te olvides de mí, ¿vale?

Bufé y solté:

— Saldrás antes que yo Claire, y compraras una casa en la playa con el dinero que...

—¡Calla Isabella!, bocazas. —me dijo Claire, interrumpiéndome y golpeándome con su almohada.

Me reí sin poder evitarlo y Claire también lo hizo, sin embargo, aunque las luces se apagaron, mi cabeza siguió trabajando sin poder evitarlo, evitándome así poder conciliar el sueño. Miré la pared en donde yacía mis cuentas; cuando llegue aquí me enfoqué en limpiar la basura que había escrita en ella y, cuando lo logré, comencé a teñirla día a día: una raya con la cuenta de un día menos, llevando la cuenta de las fechas, porque, a mi pesar, yo no podía olvidar nada de mi vida anterior. Todo era como un tatuaje cubriendo todo mi cuerpo.

_**Hace diez años…**_

_Había miedo en su interior, escuchó el sonido de las puertas cerrándose tras ella y el ruido de las mujeres hablando entre ellas al verla entrar. Todos sabían quien era ella, los Black se habían encargado de que todo el mundo lo supiera. _

_"Asesinaste a mi hijo"_

_Le había dicho su suegra y le había golpeado el rostro con la mano abierta su golpe se había sentido como una nada en comparación a lo que estaba acostumbrada. _

_Carmen, la celadora, la empujó obligándola a seguir caminando y a regresar de su mundo oscuro de fantasmas._

—_No me hagas perder mi tiempo, niña y camina bien. — dijo tras ella. Suspiró e hizo lo que Carmen le dijo. No vio como buena idea portarse mal._

_Caminó bien, aunque por dentro estaba llena de miedo. Nadie se acercó a ella ese día y ella ni si quiera se detuvo a ver las noticias en las que aún se anunciaba su condena._

_Cerró los ojos en su cama intentando no pensar en nada. Intentando no pensar en el tiempo que iba a pasar allí encerrada, buscó una forma de tener paz y una pared sucia con obscenidades llamó su atención. _

—Dicen que mataste a tu esposo… — _dijo una hermosa pelirroja entrando para acostarse en esa celda._

_Cuando ella no contestó la chica le dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras se miraba las uñas:_

—_Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo._

_Entonces la miró como si sólo le hubiera dado la hora diciéndole un:_

— _Soy Claire, por cierto, tu nueva compañera por los próximos años. _

_Y, ese día, por primera vez en años, ella había encontrado algo que nunca tuvo: _

_Una amiga verdadera. _

.

.

.

.

Bufé cuando Carmen apareció ante mi con sus esposas en la mano. Había pasado una semana desde que Edward Masen había aparecido y todas me llamaban zorra suertuda sin saber el precio de su salario. Ni siquiera creí que él fuera a tener el valor de volver para verme, pero el hombre parecía empeñado en mi vida.

— Mi hermano está muerto. — le dije al entrar en la sala de interrogatorio al hombre que había llenado mis pensamientos esa semana.

Él estaba tan inmerso en sus papeles que se asustó al oír mi voz, Carmen fue grosera al sentarme y me lastimó al quitarme las esposas yo no mostré mi dolor; Edward, en cambio no le quitó la mirada de encima hasta que salió.

Cuando ella lo hizo, me tendió los papeles y, como mis manos estaban atadas a la mesa, alcé una ceja su dirección. Él se aclaró la garganta captando la indirecta, se sonrojo y yo quise sonreír pero no lo hice. Él me pareció dulce y me pregunté que esta pasando con mi cordura.

—Es un acuerdo de confidencialidad, lo firmé y tiene el derecho de demandarme si yo no cumplo con lo allí estipulado.

Abrí la boca, pero Edward alzó su mano y la cerré de nuevo.

—Sólo quiero que sepa, señorita Swan, que yo no faltaré a mi palabra. Si después de contarme su historia, sigue sin querer que yo sea su abogado, lo haré y no divulgaré nada de lo que usted me diga. Tengo, además, una autorización de un juez para tener dos días a la semana durante tres horas una visita programada para que lleguemos a un acuerdo. Por supuesto, todo esto si usted acepta…

—¿Por qué querría escuchar mi historia?

Edward arregló sus lentes y me dijo:

— Porque soy justo, no trabajo con criminales. Ese siempre ha sido mi lema.

— Entonces se equivocó de caso señor Masen, porque yo si asesiné a mi esposo. — dije creyendo que con eso iba a espantarlo.

Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa su mirada fue suave.

—Lo sé —dijo sin dejar de mirarme. — Pero quiero saber por qué.

Cerré mis ojos. Esa era una pregunta con respuesta muy dura.

Cuando los abrí dije:

— Mi hermano está muerto.

Edward abrió su portafolio y puso cerca de mi un periódico

"_Seth Swan en el mundo del modelaje."_

Mis ojos se volvieron borrosos al verlo, reconocí su rostro y sus ojos, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Aun recordaba con cada fibra de mi ser sus palabras.

"No estaré aquí toda mi vida y tú vendrás conmigo cuando sea millonario. Te cuidare hermana, seremos la familia que nunca tuvimos y quisimos"

— Oh, dios — fue lo único que pude decir en ese instante… Mi hermano estaba vivo…

Edward levantó su mano con un pañuelo y tocó mi mejilla para limpiar mis lágrimas. De repente estaba llorando como una tonta frente a él. Nuestros ojos se conectaron por lo que pareció una eternidad y mi corazón latió de pronto, apareciendo en mi pecho —lo que ni siquiera sabía que todavía estaba allí desde la muerte de..., bueno… ya sabéis— entonces el preguntó:

—¿Por qué asesinó a su esposo Isabella?

Tragué grueso el nudo de mi garganta y tomé aire mirando los pies pequeños en mi mano.

— Porque él asesinó a mi hijo.

No vi a Edward a la cara, pero si lo escuché jadear y, cuando levanté la mirada todo rastro de miedo en sus ojos se había ido. En su lugar no supe detectar los sentimientos que encontré allí.

—No hay ningún registro...

—¿Médico? — pregunté mirándolo —¿Quería la verdad señor Masen?

—Edward— dijo —Puede llamarme Edward.

—Jacob conocía a médicos famosos, políticos… personas muy importantes en el ámbito social.

—Esa no es la historia completa señorita Swan…

Empuñé mis manos hasta que se hicieron blancas y dije:

—Tiene razón, pero también tendrá que tener tiempo suficiente para escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir.

.

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

—Su señoría, Tyler Crowley está en una reunión...

Entré sin tocar en su despacho, ignorando a su secretaria y el idiota me miró rodando sus ojos.

—Déjalo June, tráenos un café por favor. — dijo esperando que su secretaria saliera.

Suspiró y siguió hojeando en silencio varias páginas de un libro.

—¿Vas a decirme qué demonios quieres? ¿O me mirarás como marica toda la tarde?

Ajusté mis gafas y June entró con los cafés; dándome una mirada hastiada y molesta. Esperé a que se fuera y dije:

—Isabella Swan

Tyler cerró su libro y frunció el ceño cruzando sus brazos. Él sabía quien era ella porque yo lo conocía. Sus ojos brillaron con lo que pareció tristeza en un hombre tan duro como el acero. Sí. ese era Tyler, mi profesor y mi mejor amigo, muy pocas personas sabían por qué yo me había convertido en un abogado hoy en día.

Había entrado en la mejor universidad de leyes en Pensilvania. Sin convicción de ser quien mi familia esperaba que fuera, Tyler lo supo el primer día que estuve en su clase y me sentó en su escritorio diciendo:

_"Reprobare este trimestre y todos los trimestres hasta que dejes la universidad, no quieres estudiar, no vives para ser alguien."_

Y lo hizo, hasta que un día le entregué un trabajo más que sabía iba a reprobar. Sin embargo, saqué una "A". No le dije nada creí fervientemente que se había equivocado dejando sus lentes en algún lado, pero los siguientes trabajos que le entregué también tenían una "A" y, entonces, sí me acerqué y le pregunté. Él sonrió y me dijo:

"—Sacaste la cabeza de tu culo Masen y encontraste algo que debes en cuando hay que tener en el mundo de las leyes...

—¿Qué es?

Había preguntado yo ese día sin entender nada. Él me palmeo el hombro y dijo yéndose:

—Corazón, muchacho. Corazón.

Había entendido ese día que quería estudiar leyes, no por mi padre, no por mi abuelo, quería hacerlo por mi. Y Tyler Crowley me había enseñado todo.

—¿Qué tienes tu en contra de la _Asesina de creencias_?

Fruncí el ceño regresando a la realidad

—¿Asesina de creencias, por qué todos le dicen así?

Tyler cerró su libro y se recostó en su silla de ruedas girando sus ojos.

—Bueno, es una mujer que asesinó a un sacerdote que, además, era su esposo. Lo hizo mientras dormía, de un tiro con una escopeta vieja que nadie sabia que existía. Era una chica de 22 años en ese entonces y el mundo la declaró culpable. Su esposo, Jacob Black tenía la iglesia más grande de todas y era un millonario reconocido por todos. Se dice que ella estaba endemoniada o poseída cuando lo asesinó y la madre del difunto no quiso enterrarlo de forma normal, ella esperaba que el resucitará como lo hizo Jesús. Una idea estúpida si me permites decirlo en voz alta.

—Dices que el mundo la declaró culpable.

Tyler se quito sus lentes y suspiró pareciendo frustrado

—Escucha hijo, realmente dudo mucho que sea buena idea que hablemos de esa pobre muchacha. El hombre al que ella mató tenía influencias, fuertes y grandes. Ella, sin duda, llevaba las de perder en cuanto le metió un tiro, todo el mundo sabía que iba a ser declarada culpable en cuanto Alec Mclaren tomó su caso. Fue él quien prácticamente la obligó a declararle culpable ante todos. En el juicio ella gritó en un ataque de pánico que si le había disparado a su esposo y eso fue todo lo que el juez necesito para encerrarla.

Me levanté de mi asiento y di varias vueltas en el despacho. La forma en la que esa mujer miraba era diferente. A leguas se notaba la tristeza profunda en sus ojos, había un dolor demasiado grande allí dentro. Verla, conocerla, no fue algo que esperaba que me afectara. Creí que ella tendría la mirada vacía y sin sentimientos de una asesina; sin embargo, ella tenía la mirada llena de calidez cuando dejada de ser un cactus. También era inteligente y practica. Era diferente, buena. Y eso ya me tenia como idiota.

—Reabriré su caso.

Casi pude ver a Tyler caerse de su silla de ruedas y, si hubiera sido posible, se habría caído. Palideció y abrió la boca varias veces.

—Estás demente. —dijo balbuceando varias veces.

Yo me senté de nuevo y viéndolo a los ojos pregunté:

—¿Es culpable ante tus ojos?

De muy poco iba servir su respuesta y él lo sabía. Se quedó callado por lo que pareció una eternidad y suspiró, se giró dándome la espalda y me preguntó:

—¿Por qué quieres oír mi respuesta si harás lo que te dé la gana, muchacho?

Caminé hasta llegar a su lado y puse una mano en su hombro.

—Responde.

Tyler gruñó miles de insultos en alemán y tocó mi mano diciendo

—No hay nadie más inocente que ella.

—¿Vas a ayudarme?

Tyler me miró con asombro y dijo:

—No cruzare la ley. Aunque ella sea inocente, tendrás que demostrar que lo es.

Asentí y me giré, pero la voz de mi mentor me detuvo:

—Sin embargo, eso no significa que no pueda darte tiempo para demostrarlo.

Sonreí.

Tiempo.

Una palabra que no creí tuviera tanto significado para mi hasta ahora.

* * *

Y un capitulo más de esta historia. He de decirles que Bella no es una santa porque todos tenemos nuestros pecados pero por favor leanla luego saquen sus conclusiones. Me ha gustado leer todos y cada uno de sus reviews con conclusiones que no diré si son reales aunque algunas son muy acertadas. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. A Jpv quien está allí siempre cuidando de mi. A clara quien se encarga de mis horrores de ortografía y a ustedes quienes leen está historia. Este nuevo mundo. Gracias. Feliz semana para todas.

Como es habitual, nombramos a las personas que han dejado review en agradecimiento por sus comentarios

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; .585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamline; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987


	5. Capitulo 4

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

**POV Edward**

Miré por quinta vez los papeles que tenía en mis manos y los dejé, quitándome los lentes para frotar mis ojos. Las palabras de Isabella me tenían pensando en cómo una mujer como ella no buscó ayuda nunca. Las leyes habían cambiado muchísimo en casi once años.

— Pareces cansado. — dijo mi hermana menor recostada en la puerta de mi despacho.

Volví a poner mis lentes en su lugar y le sonreí.

— Creí que tenías una cita hoy…

Hizo una mueca y caminó hacia mí.

— Puede ser contigo si quieres.

Alice caminó hasta mi escritorio y revolvió mis papeles y frunció el ceño cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo.

— Así que… _asesina de creencias_, ¿eh? — dijo viendo todos los artículos de la prensa que tenía imprimidos.

— Es hermana de Seth Swan. — dije mientras la veía sentarse frente a mí.

— El hombre con el que me dijiste "no puedo trabajar"

Sus ojos de color café me recordaron a Isabella: había calidez en su mirada demasiada sencillez e inocencia. Y volvía al mismo lugar…

— Esto es diferente Alice. —Recogí los papeles de su mano y suspiré de nuevo. —¿Sabes que esta mujer lleva encerrada diez años en la cárcel por una injusticia? —dije lanzado los papeles en mi escritorio. — Alec Mclaren se niega a darme el archivo de su caso y no hay juez en la tierra que tenga una copia. Al parecer, el Juez Gardner, quien la declaró culpable, falleció y no llevaba un registro.

Mi hermana frunció el ceño y levantó su celular marcando, yo seguí ensimismado en mi trabajo.

—Lorie ...

La escuché a lo lejos decir y, de pronto, me quitó las páginas de las manos.

—Si nos vamos ahora, Lorie, mi amiga que trabaja como asistente personal de Alec, me dará el archivo que quieres. — me sonrió Alice y yo la miré con detenimiento.

— ¿Como conoces a Alec Mclaren?

Alice desvío la mirada sonrojándose

—Conozco a Lorena Michelt su asistente ejecutiva. ¡Edward deja de interrogarme!

— ¡Te amo hermanita! —dije haciéndola reír.

Se adelantó y, solo entonces, vi el sobre de manila en mi escritorio. No había ningún remitente, así que solo lo guardé en mi abrigo y seguí a mi hermana.

.

.

.

.

Alec Mclaren era un hombre joven. Había subido como fuego artificial a la fuerza en el mundo de las leyes. Muchos hablaban de lo buen abogado que era; sin embargo, yo, en mi caso, sabía que él sacaba de la cárcel a cualquiera si este pagaba su cuota, no importaba su inocencia; de eso, estaba seguro. La prensa hablaba más de él que de mí y, hasta cierto punto, estaba agradecido por eso. Nunca espere ver que su "archivo" sobre el caso Dwyer solo tuviera una página que decía en grande culpable y otras que eran solo protocolo. Lorie, la amiga de Alice, se disculpó con nosotros

—Generalmente el señor Mclaren es más específico en sus documentos, pero este es el más pequeño que he visto.

—Tengo que darte las gracias por tu ayuda, —dije, ella me sonrió y a Alice.

—Bueno, si Alec me despide un día, una recomendación suya no me iría mal.

—Hecho.

.

.

.

.

.

**POV Bella**

Todas guardaron silencio cuando volví esa tarde, Claire me sonrió incomoda mirando a todos lados menos a mi y yo traté de ignorarlas.

—¿Es tan follable como dicen? — preguntó Charlotte sentándose en mi mesa con una sonrisa burlona.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi como todas esperaban mi respuesta. Guardé silencio un momento y Charlotte no lo comprendió.

— ¡Anda, zorra! — dijo empujando mi hombro demasiado fuerte.

Me levanté y clavé la cuchara en la mesa con tanta fuerza que, en un parpadeo, Carmen y varias celadoras más estaban allí. Charlotte parecía fantasma mirando su mano. Rodé mis ojos ni si quiera le había lastimado, y no lo haría, no era mi estilo. La cuchara por otro lado se había doblado a la mitad. Creo que lavar ropa en la lavandería estaba dando frutos buenos, o…el oír la burla en el tono de voz de Charlotte que fue lo que me hizo querer golpearla.

—Espero haber contestado tu pregunta. —fue lo único que dije.

Me encaminé a mi celda para marcar un día más en mi pared. Carmen fue tras de mí y abrió mi celda en cuanto estuve frente a ella y, solo entonces, noté el exceso de maquillaje en su rostro.

Si algo había aprendido demasiado pronto en mi vida fue a usar el maquillaje porque este era un camuflaje perfecto. Ella me miró y pareció darse cuenta porque suspiró y comenzó a explicarme.

—Mi hijo me golpeó con su balón de fútbol directo en la cara.

—Debe de tener mucha fuerza. — dije entrando en mi celda.

Ella se encogió ante mi sarcasmo y yo la vi cojeando al irse. Mierda. Odiaba el hecho de tener ese olfato y odiaba más el hecho de la punzada de dolor que sentí al verla alejarse así. Ella necesitaba ayuda, la ayuda por la que yo hubiese estado agradecida hace tanto tiempo.

.

.

.

—Creo que tengo muy pocos recuerdos buenos de mi vida. Mis padres discutían todo el tiempo por cosas mínimas y mi madre lo defendía diciendo que era un hombre con necesidades que ella tenía que esforzarse a diario por cumplir. Mi padre nos permitió aprender a leer y a sumar y a restar. No podíamos hacerlo fuera de casa, recuerdo mucho como golpeaba a Seth en la cabeza cuando este de pronto se equivocaba porque era un cabezota.

Edward sonrió conmigo cuando empecé a hablar, habíamos decidido empezar así: despacio. Él era muy comprensivo conmigo ya que logró que me desataran de la mesa y me quitaran las cadenas cuando estuviera con él en la sala de interrogatorio. Suspiré y continué:

"—Tenía diecisiete cuando conocí a Jacob Dwyer, él tenía veinticinco años y era muy apuesto. Muy alto y fornido, sus ojos eran color miel suave y su cabello negro azabache, era un moreno demasiado atractivo para una niña que no sabía de palabras bonitas, para una niña que creía en el amor de los pocos cuentos que había leído. Fue un domingo de abril, llovía a cántaros, pero teníamos por regla que nadie faltaba a la iglesia ese día, así que mi padre condujo. Éramos la familia perfecta de Forks, mi padre, el respetado hombre que siempre cuida de su familia, un leñador respetado con un aserradero familiar, mi madre: la hermosa ama de casa y sus hijos perfectos y dedicados a lo mismo que sus padres. Harry era el pastor y el padre de Jacob. Era un hombre repugnante. Siempre escuché a varias de las chicas del coro decir que les había quitado la virginidad. Jessica Stanley era su amante, muchos lo rumoreaban. Ella tenía veinte años y él cuarenta y cinco. Siempre admiré a Jessica, ella tenía ese cabello rubio siempre a los hombros y unos enormes ojos azules, no usaba nunca maquillaje, eso creí, y, cada palabra que decía hablaba de Dios, y era una mujer admirable; lo fue durante ese año. Huyó del pueblo y Harry dijo que estaba endemoniada, nos hizo pasar una semana entera haciendo oraciones por ella, y la señora Dwyer agradecía el hecho de que ella hubiese tenido el valor de irse tan lejos como le fuera posible. Pero Jacob no era un mal hombre, él era un caballero, tenía una sonrisa encantadora y unas manos grandes, siempre vestía un traje impecable negro y una corbata azul que lo hacía parecer mayor, él era muy apuesto y llamativo "

Me detuve y Edward pareció un poco sorprendido cuando lo hice. Suspiré y cerré mis ojos, toque mi tatuaje y luego continúe:

—Creo que Jacob tenía todo planeado: él fue donde mi padre y me sonrió y yo me enamoré de él como tonta al instante…

Cerré mis ojos y comencé a recordar mientras se lo contaba a Edward.

.

.

.

_**Veinte años antes...**_

—Es bueno verlos Señor Swan. La bendición de Dios sea con todos ustedes.

—Creí que estabas en la universidad, muchacho. — dijo mi padre sonriendo mientras estrechaba su mano.

No sabía el nombre del chico, pero era guapo, demasiado guapo, y no había dejado de mirarme. Él me miraba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

—De hecho, voy a tomar el mando de la iglesia pronto. He estado estudiando para hacerlo. — dijo sonriendo en mi dirección de nuevo. Y, como si mi padre no estuviera allí, tomó mi mano y la besó.

—Soy Jacob Dwyer. Tú debes de ser Isabella...

Asentí sonrojada y Jacob miró a mi padre diciendo:

— Con todo respeto señor Swan, pero su hija es hermosa.

_**Actualidad**_

Carmen entró en la sala de interrogatorio con sus esposas en la mano. Llevaba más maquillaje, el doble esta vez, y yo me levanté mirando en modo de disculpa a Edward quien pareció preocupado cuando me las pusieron.

— Solo una pregunta, — dijo haciendo esperar a Carmen— ¿qué sucedió luego?

Suspiré y temblé un poco cuando le respondí:

—Mis padres firmaron una autorización para que nos casaran una semana después; dos semanas antes de mi mayoría de edad.

Carmen tiro de mí y los ojos asombrados de Edward fue lo último que vi antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Y eso que estaba empezando a contarle mi historia...

.

.

.

Todas se quejaron cuando Carmen movió la antena sin ningún resultado. Una vez por semana, una de las chicas elegía una película. Teníamos derecho cuatro veces al mes a ver la televisión, el tiempo que duraba una película. Muchas se ponían de acuerdo, pero yo dejaba que las demás escogieran por mí cuando llegaba mi turno. Pero ese día era un mal día, porque la televisión había decidido fallar.

—Oye Swan, ¿por qué no cuentas una de tus historias sobre tu vida?

Briana masticó de forma grosera una zanahoria que llevaba en su mano, haciendo mala cara creo que, al sabor, pero yo seguí mirándola porque me recordó a alguien. Encendí mi cigarro y cerré mis ojos antes de empezar a narrar mientras todas se acomodaban en sus asientos.

—La amante de mi esposo se llamaba Regina Bradley. Era una despampanante rubia muy alta de ojos azules...

Las chicas se rieron y vi a varias darse las manos con gracia. Sonreí, hace seis años nos habíamos quedado sin televisión y yo había empezado a contarles algún recuerdo y, desde entonces, ellas pedían cuando no había televisión una buena historia. Carmen se acercó a escuchar junto con otras custodias, quienes nos pusieron atención. Yo continué narrando: había logrado mi cometido.

—Lo supe cuando ella entró. ¿Cómo no saberlo?, vestía un inmaculado vestido color vino con un hombro descubierto y unos tacones que repiqueteaban al caminar. Tenía un trasero enorme y unas tetas envidiables, unos ojos azules como el cielo despejado y una sonrisa color vino. Se sentó al lado contrario de mis padres, junto a los padres de Jacob, ellos le sonrieron y la madre de Jacob la abrazó como lo hacía conmigo antes de que me convirtiese en la esposa.

"Vi todo eso desde el púlpito, como mujer de un pastor debía estar sentada tras él. Mi esposo no se inmutó, en cambio, él abrió su Biblia y predicó. Yo sólo bajé mi mirada e hice mi rutina, mi trabajo. Porque para eso mi madre me había educado.

Ese día, como si nada, Jacob habló del adulterio, habló de la mujer adúltera y de lo que la Iglesia y algunas etnias aún profesan. La mujer adúltera debe ser apedreada como se hace con un sapo, yo sonreí ante eso pensando en las veces que lo habría apedreado a él si pudiese hablar de lo mismo. Cuando el servicio terminó, las mujeres de la Iglesia, que llegaban convenientemente a donde yo iba bajando, me besaron la mejilla y se excusaron diciendo "Michael tuvo una aventura igual que nuestro Santísimo pastor: él se acostó con la impura de Lauren Mallory. Esa mujer es una impura que debe morir como nuestro Santísimo pastor dijo hoy, ella es una adúltera".

Vi a Jacob besar la mejilla de Regina frente a todos y tuve que fingir que me dolía la cabeza para poder retirarme a la parte de atrás. No tenía celos, sentía lástima de esa pobre mujer que no sabía quién era el hombre con el que se estaba metiendo. Esa fue la primera noche que Jacob me mando al hospital."

Carmen jadeó cuando me enfoqué en mirarla, las chicas se dispersaron sin notarlo. Porque, de repente, la televisión volvió a funcionar y yo encendí mi cigarro. Raramente fumaba, pero ese día quería hacerlo como chimenea. Ella se acercó a mi fingiendo, lo hacía como si fuera algo normal, pasó por mi lado y dije:

— Un día no sólo será un azote en la mejilla.

Se detuvo de espaldas a mí y se tensó:

—No sé de qué hablas.

Sonreí dándole una calada a mi cigarro y, aún sin que me viera la cara, le dije:

—¿No? — Aspiré mi cigarro y solté el humo casi en su rostro — El maquillaje esconde la piel Carmen, no la mirada.

Me levanté y tiré la colilla al suelo antes de pisarlo.

—Déjalo y busca ayuda antes de que tu hijo tenga que reconocer tu cadáver en la morgue y el bastardo te sustituya con la zorra por la que te está golpeando…O termines siendo mi compañera de celda

— No sabes nada. — repitió apretando sus manos en puños.

— Puede que no. Llevo diez años averiguándolo.

* * *

Hola chicas agradecer todos y cada uno de sus comentarios decirles que estaré un poco incomunicada pero JPV siempre sube los caps así que no sé preocupen. Quería aclarar algo y es que hay una hipótesis por allí de que Bella está encubriendo a alguien, es una hipótesis muy buena pero no es real. En su momento Bella narra lo que pasó ese día y se los diré así a la fuerza, ella si asesino a Jacob. No diré más. Me encanta leer sus Reviews y agradezco a todas esas lectoras fantasma también, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia cuídense besos!

Ann

Como siempre, mencionamos aquellas personas que nos han dejado un comentario en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; .585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamline; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal


	6. Capitulo 5

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**POV Edward**

Carlisle me acercó una taza de café y agradecí el hecho de eso. La oficina de mi padre era un lugar acogedor, mi madre se había encargado de no fuera un lugar simple como lo era mi padre en cuanto a detalles de decoración. Los hombres Cullen teníamos muy poca imaginación y le dábamos poca importancia. Ella siempre iba dejando detalles por aquí y por allá y lo bueno de todo era lo mucho que se amaban. Era imposible no envidiarlos. El tipo de amor que existía entre ellos, el respeto que se tenían, y la forma en la que papá siempre la hacía sonreír como si ese fuera su propósito de vida...

— Alec Mclaren me llamó esta mañana.

— Mhmm — murmuré viendo mi celular sin prestar atención.

— Le pediste el expediente del caso Dwyer según dijo y su asistente te dio el equivocado.

Eso llamó mi atención. Fruncí el ceño y abrí la boca para responder.

¿Equivocado?

Mi padre me detuvo levantando la mano

—Lorena Mitchell no es la asistente de Alec Mclaren por razones simples Edward. Alec sabía del archivo que ella te dio; él le pidió que te lo diera. Específicamente _ese_ archivo.

Me levanté molesto despotricando.

— Esto parece ser el juego del gato y el ratón. ¡No tengo nada! ¡ni una sola base para armar una apelación que un juez acepte! Y no es un simple juego, somos hombres adultos ¡Estoy en el jodido derecho de pedir un expediente de un caso!

Di varias vueltas mientras mi padre me miraba desde su asiento.

— El juez Gardner está muerto y a la asistente de ese bastado se le dio por querer jugar conmigo para ver que sacaba de mí. — alcé mis manos al cielo— Al menos he sido inteligente y no le dicho nada.

Mi padre se pasó la mano por su cabello y me dijo:

— Seguramente Alec quiere medir fuerzas contigo. Recuerda quien es y quienes lo apoyan.

Sabía que Alec tenía no sólo a personas buenas influyendo en sus casos, sino que también estaban los matones de la mafia que él sacaba de prisión. Era un tiburón en la corte y una cobra venenosa al investigar. Muchos decían que un hombre como él sobornaba hasta a los testigos. Olía el miedo a kilómetros y sabía usar eso en contra de todos. Pero eso no iba conmigo. Estaba seguro de una cosa: el bien **siempre** iba a triunfar sobre todo y Alec no iba a ser la excepción si no estaba haciendo las cosas como se debía.

— Me pediste pensar en tomar el caso. — dije y mi padre sonrió.

—¿Vas a tomarlo?

La pregunta me sorprendió. Había decidido escuchar a Isabella y, en nuestra segunda semana, ella me había dicho por qué había asesinado a su marido. Pero la forma en la que lo había dicho, con sus ojos perdidos en la nada, indicaba un trauma serio y miles de cosas escondidas; secretos para los que no sabía si estaba listo. Ella era una mujer con la vida destruida, pero eso no importaba. Tampoco cambiaba el hecho de que había preferido que viera por su amiga Claire Masón y no por ella… Si había investigado sobre la mujer en quien ella confiaba, tenía que saberlo. Y sacar a Claire sería tan fácil como presentar pruebas que, en ese entonces, no tomaron en cuenta. Sin embargo, las cosas no eran de ese modo. Seth Swan había acudido a mí. Y era Isabella Swan por quien estaba viendo.

—¿Por qué Alice es amiga de Lorena Mitchell y desde cuando tú y Alec os habláis?

Mi padre se removió incomodo en su silla y bebió de su café mientras yo trataba de unir cabos.

— Tu hermana lleva meses viendo a Alec hijo, íbamos a decírtelo.

—¡Mierda! —Dije casi furioso levantándome —Me dijiste que escuchara a Isabella, pero no me dijiste que Alice se veía con Alec. ¿Qué demonios son?

— Es decisión de tu hermana Edward. Ella ya no es una niña, es una mujer capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

—Y él no es un buen hombre papá. Tú lo sabes. — Declaré tomando mi chaqueta.

Antes de salir de su oficina dije:

—No puedo confiar en ti ahora mismo. Ni si quiera se en quien puedo confiar.

Carlisle me miró con sus ojos heridos sin embargo no dijo nada. Me marché de allí molesto, casi furioso, y, al entrar a mi casa, vi el sobre que colgaba de mi chaqueta.

_Demanda de Divorcio por Separación Absoluta de los cónyuges. Artículo 106 2º del Código de Familia._

_SEÑOR(A) JUEZ(A) DE FAMILIA DE Seattle Washington Dc..._

Miré el contenido del sobre y bufé dedicándome a firmar solamente los papeles del divorcio.

Tanya había desaparecido hace demasiado tiempo con la mitad de mi cuenta bancaria y, se podría decir, parte de lo que yo era en ese entonces. Cuando la conocí éramos unos niños y ella de pronto empezó a seguirme. Lo vi molesto porque era un niño, pero, con el tiempo, ella se volvió mujer y yo un adolescente con miles de hormonas alteradas con necesidades. Pero eso se acabó. La verdadera Tanya era una mujer demasiado altiva y cruel, fría. Ella tuvo lo que quiso cuando estuvo conmigo: atención, dinero y amor. Al menos creí que le había dado amor, pero no fue suficiente para ella.

Dejé el sobre de lado buscando una distracción y caí en cuenta de que tenía muy poco material para poder hacer una apelación para el juicio de Isabella. Ni si quiera había hablado lo suficiente con Seth Swan. No le había dicho que había tomado el caso, porque iba a tomarlo. Lo peor de todo era que no podía confiar en nadie. Alec tenía a mi familia de su lado, quizás por Alice, no sé ni siquiera por qué no noté que ella no tenía nada que ver con Lorena Mitchell hasta que la llamó su amiga y negó a Alec. Mi hermana no sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. Abrí mi portátil entrando a Google y busqué: _"juicio de Isabella Dwyer_". Miles de artículos viejos comenzaron a salir en los resultados de búsqueda.

_"La llaman Asesina de creencias"_

_"Esposa de pastor lo Asesina fríamente con un disparo en la frente"_

_"La endemoniada mujer del pastor"_

_"Jacob Dwyer muere a manos de su esposa"_

_"Se declara culpable de la muerte de su esposo"_

Muchos de esos periódicos mostraban a Jacob Dwyer, al hombre que Isabella describió, con la sonrisa del año y trajes caros, pero ninguno daba detalles sobre nada más, todos la declaraban culpable. Ninguno decía nada legal sobre lo que, en vez de ser un escándalo, tendría que ser un juicio justo.

Así que borro y escribo en su lugar:

"_Jacob Dywer"_

En el resultado de búsqueda hay muchos videos. Hago clic en el primero. La iglesia es pequeña al parecer y hay poca gente. Jacob sonríe hacia ellos con confianza y quien sostiene la cámara graba su sonrisa.

"— _Hermanos míos, bienvenidos sean al servicio de hoy. Abramos nuestras Biblias en Jonas capítulo uno versículo doce. Dice la palabra de Dios, la cual leemos en su nombre, lo siguiente "Jonás 1_

_12: Él les respondió: Tomadme y echadme al mar, y el mar se os aquietará; porque yo sé que por mi causa ha venido esta gran tempestad sobre vosotros.""_

Jacob hablaba mucho y las personas allí parecían bastante pendientes de lo que él dice, pero, sin embargo, no es eso lo que llama mi atención. Sentada tras él está Isabella: sus hombros rígidos, su espalda recta, sus tobillos cruzados. Ella mira a Jacob prestando atención y la cámara gira a los allí presentes. Reconozco a varios de los que están allí, en su mayoría son personas públicas, políticos, funcionarios, abogados… Alec Mclaren está allí, lo reconozco inmediatamente.

Cuando vuelve a girar noto la blusa manga larga y bastante holgada que Isabella usa ese día. Se ve delgada y bastante pálida y, solo entonces, veo su rostro ya que la cámara enfoca a Jacob un poco más, sus ojos se ven llorosos y su mano tiembla sosteniendo su Biblia. Cuando todos aplauden a Jacob, ella se mueve mecánicamente y hace un gesto de dolor que nadie nota, yo si lo hago porque estoy observándolo. La calidad del video es impresionante, y me doy cuenta del maquillaje que la cubre es excesivo, su cabello está casi cubriendo sus mejillas. Miro sus manos mientras tiemblan y, solo deteniendo el video, puedo ver que tiene un golpe en una de sus manos que quizás Isabella olvidó ocultar. Doy play y ella sonríe cuando todos lo hacen por algo que Jacob dice, pero la sonrisa es extraña: es rígida, forzada y, solo entonces, pienso en que nunca he visto verdaderamente sonreír a Isabella y en que no sería tan malo verla hacerlo.

Es una mujer hermosa y joven, muy joven. Pero me doy cuenta rápidamente, entre más videos veo de Jacob Dwyer, que hay momentos en los que está más delgada y se sienta con los hombros caídos como si el mundo pesara en sus hombros, sus manos siempre tiemblan y sus ojos evitan el contacto con el que, en ese momento, se dice llamar su esposo.

"_¿Leyó los artículos en la prensa sobre mí? Me declararon culpable antes de que yo supiera lo que estaba pasando. El mundo es machista, jamás oirán el gritó de una mujer, aunque este sea uno de muerte."_

Recuerdo sus primeras palabras. Ella tenía razón sobre algo y una parte de mi lo supo, nadie escucho su grito. Nadie la observó con cuidado, nadie le preguntó que le sucedía a puerta cerrada de su casa. Nadie escuchó a la mujer que estaba muriendo a golpes por su propio esposo y eso me enfurece.

Mierda. En cada video que abro de él, ella es una mujer diferente. Sus ojos se ven sin vida cada vez más y demasiado tristes. Ella se ve como un robot con piel y su juventud se pierde, pues se ve más mayor y más cargada de maquillaje algunas veces. Cierro mis ojos y me levanto sin poder ver más. Porque videos de predicas de Jacob hay muchos y en todos esta Isabella tiene mil rostros diferentes, pero ninguno es el real, ella no es esa mujer que tiene seguridad en la mirada, esa seguridad que tiene hoy. Su mirada en los videos siempre permanece bajo, hoy ella mira a cualquiera a los ojos y su carácter es fiero. Sonrió. Ella es diferente. Diferente de una manera hermosa y cada cicatriz la hace así.

¿Cómo nadie nunca lo noto? Y si lo hicieron ¿por qué nadie hizo nada por ella?

"_¿Médico? ¿Quería la verdad señor Masen? Jacob conocía a médicos famosos, políticos, personas muy importantes en el ámbito social."_

También recuerdo eso.

Necesito investigar saber quiénes ayudaron al bastardo, porque lo hicieron. Isabella era una niña que merecía más en ese entonces y me propongo a intentar ayudarla a que ese más lo tenga cuando yo la saque en libertad.

Me detengo.

Me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo.

Mierda.

¿Qué se supone estoy haciendo?

Levanto mi teléfono y llamo sin ver la hora.

Tyler me responde

—Espero que estés muriendo muchacho porque si no pronto lo estarás.

—¿Te desperté?

Pregunto torpemente y él gruñe

—Estas jodiéndome.

—Tengo miedo. — digo y lo escucho respirar profundamente.

— Los monstruos de tu armario son parte de tu imaginación Eddie y los de debajo de tu cama también. — dice burlándose.

Cierro los ojos

—Estoy metiendo mi corazón en el caso Dwyer, Tyler.

Y sí, lo digo en voz alta, al único hombre al que puedo confiarle todo en este momento. Mi corazón se aprieta al saber que nadie ayudó a una mujer que gritaba violencia familiar y que ahora paga el haberse defendido. Esto para mi es demasiado difícil.

— Ni siquiera sé si voy a poder hacerlo.

Tyler guarda silencio y creo que se durmió. Cuando estoy a punto de colgar él habla:

— Isabella es una mujer muy fuerte y una mujer como ella no solo necesita al mejor abogado del mundo, hijo. Ella necesita alguien en quien confiar.

— Es mucha responsabilidad, sabes que ni si quiera la conozco. Ella no confía en mí.

— Estás haciéndolo, estás conociéndola. Mira, — se detiene y yo casi lo imagino poniéndose sus gafas— demostrar la inocencia de una mujer que se declaró culpable de haberse defendido es en lo que tienes que enfocarte. Sabes que esta es una caja de Pandora y como tu tutor te soy honesto: si no te crees lo suficientemente fuerte para este caso, entonces no lo reabras. Necesitas pantalones hijo, y si no los tienes deja las cosas como están.

—¿Y ser un cobarde? — pregunto casi sintiéndome ofendido.

Tyler respira fuerte antes de preguntar

— ¿Tienes la apelación?

— Tengo la apelación

—¿En base a qué?

— Homicidio culposo.

— ¿Cuándo lo presentaras?

— Después de hablar con Seth Swan.

— Entonces no me necesitas. ¡Déjame dormir, joder!

Tyler cuelga después de eso y sólo entonces veo que mi madre ha llamado así que decido pasar por su casa al día siguiente. O seguramente se volverá loca. Aun así, hay pensamientos que me siguen rondando: mi padre, mi hermana hablando con Alec…

¿En quién demonios voy a confiar ahora además de Tyler?

* * *

*HOMICIDIO CULPOSO

Consiste en causar la muerte, un ser humano a otro, obrando con culpa, o sea, sin intención o dolo, pero con negligencia. Por ejemplo, a alguien limpiando un arma se le escapa un tiro, y mata a otra persona, que estaba junto a él. Un automovilista circula rápido y no puede frenar cuando se le cruza un peatón, y le da muerte. El anestesista, que causa la muerte de un paciente al administrar mal la anestesia, por descuido.

* * *

Buenos días Gente!

Debido a que durante esta última semana Ann no ha tenido móvil, no ha podido mandarme los agradecimientos, así que hoy las voy a poner yo y quiero empezar dándole las gracias a la propia Ann, por dejarme formar parte de sus historias, de aguantar mis "regaños", los "NO PUBLICO LA HISTORIA HASTA QUE ESTE ACABADA!" y fiarse de mi para que revise sus historias. Gracias a Clara, sin ella, leer la historia daría grima por todas las faltas de ortografía, ya sean de Ann o mías y por último, gracias a todas aquellas personas que le dan una oportunidad a la historia, sin vosotr s no habría motivación para seguir.

Como siempre, nombramos a todas aquellas personas que dejan comentarios:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; .585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamline; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K

Muchas gracias por todo. Nos leemos la semana que viene.

Jpv


	7. Capítulo 6

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**POV Bella**

"En otras noticias: una fuente de confianza nos ha revelado que Edward Masen se presentó hoy en el tribunal del distrito de los Estados Unidos con la apelación del caso de la Asesina de creencias. Muchos habían especulado sobre él visitando a Isabella, viuda de Dwyer, en el centro penitenciario de Seattle. Ahora ya sabemos cuál era la razón"

_"¿Una mujer que se declaró culpable ante un fiscal, culpable de haber asesinado al reconocido pastor Jacob Dwyer cree que después de diez años de condena puede salir libre? ¡JAJA! Veremos si es así" _

_"Recordemos quien es esta mujer, ella es una Asesina de creencias" _

_"—¡Oye, asesinaré a mi esposo y solo pagaré diez años en la cárcel! Fue ella quien se declaró culpable en el juicio. Por lo menos tendría que tener la cara para no aparecer frente a un juez después de la última vez hace diez años. Sobre todo, frente a su señoría Jane Bright" _

_"Mostrarse después de diez años con una apelación al lado de un abogado de renombre debe de ser valiente_

—_Yo diría estúpido ¡Esa mujer asesinó a su marido! ¡Le metió una bala en el cráneo! Y se declaró culpable_

— _Bueno, era culpable; todos lo sabíamos" _

.

.

.

.

Claire me miró con ojos de disculpa cuando apagó la radio. Yo, en cambio, seguí bordando la manta sin darle importancia a nada. Todo había sido así hace diez años ¿por qué iba yo a creer que esta vez iba a ser diferente? Quizás la única diferencia en este momento será que la mujer que irá a juicio es totalmente distinta a la que fue la primera vez.

— Deja de pensar tanto, nena.

Claire alborotó mi cabello y yo negué:

— Es un poco difícil no hacerlo.

—Son unos bastardos, esto es demasiado ¿No tienen a quien seguir por una noticia? Podrían ir detrás de esas mujeres que hacen documentales estúpidos de su vida ¿cómo se llamaban?

Sonreí ante eso y respondí:

—Las Kardashian y no me digas que no ves el programa cuando Jean lo pide, Claire.

—Bueno, ¿quién no quisiera una vida millonaria con raperos guapos siguiéndote a todos lados? Lo malo es que lo de los implantes en el culo no son lo mío, yo me pondría unas tetas del tamaño de un balón, mejor.

Me reí de eso. Esa era Claire. Sin embargo, la tensión de lo que estaba por pasar aún estaba allí. Iba a haber un juicio y mi vida estaba en juego con eso. Cerré mis ojos y respiré encontrando la fuerza que no tenía. Hace diez años yo era ingenua, creía que todo era mi culpa, que yo había asesinado a Jake por ser una mujer mala, que los malos pensamientos habían habitado mi mente, que un demonio me tenía, que no merecía nada de nadie, ni si quiera a mi hijo, porque él había muerto por mi culpa en manos de su padre…

Cuando supe que estaba embarazada mi mundo se había venido abajo. Yo no quería una vida inocente en el infierno, sin embargo, iba a nacer. Yo no iba a pensar, no podía concebir no ser madre por el hecho de que Jacob era un animal. Cuando le dije a Jake, él solo me ignoró y siguió leyendo el periódico. Yo no tenía finanzas y nada que ofrecerle a ese bebe, pero Jacob no me tocó ni me golpeó por seis meses y yo estaba feliz.

Mi panza no creció mucho y Jacob me trajo a un amigo suyo que era ginecólogo, él solo me dijo que mi hijo estaba bien, que no importaba que no creciera mi barriga.

La primera vez que Quil se movió, me enamoré de verdad de mi hijo, debí haber notado que algo estaba mal pues fue hasta los siete meses que pude sentirlo y corrí en mi emoción olvidando que Jacob no había sido parte de esto para decirle. Algo explotó en él ese día, me golpeó y me golpeó y me golpeó haciéndolo en silencio sin decir nada y yo, yo no pude salvar a mi hijo. Ni si quiera había podido salvarme.

Le disparé a Jacob diez días después.

Un día desperté y me di cuenta de que, en prisión, yo era libre. De pronto Jacob no estaba para yo levantarme a las cinco de la mañana mientras él dormía para hacerle el desayuno, a planchar su ropa y a tener todo limpio y ordenado para que no me golpeara. Ya no tenía que rogar porque el tuviera algún negocio importante que lo mantuviera fuera de casa o que estuviera hambriento de sexo y de pronto se fuera a buscar a una de sus amantes.

De pronto ya no tenía que buscar entre mi ropa la que me cubriera más para ocultar los golpes. Había podido después de muchos años ponerme ropa interior cómoda, no más ropa interior indignante, porque él me hacía sentir indigna y sucia. Hablar de Jacob era recordar sus palabras sucias, esas que escondía tras una Biblia y su religión. Él decía que Dios era un juez sentado en un estrado juzgando el hecho de que nacimos para ser quien somos. Y yo era su esposa.

Claire no se molestó por mi silencio, ella esperó sentada. En ese instante un alboroto se formó en el salón de bordado y Zafrina apareció de pronto frente a todas las que estábamos allí. Era raro que ella se dignara a llegar a nosotras y cuando lo hacía era porque nada bueno pasaba.

—Isabella —dijo.

Me levanté al oír mi nombre. Zafrina me había metido al cuarto de castigo tantas veces que estaba acostumbrada ya pero no tenía ganas de un castigo hoy. No cuando Edward había puesto una apelación e iba a haber un juicio.

—Sígueme —dijo girándose.

Charlotte hizo una señal obscena con su mano riéndose en silencio en forma de burla, yo solo rodé mis ojos y seguí a la reina del castillo obedientemente.

— Jane Bright acepto llevar tu juicio — dijo mientras yo caminaba tras ella en silencio.

—¿Edward está en un caso pro-bono contigo? — Me preguntó de pronto encarándome.

Yo no le respondí. Zafrina suspiró y tomó mi mano obligándome a entrar a la sala de interrogatorio.

Mierda.

—Te hice una pregunta.

—¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a él? Señora.

El sarcasmo en mi voz la hizo sonreír abiertamente.

— O te lo pregunto yo a ti ¿no?, ramera.

.

_Quince años antes._

_._

— _Isabella ¿estás, lista?_

_Salté en mi lugar, aun así, evité la mirada sucia que mi marido me daba tras de mí. Frente a mí la mujer del espejo no era más que una pantalla. Esa mujer que me miraba había ocultado el pómulo hinchado y morado con tres bases de maquillaje, esa mujer tenía que vestir con ropa demasiado grande para ella, con tal de ocultar los golpes y moretes que tenía bajo la ropa._

— _S... Si Jake —respondí levantándome._

_Jacob tomó mi muñeca y estampó mi espalda en la pared tan fuerte que esta me dolió. No hice ningún sonido, si lo hacía sería peor, cada golpe con Jacob era peor._

—_Tendré un nuevo socio y __**TÚ**__ nos harás la cena, la mejor cena ¿entendiste?_

_Asentí repetidas veces, pero eso no bastó… Jake alzó su mano y me golpeó la mejilla_

— _No te escuche responderme. — me gritó cuando me tuvo en el suelo._

_Intenté meter mis manos cuando alzó el cinturón y lo lanzó como látigo en mi contra. Chillé cuando me golpeó no soportando el dolor. Jacob tomó mi cabello y tiró de mi hasta llevarme a la cama y me estampó en ella. Tiró de mi falda hasta deshacerse de ella y luego rompió mi ropa interior, lo vi quitarse los pantalones y me abrió las piernas cruelmente antes de empujar en mí._

— Sigo sin escucharte. — susurró en mi oído mientras me penetraba y yo solo rogaba porque se detuviera, él no lo hizo. No se detuvo. Y nadie escuchó mi ruego, ni si quiera Dios lo hizo.

Esa tarde conocí a Alec Mclaren y a su padre Aro Mclaren y me di cuenta de que ambos eran igual de monstruosos que Jacob.

.

_Actualidad_

_._

— Veo que el naranja te sienta bien. —dijo.

Yo no dije nada viéndolo fumar en una sala donde era prohibido hacerlo. Sonrió y sus ojos fueron ráfagas de disparos en mi contra.

— Zafrina, déjanos solos. — ordenó y Zafrina hizo lo que él le pidió.

Por un momento me asusté al verlo acomodarse en la silla, luego lo vi apagar su cigarrillo de forma grosera en la mesa.

— Entonces... —comenzó a decir mientras movía una carpeta en su mesa— Tienes a un Cullen de tu lado y nada más y nada menos que un guapo y CASADO millonario ¿Está llevando un caso pro-bono contigo?

Me quedé de pie sin responder. Sabía que Alec no podía hacerme nada ya que habían cámaras por toda la habitación y micrófonos que grababan todo. Seguí sin decir nada aun y cuando él suspiró con molestia.

— ¿Sabes, bastarda? puedo conseguirte una semana en el agujero si no me respondes …

— Suerte con eso — dije sabiendo que ya tenía mi estadía allí.

Alec golpeó la mesa y la carpeta se deslizó al suelo sin esparcir lo que había dentro. Yo no me moví, aunque las ganas de gritar por el miedo me estuvieran matando. Alec me estaba asustando.

— Mira que sí hablas. — gruñó y levantó su mano.

— Voy a conseguirte una pena mayor a la que tienes y haré que te pudras en el infierno. — di un paso adelante, temblando y asustada como el infierno.

Conocía a Alec Mclaren, sabía quién era él y sabía quién había sido su padre hace tanto tiempo. Alec se había ganado el derecho a ser quien era a base de sangre e inocentes, Aro se había ganado la muerte en busca de un sueño fantasma.

— Si no te conociera diría que tienes miedo del señor Masen — dije encontrando el valor que no tenía.

Alec se rio de mí y yo sonreí aún más, el muy bastardo estaba asustado. Su forma de reír me lo dijo.

— Saldré libre Alec y cuando lo haga el que se va a podrir en el infierno serás tú.

—¿Crees que seré tan estúpido de dejar que una mujer como tú me amenace?

Bufé ante eso

—No te estoy amenazando

— Vas a tener que salir libre Isabella. Jane Bright esta de mi lado y si yo apelo puedo conseguirte una pena mayor, deja esto por la paz de todos y estarás libre en treinta años más.

— Quiero ir a la tumba de Quil. —dije aún más aterrorizada de lo que estaba.

Deseaba ir y poder estar allí con mi hijo. Alec rodo sus ojos y movió su mano quitándole importancia a lo que le había dicho, él sabía que Jacob había matado a mi bebe. Oh, mi niño era tan indefenso que no podía defenderse del monstruo que fue su padre. Y yo tampoco pude hacerlo.

— Puedo hacer que te lleven si dejas los juzgados en paz.

— No lo entiendes. — dije en un susurro.

Alec se recostó en la silla y me miró de arriba a abajo de forma obscena.

— Hasta podría visitarte… — sugirió sacando su lengua y mojando sus labios.

Me sentí asqueada y escupí al suelo con desprecio.

— Jamás dejaría que me toques.

— No eres una mujer digna Isabella. Tienes que entender que no eres nadie ¿Qué harás con tu libertad? El mundo solo ve a una mujer que asesino a alguien más importante que ella. Te señalarán. Te juzgarán así se demuestre tu inocencia, serás carroña de aves rapaces en cuanto pongas un pie fuera de aquí ¿Crees que puedes solo volver a la sociedad y te aceptarán? ¿A ti?, ¿a una zorra barata que se casó con un pastor, un hombre de bien porque su familia estaba en la quiebra? ¿Crees que creerán que Jacob te golpeaba, cuando él predicaba amor y compasión ante el mundo entero?

— Por mi tú y el mundo entero podéis iros a la mierda.

Me giré buscando la puerta y Alec hablo dejándome estática en mi lugar.

— Sabes que Jacob dejó todo lo que tenía a tu nombre. Él me dijo un día: "seré el viudo con el fideicomiso más jugoso del mundo", pero aún después de la última vez que te golpeó hasta casi la muerte estabas viva…

— Hay cámaras y...

—¿Crees que hablaría contigo sobre algo así ante una cámara? ¿Realmente me crees estúpido Isabella?

Alec se levantó, escuché la silla moverse aún de espaldas y me giré para encararlo caminando hasta que estuvo un paso cerca de mi.

— Asesinaste a mi mejor amigo.

— El asesinó a mi hijo — susurré. Alec se rio.

— Te lo dije una vez y voy a repetirlo: Nadie va a creer que una mujer como tú le disparó a un hombre como Jacob porque este de pronto le hizo daño.

— El daño que Jacob me hizo no fue pequeño Alec, y lo sabes.

— Te veré en la corte Isabella y, créeme, será un gusto hacerlo, voy a hundirte en el infierno.

— El infierno no existe. Jacob murió con él.

Alec sonrió abiertamente y respondió:

— Puedo asegurarte que sí hay un infierno Isabella, porque yo todavía estoy vivo...

* * *

Bueno, bueno, esto se pone interesante. Como varias personas dijeron, Alec es peor de lo que se había comentado al principio, pero aun queda mucho más por saberse.

Queremos agradecer a Clara su gran trabajo con el capítulo a la hora de corregirlo. Y a todas aquellas que dejan su comentario os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; .585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamline; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane

Nos leemos la próxima semana!

Jpv


	8. Capitulo 7

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

POV Edward.

"—Hay cosas en la vida que no se pueden simplemente contar, los abusos que sufrí son inexplicables, la primera vez que Jacob me golpeó fue un dolor que bajó desde mi corazón hasta mi espina dorsal, no vi el golpe, era tan solo una adolescente recién casada enamorada de la idea del amor, ese día derrame el jugo en la mesa por accidente y de repente Jacob estaba sobre mi, a penas llevábamos tres semanas casados y un golpe en la mejilla fue lo que menos esperaba, o lo que vino después sus palabras tampoco, me hizo limpiar la mesa con mi rostro mientras rasgaba mi falda y... —

Isabella se detuvo cerrando sus ojos intentando alejar los fantasmas de su pasado o dándose fuerzas a sí misma , cerró los puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, era imposible no notar el temblor en sus manos, ella ni si quiera podía esconder el dolor en sus ojos, no se porque lo hice pero rompiendo toda regla auto impuesta por mi tome su mano y ella salto en su asiento asustada al contacto cuando iba a soltarla ella me sujeto un momento, sentí una maravillosa descarga eléctrica algo que calentó mi corazón y al momento se volvió incomodo. Isabella era una mujer que cualquiera notaria en la calle.

Sus curvas pararían el tráfico estaba seguro de eso, aún así ella tenía más cicatrices que alma. Y yo era su abogado, no podía simplemente pensar en ella de otra manera estaba prohibido para mi hacerlo.

—Apenas podía abrir mis ojos al día siguiente, no sabía que era lo que había pasado, mis piernas y muchas partes de mi cuerpo dolían pero nada parecía doler tanto como lo hacía mi alma.

Sus palabras me trajeron de regreso Isabella se detuvo y yo asentí hacia ella, ninguno de los dos había notado que nuestras manos aún estaban juntas ninguno de los dos cediendo a soltarnos

—Jane Bright pondrá la fecha del juicio la semana que viene y cuando yo venga a verla tendré noticias

Dije deteniendo sus memorias Isabella parpadeo y asintió insegura antes de soltarme las manos.

—Alec Mclaren vino a verme hace unos días.

Dijo de pronto. Me levante en un impulso grosero de mi parte pues la vi saltar con miedo en su silla

—¿Que fue lo que le dijo?

Isabella negó y la puerta se abrió en ese momento mostrando a la mujer que usualmente era quien trasladaba a Isabella a su celda

—No fue amable si es lo que quiere saber señor Masen. Pero déjeme recordarle que soy una mujer condenada y si soy culpable, aun puede echarse atrás en cuanto a mi

—Siempre he sido un hombre optimista Bella— los ojos de Isabella se abrieron de par en par al oírme llamarla así y yo continúe— No dejaré su caso y quiero que entienda eso, abriré con gusto las puertas de el infierno y sacare unos cuantos demonios para mandarlos de regreso por donde vinieron si comienzan a joderme la paciencia y Alec Mclaren es el primero en la lista

Me gire para recoger mis cosas y escuche la puerta cerrarse tras de mi, no la escuché abrirse de nuevo

—Parece que Isabella esta llamando mucho tu atención

Zafrina se sentó en la mesa y movió su cabello sonriendo mientras cruzaba las piernas. Algo en su mirada me dijo que esperaba que yo dijera algo sin embargo yo solo guarde mis carpetas en el portafolios y lo cerré ¿que iba a responderle de todos modos?

—Es una mujer llamativa ¿No?

Pregunto de nuevo insistiendo suspire y mire a la puerta que se había cerrado antes

—Mi clienta es una mujer que ha sufrido mucho Zafrina. ¿La hace eso llamativa a tu ver?

Ella rodó los ojos como si pensara que esa iba a ser mi respuesta, había aprendido mucho convirtiéndome en quien era, y una de las cosas que yo consideraba un talento era mi poder de leer a las personas.

—Eres un hombre

Dijo como si eso fuese suficiente explicación alzando sus manos

—Quizás por eso tomaste su caso

Aclare mi garganta recordándome una y mil veces que mi madre me había enseñado a respetar a las mujeres antes de dar un paso hacia Zafrina y tomar un mechón de su cabello para ponerlo tras su oreja aunque lo único que hubiese deseado era sacudirla buscando la manera en que su cerebro llegara a donde debía estar.

—No soy un enfermo mental Zafrina y sin ofender pero no tengo que darte explicaciones sobre si soy o no un hombre. Aún así entiende algo porque solo voy a dejarlo claro una vez. Ser quien eres no te da el derecho de ver de menos a una mujer que esta pagando una pena en la cárcel y tampoco te da derecho a querer entrever las razones por las cuales yo estoy llevando su caso soy profesional no tengo nada que decir en cuanto a la vida personal de mi clienta sin embargo tengo que hablar con el fiscal Matews y pedir una grabación de la inesperada visita que el abogado Mclaren le hizo a mi clienta sin su autorización, sin autorización de nadie

Zafrina palideció y retrocedió parpadeando como si fuera a desmayarse

—También sería bueno saber cuantas veces tu has permitido que esto pase.

Dije esperando una mentira por respuesta cuando una luz extraña brillo en sus ojos

—El señor Maclaren pidió ver a Isabella en privado, supuse que vino en calidad de abogado también y lo traje a la sala de interrogatorio

—Supongo no te molestara que pida un vídeo

Eso la hizo jadear muy bajo pero la escuche y se puso la mano sobre su pecho fingiendo estar ofendida

—La cámara se averió vendrán la semana que viene a repararla

—¿Has pasado una semana sin vigilancia en esta sala en un centro penitenciario de mujeres?

Mi pregunta la tomo con la guardia baja ella salto como si la hubieran azotado bufé sabiendo que muy poco iba a poder hacer hablando con ella Alec Mclaren era mi objetivo y me dirigiría a él. Yo no iba a permitir que nadie se metiera con Isabella, ella era mi defendida

—Soy el abogado de la señorita Swan, ella no recibirá visitas de otros abogados.

Y con eso salí de la sala siendo guiado por la mujer que acompaño a Isabella a su celda, me sentí incomodo pues ella me miro por largo rato meditando algo al llegar a la puerta di un paso para salir y ella habló

—¿Pu... — se detuvo y respiro armándose de valor supuse —¿Puedo hablar con usted?

Asentí no muy convencido y recogí mis cosas guiándonos al estacionamiento me gire hacia ella y retrocedí al verla alzar una de sus manos y quitando lo que pareció una máscara de maquillaje me mostró de lo que quería hablar, su rostro estaba morado de golpeado y yo jadee al darme cuenta de lo que había tenido frente a mí sin notar

—Isabella dijo— cerró sus ojos y negó—Lo estoy haciendo perder su tiempo

Se giro y solo entonces hable

—Solo puedo ayudarla si es lo que quiere.

La mujer se detuvo y se giro lentamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

—Tengo un hijo de trece años que... Me necesita

Se detuvo y los sollozos la quebraron, saque mi tarjeta y anote mi número personal en ella

—Llámeme al salir del trabajo y la ayudare...

—Carmen soy Carmen Denali

Dijo bajito ofreciéndome su mano, le di la tarjeta y le tome su mano

—No esta sola Carmen. Lo prometo la ayudare a salir de esto.

Dije y con eso subí a mi auto con dirección al norte hacia Mclaren y Clint asociados.

Mclaren se consiguió un edificio tan grande como su ego de eso no tenía duda puesto que yo había conocido a su padre quien alardeaba sobre lo que tenía. Entre y la recepcionista no me noto así que me dirigí hacia su oficina porque la conocía. Lorena Mitchel estaba al teléfono y en cuanto me vio palideció levantándose e intentando detenerme

—Se... Señor Masen

La ignore no era a ella a quien quería ver

—Deberías haber visto su cara amigo

Se rió Alec ajeno a mi presencia.

—Creo que merezco una explicación

Dije haciéndolo saltar asustado Lorena entro en ese momento y Dijo

—Señor Mclaren yo

Alec levanto su mano y con un gesto la saco luego colgó su teléfono y me dijo

—Puedo preguntar ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita Masen?

—Solo si me dices que haces visitando a mi cliente

Alec se recostó en su silla y cruzo sus brazos

—¿De qué cliente hablamos?

—Isabella Swan

Alec bufo y rodó sus ojos

—Bueno no se si lo sabes o no pero lleve su caso hace once años

—Fuiste la parte demandante

Dije Alec se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia

—Isabella le disparo a su marido Edward

—Es homicidio culposo Alec ella no debería estar pagando en la cárcel por algo que no hizo

—Homicidio es homicidio aunque claro las leyes de ahora son diferentes y ya le ponen nombre a cada cosa

—Jacob Dwyer era un sádico que la golpeaba y la violaba

—Pufff— le hizo Alec y luego continuó— Estaban casados su vida sexual no tiene nada que ver aquí

—Ella no es un objeto, es un ser humano como tu y yo.

—Que asesino a otro ser humano como tu y yo

—Jacob asesino a su propio hijo y le robo el alma a esa pobre mujer

—No hay registros médicos de ningún abuso ni una demanda de maltrato ella un día solo se despertó y decidió que quería matarlo

—Ella era una jodida niña que no sabía de la vida y el le enseñó a golpes lo que quería ni si quiera sabe nada de leyes

—¿Y crees que a un juez tan respetado como Jonathan Garnerd le importaba? Era un caso como cualquier otro de una mujer asesinando a un hombre

—En ningún momento he dicho nada de él juez Garnerd estas metiendolo en esto cuando...

—¿Crees que el no tiene que ver? ¡Es en serio! Joder hombre imagínate despertar un día y ver a tu esposa apuntándote a la cabeza y luego morir en sus manos— se levantó y alzó sus manos —Garnerd conocía muy bien a Jacob todos lo hacíamos ¡Era mi mejor amigo! El no le levantaría un dedo a una mujer

Abrí mi portafolio y saque las imágenes que llevaba en la copia que había hecho del informe del caso de Isabella y las lancé sobre el escritorio Alec las tomó y se sentó para verlas mejor

—Las señales están allí en cada vídeo de predica de Jacob y hay muchas más imágenes de Isabella con el pómulo hinchado o algún morete escondido de forma mala

—Esto es fotoshop —Dijo y las partió a la mitad como sabía que iba a hacerlo— La juez Bright esta de mi lado y estas no son más que pruebas circunstanciales

Afirmó sonriendo asentí hacia el sabiendo que la caja de Pandora estaba por abrirse y dije

—Es la justicia la que ganará

Me gire para salir pero Alec me detuvo diciendo

—Haré que alarguen la condena de Isabella veinte años más

—Ambos sabemos que eso no es posible.

Alec se levantó y lanzó al piso el informe dejando las hojas esparcirse desordenadamente

—Estaré sobre su espalda y la veré cometer un error

Caminé hacia la puerta y observe a Alec un momento

—Esta vez Alec, el que estará frente a ti para defenderla ,seré yo y puedo asegurarte, no soy un incompetente ni soy sobornable

—Deberías pensarlo mejor Cullen porque perteneceré a tu familia

Dijo golpeando bajo sonreí ante eso porque no esperaba menos Alec quería oler mi miedo como yo estaba oliendo el de el siendo tan simple como eso me sentí mal por mi hermana porque sabia que el la estaba utilizando como en un juego de ajedrez en el que ella era solo un peón y todo esto apenas estaba empezando.

* * *

Buenas! Aquí estamos de vuelta. Os dejo las palabras de Ann:

He vuelto! Gracias a todas y todos lo que comentan mi historia estoy muy agradecida con el recibimiento que una historia tan hermosa y diferente como lo es Asesina de creencias ha tenido, agradezco enormemente también a los que se toman el tiempo de leerla solamente con eso ya tienen mi corazón ganado. Esta Bella tiene aún mucho que enfrentar porque aclaró esto es solo el principio así que disfrútenla y tengan un buen domingo hasta la próxima.

Ann

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; .585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamline; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black

Jpv


	9. Capitulo 8

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**POV Bella**

Caminé hacia la biblioteca para hacer mis horas diarias allí, seguida de Claire quien había estado hablando de su hija por dos horas seguidas.

— Dice que James le compró un maldito poni de verdad y que se mudaran con la abuela Mirtell en una semana.

— ¿Hablaste eso con tu hermana?

Claire bufó y dijo:

— Victoria dice que en este caso es de beneficio para Nella que se la lleven para allá. Mirtell nos va a permitir verla y lo hará con la condición de una ayuda económica.

— Eso es un poco patético ¿no crees? James tiene suficiente dinero para ayudar a su madre.

— Victoria cree que puede ayudar por un tiempo mientras las cosas no se compliquen para ella y Garret.

Me molesté con eso y antes de entrar a la biblioteca le dije:

— Si salgo, tú y tu hija vienen conmigo.

Los ojos de Claire se inundaron de lágrimas antes de que me abrazara y yo me giré luego para entrar a hacer mi rutina. Era obligatorio que las presas condenadas usaran su tiempo en algo. Yo iba dos veces por semana a ayudar a la pequeña y absurda biblioteca de la cárcel, me gustaba más, sin embargo, ayudar en enfermería, eso lo hacía el resto de la semana. Cuando llegué aquí tenía un alma rota en mil pedazos y miles de personas señalándome en la entrada. Había perdido todo y había ganado mucho, mi familia me había dado la espalda y mi madre me había mentido diciéndome que Seth estaba muerto cuando no era así y yo sentía que la vida no tenía sentido, al menos no la mía. Sin embargo, tenía libertad a pesar de estar aquí, eso, y Claire cuidando mis sueños, fue suficiente para darle un nuevo sentido a mi vida.

Jenna me saludó con una sonrisa forzada y yo la miré con preocupación, pero ella salió disparada de la biblioteca antes de poder preguntar que sucedía. Caminé dentro y me detuve en seco al ver a Bree allí de pie con su grupo sentadas en la mesa dándome la espalda.

Bree Tanner, era una mujer peligrosa y yo sabía quién era. Su reputación hacia temblar a cualquiera: había asesinado a su suegra y a su marido dándoles veneno en la comida y los había visto morir para luego quemarlos juntos. Todos le temían porque era una lunática que sabía cómo asesinar a alguien y no parpadeaba ante nada. Ella no tenía corazón. Yo no me cruzaba en su camino y, por alguna extraña razón, yo nunca había estado en su radar porque ella nunca se atravesaba en mi camino ni para charlar. Sin embargo, verla causaba miedo pues era una mujer alta y hermosa con un toque diabólico en ella que la hacía temible.

— Dicen que saldrás de prisión, pastora. — dijo girándose para mirarme. Sus ojos color verde eran fríos y violentos al igual que su sonrisa.

— No sé de qué hablas. — respondí haciéndola levantarse de su silla y cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho.

— Dicen que Masen es tu abogado.

— Eso no significa que tenga mi libertad. — respondí cruzando mis brazos también.

Bree sonrió y miro sus escasas uñas antes de dar un paso hacia mí. Yo di un paso atrás y miré la puerta, pero una de sus secuaces estaba cerrándola y eso hizo que el miedo corriera por mi espina dorsal en una carrera frenética. ¿Dónde estaban las guardias cuando las necesitaba?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — le pregunté.

Ella dio un paso más mientras yo retrocedí otro, ella sonrió abiertamente.

— Puedo oler tu miedo, perra — dijo aspirando y dando otro paso hacia mí.

— No es lógico que después de tanto tiempo tú te metas conmigo Bree —dije intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

Se detuvo y me miró, tocándose su barbilla.

— No. Pero ese no es el asunto aquí.

Y con eso, dio dos pasos más hasta que me tuvo frente a frente. Mierda, esto no iba a ser bueno. No había señales de las guardias y eso me hizo temblar más. Caminé como pude a la puerta y una chica a la que reconocí como Martha detuvo mi paso. Bree me agarró del cabello, sin embargo yo no hice ningún sonido sintiendo un dolor que llevaba diez años sin sentir.

—No es personal tampoco. — susurró golpeándome el estómago con fuerza.

Cuando estuve en el suelo la vi mover su cuello y estirarse antes de enfocar su mirada en mí.

—Esto va a ser divertido. —dijo antes de patearme.

Esta vez, esta vez sí grite antes de que todo se volviera negro.

—_¿Qué es lo que llevas puesto?_

_Me miré de pies a cabeza. Llevaba una falda hasta los tobillos negra y una blusa manga larga rosa, íbamos camino a la iglesia. Lo único diferente conmigo era que me había recogido el cabello en un moño desordenado y me gustaba como se veía mi rostro, había logrado no usar tanto maquillaje. Me veía bien, sin moretes en mi rostro, ni rasguños, miré a Jacob quien tenía esa vena en la frente que palpitaba con cólera y no supe que responder. _

— _¡TE HICE UNA PUTA PREGUNTA ISABELLA! — gritó haciéndome retorcerme del miedo. _

— _Ro.…ropa es mi...mi ropa — tartamudeé en su dirección._

_Jacob caminó hacia mí con su grandeza y yo retrocedí por instinto. Cerré mis ojos y esperé el golpe. No llegó así que abrí mis ojos. Jacob estaba frente a mi oliéndome. Subió mi falda y tomó mi pierna. _

— _Eres una zorra — susurró apretando mi pierna._

— _Me estás lastimando, Jake._

_Apretó aun más fuerte y olió mi cuello. _

—_Siempre serás mi zorra Isabella. _

_Y sí, él solo arrancó mis bragas y, de una estocada, me penetró y yo no estaba lista._

Chillé y grité pataleando. Claire estuvo casi sobre mí al instante abrazándome. Jamás, desde hacía diez años, nunca había vuelto a soñar con él haciéndome ese tipo de daño. Siempre las pesadillas eran de él golpeándome, nunca de él violándome. Lloré y ni si quiera recordaba que podía hacerlo, sin embargo, esa día lo hice, lloré amargamente aferrada a Claire, quien solo guardó silencio y me abrazó tan fuerte que dolió. No sabía si era mi alma rota, no sabía por qué, pero dolía.

Dolía demasiado todo, porque aún después de tanto tiempo yo sentía sus manos y mi impotencia. Sus golpes y mi dignidad perderse a cada momento.

Sabía que había sido un sueño, pero había sido tan real que eso opacaba al hecho de que Bree me había golpeado tan fuerte que una oficial cuidaba la entrada de la enfermería en donde estaba conectada a varias máquinas que conocía bien. Dos cosillas rotas y una contusión cerebral me habían tenido aquí por dos semanas.

— Edward Masen está furioso —dijo Claire cuando pudo calmarme.

— Fue Bree — dije. Mi voz se sintió tan lejana que ni siquiera creí que Claire me hubiese escuchado.

— Lo sé, Carmen las encontró pateándote, joder si tan solo yo...

Negué y ella se detuvo limpiando sus mejillas.

— No fue tu culpa Claire.

Claire negó y puso su rostro en mi mano soltándose en llanto.

—Dios, estaba tan asustada. Creí que habías muerto, cariño.

Su voz ahogada me hizo levantar la mano y un dolor familiar recorrió mis cosillas. Jadeé ante eso, pero no dejé de tocar su cabello.

— Voy a estar bien.

Claire se levantó y me dijo:

— No vuelvo a dejarte sola jamás, ¿entendiste?

Asentí y un calor y un cariño me hizo sonreírle.

— Es bueno verla despierta y sonriendo.

La voz de Edward me hizo girar el rostro para verlo entrar con unas margaritas en su mano y una caja en la otra. Me sonrió con suavidad y le dio a Claire una margarita. Claire lo dejó adelantársele antes de saltar con la flor en su mano y olerla de forma cursi. Me reí y gruñí cuando mis cosillas protestaron. Claire se fue y solo entonces Edward habló.

—Tenemos fecha para el juicio, Isabella. Necesito que me cuentes el resto de la historia.

— Si hace once años hubiese tenido el valor que en ese entonces me faltó, hoy mi hijo tendría once años, sería alto y sus ojos color chocolate quemado o quizás habría sido igual de guapo que su padre, pero le habría rogado de rodillas a quien sea porque no llevara en su sangre una gota de violencia hacia una mujer. Quizás sería una camarera en un bar de mala muerte o una secretaria, quizás ya tendría un esposo y le confiaría a él mi vida. Quizás.

"Pero los ¿y si…? No existen para mí. Recuerdo muy bien ese día. Jacob había salido muy temprano, me rehuía cuando me veía con mi panza y estaba tan feliz por eso. Feliz por el miedo pintado en sus ojos al ver mi estómago. Llevaba semanas sin usar el maquillaje para cubrir mis moretes. Cuando él llegó a casa le serví su cena y me senté a su lado. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los tenedores chocar contra los platos, mi Quil decidió patear y yo me emocioné tanto que olvidé que Jacob no era el hombre que yo me imaginaba que él era en mis sueños. Él no me amaba y, si lo hacía, esa era una forma retorcida de hacerlo. Cuando agarré su mano y la puse en mi vientre, él tiró la silla en la que estaba sentado al suelo y luego de un golpe en mi rostro, hizo que mi espalda se estrellara en el piso, la mesa voló junto a nuestros platos, recuerdo verlo caminar con sus botas y negar…"

Cerré mis ojos y decidida a acabar con esta historia continúe:

— Le dije "no lo hagas" pero eso no le importó y me golpeó, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que golpeé un sofá y vi luces a través de mis ojos. Me alzó del cabello con una sola mano y cuando me tuvo frente a frente dijo "nunca quise hijos" "Él no tiene la culpa". Fue la única respuesta que encontré, él se rio y tomó mi quijada antes de escupir mi rostro "tú sí Isabella" y luego me tiró de nuevo al suelo. Rogué al cielo por mi hijo, Dios no me escuchó ese día.

Recuerdo haber despertado conectada a miles de aparatos y la mirada de dolor de Jason cuando me vio. Él era mi doctor y yo solo negué cuando toqué mi vientre y vi que mi panza no estaba. Estuve sedada por días en casa, a sabiendas que Jacob podía llegar un día y acabar con mi vida. ¡Oh! y como quería que lo hiciera, porque el dolor que yo llevaba dentro no se comparaba con ninguno de los golpes que me había dado. Estaba segura de que ni el diablo sería tan malo como lo era Jacob. Él me había robado a mi hijo. En los momentos de mi lucidez, le pedí que hiciera una pequeña tumba y lo enterrara. Jacob se rio de mi y dijo "solo dices estupideces Isabella". Por primera vez en mi vida, ese día le dije "hazlo por mí".

Ese día él iba de salida y al día siguiente mi petición estaba hecha: él había arreglado para que enterraran a mi pequeño, pero no me quiso decir donde, solo me mostró los papeles sin una dirección…—

—¿Como sabrás donde lo enterró, entonces? ¿Puedes darme el nombre completo de tu doctor de cabecera? — preguntó Edward.

Yo suspiré y saqué de mi pecho la cinta en la que colgaba mi llave. Había tenido que esconderla para que nadie la encontrara. La llave aún estaba dorada y la cuidaba como a mi vida misma.

— Jacob llevaba esto siempre — dije mostrándosela.

Edward abrió los ojos y la tomó diciendo:

— Esta llave parece ser de una caja de banco.

Me encogí de hombros y la volví a esconder en mi pecho, cuidando de no lastimarme.

— Sea lo que sea, puede que encuentre la dirección de la tumba de mi hijo. Lo único que sé del doctor es eso que su nombre era Jason, era amigo de los padres de Jacob. Cuando pude sostenerme en pie, dejaron de sedarme y comencé a llevar una rutina de vida de nuevo. En la iglesia nadie sabía nada más que había estado grave por una bacteria que casi me había matado y las mujeres de la iglesia habían estado orando por mí. El problema conmigo era que Jacob ya me había arrancado el alma y se la había vendido al diablo, porque yo ya no sentía dolor. Me golpeó tres veces más y lo único que yo hacía era rogarle al cielo en silencio mi muerte. Ninguna de esas veces me mató, ninguna de esas veces me dolió, hasta que un día, haciendo limpieza, encontré su arma.

Jacob se levantó repentinamente tarde, yo estaba sentada en una silla del comedor que había llevado a nuestra habitación. Estaba viéndolo dormir y entre todo mi dolor me pregunté y le pregunté al cielo ¿qué había hecho yo para merecer todo eso? ¿Por qué Dios me pondría en manos de mi verdugo y me quitaría todo cuanto tenía que era tan poco? Era ingenua, demasiado pequeña al lado del monstruo horrible que roncaba a mi lado, pero esa vez él era tan pequeño. Se sentía pequeño conmigo teniendo esa arma y yo me sentía grande, Jacob se levantó y se burló de mi con el arma en la mano. Me dijo "me das vergüenza hija de puta" entonces, solo levanté el arma y disparé. Jacob cayó sin poder decirme nada más y murió al instante. La policía llegó porque una de las mujeres de la iglesia iba a tocar el timbre cuando escuchó el disparo. El resto, es historia…

* * *

¡Buenas gente! Este ha sido un capítulo duro, lo se, pero ya conocemos como es toda la historia. Os dejo con las palabras de Ann:

Creo que no hay palabras para agradecer el hecho de que han seguido todas mis historias. He recibido de hecho comentarios de The dance of the doll y la maestra de mi hijo. Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima semana.

Ann

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; .585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamline; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz

Jpv


	10. Outlake: Seth

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

**Seth Swan**

Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, mi padre me dijo un día: "Un hombre se hace a base de golpes y trabajo."

Me di cuenta con el tiempo que sus palabras hasta cierto punto tenían mucho significado. Crecí siendo obligado a convertirme en un hombre aún cuando era un niño inocente que quería jugar con autos de juguete. Aprendí a usar una sierra, a manejar la madera, a saber, cual estaba hueca y cual era perfecta, no era mi sueño, no era la vida que yo quería, pero a veces la vida es la que te elige el camino. Y a mí, me había tocado ese.

Mi familia era diferente de las demás, lo único bueno que siempre recuerdo con el mayor y único amor que aprendí a dar es Isabella. Mi hermana tenía siete años cuando nací y fue ella quien me crio enseñándome algo que a mis padres se les olvidó: enseñándome a vivir.

Veía a mi madre y a mi hermana servirnos la cena cada día como una obligación, y mi hermana se enojaba conmigo cada vez que me veía fumando como una chimenea. Eso es lo único que me hace sonreír de la infancia. Mi Bella. Mi madre la crió como a una niña, ella tampoco jugó con muñecas, no comió caramelos ni se puso los mejores vestidos. Pero sabía cómo cocinar, planchar, lavar la ropa y atender una casa. Ella se llevó la peor parte de la vida, porque mientras yo aprendía que un whisky es mejor seco y que quema, ella aprendía a planchar un pantalón y una camisa sin dejar líneas raras. Ella aprendía a ser mujer.

— Las mujeres son solo decoración

Esa fue la enseñanza que mi padre quiso inculcarme y lo vi vender a mi hermana por salvar su aserradero y luego de eso dije "no" en voz alta porque la vendió a un monstruo. Vi lo que él le hizo, así que me fui sin mirar atrás, olvidando las promesas que le había hecho a ella. Había prometido sacarla de allí. ¡Vaya Dios a saber cuantas más promesas le hice y terminé rompiendo! Aún cuando solo tenía diez años, aun cuando ella solo sonreía para mí con su rostro morado y miles de golpes encima. Era un jodido cachorro que no sabía nada de la vida, pero había prometido algo y quería cumplirlo con cada fibra de mi ser.

Terminé encontrando la calle y dándome cuenta que era todo lo que iba a tener en la vida. A mi padre le había importado un reverendo pepino que yo no estuviera en casa. Se había librado de dos bocas, mi madre estaba demasiado ocupada bebiéndose cada centavo que mi padre le daba de más o cada centavo que ella lograba robarle. Sin duda alguna, yo estaba más que orgulloso de mis jodidos padres, eran lo peor de esta tierra.

Pero la vida no siempre fue tragedia. Un día estaba hambriento, y los camellos no querían que yo hiciera ninguna "entrega" para ellos. Tenía frío y sueño, mucho sueño, pero no era ningún idiota como para quedarme dormido. Había aprendido eso a las malas, viendo en la oscuridad como algunos chicos habían muerto a manos de otros y unos cuantos más habían desaparecido para siempre, para ese entonces yo era el más fuerte. Sobreviví a todo eso y más, ya nada me sorprendía. Estaba preparado para todo.

— Debes estar hambriento. —dijo un hombre fumando un cigarrillo con una hamburguesa en la mano.

Su mirada era suave y cálida, su cabello negro y sus ojos avellana. Le deseé la hamburguesa y el cigarrillo, aunque mi bolsillo pesaba con unos cuantos que había logrado guardar, el tabaco evitaba que me durmiera y evitaba que yo probara las drogas como una salida a este infierno. Aunque eran un infierno peor, las drogas en la calle son esclavitud. También había visto eso. Niños pequeños prostituyéndose por una pequeña esnifada de cocaína.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres por esa cosa? — pregunté. Porque era otra cosa que sabía bien: "todo tenía un precio"

El hombre sonrió y me la puso en la mano. Mi boca salivó como la de un San Bernardo, pero aun así seguí sin tomarla y comerla como realmente quería. No era un jodido idiota, de eso estaba seguro, no iba a comerla y luego pagar el precio.

— Mi esposa me hizo comprarla para ti. Dice que evitaste que le robaran su cartera y la lastimaran hace una semana.

Recordé a la señora, ella pasaba a diario por esa calle y me gustaba admirar como sonreía y su cabello rubio ondeaba al viento. Era una hermosa mujer y yo un puberto con la mente más llena de mierda que se pudiera contar. Los chicos de "la manada", ya que esa era su pandilla, la habían seguido y observado por días, y ese día en especial querían robarla así que solo se me ocurrió tomar su mano y correr con ella a mi costa. Ella no había puesto oposición y me había agradecido la ayuda. Tenía una sonrisa hermosa, cálida y dulce que le brillaba hasta en los ojos, ella me recordaba a Bella.

Tomé la hamburguesa porque realmente estaba muriendo de hambre, pero solo le di dos mordiscos. Si la comía toda después de dos días de comer nada, tendría que lidiar con un dolor infernal de estómago. Luego la volví a envolver. El hombre suspiró y estiró su mano presentándose.

—Soy Tyler Crowley.

Y sí, mi vida cambió ese día. Porque, aunque se presentó como Tyler Crowley, él era un ángel salvador.

.

.

.

.

Angie besó mi mejilla trayéndome a la realidad. Ella era la única mujer a la que le permitiría hacer algo así conmigo porque sabía que su amor era espontáneo. Aún tenía ese hermoso cabello rubio y aún admiraba su forma de sonreír a pesar de su edad, yo la amaba con cada fibra de mi ser, a ella y a su esposo. Eso sonó marica.

— Hice esas deliciosas galletas que amas. — dijo acariciando mi mejilla y palmeándola.

— Estás mal criando al enano de nuevo — gruñó Tyler detrás de mí.

Yo le quite la taza de café antes de que la bebiera.

— El doctor te prohibió esto. — le dije. Él gruñó como un chihuahua molesto.

Me reí de él mientras me bebía la taza de café y dijo:

— Si tan solo tuvieras doce años de nuevo...

Dejó la frase en el aire y yo lo mire con la melancolía bailando en mi rostro, pero él sonrió y me abrazó fuertemente. Y le deje hacerlo. Él era mi orgullo, después de un accidente de auto que le impedía caminar aún seguía dando lata. Y aún amaba a Angie tanto como ella a él.

—¿Has sabido algo de Edward? — le pregunté.

Tyler se encogió de hombros y respondió:

—Tomó el caso de tu hermana hijo, sabes que, aunque quiera, no puedo decirte nada más.

Asentí sin sentirme seguro por primera vez en mi vida de algo.

— Estará bien, cariño. —dijo Anggie apretando mi mejilla y abrazándome.

— ¿Has pensado en que forma vas a ayudarla cuando este fuera? —preguntó Tyler a mi lado.

—Quiero darle todo lo que quiera: una casa, un trabajo… No lo sé, lo que ella me pida.

—No puedes abrumarla hijo, ella es una mujer que ha pasado por demasiado y no estará acostumbrada a todo lo que quieres darle. Comienza despacio, puedes traerla a casa si es lo que necesitas para que estemos al pendiente de ella. — dijo Angie sirviéndome comida.

Me levanté de la mesa y tomé mis cubiertos y los de Tyler antes de volver a sentarme. Aprendí el significado verdadero de _Familia unida_ gracias a ellos. Tyler amaba locamente a Anggie y ella lo amaba también, no habían podido ser padres más que de una niña quien se había ido lejos un día a vivir la vida loca sin volver y yo tenía a Jenks investigando, aunque los datos que me daba de la chica eran muy pocos.

Tyler me enseñó mucho, el significado del amor propio y una forma honrada de ganarme la vida y mis estudios. Trabajé con él en su huerto cada fin de semana, un día sembramos una planta de café y él dijo: "Esta será la planta más difícil de criar". Luego de eso me miró como si yo en ese entonces hubiese podido entenderle a que se refería.

Hoy, después de tanto tiempo, lo hago. Esa planta era yo y me di cuenta de que sí, mantener una planta de café era tan difícil como crear y moldear la vida de un adolescente que vivió lo que yo, sin embargo, la planta creció e hicimos café de ella. Un café que valió totalmente la pena.

Fue entonces que Tyler sugirió ayudarme a crear mi propia empresa, no sabíamos si iba a funcionar, pero él había tenido lo legal cubierto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era una ventaja bastante grande al hecho de que yo llevaba el apellido materno de mi abuela como alias. Yo no era un Swan. Eso solo significaba que él estaba ayudando a crear una empresa, no dándole a su hijo, como a él le gustaba llamarme, un regalo que no iba a poder pagarle nunca ni con todo el oro del mundo

Había sudor y sangre en cada ladrillo de mi edificio, pero no porque yo fuera un mal hombre. Increíble o no, mi empresa era legal y Tyler se encargó siempre de mantenerme a raya con eso. Logré ser el creador del café que se servía en Starbucks, y también el creador del mejor té negro del mundo. Gané constantes premios en varios países y también tenía una reputación de narcotraficante gracias a un magnífico hijo de puta que quiso jugar conmigo trasladando sus drogas en uno de mis camiones de café. Gané "amigos" del tipo que solo estaban en las fiestas y cuando yo no estaba en problemas siendo interrogado por el FBI o la interpol, gané enemigos con los que me gustaba sonreír porque yo era evidentemente mejor. Siempre estaba delante de todos, sabía información de todos a ojos cerrados. Crecí en la calle y a duras experiencias de todos modos.

Sabía que a mis espaldas todos susurraban mentiras y los medios de comunicación estaban siempre sobre mí, sin embargo, eso era como un plus ya que, en el mundo corporativo, yo llevaba la batuta y ellos jugaban simón dice conmigo, siendo yo simón claro está. Sin embargo, tener todo eso me había llevado años, años en los cuales yo había tenido la cabeza demasiado metida en mi culo como para poder ayudar a mi hermana. En mi defensa antes no tenía como hacerlo, hoy podía devolverle algo que mis padres y el bastardo le habían quitado: su libertad.

En cuanto a mis padres, Charles había logrado conservar su aserradero durante tantos años que dudaba que un día lo perdiera. Pasaba allí metido día y noche evitando a mi madre y mi madre estaba realmente perdida en el alcohol. Yo empecé bien de cero dejando el cigarro gracias a Tyler, él era una constante en mi vida. Él y Angie, ellos eran lo que más deseaba si hablábamos de familia. Tyler trabajando toda su vida defendiendo mi espalda sin ser yo nadie más que un niño que un día huyó de casa tuvo la confianza en mí y me dio su dinero, dinero que habían ahorrado durante toda una vida diciendo: "Esto será solo el principio muchacho"

Y sí, así fue, convertí su dinero en una inversión y se los devolví triplicado en miles y miles de dólares. Trabajé día y noche hasta que eso estuvo hecho. Toqué puertas que se abrieron al ser un defendido de Tyler y cuando mi empresa pudo sostenerse sola quise ser esa persona que todos esperaban que fuera. El que daba segundas oportunidades a cualquiera.

Pero en ese cualquiera había excepciones. En mi empresa las personas que llegaban buscando un empleo se les investigaba, Jenks era quien se encargaba de ver el pasado de esas personas, hasta el más oscuro secreto estaba en un informe que me costaba dos sueldos de una familia completa en una semana. Y si eran aptos y no unos mentirosos que buscaban meterse donde no se les llamaba, entonces ellos tenían su segunda oportunidad. Solo entonces.

—Tienes 22 reuniones hoy — dijo Zoe cuando entré.

Ella era la mejor asistente que pude haber encontrado y sí había sido suerte. La mayoría de mis socios giraban su mirada cuando la veían entrar, nadie excepto yo, sabía quién era realmente ella. Esta mujer había tenido un pasado más jodido que el mío y eso no la había perdido en el mundo infame y jodido. Yo tenía el orgullo de decir que conmigo conoció un futuro nuevo y ella se lo contaba al albergue de niños que teníamos en el centro de Seattle a todos como testimonio. Yo era su salvador.

—Una a la vez, Zoe, una a la vez. —dije firmando los papeles que me pasó.

—Edward Masen llamó esta mañana dijo que era urgente.

Asentí hacia ella y prácticamente corrí a mi oficina para llamarle.

—Creo que tengo que darle mi número de teléfono personal señor Masen —le dije cuando respondió.

Edward guardó silencio y suspiró pesadamente antes de decir.

— Una presa golpeó a su hermana. Estoy camino al centro presidiario ahora. —Me levanté y casi tiro mi laptop de la furia.

Demonios.

—¿Ella esta...?

Dejé la pregunta en el aire y él respondió:

— Bien, solo un poco lastimada.

— ¿Qué tan poco? — pregunté sabiendo que él no estaba diciéndome todo.

— Tres cosillas rotas y un golpe en su cabeza, es lo único que me han dicho.

Me senté con un dolor en el corazón que me dejó mudo.

—Escuche señor Swan…— comenzó a decir Edward, —Isabella es una mujer fuerte, ella va a salir de esto, tenemos una fecha para el juicio y quería pedirlo como testigo.

—¿Sabe que ni si quiera he tenido el valor de ir a ver a mi hermana? ¿Cómo podría contar mi opinión en un juicio con mi reputación? — pregunté viendo de reojo a Zoe quien había entrado y me miraba preocupada.

—Lo sé. — fue la respuesta de Edward— Pero eso no significa que no pueda hacerlo, son sangre y ambos han pasado por muchas cosas. Su testimonio ayudaría a Isabella más de lo que cree. A pesar de su reputación. Confío en que será de gran ayuda.

— Lo pensaré— respondí.

Colgué la llamada antes de ver a Zoe quién puso los documentos en mi escritorio.

—Jenks está fuera. Pero no sé si realmente quieras hacerlo pasar.

Miré la hora, tenía quince minutos antes de empezar mi día de mierda y eso era suficiente para Jenks quien entró con un sobre de manila en sus manos y una mirada demasiado nerviosa a mi parecer.

—¿Qué es eso? —le pregunté.

Jenks me dio el sobre y respondió:

— Encontré la tumba de tu sobrino como lo pediste y hay algo más.

Abrí el sobre y cuando las fotos cayeron en mi mesa jadeé ante lo que había en ellas. Mi hermana estaba en cada una de esas fotos y yo quería sacar a Jacob de su tumba solo para matarlo de nuevo solo que yo, lo haría lentamente.

—¿Dónde...?

Ni si quiera pude terminar la pregunta y ya era segunda vez en el día que no podía con ello. Me sentía estúpidamente como un pez fuera de su habitad.

— La tumba es una especie de museo, logré abrirla y esto fue lo que encontré.

— Esto es suficiente para que Isabella salga en libertad. —dije guardándolas.

Jenks asintió hacia mí, pero antes de salir dijo:

—McLaren no es un buen hombre.

—¿Debemos preocuparnos? — pregunté viendo a Zoe mirarme con impaciencia desde la puerta de mi despacho.

—Esperemos que no Seth, pero tenemos que estar listos.

Con eso salió de mi despacho y Zoe bufó.

— Reprogramé tus reuniones.

—No te pedí que lo hicieras. —dije cuando ella entró y se sentó cruzándose de brazos.

—Has huido de esto por semanas Seth, debes ir y ver a tu hermana.

Negué y miré mi laptop.

—No aún Zoe, no aún.

* * *

Siento muchísimo el retraso. Ayer se me complicó el día y al final no pude subir el capítulo. Realmente lo siento porque no me gustan los que se retrasan, cuando se comprometen en algo y voy yo y me retraso. Pero bueno, aquí está

Este capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Seth, podéis ver que no era malo como se pensaba que era, que no es ningún delincuente, sino que muchas veces las malas lenguas hacen que parezcas lo que realmente no eres. Es justamente el caso contrario a Jacob, que era un cabrón y parecía que era un angelito.

Tecupi: tienes una imaginación impresionante. Tu comentario me hizo reír bastante, jajajaja.

claribel . cabrera .585: Se publican los capítulos los domingos

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; .585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamline; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz; Janneth; Flor Santana

Jpv


	11. Capitulo 9

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**POV Bella**

**Forks, Washington 1998.**

— _Estás fumando de nuevo, enano. _

_Seth me sonrió y apagó el cigarrillo antes de acercarse a mí. Se sacudió su hermoso traje de domingo y luego me miró con la tristeza bailando en sus ojos. _

—_Llevas más maquillaje que la semana pasada. — dijo tocándome el rostro._

_Quise evitar con todo lo que tenía hacer una mueca de dolor, pero no pude. Jacob había sido un troglodita y me había golpeado muy fuerte esta vez. Dejándome muy morada y adolorida. _

— _Deja de preocuparte por mí. _

_Seth bufó y esta vez sin importarle nada, encendió el cigarrillo dándole calada tras calada hasta acabárselo. Me preocupaba que hiciera eso, odiaba con toda mi alma que él viera una salida en algo que tarde o temprano iba a matarlo. Pero era en vano que yo intentara cambiarlo, que intentara hacerlo ver el mundo infernal en el que habíamos nacido como un cielo. _

—_Quiero matarlo. — Me miró con los ojos heridos de un niño y luego continuó. — Debería matarlo. _

_Negué y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Seth tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo pateó antes de abrazarme. Él tan solo tenía diez años y joder, casi era tan alto como yo, casi era tan maduro como yo. _

— _Un día seré un hijo de puta millonario y te daré el mundo. _

_Me hizo reír y limpie mis lágrimas diciéndole_

—_Tienes que dejar de gastar lo que papá te da en cigarrillos si quieres ser ese hombre. _

_Asintió hacia mí y me sonrió. _

— _Lo prometo —dijo chocando su puño contra el mío_.

**Actualidad...**

—¿Entonces tú ves normal que te traiga girasoles y chocolates? —preguntó Claire tomando un chocolate de mi caja

Rodé los ojos y tomé uno yo también. Hacia tanto tiempo que no comía uno que probarlo para mí era el cielo. Suspiré e intenté moverme sin lastimarme mucho. Estaba pronta a que me dieran el alta pero aun me tenían conectada a varios aparatos y moverme era como estar quemándome por dentro.

— Es mi abogado. — fue mi única respuesta.

La única respuesta lógica que no me hacía querer pensar demasiado. Hacía mucho tiempo yo había dejado de ser una mujer que pensaba y me había convertido en alguien que solo vivía un día a la vez. Claire encogió un hombro y suspiró:

— Uno muy guapo.

Rodé mis ojos y miré el morete que tenía en la muñeca con más atención que a ella. No había pensado en nadie como atractivo desde hacía demasiado tiempo, los hombres guapos esconden monstruos.

—Alec Mclaren dijo que era casado.

Claire bufó y luego pareció rendirse antes de sacar una preciosa cadena de su bolsillo.

— Nella vendrá en la próxima visita y quiero darle esto por su cumpleaños.

Sonreí hacia ella tomándola en mis manos, era delicada y bonita.

—No es un poni —dijo Claire llamando mi atención con sus ojos llorosos.

Negué antes de tomar su mano y decirle

—Y gracias al cielo que no es un maldito poni, ella va a amarlo Claire.

Claire sonrió y lo guardó de nuevo.

— Bueno, cuando sea una adolescente, le regalaré condones —dijo chillando de risa.

Me reí con ella y Carmen entró de pronto y me sonrió.

— Me alegra que estés bien Swan — dijo en mi dirección.

— Gracias por salvar mi vida.

Carmen sonrió y extendió un folleto frente a mi lo tomé intrigada y una casa muy linda aparecía allí junto a las palabras.

"_Mujeres punto y coma"_

— Iré allí en unos días más —explicó.

Tuve que parpadear para alejar el dolor en mis ojos ante todo lo que yo habría dado por esto hace once años, pero en ese entonces tampoco habría tenido el valor de hacerlo.

— Me parece muy bien que estés arreglando tu vida —dije mi voz sonando en un hilo.

Carmen asintió hacia mí y se fue mientras Claire me miraba con la preocupación escrita en su rostro.

—¿Has pensado en qué vas a hacer al salir de aquí? — preguntó dándome un ligero apretón en mi mano.

— Buscar a mi hermano y luego… No lo sé… pedirle dinero prestado, intentar iniciar una vida… No tengo un objetivo claro aun, más que el que tú serás la siguiente en salir y te llevaré conmigo.

Claire sonrió suavemente y apretó mi mano de nuevo

— Quiero ayudar.

Negué y ella me hizo un guiño antes de que la doctora entrara a sacarla.

—Bueno, parece que tengo que darte el alta, Isabella.

Asentí hacia ella y la vi desconectarme. Cuando estuve libre me miró con la preocupación escrita en grande en su rostro.

— Hice unas radiografías. — comenzó.

Luego las sacó mostrándome lo que yo llevaba dentro.

—Tienes más huesos rotos de los que podría contar. — dijo mirándome con tristeza.

Suspiré y dolió un poco, ella guardó las radiografías y se aclaró la garganta.

— Voy a testificar en tu juicio

Eso me hizo mirarla. Ella me sonrió con suavidad y tocó mi mano antes de dejar a Claire entrar de nuevo. Esto era más que extraño ¿Por qué de pronto yo estaba ganando atención de todo el mundo cuando nunca la había tenido? ¿Por qué nadie estuvo allí hace once años?

Pasaron ocho días más para que yo pudiera moverme bien sin sentir una espada atravesándome el costado. Claire iba hasta el baño conmigo y, misteriosamente, Zafrina no se había aparecido frente a mí para un discurso de "estamos pendientes de nuestras presas". Bree fue trasladada hacia máxima seguridad en Washington y todas en los pasillos respiraban paz y tranquilidad. Las entendía porque Bree no era el tipo de mujer con la que se podía bromear y ya nadie le debía o hacia favores a nadie, todas habían vuelto a enfocarse en su vida y habían dejado de ser unas víboras.

Vi la enorme fila que había de presas esperando a sus visitas y rodé los ojos. Las entendía hasta cierto punto, cuando yo vine aquí tenía la esperanza de ver a mi madre cada semana o a mi hermano pequeño, pero él era muy joven en ese entonces y no podía entrar aquí. Reneé sin embargo, nunca lo hizo, mi padre me declaró muerta en el estrado y se lo dijo a todos:

_"Una hija mía asesina, no la quiero, prefiero mil veces una hija mía muerta"_

Y entonces entendí que él estaba sellando mi tumba como si yo de verdad estuviera muerta para él. No los culpo, a lo largo de mi tiempo aquí entendí que ellos vivían para lo que profesaban y eso era su religión. Hasta cierto punto ellos lo hacían bien, en apariencia ellos lo hacían bien y era lo que les importaba. El detalle en todo esto era que Seth y yo éramos solo decoración y lo entendí cuando salí embarazada, ni si quiera sabía cómo es que nosotros habíamos nacido de dos personas tan malas. Mi madre escondía su secreto alcoholismo como mi padre escondía ser un mujeriego en potencia que tenía una amante en cada estado.

— Isabella tienes visita.

Levanté la mirada de mi periódico y miré a Julie atentamente, a veces extrañaba ver a Carmen porque a ella podía llamarla come-pollas y la zorra solo sonreía, pero ella estaba recibiendo ayuda y eso era más que importante. Dejé de leer y me levanté dejando que me pusieran las esposas para guiarme a la sala de visitas. En mis casi once años nunca nadie había venido a verme y ver a mi madre fue lo que menos espere. Vacilé un poco en mi paso. Julie me empujó para que siguiera caminando.

Reneé siempre fue perfecta pero no se veía así hoy. Sus ojos estaban hundidos en sus escasas mejillas y temblaba como una drogadicta sin su dosis. Su cabello estaba desordenado y había dejado de ser una rubia de bote, hoy llevaba su cabello castaño con miles de cañas corto hasta las mejillas, llevaba una falda rota de vieja y una chaqueta demasiado vieja. Si de algo estaba segura, era que ella no podía ser mi madre. Al menos no era la mujer que yo recordaba. No era la hermosa rubia que iba siempre con la última moda, sus uñas no llevaban la perfecta manicura que había traído hace años cuando me acusó de haberle metido un tiro a Dios en la frente.

— Reneé.

La saludé de la única manera que ella se merecía. El título de madre lo había perdido hacía ya mucho tiempo y ella esperó hasta que la guardia se fue para decir:

— Sigo siendo tu madre, Isabella.

Me senté en la mesa frente a ella y aunque, era una pequeña distancia de un metro, me di cuenta de que ella y yo no éramos para nada parecidas. Una mujer como ella no podía ser mi madre, aunque me lo estuviera diciendo. Sus ojos me escrutaron evaluándome y mordió sus uñas temblando con ansiedad. Intentó arreglar su cabello que parecía necesitaba una buena lavada con jabón y luego la vi arreglar su chaqueta.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Reneé se levantó y me dio una bofetada que hizo que en seguida dos guardias estuvieran sobre mí. Yo quedé viendo luces de lo fuerte del golpe, sin embargo, solo negué cuando Julie se nos acercó y le dijo de forma amenazadora:

—Señora, si Ud. vuelve a levantarle su mano a la reclusa tendré que apresarla.

Reneé soltó un sonido de indignación mirándome molesta esperando algo en mi rostro. Ella esperaba verme llorar y convertirme en esa frágil mujer que yo había sido hace tiempo. Esa mujer había muerto junto con su hijo y nadie entendía el significado de eso. La inocencia que yo tenía en ese entonces era solo un fantasma.

—Vete, Julie. — le pedí yo.

Julie solo se alejó dos pasos. Quizás no era tan mala después de todo.

— Elegiste tu vida— comenzó a decir Reneé, yo me quedé callada simplemente observando lo estúpida que fui al no huir cuando aún ellos no me habían casado con Jacob —No te conformaste con casarte con Jacob, tenias que matarlo y ahora crees que inventando que él es el villano de tu historia, el mundo va a escucharte. No eres más que una zorra. Ni si quiera sé cómo es que pude haber sido tu madre.

No dije nada, la cara me dolía como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Reneé sin embargo, tenía mucho que decir.

—Te pido— se detuvo y solo entonces recordé porque fue que me declaré culpable. — Que de...

**Seattle. Enero del 2000**

— _Mamá _

_Mi voz desesperada hizo a Reneé levantar su rostro del periódico, lo lanzó sobre la mesa y en cuanto la guardia se fue comencé a hablar atropelladamente._

—_Tienes que ayudarme por favor, yo sí le dispare a Jake, pero él... _

_Reneé levanto su mano _

—_Uno de los diez mandamientos es no matarás. Llevas sangre en tus manos, ¿cómo puedes considerarte mi hija si quiera? — empecé a sudar helado y una ráfaga de dolor atravesó mi pecho cuando la vi mirarme a los ojos con toda la frialdad de su alma que seguro se quemaría en el infierno algún día, si es que había uno — Me das vergüenza — dijo y luego cruzo sus brazos. _

—_Tu padre perdió el aserradero, Seth, mi pobre hijo— sollozó fuertemente y mi pecho se hundió cuando la vi sostener el collar que yo le regalé a mi hermano para su cumpleaños — Él no lo soportó — dijo._

_Yo comencé a negar demasiado dolida como para comprender que era lo que estaba dándome a entender ¿Seth estaba muerto? ¿Qué otro castigo me esperaba? Pero sin importarle nada, Reneé siguió hablando sin entrar en más detalles. _

—_Te pido… — se detuvo y sólo entonces me miró a los ojos de nuevo— Te ordeno, que dejes todo esto por el bien de la familia. Declárate culpable. Porque Isabella, ya suficiente has hecho. _

_Puso el collar en la mesa y se levantó. _

—_Nos iremos a vivir con la abuela Marie por un tiempo. Por mi paz y la de tu padre, déjanos en paz. _

_Y se marchó sin volverse ni una vez. Ella abandonó a su hija. _

**Actualidad.**

—... Deja esto de jugar a que eres inocente cuando...

Volví a la realidad y me levanté, haciendo que Reneé se callara al verme de pie. Por alguna razón estúpida dejó de temblar y el color huyó de su rostro. Bien, mi propia madre me tenía miedo, eso debería ser un logro. Sonreí.

— Me mentiste —Reneé abrió la boca y, antes de que comenzara a hablar, le dije — Dijiste que Seth había muerto cuando lo único que él había hecho era ser inteligente y huir de vosotros dos. — palideció y yo continúe— Quiero que te vayas.

Le dije con fuerza haciéndole encogerse en la banca de metal.

— Quiero que te des la vuelta y hagas como si no me conoces como lo has hecho durante todos estos años, porque Reneé, – me detuve y la vi abrir su boca, sin embargo, fui más rápida esta vez—YO NO SOY TÚ HIJA.

Puntualicé y me giré caminando hacia Julie. Y nunca, en toda mi vida, algo se había sentido tan bien.

* * *

Guau, este capítulo ha sido intenso.

Como podéis ver, no es día de publicar, pero aún así lo hemos hecho ¿por qué? por agradecimiento, por esos más de 250 reviews que ha recibido la historia y que nos encanta leer y nos da ánimo de seguir con nuevas historias (ya tenemos 2 en el tintero :P )

Sed bienvenidas nnuma76, jessicatatiana a este viaje

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; .585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamline; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz; Janneth; Flor Santana; nnuma76; jessicatatiana

Nos leemos el domingo.

Un saludo

Jpv


	12. Capitulo 10

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**POV Bella**

**1996\. Forks (Washington)**

— Tus manos están sangrando pilluelo — dije haciendo a mi hermano sobresaltarse.

Me miró con preocupación y luego a sus manos.

— Fue un día pesado con Charlie — explicó sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

Teníamos suerte de que fuese un día sin lluvia en Forks.

Seth suspiró y dio una calada a su cigarrillo diciendo:

— Todo será mejor algún día B, nos iremos de aquí juntos y te daré el cielo. — prometió antes de mirarme y sonreír.

Él tan sólo tenía ocho años en ese entonces.

**ACTUALIDAD...**

.

.

.

Respiro una y mil veces sin encontrar mi paz, todo está volviendo como el puto karma, como si yo fuese la mujer más mala de este mundo y esté pagando facturas de errores que, admito, no recuerdo haber cometido.

No puedo decir que lo hago, no recuerdo lo que estoy malditamente pagando, aunque quizás debería hacerlo, siendo claro que llevo un equipaje tan gigante en mi espalda como Jesús llevo su cruz. Sería mentir si dijera que sé quién fui en mi vida pasada, Claire habla de que en su vida pasada era una hermosa Marilyn Monroe, yo quizás fui judas o alguien peor. No soy una santa, en su tiempo quise serlo amando a un monstruo y terminé matándolo de un tiro.

Grito entrando a mi celda y dando mil vueltas sin encontrar sosiego. Quisiera poder haber golpeado a mi madre hasta que su cerebro le llegara a su lugar, sin embargo, eso sería un karma peor que el de haber asesinado a mi marido.

— Swan…

Julie tiene sus esposas en la mano y masca un chicle como si fuese una vaca. Arrugo mi nariz y ella gira los ojos llamándome estúpida en su mente. Sonrío ante eso, no puedo escuchar como insulta a las personas en su mente, pero puedo imaginarlo y en mi mente suena divertido.

— Tienes visita. — dice y yo no me levanto.

— Si es mi madre de nuevo...

— Es tu hermano. ¿Crees que dejaría que la zorra drogadicta te pusiera un dedo encima de nuevo? Con todo el respeto que te mereces claro, siendo que es tu jodida madre.

Me interrumpe dejando caer la noticia como si fuera un balde de agua fría. Aprieto mis manos y veo el tatuaje antes de levantarme y dejar que me pongan las esposas. No he demostrado jamás ante nadie mi debilidad y esta vez no será la excepción.

—¿Cómo es que hoy después de tanto tiempo tu familia aparece? —pegunta Julie.

Para la sorpresa de cualquiera, yo no tengo respuesta para eso.

Cada paso se siente una y mil veces más pesado de lo normal, Julie me hace girar en el lugar contrario de las visitas hacia el cuarto de interrogatorio en donde dos hombres custodian la entrada.

— Oye guardia, este no es el camino. — digo sintiéndome nerviosa.

Julie rueda los ojos de nuevo y me quita las esposas antes de obligarme a entrar.

Cuando mi hermano nació, yo estaba por cumplir siete años. Mi madre llevaba años intentando volver a ser madre sin ningún fruto, bueno, eso sin contar el hecho de que mi padre a penas la tocaba lo suficiente para lograrlo. Cuando ella lo logró, se volvió una mujer feliz y más aún cuando mi padre supo que su apellido no quedaría perdido, ya que iba a ser un varón. Seth dejó de gustarle a mamá en cuanto empezó a padecer de cólicos y a llorar cada hora, dejó de importarle en cuanto empezó a caminar sólo, ella no había logrado jamás su cometido, pues la atención de mi padre había vuelto a ser el trabajo y la de ella el alcohol.

Cuidé de Seth y me volví su madre, aprendí a base de libros viejos y recortes de los periódicos como calmar sus cólicos, luego le enseñe a caminar, a ser firme y a no tropezar hasta que mis padres me casaron con Jake y, aun así, cuando podía escapaba de la enorme mansión y lo vigilaba, aunque papá lo llevaba a diario al aserradero y él tenía el mal hábito de fumar como chimenea. Entonces, de un momento a otro, él sí tuvo el valor de preguntar por qué yo usaba tanto maquillaje, él sí tuvo el valor y me vio rota y entonces, dejé de ser la adulta y él se convirtió en mi guardián.

Se escapaba de casa y, a veces, tirando huevos en la puerta o haciendo ruidos en el patio, desviaba la atención de Jacob hacia él y, aunque era un gran corredor y Jacob nunca lo atrapó, el hecho de que un día vio la depravación de Jacob lo hizo correr y llorar como si hubiese visto un asesinato. Puede que ese día yo haya matado algo de mi hermano menor y puede también que él sí hubiese visto algo de mi morir allí, no lo culpo y jamás lo hice, él era tan solo un niño que me prometía el cielo y yo era una niña que había tenido que crecer muy rápido. Después de ver a Jacob violarme en nuestra casa, Seth jamás volvió a ayudarme y pasaron dos meses antes de que yo pudiera verlo si quiera a los ojos.

El aire me faltó al verlo, sus ojos seguían teniendo el mismo color cielo que los de mi abuela y aún había dulzura en ellos, aún había inocencia. Era todo un hombre alto y fornido, muy guapo, con el rostro de Charlie, pero con la gran diferencia de que no había arrugas en su frente porque su ceño pasara todo el tiempo fruncido. Se había convertido en un hombre con todo el sentido de la palabra.

— Parece que has visto un fantasma — dijo en un susurro

Su voz ronca me hizo sollozar y taparme la boca porque realmente no quería llorar frente a mi hermano pequeño. Sentí vergüenza, él estaba viéndome en un uniforme en el que jamás desearías ver a nadie no cuando lo amas. Aún así, estaba allí cumpliendo una promesa, promesa que me había hecho cuando era tan solo un pequeño e inocente niño.

— Has... —me detuve intentando tragarme el nudo que tenia atorado en mi garganta — Has crecido mucho pilluelo…

Seth sonrió y rodeo la mesa diciendo:

— Joder —antes de levantarme en sus brazos y abrazarme con fuerza.

Hice lo mismo con él, devolviéndole el abrazo respirando su perfume y dejando que la debilidad me ganase soltando las lágrimas que tenía en mi.

— Oh Dios.

Fue lo único que pude decir mientras lo tocaba rogando al cielo esto no fuera un sueño, que la imaginación no estuviese jugándome una mala broma. Toque sus mejillas que también estaban llenas de lágrimas y él sorbió su nariz antes de limpiarme el rostro.

— Sigues sin decir una sola mala palabra ¿eh? — dijo besando mi frente antes de abrazarme de nuevo.

Nos reímos y yo toqué su rostro.

— Deberías intentarlo, es sano, cariño.

Rodó los ojos y bufó.

— Me acabo de sentir con siete años de nuevo B.

Le pegué con cariño en el pecho y lo empujé.

— Apuesto que sí. Con lo viejo que estas hoy necesitas que te recuerde que fuiste joven un día.

Seth abrió la boca indignado y me dijo:

— ¿Estas fastidiándome? ¡Mírate en un espejo!

—Bueno viéndolos juntos, la edad no se les nota para nada — dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas explotando nuestra burbuja.

Zafrina sonrió tensa y Edward le frunció el ceño antes de sonreírnos. Le devolví la sonrisa pensando en que ni dándole mi vida al diablo podría pagarle a Edward todo lo que había hecho por mí, empezando por mi hermano.

.

.

.

**POV Edward**

— ¿Más café?

— ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme de Alice?

Mi madre se tenso de espaldas a mí y con manos temblorosas tomó una taza antes de ponerla en el taburete y servirse café. Fue entonces cuando lo note, estaba más pálida de lo normal y ojerosa, parecía preocupada, y eso me preocupó mucho.

— Creo que abordar un tema así es difícil Edward. No me eches la culpa...

— Sabes que no podría hacerte algo así, Esme — la interrumpí.

Ella tomó un largo sorbo de café antes de empezar a hablar.

—No sabía que Alice estaba viendo a ese hombre. —admitió antes de mirar a la nada— Él se parece tanto a Paul y me asusta… — dijo en un susurro molesto.

Paul Lahorte.

Una época que todos recordábamos muy bien era el novio alcohólico de Alice adolescente. El imbécil casi la mata luego de que un día se emborracharan y terminaran probando la cocaína. Mi hermana terminó en el hospital con una sobredosis y Paul en la morgue. Alice dejó de ver a los hombres igual y, por más que intentamos ayudarla, ella nunca habló del tema, solo despertó en el hospital y cuando dijimos que Paul estaba muerto, un suspiro de alivio había salido de sus labios. Luego de eso, ella se había sumido a sí misma en depresión tras depresión hasta que un día se levantó como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo alejando a su familia y regresó a la normalidad, volvió a la escuela y se convirtió en arquitecto. La apoyamos mucho, pero todos estábamos creciendo y viviendo nuestros problemas, mi madre, en cambio, había vivido su vida cuidándonos a todos.

— ¿Es alcohólico?

— No lo ha traído a casa cariño—

Se levantó y evito mirarme, sabía que era una mentira él venía a cenar cada viernes a la casa. Mi padre me había dicho eso y hoy era viernes.

— Debo estar divagando, yo... —se detuvo y suspiro— No me hagas caso — dijo abriendo el refrigerador y rebuscando algo en él, evitándome.

—¿Dónde está papá? — pregunté cambiando el tema.

Esme lo agradeció, supongo, pues suspiró con tranquilidad diciendo:

— Debe estar por llegar ¿Vas a quedarte a cenar?

Preguntó antes de girarse con un bol lleno de carne.

—No — dije tomando mis cosas y comenzando a guardarlas.

Mi madre suspiró y me dejó levantarme antes de decir:

—Tu padre está preocupado por ti.

La miré un momento y ella continuó.

— Sé que no lo crees y estás en todo tu derecho de estar molesto por lo de tu hermana, pero hijo, somos tu familia.

— Una familia es diferente mamá.

Esme suspiró con decepción diciendo:

— Esa mujer está alejándote de nosotros…

—¿Disculpa?

La pregunta salió de mis labios con indignación y Esme parpadeó sorprendida por mi tono antes de continuar:

— Jamás te había visto discutir con tu padre por algo y ahora estás enojado con él por...

— Haber omitido el hecho de que Alec McLaren se sienta en tu mesa para comer tu cena cada viernes ¿Qué maldito día es hoy madre?

No me disculpe por verla palidecer sin embargo continué.

— Isabella Swan ni si quiera tiene nada que ver en esto.

Eso la enojó.

— Desde que estas en ese caso has cambiado, te enojaste con tu padre y con tu hermana por una mujer que está presa desde hace más de diez años, una mujer que ni si quiera conoces. —Alzó las manos con molestia y continuo— ¡No voy a permitir que todo lo que tenemos como familia se venga abajo porque de repente se te ocurrió ser un abogado que defiende a una mujer que asesinó a su marido mientras dormía!

—No sabes de lo que hablas — dije antes de tomar mi chaqueta.

Iba a irme, pero antes de hacerlo le dije:

— La obligaron a casarse con un hombre al que apenas conocía y sufrió abusos físicos y psicológicos de una manera en la que te daría escalofríos y te haría llorar—me detuve viendo a mi madre llevarse una mano a la boca— La violó frente a su hermano, un pequeño niño de diez años, antes de dejarla inconsciente y luego fue y predicó en la iglesia como si nada hubiese pasado. Tienes razón en algo mamá. De pronto me he convertido en el abogado que quiere defenderla de haberle metido un tiro a ese hijo de puta, pero ¿sabes por qué lo hago? —pregunté sin dejarla responder — Porque yo no le habría metido un tiro en la frente, yo lo habría hecho pagar cada una de las cicatrices del alma rota de esa mujer hasta verlo vaciarse como él lo hizo con ella.

Cerré de un portazo y los ojos de Alice me vieron con lágrimas en sus ojos. Alec estaba con ella. Pasé de ellos queriendo evitar el drama que estaba desatándose en la casa de mis padres y escuché a Carlisle llamarme a lo lejos. Sin mirarlos a los tres, me subí en mi auto y me fui. No iba a jugar a la familia feliz con ellos. Porque yo no era un maldito juguete.

* * *

Al fin llegó el esperado encuentro con Seth, ya iba siendo hora. Y por otro lado, Edward se encuentra un poco presionado en su familia, con Alec metiéndose en medio. Esta historia parece que no hace más que enredarse, pues no sabéis lo que os espera todavía, jajajajja

Alice569 bienvenida!

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; .585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamline; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz; Janneth; Flor Santana; nnuma76; jessicatatiana; Alice569

Nos leemos la semana que viene

Un saludo

Jpv


	13. Capitulo 11

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Edward POV**

— ¡Señor Masen! ¡Señor Masen! ¡Señor Masen! ¿Es cierto que el caso de la Asesina de creencias está reabierto gracias a usted?

— ¡Señor Masen! ¿Está usted relacionado con la mafia?

— ¡Señor Masen! ¿Cuál es su relación con Seth Swan?

—¡Señor Masen! ¿Hay una apelación sólida en este caso?

Me detuve y me giré para ver a Deán Burke, quien apuntaba su micrófono hacia mi igual que todos los buitres mentirosos. La diferencia era que él sí había hecho una buena pregunta, una que valía mi tiempo responder.

— La apelación es sólida y hay pruebas que, en el tiempo que se hizo el juicio en contra de Isabella Swan, no se tomaron en cuenta.

— ¿Cree usted que ella es inocente? — preguntó y las cámaras me enfocaron casi cegándome.

— Lo veremos en el juicio. — respondí girándome y tratando de evitar los flashes.

A una semana del juicio, el caos se había desatado. Perdí misteriosamente a tres socios del bufete de abogados y dos más retiraron sus pasantías cuando tenía solicitudes de las mejores universidades para que aceptara a sus pasantes.

Carlisle me había advertido de esto, había tenido que reforzar la entrada de mi departamento y había tenido que cambiar dos ventanas, tres veces. Las personas estaban enojadas y yo no entendía el porqué del hecho. Isabella no era una mala mujer, yo había entendido eso. Ella había sufrido abusos, no era una asesina en serie de niños pequeños, ella era una mujer que había matado a su esposo. Pero su esposo era un monstruo y, aunque eso no me preocupaba, el hecho de ver a mi hermana sentada en mi puerta lo hizo, se veía diferente. Algo que quizás no supe identificar estaba pasando en ella, pero por más que la observé no pude notar qué.

— Estoy aquí en son de paz — dijo poniéndose en pie.

Asentí hacia ella y la hice pasar. Mi casa había dejado de ser como Tanya, un lugar frío y frívolo, me había encargado de eso en cuanto ella se fue. La convertí en un hogar, al menos es eso a lo que se dedicó la mujer de decoración de interiores que contraté en ese entonces. Alice bebió de una botella de agua que no había visto en su mano y se sentó en mi sofá favorito pareciendo nerviosa.

— No sabía que Alec iba a jugarte esa mala broma. — comenzó y yo la miré sin responder.

— Creí en Lorein, creí que iba a ayudarte.

— No lo hizo — dije sentándome frente a ella quien arregló su cabello antes de mirarme.

—Voy a casarme con Alec, Edward.

Un balde de agua fría resbaló por mi espina dorsal y no supe que decir. Alice se levantó de su asiento y dio varias vueltas en el mismo lugar antes de decir:

—Estoy embarazada, y él no parece ser el hombre malo del que todos hablan. Conmigo al menos no es así, él es mi estabilidad, es lo que necesito.

—Bien por ti Alice — dije aun sentado sin poder moverme.

Alec había jugado bien sus cartas y si bien yo iba a ganarle en el juicio e iba a sacar a Isabella libre, él iba a llevarse a mi hermana y a casarse con ella. No sabía cómo realmente responderle, en realidad ni si quiera tenía palabras. Mi hermana estaba hablando de estar embarazada y casarse con un granuja mientras yo pensaba en el daño que este hombre podría hacerle, él era un manipulador completo y ella su títere. No sabía qué tipo de broma o juego podía ser este, pero estaba seguro de que no quería ser parte de él y tampoco quería que mi hermana menor fuera parte de esto.

— ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? — preguntó exaltada.

Me encogí de hombros y le resté importancia al asunto aunque por dentro estaba muriéndome por tirar cada cosa que encontrara. Me sentía furioso, ella no entendía mi silencio y yo daba gracias al cielo por eso.

— Creí que eras la voz de la razón — dijo tomando su bolso.

Su mirada me dijo que esperaba mi explosión, pero yo solo la dejé irse y, cuando cerró la puerta, entonces sí miré la mesa de vidrio que nos separaba y la lance al suelo haciéndola pedazos. Porque así es como últimamente me sentía. Hecho pedazos. Era demasiada carga, todo tan rápido que no daba tiempo de asimilar nada.

Los socios que se habían ido, ellos no me molestaban. Tengo el dinero suficiente para mantener ese bufete yo solo por veinte años sin preocuparme. Los pasantes eran lo de menos. Y mi apartamento necesitaba esa seguridad. Pero Alice. Ella era mi hermana.

— Esa mesa parecía cara…

Me giré asustado y ver a Angie era lo que menos esperaba, llevaba un adorable peinado de los ochenta y una bolsa llena de cosas para hacerme la cena.

—Voy a buscar quien la reemplace — dije tirando de mi cabello intentando concentrarme.

—Terminarás calvo.

Señaló y caminó hacia la cocina, por inercia la seguí, sabía que si le decía una mala palabra Tyler me cortaría en pedazos lenta y dolorosamente, aun así, estaba demasiado inquieto para su visita semanal, tenía una y mil cosas en la cabeza.

— Alice parecía muy triste cuando se fue.

— Va a casarse con Alec y va a ser mamá — dije sacando un vaso para jugo

Ella solo tomó la sartén en silencio antes de servirme el jugo.

— Bueno, Alec tiene suerte, tu hermana parece una gran mujer.

— Realmente no creo que sea una buena idea que hablemos de eso — señalé caminando en círculos.

Angie me sirvió un vaso de agua y me miró en silencio.

— Alec pidió una audiencia antes del juicio. Es para que la juez considere si es o no necesario un juicio.

Angie continuó en silencio y yo bebí el vaso de agua y luego lo tiré al suelo molesto.

— Jane Bright nos verá en dos días a las ocho y Alice va a casarse con ese maldito hijo de puta.

— Cariño... — comenzó Angie al ver mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

Negué y caminé de nuevo en círculos un momento antes de decir:

— No voy a dejar que me gane. Pero con Alice no puedo hacer nada.

— Tienes que ser paciente Edward, todo caerá en su lugar tarde o temprano cariño.

Dijo Angie obligándome a detenerme y abrazándome. La abracé de regreso y lloré sintiéndome un estúpido débil por sentirme como la mierda.

— Romperás a mi mujer. — dijo Tyler tras de mí.

Quise sonreír, pero salió como una mueca y solo entonces noté que, tras él, Seth era quien dirigía su silla de ruedas. Cuando iba a preguntar por él, Tyler miro hacia él y dijo:

— Anda renacuajo, que el juego empezará pronto y aún no veo la televisión encendida. Y la vimos cuando decidiste hacerla de cotilla.

Seth rodó los ojos, pero hizo lo que Tyler le ordenó con una sonrisa y el respeto en sus ojos. El respeto de un hijo a un padre. Tyler lo miró con amor, el amor de un padre a un hijo y luego enfocó sus ojos en mi antes de decir:

— Todo tiene una historia Edward. Pero no todos tenemos los oídos para oírla. Somos sordos a nuestro favor o en nuestra contra.

Asentí sabiendo que tenía razón. Y Angie dijo

—No tenemos a nuestra hija, pero Seth apareció un día y salvó nuestras vidas dándole un nuevo propósito.

—Y amo ser su propósito, pero el partido acaba de empezar — dijo Seth tras de nosotros sonriendo tranquilamente como si nada.

Esa noche descubrí que Seth no era el hombre de los periódicos que todos nombraban. Bajo todo aquel disfraz había una historia y, tenía razón, yo no había tenido los oídos nunca para escucharla.

Caminé a la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua antes de girarme y ver a Seth allí en la entrada pareciendo incómodo, él se aclaró la garganta antes de decir:

— Me fui de casa de mis padres el día que Isabella dejó de ser su hija por haber matado a su marido golpeador y violador. Estuve tres años en la calle antes de salvarle la vida a Angie y luego Tyler apareció con una hamburguesa en su mano y el ofrecimiento de una vida en la otra. — Sonrió antes de girarse y mirar hacia mi sofá para verlos sonreír y tomarse de las manos — Angela y Tyler Crowley me dieron algo que yo no podría pagar ni con todo el dinero que hago a diario. Dinero limpio Edward, porque Tyler me cortaría las bolas en pedacitos antes de dejarme ser un mal hombre. Aun así, yo no podría pagarles ni con mi vida el amor y la corrección que me dieron. Ellos son mis padres y, te lo digo con orgullo, yo soy su jodido hijo.

Asentí y le puse una mano en el hombro antes de que los dos camináramos hacia ellos quienes, ajenos a todo, jugaban como adolescentes enamorados en mi sillón.

— ¿Cuándo verás a Isabella?

Le pregunté a Seth quien se removió en su asiento y miró a sus padres antes de responder:

— Puede que haya arreglado verla pasado mañana.

Eso me sorprendió mucho y Tyler se removió igual incómodo en su silla de ruedas antes de decir:

—Puede que también hayamos convencido a Zafrina para que fuera algo privado…

Me reí ante eso sin extrañarme. Conociendo a Tyler y sabiendo que su forma de intimidar a una arpía como Zafrina habían sido sus fondos. Tyler no era quien era por nada.

.

.

.

Ver el rostro de Bella al entrar en la sala fue como una recompensa a todo mi trabajo, sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas retenidas y no se movió para nada, ella solo apretó sus manos en un movimiento nervioso normal suyo y miró a Seth sin moverse como si él de pronto fuera a desaparecer.

— Parece que has visto un fantasma — dijo Seth en un susurro.

Bella sollozó fuertemente tapando su boca mientras daba un paso al frente aún si poder creerlo.

— Has... —Isabella habló y se detuvo como si decir algo para ella fuera demasiado duro —Has crecido mucho pilluelo.

Seth sonrió y rodeó la mesa diciendo:

— Joder…

Antes de levantarla en sus brazos y abrazarla con fuerza. Isabella le sonrió y solo entonces vi su verdadera sonrisa y era hermosa, aún en ese horrible traje naranja, ella era solo una mujer abrazada a lo único bueno que le quedaba de la vida. Su hermano.

—Oh Dios. — dijo tocándole el rostro y apretando sus mejillas.

—Sigues sin decir una sola mala palabra ¿eh? — dijo él besando su frente antes de abrazarla de nuevo.

Los vi reírse mientras se tocaban el rostro aún cerca viéndose con un amor no insano ni anormal, ellos solo se veían como hermanos. Aun así, quería que Bella tuviera conmigo esa confianza que se veía que tenía con Seth y no pude evitar sentirme celoso por esa familiaridad que existía entre ellos.

— Deberías intentarlo es sano, cariño.

Seth le rodó los ojos y bufó.

— Me acabo de sentir con siete años de nuevo, B.

— A puesto que sí. Con lo viejo que estas hoy necesitas que te recuerde que fuiste joven un día.

Seth abrió la boca indignado y le dijo:

—¿Estás fastidiándome? ¡Mírate en un espejo!

— Bueno, viéndolos juntos, la edad no se les nota para nada — dijo Zafrina rompiendo su burbuja.

Sonreí lo mejor que pude sintiéndome un estúpido. Isabella era mi cliente, yo era su abogado y ella solo me necesitaba para que yo la sacara de la cárcel. Ella no era mi amiga y no iba a serlo. Era algo que tenía que poner claro en mi mente.

Bella abrazó a su hermano un momento más antes de que Seth se fuera y nos dejara solos. Cuando Zafrina lo siguió como perro faldero, agradecí la privacidad y le dije mientras ella hablaba al mismo tiempo:

— Se ve...

— Gra...

Los dos sonreímos y Bella hizo algo que me dejó estático en mi lugar, ella me abrazó con fuerza antes de decir:

— Gracias.

Luego se giró y lo supe. Isabella no era solo mi cliente. No cuando lo primero que pasó por mi mente al sentir sus brazos en mi cuello fue querer besarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Estaba jodido. Pero que muy jodido.

* * *

¡Hola gente! Un encuentro extraño entre Edward y Seth. Ahora el primero ya sabe quién es realmente Seth y aunque ya sabe que no es ningún mafioso, no lo está pasando nada bien. Un juicio controvertido el querer sacar de la cárcel a alguien al que todo el mundo considera la peor escoria del mundo. Y a eso añádele el tema de su hermana con Alec. No lo está pasando nada bien.

Maricoles, ang3lpop, Vero. G, Oss, Heart of winter, catableu, katyta94, Wenday sed bienvenid s a la historia y espero que la disfrutéis tanto como todos los demás y nosotras mismas.

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; .585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamline; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz; Janneth; Flor Santana; nnuma76; jessicatatiana; Alice569; Maricoles; ang3lpop; Vero. G; Oss; Heart on Winter; catableu; katyta94; Wenday

Nos leemos la semana que viene

Un saludo

Jpv


	14. Capitulo 12

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**POV Edward**

Caminé por el pasillo lentamente, aunque quería ir rápido, no sabía por qué, pero tenía que llegar. Abrí puerta por puerta buscando el origen de los sollozos. Era una casa grande que no reconocía, una mansión sin equivocarme con acabados de lujo en cada esquina y el blanco etéreo rodeando a todos lados casi pareciendo tenebrosa.

—¿Bella? — dije viéndola en el suelo de una habitación.

Ella levantó el rostro y había sangre en sus manos, usaba un camisón que parecía viejo y ella se veía demasiado joven, parecía una niña. ¿Qué hacía yo aquí? ¿Por qué?

— No quería hacerlo Edward, yo no quería... — dijo y se ahogó en llanto.

Miré a la cama, la forma de un hombre yacía allí y cuando volví la mirada a Bella ella tenía el rostro mallugado a golpes. Ella seguía llorando. Muy alterada. Pareciendo fuera de sí.

— No quise hacerlo Edward, yo no quería.

Lloró de nuevo. Di un paso adelante y ella se encogió ante mi mirada. Con miedo.

Y de pronto, cuando quise ver quién era el hombre que yacía en la cama, desperté en mi cama sudado. Solo había sido un sueño. Mierda.

Llevaba una semana sin poder ver a Bella. Últimamente estaba demasiado ocupado con lo del juicio ya que ya teníamos un día establecido, aunque no había podido decirle a Bella que Alec estaba buscando la manera de no dejar que hubiera juicio. No podía hacerlo, el juicio iba a ser difícil, pero tenía mi as bajo la manga, algo de lo que ni Alec sabía ni esperaba: la prueba final en caso de que todo se pusiera turbio. Y es que no quería usarla, solo lo haría si no había más opción.

Me levanté sin poder dormir y encendí la televisión, Alec sonreía a la pantalla mientras los periodistas lo casi cegaban con sus cámaras.

— Estamos defendiendo la justicia. Isabella, viuda de Black Dwyer, no es una mujer inocente. Ella confesó haber disparado a su difunto esposo.

— Edward Masen es su defensor, es sin duda uno de los mejores defensores de la ciudad ¿No tiene miedo de eso señor McLaren? — dijo uno de los periodistas.

La sonrisa de Alec se hizo tensa aún así trato de mantenerla diciendo:

— Bueno, entonces veremos en el juicio si es tan bueno como dicen. Si es que hay…

.

.

.

Jane Madden Bright era una mujer a la que todos le temían en el mundo de las leyes. Se había abierto paso en un mundo de hombres desbaratando, junto a la interpol, una organización criminal internacional atrapando y llevando a la cárcel a su líder. Una mujer con huevos decían, ya que en ese entonces los cárteles habían puesto un precio por su cabeza. Ella en cambio, llegó a ese juicio sin importar qué y había sido capaz como abogada de encerrar a ese hombre con una condena que, sin duda, asustaría al _Señor de los cielos_ si el hombre no fuera una novela famosa de Telemundo.

Se decía que había escalado en el mundo de las leyes a base de justicia y del bien. Cosa que muy pocos jueces podían decir ya que hoy en día su influencia y poder era la única forma de subir como pólvora.

Jane Bright sonrió al verme entrar en su despacho. Todos decían que era una mujer justa, a pesar de los complejos por su cabello rubio y sus ojos azul hielo bien podía aparentar ser una modelo. Yo intenté sonreírle, ya que estábamos allí por petición de Alec, luego de que él insistiera que fuese Jane quien tomara el caso de Isabella. Ahora quería que ella evaluara si realmente merecía o no un juicio o una apelación.

Muchos la llamaban "reina del hielo" por su comportamiento impasible y su rostro sin expresión. Tras de mí, Alec impuso su presencia y ella se puso tensa, lo noté por como frunció el ceño cuando lo vio en lugar de sonreírle. Su guardia asistente le dio un archivo y ella nos miró a ambos de nuevo en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad antes de empezar.

— Están aquí ante mí, el abogado Edward Anthony Cullen Masen y el abogado Alec Vulturi McLaren por el caso 2302456782 en base a una apelación Isabella Marie Swan viuda de Dwyer Black. El señor Cullen Masen la defensa y el señor Vulturi McLaren la demandante. Los escucho.

Alec se levantó primero y puso sobre el escritorio de la juez un informe antes de mirarme y decir:

—Isabella Swan, la acusada, se declaró culpable hace diez años, ella no debería tener derecho a apelar en su caso cuando...

—¡Objeción! —dije levantándome — Los derechos de mi cliente no tienen nada que ver con el caso, ya que, según la ley, si el que apela lleva una conducta intachable, su caso pasa a consideración.

Jane Bright asintió y respondió

— A lugar.

Alec palideció un poco y apretó sus manos antes de recuperar la compostura. Estábamos jugando al tira y afloja y todo dependía de mi. Jane Bright había aceptado tomar el caso, pero era Alec quien estaba imponiendo que la juez tomara una decisión justa según sus palabras. Sabía que tenía de mi lado el caso, pero aún tenía que convencer a Jane Bright y eso era lo difícil. Ella no era cualquier mujer.

— El simple hecho de declararse culpable y que hoy después de diez años ella exija un juicio la hace una mujer mentirosa e inestable.

Me levanté de mi asiento y Jane alzó su mano para silenciarme en el momento en el que estuve de pie

— Ella cometió un delito—continuo Alec —Y merece estar donde está por eso.

Cuando Alec se sentó, Jane me miro y asintió hacia mí. Arreglé mi saco, aunque era innecesario porque no había ninguna arruga en el, pero estaba nervioso.

— Hay evidencia que sugiere que...

—¡Objeción! — se levantó Alec —Te dije que era evidencia circunstancial. Esa evidencia no se presentó hace diez años, son fotografías que pueden haber sido adulteradas con _Photoshop_, no puede tomarse en cuenta de ninguna manera

—¿Por qué no dejamos que su señoría la juez Bright lo evalúe? — Pregunté llevando hacia ella las imágenes.

— La evidencia sugiere que Isabella Swan le disparó a su esposo en un mal estado psicológico. Hablamos de homicidio culposo, ella sufría abusos físicos y psicológicos por parte del pastor Jacob Black. Quiero que todos escuchen lo que ella tiene para decir porque en ese entonces nadie lo hizo. Ella merece ser escuchada.

Jane miró con atención el informe que le entregué y luego nos miró a ambos antes de acomodarse en su asiento y decir:

—Es un caso muy controversial el que se tienen entre manos, de hecho me impresiona muchísimo saber que dos grandes abogados estén ante mi por algo tan simple como un asesinato en primer grado. Una mujer que asesinó a su marido de un tiro en la frente. Lo difícil del caso es a quien Isabella Swan le disparo era un reconocido pastor. Isabella Swan se declaró culpable, el señor McLaren tiene un punto. — Alec sonrió

—Y las imágenes son evidencia circunstancial, sí, pueden haber sido adulteradas, otro punto sin duda para el señor McLaren —

Alec sonrió aún más, pero esa era Jane, ella no era una mujer que pudiera leerse, así como hizo a Alec sonreír e hizo que me doliese el estómago, ella le borró la sonrisa al bastardo diciendo:

— Pero hay testigos que en ese entonces no estaban dispuestos a cooperar, eso es aceptable y si bien las evidencias que el señor Masen me trae son circunstanciales, hay una base. Isabella Swan ha sido una mujer con una conducta ejemplar en un centro penitenciario de máxima seguridad por diez años, eso me dice que ella merece ser escuchada, creo en la justicia...

—Y es por nuestra justicia que esa mujer merece estar encerrada su señoría. — dijo Alec intentando permanecer impasible.

Jane se acomodó en su asiento y miró la carpeta detenidamente antes de mirarnos.

—Sí, pero repito: Una mujer que ha sido alguien ejemplar por diez años en un lugar donde la vida no vale nada, donde ella no tiene nada más que perder, merece ser escuchada. Quizás lo que tenga para decir sea importante.

— Ella asesinó a su marido. — dijo Alec molesto.

Jane miró de nuevo la carpeta y tomó su mazo para golpear en su escritorio

— Ella merece una apelación con un juicio justo y he de dársela. Es mi decisión. No sé qué puede preocuparle señor McLaren.

— Nada, ella volverá a prisión estoy seguro de eso. — dijo Alec con seguridad.

— Bueno, eso depende mucho de lo que el señor Masen esté dispuesto a dar. Es un caso muy difícil.

Asentí y sonreí.

Jane no lo hizo.

Ella me miró y miró a Alec diciendo:

— Nos vemos en una semana señores.

— El juicio iba a ser programado para esta semana. — dije cuando Jane se levantó.

Ella me miró fijamente y dijo:

— Fui clara y lo seré de nuevo señor Cullen. La próxima semana. — luego se fue.

Alec también lo hizo.

.

.

.

.

Zafrina levantó la mirada de los papeles que tenía en sus manos cuando entré en su oficina.

—Hay una puerta allí por algo, Edward. — dijo recostándose en su silla.

— Lamento tener que molestarte.

—¿Qué quieres?

— Ver a Isabella. Por favor — pedí.

Zafrina me miró molesta. Sus ojos me escrutaron por bastante tiempo antes de decir:

— Me impresiona tu constancia con ella. La hiciste contarte tu historia y gracias a esa mujer, una de mis guardias se mudó de estado y ahora está bajo protección de testigos porque su marido la golpeaba.

—Isabella no es una mala mujer, Zafrina. Deberías escuchar su historia. —la defendí.

Después de todo yo era el abogado de Isabella y ella no estaba aquí para defenderse.

— Ella asesinó a su esposo. Le disparó. ¿Sabes a cuantas mujeres con casos distintos me trasladan a diario? ¿Sabes cuantas veces he escuchado el típico "yo no lo hice"?

Zafrina se levantó y suspiró mirando hacia la única ventana que tenía antes de girarse hacia mí y decir:

— No elegí esta vida. Ser el rostro de un centro penitenciario en el que, por supuesto, encierran a mujeres a diario por cometer crímenes de los que las noticias hablan, conllevar esa responsabilidad y tener que asustarlas para tener respeto que sabes que te meterían por el culo si pudieran, no es lo que soy. Sin embargo, la vida nos escoge los caminos que debemos seguir. Isabella eligió el suyo. Quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con que lleves su caso, aunque te importe una mierda Edward, esa mujer le disparó a su marido en el rostro sin piedad.

— Piedad que él no tuvo con ella y lo sabes Zafrina. Él la golpeaba. Ella era una niña.

— No estás siendo objetivo. No estás siendo un abogado, quiero recalcar eso. — dijo poniendo en su escritorio una carpeta que no sabía que tenía en sus manos.

— Ella puede ser una asesina de verdad y estar contando una mentira. — dijo Zafrina molesta abriendo la carpeta y mostrándome fotos de Jacob Black y de como lo habían encontrado.

Mierda. El disparo le había prácticamente deshecho el rostro. Y eso me hizo recordar mi sueño.

— Dijeron que el juez encargado del caso de Isabella no tenía ese informe ¿Por qué de repente lo tienes tu?

Zafrina miro las fotografías y me las dio diciendo

— Alec McLaren me las dio, son solo fotografías. ¿Crees que yo podría pensar en aprobar todo esto del juicio luego de ver a este hombre sin rostro?

—No tienes jurisdicción en esto Zafrina.

—No. —Respondió sentándose y luego mirando las fotografías antes de mirarme —Pero puedo testificar en el juicio en su contra.

Casi me fui de culo al escucharla hablar. Zafrina era una mujer respetada y su palabra era poderosa.

— Sabes que estás haciendo las cosas mal. — dije intentando hacerla entrar en razón —¿Has escuchado la historia de Isabella? Este hombre asesinó a su bebé sin darle la posibilidad de nacer. Ella estaba embarazada y él la golpeó hasta casi la muerte.

— Era el pastor de la iglesia a donde mi padre se congrega.

Bingo.

Sonreí.

—¿Conocías a Black? — pregunté

Zafrina miró su pulsera y luego a mi antes de responder.

— Estuve en el coro.

— Bien. Entonces, como abogado de Isabella te diré que quiero verte en el juicio. Testificando.

Zafrina abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente tanto que llegue a creer que se le saldrían. Quise preguntar por qué, pero había preguntas que guardaría para el juicio. Después de todo, ella también podía ser mi otro As bajo la manga sin saberlo.

* * *

Buenas! Otro capítulo está aquí y se van acercando los acontecimientos. A Alec le ha salido rana el intentar que no haya juicio, así que tendrá que enfrentarse a Edward. Por otro lado, ¿quién es realmente Zafrina? ¿Qué relación tenía con nuestro cadáver? Preguntas que tocará esperar para ser contestadas :P

LicetSalvatore, Emma, Iza, Andre22-twi

Maricoles, si quieres acosar a Ann, te doy vía libre :P , pero quien publica soy yo, a pesar de que la historia sea de ella, jajajajjajaja

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; .585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamline; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz; Janneth; Flor Santana; nnuma76; jessicatatiana; Alice569; Maricoles; ang3lpop; Vero. G; Oss; Heart on Winter; catableu; katyta94; Wenday; LicetSalvatore; Emma; Iza; Andre22-twi

Nos leemos la semana que viene gente!

Un saludo

Jpv


	15. Capitulo 13

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction (www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction / ), hizo la revisión final del capítulo.

Y también por Clara Mompean que hizo la primera revisión del mismo

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**POV Edward**

Isabella frunció el ceño cuando la guardia la sentó frente a mí en la sala de interrogatorios, aun así, guardó silencio hasta que nos dejaron solos.

—Jane atrasó el juicio una semana —expliqué sintiéndome tonto al verla asentir sin tristeza o desesperación.

Ella solo suspiró con decepción sin decir nada. Pude notarlo apenas por como las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron un poco.

—Vamos por buen camino, puedo asegurar eso ¿Puedo preguntar algo? —dije.

Ella se acomodó un poco antes de responder:

—Es mi abogado, Señor Masen. Puede preguntar lo que quiera.

Suspiré un poco molesto recordándome que a este punto no deberíamos tener formalidades entre nosotros. Yo conocía su historia, sabía quién era realmente la mujer que se escondía tras esa máscara de frialdad e indiferencia, sin embargo, hasta cierto punto ella aún no sabía quién era yo y eso solo hacía que me desviara del tema principal porque a ella no le importaba y nunca debería importarle saber quién era realmente.

Ella no tenía por qué saberlo cuando a la larga yo estaba aquí casi a la fuerza en este punto. Ella no me habría querido si no hubiera mencionado a Carlisle y a su hermano.

—¿Hay algo que no me haya dicho todavía, Isabella?

Bella frunció el ceño y miró sus manos antes de verme.

—No creo que haya nada más que decir.

—¿Hay alguna conexión entre usted y Bree Tanner? —pregunté y la molestia en sus ojos fue imposible de ocultarse.

—¿Está dudando de mí?

—Ella la golpeó. Y Zafrina dice que ustedes nunca se habían enfrentado o cruzado caminos. Hasta ahora.

—Bree no se había cruzado jamás conmigo hasta que usted llegó, ella dijo que no era personal cuando me atacó. ¿Por qué lo pregunta cuando estamos a días del juicio?

—Bella, no quiero que malinterpretes todo esto. Estoy haciendo una pregunta sencilla, recuerda que debo saber todo de ti. Alec es tu parte demandante y admitió estar vigilando tus pasos para verte cometer un error.

—Realmente no sé por qué estoy haciendo esto —soltó de repente apretando sus manos en puños—. Soy una asesina, Edward, y eso no va a cambiar jamás. Ni un juicio que me ayude a salir de aquí, ni tú que puedes hacer que cualquiera te cuente quién es con un poco de persuasión.

—Sé quién eres y si te soy honesto es suficiente para mí. Tengo varios testigos que han sido aprobados para el juicio, incluyendo a tu hermano.

Bella hizo una mueca que en ella se vio graciosa antes de agregar:

—Mi hermano es un criminal ante el mundo. He leído las noticias de los periódicos, Claire ha pedido el periódico a su hermana y es horrible lo que piensan de él.

—Tendrías que verlo de cerca para saber que eso no es cierto, Isabella. Hiciste de él un buen hombre, estoy seguro de ello.

Bella sonrió con orgullo y miró su mano, ese tatuaje allí parecía importante; aunque para mí era pequeño, para ella era como su centro de fuerza. Y eso parecía importante. Luego me miró y asintió.

—Estoy jodidamente orgullosa de él. Eso lo sé Edward. Pero el mundo allá afuera sigue siendo una mierda —aseguró sonriendo.

.

.

.

Caminé por los pasillos del tribunal con mi portafolio pesando como una tonelada en mi brazo derecho, la semana del juicio había llegado y el tiempo estaba en contra. Tenía un regalo para Isabella, era algo que quizás ella iba a apreciar más que cualquier cosa que pudiera regalarle y aunque le dije a Seth que se la entregara, él fue claro conmigo:

—_Le daré el mundo a mi hermana en sus manos cuando sea libre, tú puedes darle esto y será de ayuda para el juicio._

Tenía razón, esto era a nuestro favor, pero también sabía que usar el sobre en mis manos era peligroso psicológicamente para Isabella. No sabía hasta qué punto ella estaría preparada para saber que su hermano había encontrado la tumba de su pequeño Quil y que, a base de una exhumación de los huesos, habíamos descubierto que sí realmente era su hijo. Y todo había sido hecho legalmente con la firma de Jane Bright quien sólo le dio una mirada a la solicitud y la firmó sin parpadear. A este punto todos queríamos saber la verdad y que se hiciera justicia.

Mi relación con Seth Swan cambió en el momento en que supe quién era realmente y sólo conociéndolo comprendí que algunas personas no eran lo que aparentaban. Él trataba a Angie con el respeto que se le daba a una madre y a Tyler como un padre, ellos fueron en sus palabras…

—_Todo por lo que pedí de niño cuando más hambriento estaba son ellos y Bella, creo que Dios me escuchó y me cayeron del cielo._

Un hombre así no podía ser lo que todos decían que era. Descubrí también que él, a pesar de su edad, no era más que un niño. Podía ser que lo haya vigilado de cerca para que cuando su momento de testificar llegara, Jane Bright o Alec no lo desestimaran y no lo tomaran en cuenta. Seth Swan no era un mal hombre, al contrario, él sólo quería ver feliz a todo el mundo. Y dejaba su vida en ello. Aún cuando no conocía a las personas, él daba su vida por hacerlas felices y yo quería saber si Isabella tenía el mismo corazón que su hermano.

Tyler era un padre orgulloso con él y hasta cierto punto sentí celos en un principio. Quería ese orgullo de mis padres a pesar de... Pero mi madre no había llamado para invitarme a su casa luego de la última discusión que tuvimos y mi padre no me había apoyado como había ofrecido en un principio, aunque no había pedido su apoyo. Sin embargo, quería sentirme molesto con mi familia por eso pero no podía obligarlos a ver la verdad si ellos no querían. Alice no apareció en mi puerta de nuevo y Emmett se limitaba en lo que me decía siempre que hablábamos por teléfono ya que él y Rosalie habían hecho un viaje exprés a Brasil, en busca de una colección de jarrones para Rosalie quien trabajaba en una prestigiosa galería de arte. Todo era un enredo en mi vida personal y no estaba poniendo atención simplemente porque no quería un colapso nervioso, aunque últimamente todo se sentía así, como si fuésemos una olla gigante de presión a punto de explotar. Y quizás iba a hacerlo en mi rostro. Esperaba que no, aunque mentalmente trataba a diario de prepararme para hacer frente a lo que fuera que estuviera por venir.

—¿Edward? —Me giré al oír mi nombre.

Taylor Krueger sonriéndome en la entrada fue el primer saludo, no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Ella y yo habíamos ido juntos a la universidad de leyes, aunque al final se había decidido por estudiar psicología. Pero eso no significaba que no tuviera un poco de amor por los tribunales. Era una mujer hermosa y sencilla y, aunque en un principio, estaba prendado de Tanya ella siempre me pareció bella. Era pelirroja y bastante alta, no más que yo, pero siempre bromeaba que ella no necesitaba tacones.

—¿Cómo estás? —Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Comenzó a caminar conmigo ya que llevaba prisa y de repente dijo:

—Bueno, estoy en un proyecto de psicología muy importante con el general Michael Newton ¿Lo conoces?

Me detuve en seco y ella sonrió un poco cuando la miré con una sonrisa forzada. Michael Newton era un hombre muy conocido en la política, había rumores de que quería convertirse en presidente de EEUU y que iba a lograrlo. El hombre estaba ganándose a toda la población femenina de la ciudad y eso era un gran logro, no se había acercado a mí sin ningún motivo, ella quería algo. Lo supe porque nerviosamente sostenía un sobre en una mano y apretaba su portafolio con la otra.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Fui directo. Esperando una respuesta de su parte.

—Sé que llevas el caso Dwyer…

Comenzó a decir y luego miró a todos lados maniobrando con sus manos antes de continuar.

—Y sé que no es tu decisión, pero quiero que le des esta tarjeta a Isabella Swan cuando quede en libertad.

Miré la tarjeta y luego a ella antes de tomarla, era su número de teléfono y su nombre.

—Sigo sin entender qué quieres.

Le dije con la tarjeta aun en la mano, Taylor se aclaró la garganta y contestó nerviosa:

—Quiero el testimonio de Isabella como ayuda para otras mujeres que sufren lo mismo. Haríamos unas sesiones cortas en donde ella cuente frente a una cámara...

Levanté mi mano e hice un bollo la tarjeta molesto antes de pasar a su lado y decir mientras dejaba caer la tarjeta a un bote de basura.

—Isabella no es una actriz que forma parte de un reality show. Así que vete Taylor.

—Edward esta no es tu decisión.

La miré un segundo antes de encogerme de hombros para responderle.

—Bueno entonces cuando Isabella Swan salga puedes preguntárselo en persona y esperar a que te mande a la mierda ella misma. Esto no es parte de un show barato, es sobre la vida privada de una persona que vivió un infierno.

—Entonces me dices que estás totalmente seguro de que lo que ella dice es verdad. Las noticias aseguran que Jacob Black no era un pastor que realmente amaba a su esposa joven que él la maltrataba —comentó con curiosidad en sus ojos.

Levanté una ceja y respondí.

—Ve al juicio y escúchala, quizás te lleves una sorpresa.

Le sonreí tenso sin dirigirle una mirada y seguí caminando hacia un guardia que se acercó a revisarme, gracias a Tyler había conseguido unos minutos antes del juicio con Isabella e iba a aprovecharlos. Ella me necesitaba mucho. Quizás hasta pudiera darle su regalo.

La vi de espaldas en la celda mirando a la nada, pensé en llamar su atención pero ella se giró y me miró con melancolía.

—No merezco esto.

Lo dijo tan bajo que si no hubiese estado prestándole atención no la habría escuchado. Su voz sonaba temblorosa. Y estaba más pálida de lo normal.

—No merezco ser libre.

—No —dije obligándola a mirarme, miles de emociones que no supe descifrar surcaron su rostro, pero lo que me pareció hermoso fue que el miedo no estaba allí—. Una mujer como tú no merece estar aquí —respondí.

Ella frunció el ceño y continué.

—Sé que se oirá cliché, pero no escogiste tu vida, no elegiste por ti misma y ahora quiero que lo hagas.

—El mundo va a señalarme si me dan mi libertad.

Me acerqué a la reja y ella igual, metí mi mano hasta poder tomar la suya para volver a hablar.

—El mundo puede irse a la mierda, Isabella. Si tú eres feliz el mundo puede irse a la mierda. Eso no debe preocuparte.

Sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas y parpadeó para alejarlas antes de preguntar.

—¿Qué haré con mi libertad?

Sonreí y toqué su mejilla sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla y protegerla porque era lo que ella se merecía alguien que de verdad la protegiera.

—Bueno, puedo enseñarte a jugar al monopoly si quieres…

Eso la hizo sonreír y mi estómago se apretó haciéndome sentir unas extrañas ganas de reírme con ella. Lo hice, le di mi mejor sonrisa y eso la hizo sonrojarse y ¡joder! sería un maldito mentiroso si dijera que no se veía hermosa, mi corazón hizo una pirueta palpitando tan fuerte que me dio miedo. Con su sonrisa original ella dejaba de verse como la mujer que nadie quiso escuchar, ahora se veía como una chica joven a la que el naranja no le sentaba bien. Y hoy más que nunca quería arreglar eso.

—Señor Masen. Es la hora —dijo un guardia haciéndonos saltar lejos.

—Te veré en un rato y todo saldrá bien —comenté queriendo que de verdad todo saliera bien.

Porque quería tener la libertad de verla sonreír fuera de una celda. Y quizás hasta podía lograr un abrazo.

* * *

Nos vais a querer matar, jejejeje. Se que estáis esperando ya empiece el juicio, pero no os impacientéis, que ya queda poco.

Una cosa que quiero aclarar debido a varios reviews que he leído. Bello NO es inocente, le pegó un tiro a su marido matándolo. Las circunstancias que llevaron a eso es otro tema (realmente el tema de esta historia) y lo que hará que la historia se pueda desarrollar de determinada manera. Aquí no entro a valorar si ella estaba en su derecho de hacerlo o no, si era defensa o no, eso es otro tema, pero el hecho es que ella mató a su marido y es algo que la ha marcado mucho más allá de que por ese motivo acabara en la cárcel.

Con respecto a si Zafrina fue una amante de Jacob... no lo diré, jijijiji

Marta Salazar, fathy . hurtado, bienvenidas a la historia.

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; claribel . cabrera . 585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamline; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz; Janneth; Flor Santana; nnuma76; jessicatatiana; Alice569; Maricoles; ang3lpop; Vero. G; Oss; Heart on Winter; catableu; katyta94; Wenday; LicetSalvatore; Emma; Iza; Andre22-twi; Marta Salazar; fathy . hurtado

Nos leemos la semana que viene

Jpv


	16. Capítulo 14

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Clara Mompean

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**POV Bella**

Hace demasiado tiempo, hace exactamente diez años, habría sentido miedo; tanto que quizás me habría orinado en mis pantalones al ver como Julie me preparaba para ir a juicio. Al juicio del cual podía salir libre sin saber qué hacer con mi vida, sin saber que me esperaba afuera…O en el cual podían volver a juzgarme y terminaría pagando los treinta años que me restaban de condena.

Las palabras de Alec aún se repetían a diario a mi mente y yo sabía que muchos iban a señalarme en cuanto me reconocieran. Había perdido mi vida y mi nombre gracias a Jacob. Perdí mi juventud y a mi hijo en consecuencia de mi ingenuidad. Pero tenía a mi hermano, y, quizás, él era lo único por lo cual mi vida tenía sentido en este punto.

Repito: mi historia fue quizás escrita como una broma, me enamoré de la idea equivocada del amor. Fui una estúpida que creyó que casarse era mi pase de libertad cuando en realidad solo estaba caminando a una prisión, de la cuál sabía muy poco. En mi defensa diré que yo era una niña y, contrario a lo que todos piensan, una niña no debería pasar lo que yo pasé: ser manipulada por sus propios padres para unir su vida con alguien que solo buscaba un coño caliente al cual llenar con perversión y maldad, un hombre que solo buscaba un saco de boxeo, una muñeca de sala frente a todos y una prostituta barata en su cama. Tuve unos padres de mierda y mejor ni hablemos de Jacob. Él era un monstruo.

Hice lo que me enseñaron, fui y me convertí en quien me enseñaron. Una mujer sin derecho a pensar y con derecho a sufrir, una mujer que debía ser esposa y no cualquier esposa. Y quizás fue por eso por lo que me convertí en asesina. Aunque la verdad es que Jacob asesinó a mi hijo primero.

Sin embargo, también puedo acusarme porque no defendí mis derechos cuando debía hacerlo, y, de haberlo hecho, quizás no tendría que haber pasado tanto si hubiera hablado, sino me hubiera comportado como me habían enseñado.

Claire me abrazó muy fuerte antes de alejarse de mí y decir con los ojos llorosos:

— Nos vemos afuera B.

Asentí hacia ella una vez prometiéndole en silencio que ella sería la próxima y Julie me empujó por los pasillos estresada con tres guardias nuevos a su paso.

Los vítores y la burlas de las chicas no se hicieron esperar. Yo me había burlado también de algunas chicas así que, como no podía sacarles el dedo, como digna cobarde les saqué la lengua y rodé los ojos.

— Nos vemos luego Swan.

— Envíame jabón si te dejan libre perra.

— Tírate a un guardia de los juzgados.

En momentos como estos quería fumar como una chimenea, mis manos y mis pies estaban esposados, pesados, con cadenas. Yo era una convicta aún y era quizás la única cosa de la que estaba segura. Yo para el mundo aún era una asesina de creencias.

Lo poco que pude de la calle fue cegador, había periodistas cubriendo la entrada de la cárcel y estaba lloviendo; quizás no fuera buena señal, la lluvia nunca era buen señal. Me metieron en una camioneta blindada y una guardia me quitó el chaleco antibalas que habían usado para sacarme, como si yo, en lugar de haber asesinado a Jacob, hubiese asesinado al presidente y el mundo quisiera mi cabeza, aunque ese mundo solo fuese Alec McLaren y los padres de Jacob. Miré mis manos y en silencio apreté mi tatuaje. Deseando mi libertad. Rogándole al cielo o al infierno que pudiese tenerla.

Me metieron en una celda pequeña y una trabajadora social se sentó frente a mí en silencio hasta que la miré. Solo cuando lo hice ella habló.

— Soy Tía Macbe, señorita Swan, y estoy aquí solo para hacerle un pequeño cuestionario. Esto no tiene nada que ver con su juicio, sin embargo estoy obligada a grabarla ¿Está bien con eso? — preguntó. Yo seguí mirándola fijamente.

— Me temo que si no responde tendré que hablar con Jane Bright para que el juicio se cancele.

— Quiero a mi abogado. — dije.

Ella suspiró pesadamente antes de decir:

— Su abogado vendrá en unos minutos y yo puedo darle a él una copia exacta de lo que será el cuestionario, junto con la grabación de sus respuestas ¿tenemos un trato a este punto?

Asentí no muy insegura y ella continuó.

—¿Lleva usted diez años en una prisión de máxima seguridad? Responda sí o no por favor.

— Sí.

Tia asintió marcándolo en un papel que llevaba en su mano.

— Tengo entendido que terminó su formación académica hasta la secundaria aprovechando el programa de educación gratuita para las presas.

Yo volví a los monosílabos para contestar.

— Sí.

Ella me miró antes de preguntar.

—¿Por qué está usted presa señorita Swan?

— Por asesinato. — respondí.

La chica morena me miró un pequeño momento antes de anotar y decir:

— Bien. El día de hoy se llevará a cabo un juicio en donde su abogado apela a su buena conducta y testigos que pueden asegurar que usted sufría de estrés postraumático al disparar ese arma. Legalmente eso se llama homicidio culposo, usted debe saberlo. Si su caso es avalado en su beneficio, usted podrá salir libre al momento del veredicto en su beneficio. Solo tendrá que pasar por un centro de psiquiatría en donde evaluarán su estado mental y, si usted es lo suficientemente apta para estar en la sociedad de nuevo. Quedará en libertad condicional, ya que, debido a su caso, se debe llevar una especie de seguimiento en su comportamiento ¿Entiende lo que digo?

— Sí

Tía asintió y continuó:

— Sin embargo, si en el juicio todo se vuelve en su contra y usted es encontrada culpable de nuevo, pasaría el resto de su sentencia en la cárcel lo que equivaldría a treinta años que le restan sin derecho a volver a apelar hasta dentro de veinte años más. ¿Entiende eso?

Asentí sintiendo el peso de treinta años en mis hombros. Tía se puso de pie y alisó las arrugas en su falda antes de decir:

— Habiendo aclarado eso, suerte señorita Swan.

Caminó con estilo pareciendo segura de sí misma al salir y yo miré mis manos recordando cuando me hice este tatuaje.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Ocho años antes**_

El zumbido molesto de una especie de cepillo de dientes eléctrico me hizo salir de mi celda y seguirlo. Carmen pasó junto a mí, observándome de cerca y yo le rodé los ojos. Aunque por dentro quería sacarle mi dedo del medio y decirle "jódete", aun no tenía valor de hacerlo. Había cambiado mucho desde que entré aquí, Claire me había jodido la paciencia hasta que había dejado de usar la maldita camisa naranja y había optado por un top blanco que ella me había regalado para mi cumpleaños. Porque aquí celebraban los cumpleaños…

Era una mujer diferente, más fuerte, como hubiese querido ser en un principio. Había aprendido a fumar y también descubierto que Seth lo hacía por una razón, resultaba difícil no sentirse tranquila después de haber fumado una cajetilla.

Las pesadillas estaban desapareciendo, aunque Jacob me perseguía en sueños y los remordimientos de haberle disparado aún me pesaban en los hombros. Era difícil que eso no pasara. Saqué un cigarro de mi bolsillo y lo encendí dándole una calada larga, sentí el humo roer mis pulmones y luego lo solté. Josephine me sonrió en cuanto me vio y yo di otra calada a mi cigarro antes de verla inclinarse sobre Darlei, otra presa, con una máquina de tatuajes, la del dichoso zumbido.

—¿Quieres uno?

Preguntó Claire tras de mi al verme sosteniendo el dibujo que Josephine estaba grabando en la piel de la otra chica. Era una artista, sin duda debía reconocerlo ya que estaba quedando igual. Pero yo...

— No.

Le dije soltando de pronto el dibujo y recordando las veces que mis padres habían señalado a las personas por llevar un tatuaje.

_"El diablo debió poseerlos para manchar su cuerpo así. El cuerpo es templo del señor." _

Bufé molesta y di otra calada a mi cigarro antes de mirar el cuaderno que estaba bajo el dibujo que Darlei se estaba tatuando. Lo abrí y muchos más dibujos me saludaron, ninguno llamó la atención hasta que vi los pies pequeños dibujados con una aureola sobre ellos. No tenía absolutamente nada de Quil aquí. Jacob ni si quiera me había permitido saber dónde estaba su tumba y yo, yo estaba tan metida en mi mundo oscuro en el cual los fantasmas se burlaban de mi ingenuidad que ni si quiera me había puesto a pensar que su cumpleaños sería en dos días. Miré el tatuaje de nuevo y di otra calada más a mi cigarro antes de caminar hasta donde la mayoría de las chicas miraban a Darlei y a Josephine.

—Quiero este. Aquí. — Señale mi mano, la división que había entre el pulgar y el índice sería perfecta.

Josephine desvió su mirada cinco segundos antes de volver a Darlei y decir:

— Bien Pastora pero tendrás que esperar a que termine con la zorra esta.

Asentí una vez y me senté en un rincón a fumar de nuevo. Claire se sentó a mi lado y miró el dibujo que yo aun no dejaba de mirar, antes de quitarme el cigarro y decir:

— Morirás de cáncer algún día

Luego le dio una calada antes de tirarlo y patearlo y yo solo rodé los ojos antes de sacar otro. Para cuando Josephine terminó con Darlie, yo estaba casi durmiendo sentada en ese rincón hecha una pelota mientras miraba mi mano.

Iba a hacerme un tatuaje, la única cosa que en la piel dura para toda la vida y estaría a la vista de todo el mundo. Pero si lo pensaba desde mi punto de vista, si Quil, si mi pequeño y precioso Quil hubiese vivido, él sería algo que yo tendría para toda la vida, algo que estaría a la vista de todos y no me daría vergüenza. Porque Seth ya no estaba. Porque el infierno que yo llevaba por dentro era lo único que me quedaba y porque en el fondo de mí, tenía la esperanza de que en treinta y ocho años que me sobraban de condena, mis padres hubieran muerto también, así ellos no podían señalarme.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Actualidad**_

Escuché los pasos de alguien y el aroma de Edward llegó a mí. Cerré mis ojos aún de espaldas a él y le dije en un susurro:

— No merezco esto — me detuve un momento antes de girarme a verlo para decir - No merezco ser libre.

— No -dijo Edward sorprendiéndome —. Una mujer como tú no merece estar aquí. Sé que se oirá cliché, pero no escogiste tu vida, no elegiste por ti misma y ahora quiero que lo hagas.

La suavidad de sus palabras me hizo suspirar. Edward es un buen hombre y yo…, yo asesiné a mi esposo hace diez años.

— El mundo va a señalarme si me dan mi libertad —dije.

En ese instante y como imanes, ambos nos acercamos a las rejas hasta que él tuvo su mano en mi mejilla y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos

— El mundo puede irse a la mierda Isabella, si tú eres feliz el mundo puede irse a la mierda. Eso no debe preocuparte.

Mis ojos se inundaron en lágrimas y parpadeé para alejarlas antes de preguntar:

—¿Que haré con mi libertad?

Edward sonrió y apretó mi mejilla suavemente.

—Bueno, puedo enseñarte a jugar a _Monopoly _si quieres… — sugirió.

Yo le sonreí porque sí que llevaba demasiado guardándome mi sonrisa. Edward me sonrió de vuelta y mi corazón aleteó en mi pecho con fuerza casi dejándome sin respiración.

— Señor Masen es hora. — dijo un guardia haciéndonos saltar lejos.

Maldije por lo bajo y sentí mis mejillas calientes. Edward pareció consternado pero aun así, me miró y dijo con seguridad:

— Te veré en un rato y todo saldrá bien.

Asentí hacia él sabiendo que si esto no salía bien yo iba a pagar treinta años más y sentir o pensar en Edward una sola vez no me estaba permitido. Él estaba casado para empezar y, para terminar, aunque eso hubiese sido una mentira de Alec para desestimarlo, él nunca vería en mi dirección ni una sola vez. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, todos se pusieron de pie para verme. Me habían obligado a usar mi uniforme completo de prisión y ver a los padres de Jacob junto a Alec fue lo que menos me impresionó de todas las personas que estaban allí. Varios _flashes_ me cegaron, pero luego se dispersaron Edward se agarró su corbata y yo quise sonreír. Parecía nervioso pero lo único que pude pensar fue que el show estaba a punto de empezar, aunque esto no era un maldito show…era mi libertad en manos de personas que hace diez años no me habían escuchado.

Mierda.

* * *

Y hasta aquí la espera para el juicio. Ya empieza pero eso será ya para el siguiente. En este podemos entender ya cual es el tattoo que tiene y que significa.

Por suerte (y le tenéis que dar las gracias a Ann) el miércoles habrá un nuevo capítulo, pero no os acostumbréis, eh!

calvialexa, vaneleyes, Zaidaly . medina, Joa Castillo, saraygarcia08 bienvenidas a la historia!

Adriana Molina, es Tyler, el marido de Ángela, padre adoptivo de Seth y juez :D

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; claribel . cabrera . 585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamline; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz; Janneth; Flor Santana; nnuma76; jessicatatiana; Alice569; Maricoles; ang3lpop; Vero. G; Oss; Heart on Winter; catableu; katyta94; Wenday; LicetSalvatore; Emma; Iza; Andre22-twi; Marta Salazar; fathy . hurtado; calvialexa; vaneleyes; Zaidaly . medina; Joa Castillo; saraygarcia08

Jpv22


	17. Capitulo 15

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Clara Mompean

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**POV Edward**

El mundo es capaz de ponerse en pie cuando de señalar a alguien se trata. Lo vi con Isabella, tomando en cuenta que nadie tenía porque ponerse en pie. Vi a los padres de Jacob Black levantarse. La ex suegra de Isabella no disimuló al verla, su rostro perdió color; sin embargo su mirada de odio no dejó los pasos de Isabella que se detuvieron y yo tuve que arreglar mi corbata que de pronto se sentía apretada. Me sentía molesto. Todos se habían puesto de pie al ver al guardia entrar con ella.

Alec ni si quiera se movió. Él en ningún momento le dirigió una sola mirada a Bella y yo no sabía si sentirme tranquilo o preocupado por eso. Él sólo miraba interesado lo que parecía ser una revista basura de deportes. Levantó la mirada viendo su reloj un instante antes de que un martillazo se escuchase en la habitación.

— Todos en pie, su señoría Jane Bright en la sala.

Isabella se acomodó a mi lado tan firme como sus esposas se lo permitieron y yo le ayudé a sentarse lo mejor que pude cuando Jane tomó asiento en el estrado y golpeó con su mazo llamando la atención de todos.

— Caso número 25346612 de apelación a nombre de Isabella Marie ahora Swan viuda de Dwyer-Black. ¿Podría la imputada ponerse de pie?

Ayudé a Isabella levantarse y solo cuando la toqué, noté que estaba temblando, fría y pálida. Soltó un respiro tembloroso suavemente antes de cuadrar sus hombros. Jane la miró fijamente antes de decir:

— ¿Comprende usted por qué estamos aquí?— Bella asintió y un poco de color se perdió en su rostro. — Responda - ordenó Jane

— Sí — dijo Bella antes de que Jane golpeara el estrado con el mazo.

— Siéntese.

Isabella se sentó en silencio, sus manos apretadas en puños sin mirar a Jane ni a nadie. Tomé su mano y ella me miró antes de mirar a todos lados, asustada porque alguien nos estuviera viendo. Nadie notó mi arrebato porque todo fue bajo la mesa. Jane habló sobre protocolos a seguir durante el juicio y yo mantuve mi mano aferrada a la de Bella, quien se relajó un poco cuando acaricié su tatuaje. Jane siguió hablando:

— Señor McLaren, me gustaría escuchar su introducción al caso.

Alec se levantó y caminó hacia el frente mirando a todos los presentes antes de decir:

— Un caso como éste no tiene sentido de apelación. Esta mujer asesinó a su marido de un tiro en la frente y se declaró culpable, intentando como cualquier bruja asesina…

— ¡Objeción! —interrumpí levantándome. — Está ofendiendo a mi cliente. Recordemos que ella es un ser humano y merece respeto independientemente sea quien sea.

Jane asintió suavemente antes de golpear su mazo y decir:

— A lugar.

Alec se aclaró la garganta y desabrochó su chaqueta antes de continuar.

— El hecho, es que la señora aquí presente se declaró culpable hace diez años y está cumpliendo dos condenas, la primera por asesinar a su marido y la segunda por maltratar a un guardia…

— Objeción —dije — Hay testigos que aseguran que el guardia se propasó con mi cliente y ella no quiso imponer una denuncia. Él la acoso físicamente y le aumentaron diez años a ella por ser alguien que estaba en proceso de juicio cuando eso pasó. Alegaron que ella era demasiado violenta.

—Si me permite terminar, señor Cullen, con mi introducción... Estamos aquí porque su cliente quiso de pronto parecer alguien que no es. Alguien que sufrió.

— Eso no es algo que usted pueda asegurar señor McLaren, ni siquiera la conoce. Usted fue el mejor amigo de su esposo no el de ella hace más de diez años.

Muchos jadearon y susurraron entre sí incluyendo al jurado. Jane llamo al orden golpeando el mazo con fuerza.

— Creo que pedir una introducción fue error. No me di cuenta en qué momento dos niños pequeños entraron al juicio en lugar de dos abogados de renombre. Adultos. — dijo Jane pareciendo incómoda.

Aunque en sus ojos había curiosidad que no pasó desapercibida para nadie, desapareció tan rápido que no pude decir nada sobre eso.

— Un conflicto de intereses es lo que menos esperamos y quiero aclararlo. Señor McLaren, usted nunca mencionó una relación de amistad con nadie de la familia Black y señor Cullen, usted no debe usar eso en su beneficio.

— Su señoría, me disculpo — dije sentándome tenso.

Alec abrochó su chaqueta y dijo:

— Eso es todo respecto a mi introducción. No creí necesario hablar sobre mi amistad con Jacob Black, un hombre muerto, y me disculpo por mi comportamiento. Le paso la palabra al señor Cullen, la defensa.

Bella me miró un momento antes de que yo me levantara y dijera:

—Para muchos, estar aquí es incómodo. Todos escucharon sobre la asesina de creencias porque, estúpidamente, en lugar de ver a una mujer maltratada física y psicológicamente por su marido, vieron a una asesina. Una mujer que un día despertó y quiso asesinar a su marido. Todos señalaron eso, nadie miró más allá de ella, nadie preguntó porque lo hizo. Yo estoy aquí en su defensa y puede sonar incluso más estúpido, pero quiero que su señoría Jane Bright y el jurado escuche lo que un hombre como su esposo fue capaz de hacerle a una mujer que, en ese entonces, no era más que una niña que estaba saliendo a la adolescencia. Jacob Black no era un santo, puedo asegurar eso. Y ustedes lo sabrán después de escuchar lo que ella y la evidencia tienen para decir.

Me senté y Jane asintió.

— Señor Mclaren, usted primero.

Alec se levantó y dijo:

— Me gustaría llamar al estrado a Kate Loungefly.

Una mujer a la que reconocí abiertamente como la que encontró y estuvo casi presente en el momento del asesinato a Jacob Black, caminó hacia en estrado. Sus ojos tenían arrugas en las esquinas y su cabello iba estilizado en un moño sencillo al igual que su traje y su bolso pequeño rosado pálido. Kate hizo el juramento y miró a Bella desde su asiento con sus ojos azules brillosos en compasión. Ella hizo el juramento con voz baja antes de que Alec se acercara a ella.

— Señora Loungefly, ¿estuvo usted presente el día que el señor Black falleció? — preguntó Alec haciendo a Kate regresar su mirada desde Isabella a él.

— Sí.

Alec asintió y continuó.

—¿Puede relatar lo que pasó?

Kate suspiró pesadamente antes de decir

—Isabella estaba enseñándome a cocinar, — comenzó Kate mirándola fijamente— ella era muy paciente conmigo. —sonrió y Alec llamo su atención poniendo una mano en donde ella estaba sentada.— Siempre admiré su forma de ser, ella era tan fuerte.— dirigió una mirada a Alec y dijo —Ese día llegué muy temprano y escuché un grito muy fuerte y un disparo. Lo siguiente que supe fue que mi esposo estaba gritando y diciéndome que llamara a la ambulancia, que Isabella le había disparado a su esposo en la cabeza y de allí todo que supe, lo supe por las noticias.

Alec asintió y dijo

— Su testigo señor Cullen .

Me levanté y sonreí suavemente a Kate quien se sonrojó en cuanto me vio.

— Señora Loungefly, ¿vio usted a la señorita Swan con el arma?

Kate palideció un poco y miró a Alec antes de decir:

—Dios me libre, ¡no! Mi esposo lo hizo.

Asentí hacia ella y continúe.

—¿Su esposo la llevaba a diario a la puerta de los Black?

Alec se levantó y dijo:

—¡Objeción! Su señoría, esto no tiene nada que ver con el caso.

— Tengo un punto. —dije enfrentando a Alec quién miró a Jane. Ella suspiró y dijo:

— ¿Puede llegar a ese punto señor Cullen?

Asentí y me giré hacia Kate quien me miró expectante.

—¿Puede responder a mi pregunta?

Kate asintió y dijo:

— Sí.

—¿Qué edad tenía cuando se casó? —dije.

Kate se sonrojó mirando a todos lados antes de decir en voz baja:

— Diecisiete años.

Miré al jurado y dije:

—La edad de la señorita Swan cuando se casó también era esa. Señora Loungefly una pregunta más y con esto termino. ¿Puede decirme si usted notó algún comportamiento fuera de lugar cuando iba a aprender cocina con la señorita Swan?

Kate miró a Bella antes de decir:

— Se lo dije a Alec señor Cullen. Isabella era una mujer muy fuerte, ella nunca dio a demostrar nada frente a nadie ni una vez y menos en las horas que nuestros esposos habían predispuesto para que ella me enseñara a cocinar. Era muy paciente conmigo y un poco accidentada ya que siempre había algún moretón en ella y ella decía que era la torpeza andando.

Le sonreí a Kate y dije mirando a Jane:

— No más preguntas.

Cuando me giré para buscar mi asiento Kate habló:

— Isabella no es mala, lo dije hace diez años y lo mantengo a la fecha. Mis oraciones aún tienen un espacio para su alma .

— Gracias señora Loungefly. — dije sentándome.

Kate se retiró y Alec se puso en pie diciendo:

— Llamo al estrado a Ronald Loungefly, mi testigo.

El esposo de Kate es un hombre considerablemente viejo para ella y no es que me importe mucho. Él mira a Bella solo una vez y lo hace con mucho desprecio. Bella se estremece ante él y evita mirarlo.

— Su esposa dice que fue usted quién irrumpió en la casa de los Black esa mañana. ¿Es cierto?

Pregunta Alec después de que Ronald Loungefly haga el juramento.

— Escuché un disparo así que sí. Irrumpí en esa casa, pero porque alguien parecía estar en peligro.

Alec asintió

—¿Puede decirnos que fue lo que vio?

Ronald Loungefly gruñe.

— A esa mujer, —señala a Bella de forma despectiva y continua— llena de sangre, fuera de sí con un arma a sus pies y al pastor Jacob Black sin parte de su cráneo.

Alec se gira hacia el jurado y dice:

—Isabella Swan se declaró culpable y lo es. ¿Quieren más pruebas de los hechos? He aquí dos testigos presenciales de los hechos. Ellos vieron el cuerpo de Jacob Black sin vida, a esa mujer— señaló a Isabella, — con sangre en sus manos y un arma a sus pies. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo en un juicio, ella no necesita ser escuchada, necesita seguir pagando su pena porque asesinó a un ser humano. Un ser humano ejemplar que merece ser recordado como lo que fue: un gran apoyo a la comunidad de Forks, Washington, y un gran pastor.

El jurado empieza a murmurar de forma audible y Jane llama la atención golpeando su maso. Alec se sienta y yo me levanto diciendo:

— ¿Puede decirme su edad señor Loungefly?

Ronald Loungefly se remueve incómodo antes de responder:

—Tengo cuarenta y ocho.

Abro mis ojos fingiendo asombro antes de decir:

— Y su esposa solo tiene veintiocho…

Sonrió cuando escucho el jadeo de indignación del jurado antes de decir:

— Dice que la señorita Swan estaba fuera de sus cabales cuando la encontró, ¿puede decirme por qué cree eso?

Ronald Loungefly frunce el ceño antes de responder:

— Ella lloraba y temblaba ¡por amor a Dios! Sus ojos no miraban a nadie. Tenía un arma a sus pies y sangre en sus manos.

— Entonces. ¿puede usted decir que ella disparó sin saber lo que hacía?

Alec se levanta al instante y dice:

—¡Objeción! El señor Loungefly no puede asegurar tal cosa ya que él no está calificado para eso.

Jane golpea el mazo y acepta.

— A lugar

Dándole la razón a Alec. Yo sonrió y me giro hacia el jurado.

—¿Una mujer en shock puede ser capaz de declararse culpable de haber defendido lo que le quedaba de dignidad con un arma en contra de su esposo maltratador? Y no es que la justifique, porque nada lo hace, pero quiero que piensen que esa mujer sentada atada de manos y pies es un ser humano que vivió demasiadas situaciones que le hicieron daño y ya tuvo suficiente condena como para saber que cometió un error que no debería decirse en voz alta. El mundo juzga y señala, pero a veces es bueno ver qué hay detrás de aquella persona que jaló el gatillo, es bueno preguntar un porqué de los hechos. O por quien en todo caso.

Me giré hacia Jane y dije:

— No más preguntas.

* * *

Y aquí empieza el juicio, como seguirá?

angi marie cullen, valentina . delafuente, bienvenidas a la historia!

Vero G, FELICIDADES! Y que cumplas mucho más.

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; claribel . cabrera . 585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamline; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz; Janneth; Flor Santana; nnuma76; jessicatatiana; Alice569; Maricoles; ang3lpop; Vero. G; Oss; Heart on Winter; catableu; katyta94; Wenday; LicetSalvatore; Emma; Iza; Andre22-twi; Marta Salazar; fathy . hurtado; calvialexa; vaneleyes; Zaidaly . medina; Joa Castillo; saraygarcia08; angi marie cullen; valentina . delafuente;

Nos leemos el domingo

Jpv


	18. Capítulo 16

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Clara Mompean

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

**POV Edward**

Dos testigos más pasaron antes de que Alec llamara a la madre de Jacob. La mujer temblaba en cada paso que daba hacia el estrado y con voz tensa hizo su juramento con los hombros erguidos y su mano muy en alto.

A la vista de cualquiera Rachel Black-Dwyer era una dama de respeto. Su ropa elegante y su moño apretado daban a entender muchas cosas y una de ellas es que, en sí, ella no era una buena mujer. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios tenían una horrible forma como si hubiese estado masticando algo muy amargo. Tenía la mirada fuerte y rígida. Era una mujer amargada por la vida.

— Señora Black, ¿podría decirme quién era su hijo?

Rachel Black-Dwyer suspiró y sacó un pañuelo de su chaqueta verde limón antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas que me parecieron más falsas que las tetas que vi en un programa de televisión llamado _bochet_. Ella empezó a llorar de forma estúpida y no me pudo parecer más mentirosa.

— Jacob era un gran hombre, él amaba su profesión. Ser pastor era su mundo, Dios era su mundo, eso y su esposa. Mi hijo era un buen hombre.

El "su esposa" fue dicho como si fuera una ofensa para Isabella quien respingó a mi lado al por su voz y Alec sonrió abiertamente mientras asentía

— ¿Isabella Swan le pareció alguna vez una mujer fuera de sus cabales? — preguntó Alec.

Aunque tenía una objeción en mi caso para devolver las palabras que él me había dicho hace rato, aguardé la respuesta de Rachel quien rápidamente respondió.

— Era una chiquilla que perseguía a mi hijo como un sabueso. Mi hijo fue un tonto al enamorarse de ella, se lo dijimos y él no nos escuchó y fue donde sus padres a pedir su mano como debe ser. Le enseñamos bien y él eligió mal. Esa mujer sabía lo que hacía cuando le disparó a mi hijo, estoy segura de ello. Ella me quitó a mi hijo, se llevó todo lo que Dios me dio para amar. Ella no merece estar aquí, ni si quiera debería tener el valor de mirarme a la cara. Jacob era mi único hijo y ella lo asesinó. No merece que nadie la escuché, es una mentirosa hija de Satanás.

Me sentí molesto porque, en lugar de decir el nombre de Bella, la llamó "ella" tantas veces que me pareció tonto y no dejo de mirar el rostro de Bella, quien sólo miró sus manos como si esta mujer tuviese razón. Alec se giró al jurado y dijo:

— ¿Una mujer que perdió a su único hijo y ahora reclama justicia vale más que la que lo asesinó?

El jurado susurró entre ellos y Alec continuó.

— Porque si hablamos de justicia, esta mujer está exigiendo que se la demos.

Luego de eso se sentó sin saber lo que yo iba a hacer. Miré a Isabella y le pregunté

—¿Confías en mí?

Isabella me miró un momento corto y asintió suavemente, solo entonces me levanté.

— Señora Black, —dije enfrentándola —¿sabía usted que su hijo golpeó tanto a su ex-nuera que perdió a su nieto? Ella estaba embarazada en ese momento.

—¡Objeción! —Alec se levantó furioso diciendo— No hay ningún.…

—¿Registro médico?

Lo interrumpí de golpe mientras le sonreí abiertamente antes de poner sobre su escritorio una carpeta y continúe dirigiéndome al jurado.

— Bajo su escritorio encontrarán el resultado de la exhumación del cuerpo del feto que Isabella Swan perdió con tan solo treinta y dos semanas. Quill Black-Dwyer falleció en el vientre de su madre por lesiones que no supieron interpretarse como un accidente de alguien con torpeza extrema. Jacob Black golpeó a su ex esposa de una forma brutal y en el proceso asesinó a su propio hijo quién ni si quiera había nacido.

— Isabella jamás estuvo embarazada, ella…

Comenzó a decir Rachel balbuceando pero yo le puse una copia en donde ella estaba sentada y le dije abriendo la carpeta:

— Usted no solo perdió a su hijo abusador señora, también perdió a su nieto. ¿Causa en usted algún sentimiento encontrado? Porque fue su hijo quién golpeó a su nuera hasta causarle un aborto.

Rachel sollozó apretándose el cuello y dijo furiosa de repente al sentirse acorralada.

— Isabella se merece eso y más, todo lo que mi hijo le hizo ella se lo merecía. Ella me quitó a mi hijo, lo engatusó, se casó con él y lo asesinó. Me lo quito todo.

El jurado exclamó y Jane tuvo que llamar al orden. Yo, sin embargo, di uno de mis golpes porque sí que quería darle varios a Alec. Y esto era solo el comienzo.

— Su hijo le quitó a Isabella Swan más que eso señora. Hablamos de su dignidad humana, hablamos de su juventud, sus sueños. Hablamos de una mujer que cayó en las manos equivocadas de un hombre que no supo valorar el tesoro que se le había otorgado.

Miré a Jane quien sin expresión nos miraba desde el estrado y dije:

— No más preguntas.

El jurado siguió susurrando y la sala completa se espantó e hizo lo mismo. Isabella me miró un momento antes de decirme entre dientes molesta:

—Mi hijo no era parte de esto.

Alec examinó el folder buscando un error y yo sonreí al saber que no había ninguna equivocación ya que la misma Jane había estado presente en la exhumación del cuerpo del no nato hijo de Isabella. Había sido algo extenuante pero habíamos logrado mucho ese día

— Bella...

Bella negó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Jamás, en los meses que llevaba de conocerla, la había visto si quiera pensar en llorar. Solo lo había hecho al enterarse de Seth y al verlo vivo pero ella siempre era tan fuerte. Pero fue algo tan rápido que nadie más que yo que estaba observando me di cuenta. Alec se levantó y miró hacia todos diciendo

— Mi testigo, Reneé Swan.

La mujer que se levantó no se parecía mucho a Isabella, su cabello era castaño pero parecía haber visto días mejores y sus ojos eran azules. Estos parecían perdidos en lugar de estar aquí y vestía un conjunto rosa chillón haciéndola ver más pálida de lo normal.

Alec estuvo junto a ella en cuanto llegó al estrado viéndola hacer el juramento antes de decir:

—¿Es Isabella viuda de Dwyer-Black su hija?

Reneé asintió y respondió un "sí" escueto y simple, limpiándose la nariz con una mano. Alec la miró un momento antes de decir:

— ¿Asesinó a Jacob Black su hija?

La mujer miró a Isabella desde el estrado con odio en sus ojos por un largo momento y luego a Alec antes de responder:

— Ella mató a sangre fría a su esposo.

El jurado susurró entre si mirándola y señalando, Alec miró a Jane y dijo:

— No más preguntas.

Me levanté y miré a la mujer sentada apretándose las manos antes de preguntar:

—¿Cuántos hijos tiene señora Swan?

Reneé Swan me miró como si fuera estúpido antes de responder

— Dos.

Suspiré y miré a Isabella para intentar enmendar el error de mencionar a su hijo frente a todos. Sabía que ese era un tema más que sagrado para ella quien había hablado muy poco sobre lo que había pasado la noche en la que ella sufrió más que en toda su vida. Jacob le había arrebatado no solo a su hijo y su dignidad, él también le había arrebatado su libertad y era eso por lo que yo estaba luchando. Iba a pedirle perdón después pero en este momento la necesidad de verla libre era más importante que cualquier cosa que pudiera ella guardar como secreto.

—¿Cuántas veces visitó a su hija durante los casi once años que estuvo en prisión?

Alec se levantó a mi espalda

— Objeción señoría, esto no tiene sentido alguno ni nada que ver con el caso.

— No a lugar señor Mclaren, en este caso quiero escuchar la respuesta a eso.

Alec palideció un poco antes de sentarse y yo continúe.

—¿Señora Swan?

Reneé me miró en silencio y suspiro pesadamente antes de responder

— Dos veces: una hace once años y la otra hace una semana. Pero he tenido obligaciones.

—¿Más importantes que su hija?

Eso la hizo saltar en su asiento.

— Soy una mujer casada.

Explicó y yo miré entre la multitud hasta que encontré a Seth con la mirada fija en su madre.

— Su hijo menor tenía casi once años cuando escapó de su casa, su hija, la mujer a la que usted solo visitó dos veces en casi once años, tenía diecisiete cuando se casó con Jacob Black. Isabella Swan soportó golpes y maltratos de parte de su esposo porque ella no sabía lo que era o significaba ser esposa.

—Yo le enseñé a ser una mujer.

—¿Cual según usted es ese concepto señora Swan?

— Lavar los platos, la ropa, hacer la comida, siempre sonreír, a servirle a su marido, le enseñé a ser la mujer perfecta ante Dios y el mundo, ella era la mujer de un pastor por todo lo santo. Y lo asesinó.

Las palabras de esa mujer fueron toscas y groseras, todos lo notaron. Yo quería decirle que esa no era la definición de una mujer, pero la mirada de Isabella me hizo saber que ella ya había tenido suficiente de eso.

— Antes de que usted la convirtiera en una especie de esclava, esa mujer fue su hija señora Swan, no la esposa de Jacob Black, ella era su hija. Sin embargo, y al parecer, eso no tenía importancia.

—¿Tiene idea de lo que perdimos por culpa de los caprichos estúpidos de esa niña? — dijo levantándose. Sus manos temblaban incontrolables

— Mi esposo tuvo que trabajar en el aserradero como empleado por su culpa. Él había sido el jefe de todos y de pronto, en vez de mandar, tenía que soportar que alguien que no sabía cómo llevar el lugar lo mandara. Nos fuimos a la quiebra, esa chiquilla estúpida me quitó la vida de ama de casa por la que tanto trabajé. Éramos la familia perfecta. Ella solo obtuvo lo que quiso. Ella se enamoró de Jacob Black y yo se lo dije. Los hombres demuestran el amor de distintas formas, él se lo demostró golpeándola.

— Me disculpa señora Swan, pero una adolescente no sabe lo que quiere a esa edad y esa es la responsabilidad de los padres. No la de nadie más. Y yo no le demostraría jamás mi amor a una mujer golpeándola.

—¿Está usted cuestionando la crianza que le di a mis hijos?

Casi grito Reneé molesta y temblando.

—El que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo señora, pero ¿usted cree que realmente crió a sus hijos? ¿Le enseñó a su hija que un hombre bajo ningún motivo debe abusar de una mujer como Jacob Black lo hizo con Isabella? — me giré al jurado y dije —¿Cómo puede una mujer como ella decir que es madre cuando ni si quiera sabe bien el significado de ser mujer? Una mujer no debe sufrir abusos de ningún tipo. Isabella Swan soportó por años al pastor Jacob Black sin cuestionar cada maltrato que él le dio pero no podía hacerlo todo el tiempo. Ella solo se defendió cuando llego a su límite. Psicológicamente, Isabella Swan perdió los estribos

Alec se levantó y comenzó a aplaudir diciendo al tener la atención de todos.

—¿Es así como se le llama ahora un crimen? O permíteme explicarme mejor ¿ese es el nombre según tú de un asesinato? Esa mujer— señaló — asesinó a su esposo a sangre fría, le disparó en la frente y le voló los sesos.

—Un esposo que redujo su dignidad humana a cenizas. Él la golpeó hasta que perdió a su hijo. Psicológicamente Isabella Swan no estaba bien.

Lo interrumpí, los golpes del mazo de Jane nos hicieron reaccionar y ella dijo:

—Me gustaría estar aquí todo el día señores, y estoy segura de que nos darían un buen show si siguen alegando, pero les recuerdo este es un juicio no la escuela de leyes en donde pueden empezar un debate sobre quién daño más a quien, así que sugiero sigamos el protocolo.

Ambos nos disculpamos y yo dije:

—No más preguntas.

* * *

Buenas gente! Este capítulo es duro. Muchas acusaciones, y mucho peor, la persona que debería estar para Bella, que debería ser su apoyo incondicional, es la primera que la ha tirado a los leones porque según ella, es lo que tiene que hacer una mujer. Que distorsionado ese concepto y mucho más el de madre. Muy triste y trágico.

Ann, Clara y yo queremos agradeceros muy profundamente el seguimiento que está recibiendo la historia. Vuestros comentarios, tanto por aquí como por facebook, que animan a Ann a seguir escribiendo y a mandarme todas sus locas historias (para volverme tarumba, os lo aseguro).

torrespera172, Santa, Marye Sellory, chiquitza, Kalia Chaparro, bienvenid s a la historia. Espero que la disfrutéis mucho

Maricoles, si fuera por vosotr s os pondría toda la historia de una, jajajjaja

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; claribel . cabrera . 585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamline; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz; Janneth; Flor Santana; nnuma76; jessicatatiana; Alice569; Maricoles; ang3lpop; Vero. G; Oss; Heart on Winter; catableu; katyta94; Wenday; LicetSalvatore; Emma; Iza; Andre22-twi; Marta Salazar; fathy . hurtado; calvialexa; vaneleyes; Zaidaly . medina; Joa Castillo; saraygarcia08; angi marie cullen; valentina . delafuente; torrespera172; Santa; Marie Sellory; chiquitza; Kalia Chaparro

Nos leemos el siguiente domingo.

Un gran saludo a tod s

Jpv


	19. Capítulo 17

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Clara Mompean

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

**Pov Bella**

El jurado guardó silencio en cuanto Edward empezó a defenderme de mi madre y mi exsuegra con el sobre de la exhumación de un cuerpo que yo no había logrado si quiera ver porque había tenido tan poco valor en ese momento, porque estaba tirada en una cama compadeciéndome de ser tan débil. El doctor me ponía sedantes cada vez que despertaba, lo oía decirle a Jacob que era lo mejor para mí en ese momento. Estaba asustada como la mierda y yo ya ni si quiera tenía esperanza de salir de las manos de Jacob ni de ese infierno en ese momento, estaba segura que iba a morir y como quería hacerlo. Y luego él jugó con mi estupidez y se comportó como un monstruo atacando mis emociones, le disparé con tanto odio que volarle en pedazos el cerebro fue lo único que me salió bien.

Todos siempre tenemos algo que decir, y ese algo la mayor parte del tiempo no le gusta a las personas. Es difícil que conozcamos realmente a alguien, nunca pregunté por qué Jacob volvió de Nueva York a esconderse a Forks y no lo supe hasta ahora, con Edward hablando sobre un pasado del que no tenía ni idea. Jacob metido en drogas, alcohol, y tatuajes.

Mi madre me señaló frente a un jurado, la madre de mi difunto marido también lo hizo, no esperaba menos de ellas, pero Edward, él demostró ser un excelente abogado defendiéndome como hubiese querido que lo hicieran hace tanto tiempo. Para cuando Alec se levantó y dijo:

— La fiscalía descansa.

Edward ya estaba de pie arreglando su chaqueta y diciendo:

— Llamo a mi testigo Regina Bradley.

Palidecí al escuchar su nombre y sus pies sonaron con sus enormes zapatos caros en la sala que ahora aguardaba ver a la mujer a quien habían llamado a testificar. Su cabello iba increíblemente arreglado y seguía siendo rojo, su traje era más recatado de lo normal, aún recordaba cada humillación que recibí por ella. Regina seguía siendo la misma puta de hace casi trece años su escote la delataba y la hacían ver vulgar. Hizo el juramento como si fuese nada, sonriendo a esto como si fuera una actuación y Edward empezó:

— Señorita Bradley, ¿cómo conoció a Jacob Black?

Regina suspiró con molestia rodando los ojos y dijo:

—Éramos compañeros de clases en la universidad.

Edward asintió y continuo

— ¿Solo compañeros de universidad?

—No, él era, de hecho, mi amante. — dijo Regina sin un poco de vergüenza ajena.

Luego, sin que Edward le preguntara, dijo:

—Jacob era un hombre poco convencional, digo, ¿quién estudiaría medicina forense y psicología criminalística? Pero siempre llamaba la atención de las chicas, lo hice mi amante en cuanto pude, aunque en ese momento estaba comprometida con un idiota al que luego dejé porque me enamoré de Jacob.

— Comprometida, y aun así, él aceptó sus términos…

Regina bufó y dijo:

— Bueno, no es que tuviera de otra. Él me deseaba, soy una mujer deseada.

—¿Era un hombre violento? ¿Lo fue con usted alguna vez?

Regina se rio a carcajadas y dijo:

— Me golpeó dos veces, era un maldito celoso el hijo de perra. A la tercera hice que lo echaran de la universidad. Mi padre era el decano en ese entonces. Y luego él volvió aquí y se casó con ella. Llegué muy tarde a él, y, cuando lo encontré en ese estúpido pueblucho, tuve que ser yo la amante.

Me señaló. Yo evité mirarla, esa mujer carecía de dignidad. Edward asintió y se dirigió al jurado.

— Prueba número 23 aprobada por la fiscalía.

Un guardia apareció con un trípode y llevaba en el una fotografía de un Jacob que nunca imaginé ver jamás. Él iba vestido con una sudadera de universidad y de su cuello estaba colgada Regina, él le había puesto una mano en su trasero y en la otra llevaba una botella de alcohol. Era una foto muy vieja, pero ver a ese Jacob allí fue como si no conociera al hombre con el que me casé.

— Jacob Black no era tan santo después de todo. No más preguntas.

Alec se levantó y dijo:

— Señorita Bradley ¿Le ofrecieron alguna remuneración económica por venir y testificar?

Edward se levantó en cuanto Alec hizo la pregunta y dijo:

— Objeción señoría, la señorita Bradley es una testigo aprobada por la fiscalía y el señor Mclaren la está ofendiendo.

Jane golpeó su maso y dijo:

—A lugar. Pero señor Mansen, quiero escuchar la respuesta de eso. Señor Mclaren, tenga más tacto por favor.

Regina bufó con cansancio y respondió.

—No, Edward… — Comenzó y luego cerró la boca antes de continuar. — El señor Masen es un conocido de una amiga mía. En cuanto él supo que yo había estado con Jacob Black me pidió testificar, solo quería que dijera la verdad.

—¿Y debo suponer que usted acepto así sin más?

Apuntó Alec sonriéndole Regina le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo

— ¿Sabe qué abogado?, le diré algo importante que todos deben saber: yo no habría tenido el aguante que esa mujer tuvo con Jake. — Regina me sonrió desde el estrado y continuó — Yo lo habría matado la primer semana de matrimonio porque era un maldito degenerado y un monstruo. Y créame cuando se lo digo. Nadie me obligó a venir aquí.

Alec palideció un poco antes de decir:

— No más preguntas. Señoría.

Luego le dio una mirada de muerte a Regina mientras el jurado susurraba entre ellos.

Jane golpeó su mazo y dijo:

— Tomaremos un descanso. El juicio será retomado mañana a las 9 de la mañana. Tengan una buena tarde.

Luego el guardia gritó:

— Todos de pie, su señoría Jane Bright se retira.

Cómo pude me levanté y la vi irse. Jane Bright solo me dirigió una mirada antes de marcharse, una mirada que no me dijo nada. Y eso me hizo sentirme como idiota. Edward llegó a mi antes de que la guardia lo hiciera y me dijo:

— Te alcanzo en un momento.

Asentí y la guardia tomo mi brazo y tiró de el con fuerza. Le gruñí como perra y ella no se inmutó. Me metió en mi celda, me puso de espaldas y me quitó las esposas antes de decir:

— Pasarás la noche aquí. Te aconsejo que le pidas a tu abogado algo de comer y una manta para dormir, no somos un maldito hotel.

Después de eso se fue.

Jodida perra.

Me senté y busqué en mis bolsillos laterales hasta encontrar uno de los cigarrillos que llevaba escondido. Golpeé las rejas y dije:

— Oye perra ¿tienes fuego? Quiero fumar un cigarrillo.

La guardia no respondió, aun así escuché los pasos de alguien. Retrocedí al ver quién era. Alec tiró al piso por mis pies un encendedor que reconocí al instante y odié estar de pie cerca de él. No le demostré miedo y creo que en ese momento ambos vimos el encendedor por lo que pareció mucho tiempo antes de vernos a los ojos.

— ¿Sabes? Me lo dio dos días antes de que le metieras un tiró.

La forma en la que me lo dijo fue extraña, más cuando dio un paso al frente y tropezó un poco pareciendo borracho. Se limpió la nariz recomponiéndose y luego dijo al verme caminar hasta que estuve lo suficientemente lejos de él:

— Asesinaste a mi mejor amigo. Él dijo que eras una perra domada y…

—Creo que deberías irte Alec. — dijo Edward sorprendiéndonos a ambos con el rostro desencajado. — O te acusaré de acoso.

Alec miró el encendedor y yo lo pateé con fuerza hasta que salió de mi camino. Él se encogió y lo recogió mirándolo con melancolía en sus ojos antes de mirarme una vez más, luego se fue.

— ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta de Edward hizo que mis ojos picaran con lágrimas que no pensaba derramar. Puede que terminara treinta años en una maldita cárcel condenada por hacer justicia de mi propia mano, pero era eso o estar muerta. Y muy pocas personas escucharon en ese entonces lo que tenía que decir ese día. Hoy el mundo está dándose cuenta de quién era realmente Jacob Black.

— Estaré bien.

Edward asintió y solo entonces vi sus manos en una llevaba una manta y en la otra una bolsa de comida.

— Traje comida.

— ¿Cómo conoces a Regina Bradley?

Hablamos al mismo tiempo.

Edward se sentó en el suelo y suspiró mirándome desde ahí.

— ¿Podemos dejar ese tema para otro día Bella?

— No sé si tendré otro día Edward. — dije a la defensiva.

Edward puso la manta en el suelo junto a él y, sobre la manta, la comida. Lo vi hacerlo y él levantó el rostro dejando que nuestros ojos se encontraran.

— ¿Sabes?— dijo viéndome — No sé cómo él… — dijo levantándose y pegándose a las rejas — No sé cómo pudo engañarte con eso.

Luego retrocedió mirando mi mano derecha, seguí su mirada encontrándome con el cigarrillo, luego ambos nos miramos al mismo tiempo. Edward extendió su mano y yo retrocedí antes de que llegara a mi sin dejarle tocarme. Luego el pareció volver en si antes de recoger del suelo la manta y la comida.

— Ten. —dijo poniéndolos fuera de la reja lo más cerca de mí.

Cuando se irguió, arregló su chaqueta y suspiró como si quisiera decir algo importante. No lo hizo y, por alguna extraña razón, cuando Edward se fue sentí que algo dolió en mi pecho y nada había dolido allí en mucho tiempo.

….….

— Camina con los malditos zapatos Isabella, no hagas que me levante.

Miré el cinturón de Jacob cómo si estuviera mirando el infierno de frente. Tenía terror de lo que dolía cada golpe con él así que caminé como él me lo pidió. Le vi sacarse la polla y acariciarse a sí mismo y sentí frío en mi espalda desnuda.

La humillación ya era común en mi vida, venía luego de que Jacob se levantaba de la cama tras haberme violado, pero… ¿cómo acusas a tu esposo de violación? Es tu esposo. Para empezar, prometiste honrarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad aunque, siendo sincera, no sé en qué parte del camino estoy hasta este punto… Escucho a mi marido gemir fuerte y rechiné mis dientes, aguantando las lágrimas sin dejar de sentir dolor desgarrante en mis pies. Había que limpiar el suelo hoy y hacer la cena. Jacob tenía que tener sus camisas planchadas para el servicio del domingo y hoy era lunes. Pero él se tomaba siempre su tiempo escogiendo su ropa. Escuché que gimió y jamás rogué por algo más que acabara rápido pero el silencio en él me preocupó y cuando me quise girar ya tenía su mano en mi cuello.

Quise gritar, pero en el fondo recordé que sí lo hacía iba a ser peor, así que solo lo dejé guiarme hasta la mesa del comedor y sí lo dejé lanzarme sobre ella de frente. Intenté evitar el golpe usando mis manos pero me sentía tan débil que el golpe en mi frente me dejó un poco atontada y juraría que vi algo moverse fuera de la ventana, pero el mareo por el golpe me tenía dando vueltas y vueltas como una montaña rusa a la que subí cuando fui a una excursión con las mujeres de la iglesia. Pero esto no era diversión, era miedo y asco. Hacia mí.

Jacob no me tocó al instante y cuando pude al fin levantar mi rostro y enfocar mi mirada en la ventana, escuché el silbido del cinturón al ser agitado. Ya era tarde, la mirada de terror y dolor de mi hermano menor me saludó y jamás me sentí tan avergonzada como lo hice en ese momento.

…

Desperté con un sudor frío recorriéndome la espalda e intenté mirar a mi alrededor pero no pude, estaba oscuro en la maldita y fría celda.

Cerré y abrí los ojos varias veces antes de respirar y sentir mi corazón tronarme en el pecho. Ni si quiera en la muerte, Jacob dejaba de ser una pesadilla.

* * *

Buenas gente!Este capítulo avanza poco en el juicio, pero nos muestra un poco de lo que tuvo que sufrir Bella durante su matrimonio.

En este capítulo quiero aprovechar para pediros que tengáis cuidado, responsabilidad social, es decir, si estáis malos no salgáis a la calle y quedaros en casa. El coronavirus es una pandemia que ha venido para quedarse un tiempo. En Europa ya estamos todos confinados en casa y solo salimos para cosas imprescindibles. Tened cuidado y no os contagies, y mucho más importante, no contagies a personas de alto riesgos, como son nuestros mayores o gente con problemas respiratorio, etc. CUIDAROS MUCHO!

Pameva bienvenida a la historia

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; claribel . cabrera . 585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamline; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz; Janneth; Flor Santana; nnuma76; jessicatatiana; Alice569; Maricoles; ang3lpop; Vero. G; Oss; Heart on Winter; catableu; katyta94; Wenday; LicetSalvatore; Emma; Iza; Andre22-twi; Marta Salazar; fathy . hurtado; calvialexa; vaneleyes; Zaidaly . medina; Joa Castillo; saraygarcia08; angi marie cullen; valentina . delafuente; torrespera172; Santa; Marie Sellory; chiquitza; Kalia Chaparro; Pameva

Nos leemos la semana que viene

Un saludo

Jpv


	20. Capítulo 18

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Clara Mompean

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**POV Bella**

—He escuchado decir que a veces se hace leña del árbol caído, y es un hecho cuando queremos señalar culpables. Si hablamos de este caso podemos señalar muchos, pero ninguno de ellos es Isabella Swan. Llamo al estrado a quien ella creyó muerto por once años gracias a declaraciones que le hizo su madre. Se hermano menor Seth Swan. —dijo Edward frente al jurado.

Seth caminó con la mirada de muchas personas a su espalda, todos ellos lo señalaron y desde dónde estaba sentada escuché a varios llamarlo "criminal del bajo mundo". Apreté un poco las manos, molesta, lastimándome en el proceso pues había olvidado las esposas. Sin embargo, mi hermano se sentó orgulloso e hizo el juramento con su frente siempre en alto sonriéndome y guiñándome un ojo, haciéndome sonreírle igual. Estaba orgullosa de ese hombre, de quién se había convertido y estaba más que agradecida con Tyler por ayudarlo tanto.

— Su hermana le creyó muerto por once años señor Swan. ¿Por qué?

Seth suspiró y respondió mirándome.

— Hui de casa cuando tenía doce años. Unos días después de que ella le disparó a Jacob Black. Mi madre biológica se lo dijo.

—¿Sus padres biológicos no lo buscaron?

Jane pareció interesada en la interrogación que Edward le estaba haciendo a mi hermano. Seth suspiró y respondió con pesar en su voz.

—No creo que les haya importado la verdad. Ellos estaban siempre discutiendo y gritándose el uno al otro, no notaron cuando me fui de mi casa. Creo que fue un alivio para ellos que yo ya no estuviera en ese entonces.

Cerré mis ojos con remordimiento, no había estado allí para Seth y dolía mucho más de lo que podría expresar algún día. Seth me miró y frunció el ceño en cuanto me vio. Él sabía lo que estaba pensando y negó en mi dirección sin quitarme la mirada. Los dos nos debíamos tanto… Él era solo un niño pequeño y había conocido el terror de las calles. Cosa que jamás debió haber pasado.

— ¿Puede contarnos un poco de lo que pasó después? —dijo Edward mirándome también preocupado.

Seth regresó su mirada al jurado y continuó.

— Sobreviví un año en la calle y no me siento orgulloso de ello. Quería demostrar que, siendo un niño, podía salir adelante por mí mismo, pero no fue así. En ese momento añoraba a unos padres que nunca tuve, padres que me amaran cómo Bella lo hizo. Extrañaba a mi hermana y fue cuando conocí a mis padres adoptivos, tuve que encontrar mi camino, fui un adolescente rebelde, y cuando lo encontré me vi en la necesidad de encontrar a mi hermana porque ella era la única que había estado a mi lado antes de que la casaran con Jacob Black.

— Jacob Black… — escupió Edward arreglando su chaqueta, — ¿puede hablar sobre él?

— Mi hermana tenía trece años cuando lo conoció, él ya era un hombre. Mis padres casaron a mi hermana con él cuando estaba a punto de cumplir los dieciocho años. Jamás creí que fuera hacerle daño, por fuera no parecía el hombre que realmente era por dentro pero cuando un día vi a mi hermana cojear y por accidente vi sus golpes quise evitarlo. Quise salvarla. Mi padre me había enseñado que era el hombre de la casa aunque yo solo debía de jugar e ir a la escuela. Fui a casa de ese degenerado por días tocando la puerta y haciendo travesuras. Día tras día evitaba que él la golpeara. Hasta que una noche mis travesuras no bastaron y me asomé a la ventana. escuché los gritos de mi hermana y lo vi, vi como el la violaba sobre la mesa. Yo…. hui y no volví, jamás lo hice. Aunque debí haber sido más fuerte.

Mis ojos estaba llenos de lágrimas para entonces. Recordar la mirada de dolor de Seth era horriblemente vergonzoso. Sollocé sin poder evitarlo haciendo que todos me miraran incluyendo Edward quien pareció afectado al verme y Jane quien golpeó su maso diciendo:

— Creo que nos tomaremos un receso de cinco minutos. Abogado, ayude a su cliente y guardia quítele las esposas a esa mujer, ¡por amor de Dios!

Jane se levantó y todos lo hicieron con ella. Edward no la miró y se acercó a mí sentándose a mi lado sin tocarme. Alec se fue del salón junto con las otras personas que abandonaron el juicio por un momento.

— Bella, si esto es mucho…

Negué sintiendo mis lágrimas cegarme e intenté levantar mis manos y limpiarme. Cuando no pude, solo tiré de ellas lastimándome a mí misma por las esposas. El guardia apareció por arte de magia y me las quitó como la juez había ordenado. Y cuando lo hizo, yo hice algo que ni si quiera pensé. Salté a los brazos de Edward quien al principio pareció sorprendido por mi arrebato pero luego reaccionó, y cuando iba a alejarme sintiéndome estúpida, él me abrazó con fuerza y suspiró suavemente acariciando mi cabello.

— Estarás bien— dijo suavemente apretándome tanto y tan fuerte que yo solo cerré mis ojos queriendo creerle, pero mis pesados demonios me susurraban al oído. — Todo estará bien cielo.

Lo dijo tan bajo que pensé que lo había escuchado mal, con esas palabras me trajo a la realidad de golpe. Pero luego miro a su alrededor y furtivamente dejo un beso en mi frente. Un beso que me hizo añorar otro y me hizo reaccionar al mismo tiempo alejándome de él como si me hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica. Edward arregló su chaqueta de nuevo y sacó un pañuelo entregándomelo. Me limpié el rostro y toda la gente empezó a entrar de nuevo. Seth fue guiado por un guardia de nuevo a su lugar y me miró por un momento preocupado antes de que todos esperarán a que él continuara.

—Las cosas continuaron sucediendo: él siguió haciéndole daño hasta que un día simplemente ella le disparó. No supe mucho de eso. Mis padres no hablaron nada que yo entendiera y mi madre solo decía que mi hermana nos había llevado al infierno de la mano. Jamás entendí lo que dijeron y cuando supe que Isabella ya no estaba me fui, puesto que nada me detenía a quedarme. Era un niño y odiaba a mis padres biológicos.

—¿Y aun así Jacob Black era un santo? —dijo Edward dirigiéndose al jurado y lanzándole una mirada a Jane. — Su testigo señor McLaren.

Alec se levantó rápidamente y dijo:

—Señor Swan — El sarcasmo denotó en su voz cuando se acercó a mi hermano y Alec continuó — ¿O debería llamarlo criminal del bajo mundo?

— ¡Objeción señoría!, está ofendiendo al testigo.

— Me retracto.

Dijo Alec al mismo tiempo que Edward habló. Jane golpeó su maso y asintió

— A lugar señor Cullen.

Alec se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—¿Cómo sobrevivió un año en las calles de Seattle siendo un niño?

— Trabajando duro.

Respondió mi hermano entré dientes rojo de furia mirándolo directamente.

—¿En invierno?

Seth no le quitó la mirada cuando le respondió

— En Seattle siempre llueve. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir.

— Sabías palabras señor Swan, siendo que si vamos al bajo mundo de Seattle lo único que vemos es gente vendiendo droga "para sobrevivir".

— Era un niño.

Alec lo ignoró dirigiéndose al jurado:

— Si vemos todo desde mi punto de vista podría darle un punto a Seth Swan por algo. Era un niño pequeño ¿Cómo se puede tener carácter a esa edad? ¿Cómo se puede confiar en lo que "vio" a esa edad? ¿Cómo se puede tomar en cuenta un testimonio de alguien como él?

— No soy diferente a nadie señor McLaren, tenga cuidado con lo que dice de mí, exijo respeto.

Alec sonrió y dijo:

—¿Han visto las noticias? Si la mayoría lo ha hecho, muchas hablan del hombre reservado que es dueño de la mejor y más sostenible empresa en Seattle. Cuando estamos en crisis económica mundial _I&S Inc Cafe_ es reconocida por ser la empresa que da segundas oportunidades a personas que han cometido errores. Personas que han estado en la cárcel. Criminales. Y también muchos hablan de que es imposible hoy en día mantener un monstruo de ese tamaño. Lo señalan como a un criminal señor Swan. Usted no puede querer verse como un testigo creíble cuando es así. ¿Cómo consiguió el dinero para montar una empresa como la suya?

— Mi padre me lo dio.

Respondió Seth rápidamente. Por un momento creí que Seth iba a saltar sobre Alec y golpearlo.

—¿Charles Dwyer? ¿Tiene él esa cantidad de dinero para dárselo así a un joven y porque sí?

Seth sonrió como si se hubiera sacado la lotería y dijo:

— No considero a ese hombre mi padre, señor McLaren.

— ¿Quién es su padre señor Swan? Ilumínenos.

Seth irguió sus hombros con orgullo y respondió:

—Mi padre, y estoy orgulloso de poder llamarlo así, se llama Tyler. Todos lo conocen, es de hecho el juez Jason Tyler Crowley.

Reinó un silencio sepulcral en la sala y yo pude ver los rostros desencajados de muchos incluyendo a Alec, quién se había quedado mudo y estaba pálido. Sonreí abiertamente y jamás me sentí más orgullosa de Seth. Él me había hablado tanto de Tyler que estaba muy agradecida con él por quién era mi hermano hoy en día.

— Jamás creímos necesario hacer esta declaración pero mi padre siempre fue un hombre ejemplar y fue él quien un día al verme sembrar una planta de café junto a su esposa me enseñó que podía hacer lo que quisiera, si me lo proponía. Mi empresa es lo que es por él y por mí. Ambos hemos trabajado hombro con hombro para que mi empresa se mantenga. Y al contrario de todo lo que usted dice señor McLaren, el mundo no está en crisis económica. Por el contrario, hay trabajo que hacer y hay necesidad de personas buscando a diario empleos y segundas oportunidades. Le devolví a mi padre cada centavo que me dio y llevé mi empresa como él me pidió llevarla: de forma limpia y ordenada. Justa y equitativa. Jamás hice algo sucio en mi empresa, de haberlo hecho hoy sería yo el que llevaría esposas y no mi hermana.

— No más preguntas señoría. —dijo Alec pálido. Girándose sin dirigirme una mirada.

Edward se puso de pie y esperó hasta ver a Seth bajar del estrado para decir:

— Este caso no necesita muchas palabras señores del jurado. Hace años el país tenía una tasa incontable de mujeres muriendo a diario por violencia intrafamiliar. Mujeres que nunca fueron de importancia para nadie. Si vamos a las cárceles, puede que entre todas las mujeres que están encerradas encontremos a una o dos más inocentes que otras porque no todos somos inocentes. Pero Isabella Swan sí. Llamo para reforzar el testimonio de Seth Swan a Angela Crowley ya que su señoría Tyler Crowley no pudo estar aquí hoy.

Ángela era un mujer pequeña, eso me pareció cuando la vi caminar hasta el estrado con una mirada suave y diferente a las mirada de rencor que ella conocía. Parecía muy segura de sí misma y una mujer que no había sufrido jamás pues no tenía ojeras y sus manos eran sin imperfecciones. Ángela tenía una voz suave cuando hizo el juramento. Y esperó muy educadamente hasta que Edward le preguntó.

— Señora Crowley ¿Cómo una mujer como usted encontró a Seth Swan en el bajo mundo de Seattle? ¿Qué hacía allí para empezar?

Ángela miró a Seth quien estaba atrás y sonrió suavemente antes de responder:

— Seth era un niño adorable cuando lo vi. Solía tomar ese callejón cuando iba tarde ya que en la escuela en la que daba clases normalmente tenía que quedarme y era realmente tedioso tener que hacer el recorrido a casa con el tráfico. Seth era un chico diferente, lo supe en cuanto lo vi. Él me ayudó en contra de unos chicos que planearon robar mi bolso por días y soportó las consecuencias. Los chicos lo golpearon, lo peor de todo fue que mi esposo no me dejó volver para agradecerle por mí misma porque él siempre dijo que tengo un corazón suave con las personas. Pero Seth siempre demostró ser diferente. Cuando mi esposo llegó con él a casa nuestra vida cambió y se volvió buena. Lo adoptamos por ser como es.

— ¿Habló Seth de su hermana alguna vez?

Ángela me dirigió una mirada que me hizo bajar la mía. Me sentía avergonzada sin saber por qué frente a ella.

—Tenía dieciséis y un día llegó a casa de la escuela diciendo que no quería volver. No entendí por qué lo dijo y hablé con su maestra quien dijo que Seth era su mejor estudiante pero había golpeado a un chico por decirle huérfano. Y también dijo que el chico que lo había llamado así sabía de su hermana. Me impresioné muchísimo puesto que no sabía nada acerca de Isabella así que fui y le pregunté. Él nunca habló de lo que había sido testigo. Nunca hasta hoy frente a estas personas, pero siempre habló de lo que Isabella le enseñó siendo una niña también. El mundo puede tener el color más oscuro…

—...Pero si miras al cielo verás las estrellas alumbrando tu camino… — susurré levantando la mirada.

Ángela estaba viéndome con una sonrisa suave. Ella me había escuchado terminar la frase que siempre le dije a Seth. Y por primera vez, noté que en ese salón ella era una de las personas que no estaba juzgándome.

* * *

Hola! Por lo que se ve el juicio va bien, Y LE HAN QUITADO LAS ESPOSAS! Es un gran paso. Grande han sido los testigos de hoy y parece que poco a poco se va tomando un dirección buena en este juicio, pero quién sabe que más podría pasar.

NarMaVeg, emlizabeth, bbluelilas bienvenidas a la historia

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; claribel . cabrera . 585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamline; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz; Janneth; Flor Santana; nnuma76; jessicatatiana; Alice569; Maricoles; ang3lpop; Vero. G; Oss; Heart on Winter; catableu; katyta94; Wenday; LicetSalvatore; Emma; Iza; Andre22-twi; Marta Salazar; fathy . hurtado; calvialexa; vaneleyes; Zaidaly . medina; Joa Castillo; saraygarcia08; angi marie cullen; valentina . delafuente; torrespera172; Santa; Marie Sellory; chiquitza; Kalia Chaparro; Pameva; NarMaVeg; emlizabeth; bbluelilas

Espero que todos esteis bien

Un saludo

Jpv


	21. Capítulo 19

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Clara Mompean

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**POV Bella**

— Su testigo señor McLaren —dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado.

Alec ni siquiera se levantó está vez y dijo:

— La fiscalía descansa.

Eso me sorprendió. Porque Alec ni siquiera le dio una mirada a Ángela después de eso. Edward me miró un segundo antes de levantarse y decir dirigiéndose al jurado:

— De este hecho solo queda una testigo que puede darnos la realidad de los hechos. Ninguna mentira estando bajo juramento he de decir. Llamo al estrado a la víctima de este caso: Isabella Marie Swan.

El guardia fue hasta mí y me ayudó a levantarme. Ya no llevaba las esposas, pero él se mantenía a mi lado cuidando de cada movimiento que yo hacía, mis piernas fallaron en cuanto me levanté, no estaba consciente de que todo esto fuera a pasar tan rápido. Edward me animó con una mirada suave y yo caminé al estrado sintiendo mis pies pesados pues sabía que esto estaba a punto de terminar. Escuché los susurros a mi espalda y Jane golpeó el estrado con su mazo llamando orden, pues todos empezaron a señalarme. Tras Jane, estaba lo que todos los jueces se sabían de memoria un grabado en oro que decía:

_"In God we trust"_

En Dios confiamos.

El guardia me miró antes de poner la biblia frente a mí y decir:

— ¿Jura decir la verdad y solamente la verdad, sin quebrantar la ley de Dios y la del hombre?

— Lo juro. — respondí. Luego me senté torpemente.

Edward me miró por un segundo antes de comenzar.

—Señorita Swan, ¿qué fue lo que sintió cuando le disparó a Jacob Black?, su esposo.

Todos me miraron con atención. Alec sonrió desde su asiento y yo miré a Edward, parado frente a mí, esperando la respuesta a su pregunta. Quise saber si él era mi enemigo o me estaba ayudando pero sus ojos verdes no revelaban nada. Nunca pensé verlo de esa manera, como un abogado de verdad, ya que frente a mí él era mi defensor. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y vi a la juez Bright mirarme con atención.

— Quise sentirme poderosa por lo que había hecho. Jacob no era más un problema en mi vida, pero no pude hacerlo. Me di cuenta de que Jacob no solo se había convertido en una amenaza para mi salud física y mental, él era como un demonio que, a pesar de haber muerto por mi mano, él seguiría y sigue aterrándome. Causó más que cicatrices en mi vida, y acepto que disparar esa arma no fue la solución al problema.

— Su testigo señoría. — dijo Edward girándose hacia su asiento.

Alec me miró desde su asiento sentado en el estrado con aire de odio. Sabía que lo habían mandado como la primera vez porque él era el mejor amigo de Jacob, él había conocido el pasado de Jacob. Sabía que Edward muy poco podía hacer en contra de lo que iba a pasar. Ese hombre me conoció cuando yo era una nada que Jacob había dejado luego de que yo le disparara. Cuando Edward por fin se sentó, Alec se levantó y se arregló su chaqueta mientras miraba, o fingía mirar, algo en su escritorio, luego enfocó sus ojos negros groseros en mí.

—¿Asesinó al señor Black, señora Black? —preguntó.

Edward se levantó diciendo:

— Objeción. El abogado está tratando mal a mi defendida. Ella fue juzgada por eso hace diez años.

La juez miró a Alec y a Edward, pero Alec se adelantó.

— La pregunta tiene un fin señoría.

— Objeción denegada señor Cullen. Prosiga, señor McLaren.

— ¿Señora?

— Señorita Swan, señor McLaren.

Eso lo enfureció

— Le hice una pregunta, responda sí o no por favor.

Apreté mis manos, pero aun así respondí.

— Sí, yo le disparé.

— ¿Lo asesinó?

Cuadré mis hombros ante el golpe de lo duro que sonaba aquello. Pero lo sabía, sabía que él iba a atacarme de forma dura. Y sabía quién era también. Él tenía la misma mirada que Jacob.

— Sí. Lo hice.

Puntualicé haciéndolo sonreír y girarse al jurado

—¿Que hacemos aquí entonces? Esta mujer, — me señaló el muy bastardo — se declara culpable y sale de su celda sólo para venir a contarnos un cuento para dormir que de pronto se le ocurrió decir.

Se río y el jurado me miro con ojos acusatorios.

Luego Alec dijo frente al jurado:

— Pido la prueba número 1454.

Las puertas se abrieron y de pronto reconocí lo que el guardia portaba en sus manos, aún recordaba lo pesada que estaba cuando en el ataque de furia la había levantado hacia un Jacob dormido, aún recordaba el olor a pólvora y el dolor que sentí en el pecho por la culada que la escopeta me dio. Recordaba todo. Incluso el cerebro de Jake volando en mil pedazos cuando la disparé.

— Sus últimas palabras fueron " eres tan cobarde que ni sostenerla bien puedes. Dame la maldita arma que vas a terminar de matarte y ese es mi trabajo."

Escuché los jadeos de todos y esos me trajeron a la realidad. Miré a Alec quien sonreía con el arma en sus manos, pero Jane no lo hacía, ella me miraba pálida con el ceño fruncido, tanto que temí que fuera a quedarle arruga.

— Supongo que recuerda que es lo que tengo en mis manos.

— Sí señor.

Respondí y luego agregué.

— Jacob me golpeó con la culata del arma tres veces.

Más jadeos se escucharon el todo el salón y Alec pareció haber comido un limón…. supuse que por mi comentario.

— No más preguntas señoría. —dijo girándose confiado

—¿Quiere contar una historia para dormir?

Mi pregunta lo hizo detenerse en seco y girarse hacia mí. La juez alzó su mazo para golpear el estrado, pero Edward se levantó diciendo:

— La acusada se merece unas palabras señoría. Es la última testigo de la defensa.

La juez bajo el mazo y me miró.

— Prosiga señorita Swan

Alec bufó molesto y dijo:

—Objeción señoría. He terminado mi interrogatorio

Yo sonreí con el mundo en mis hombros y hablé logrando que no me temblara la voz.

— ¿Están prohibidos unos segundos de su valioso tiempo para una condenada señor McLaren?

Alec apretó sus manos, su mirada delató lo nervioso que estaba. Lo conocía, se sentía acorralado aun así se acercó hasta quedar frente a mí y habló sin dejar de mirarme.

— Retiro mi objeción señoría. La escucho señora. — escupió entre dientes.

Alcé mi rostro porque esas podían ser mis últimas palabras. Los periodistas al fondo encendieron sus cámaras y algunos sus grabadoras, esto era un maldito show. Un alcalde había hecho de este juicio algo público y habían periodistas en el salón de justicia y yo, yo sólo tome aire viendo a todos los presentes mientras me levantaba. No me habían dejado ponerme ropa, por lo que llevaba el uniforme naranja que había usado por años y mis manos volvían a estar esposadas porque tenía que volver a estarlo al pasar al estrado aun así, nunca me había sentido tan segura porque, en ese momento, me di cuenta que ya nada tenía que perder. Ya lo había perdido todo.

— La mayoría de las personas dicen que mi historia está llena de tragedias. Me casé con un hombre que me molió el rostro a golpes durante tanto tiempo que perdí la sensibilidad en varias partes de él. Mi padre engañó a mi madre toda su vida y ella no dijo nada. Ella lo dejo hacerlo y le sonreía cada noche como si él no llevara el perfume de la otra encima. Eso la pudrió por dentro, convirtiéndola en lo que ahora es: una mujer sin corazón, sin sentido de la vida. A mi mejor amiga, su padre la golpeó porque le pidió ir a la Universidad, porque ella tan sólo quería ser alguien. La obligaron a casarse con un hombre veinte años mayor que ella una semana después y ella fue y lo hizo. Vi una cantidad incontable de injusticias en contra de una mujer y otra que hoy no pienso quedarme callada. No soy feminista, soy realista y la realidad en la calle es dura para una mujer con tanto machismo rodeándola. Hay mujeres a diario que son maltratadas y creen que es su culpa. Por años creí que había matado a mi esposo luego de que él me violara y golpeara porque era una asesina. Pero no señor, maté a mi esposo porque estaba harta. Estaba exhausta de las veces que había acabado con mi dignidad, harta de las veces que había abusado de mí, física y psicológicamente. Soy un ser humano, cada golpe que me dio, cada golpe que escondía con maquillaje caro, cada palabra sucia que él me dijo mientras tenía sus manos en mí, me persiguen como una pesadilla a diario y sin ser así, la mayoría de las personas creen que soy culpable de haber asesinado a un Pastor. ¿Pastor de qué? De dolor y odio, de maltrato y golpes. Explíqueme el término de Pastor porque muchas personas se han aprovechado de esa palabra que para el mundo es tan santa. Ese hombre del que me acusan haber asesinado y por el que me declaré culpable. Asesinó a mi bebé sin darle el derecho de nacer. Ese hombre del que me acusan de homicidio mató con cada acción mis creencias, mi amor propio, mi dignidad. Y si a eso usted le llama culpable, pues entonces acepto mi culpa con orgullo y paz, porque la paz me la merezco. Puedo ser culpable para usted y para el mundo, puedo ser una asesina hasta el punto en el que no me merezca que defiendan mi dignidad pero hay algo que sí sé. Soy inocente de defender mi vida, mi dignidad y mi amor propio. Porque lo merezco.

Alec aplaudió muy fuerte de forma grosera antes de girarse hacia su escritorio y sin tomar asiento dijo:

— Bonito discurso. Ahora, continuemos.

La juez bajó su rostro evitando mirarme cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y yo me senté con las esperanzas rotas. El guardia me guio hasta mi asiento al lado de Edward quien se levantó y dijo:

— Soy conocido por ser un defensor de la justicia y la verdad, es por eso por lo que hoy estoy aquí. Mi padre me dijo, cuando Seth Swan se presentó en mi oficina con la fotografía de una muy joven Isabella Swan, que "_no hay culpa sin sangre_" no averigüé el significado de eso hasta que Isabella no me contó su historia. Sé que es difícil estar donde ustedes están porque tienen una decisión que tomar. Pero también sé que será la correcta. Isabella Swan pagó por sus pecados y creo que es momento de dejarla ser libre y escoger por primera vez en su vida qué es lo que quiere hacer.

Cuando Edward se sentó, Alec se puso de pie y empezó a hablar.

— Todos tenemos un pasado, no seríamos humanos si no lo tuviéramos. Y no podemos tampoco cambiarlo. Tomamos decisiones a diario. Creo que ustedes lo saben. Esta mujer un día se levantó y, en lugar de buscar ayuda, fue y cogió esa escopeta y le disparó a su difunto marido en la cabeza, luego se entregó a la justicia y se declaró culpable. Diez, casi once años después, ella quiere venir con mentiras a decir que no fue consciente de lo que hizo. El odio no ciega a nadie. Por favor señores porque en este mundo hay más odio que vida si miramos para los lados. Dejo a su criterio esto, porque para mí en esta vida todos debemos pagar por nuestros errores.

Jane golpeó su mazo y dijo:

— El jurado y yo debemos deliberar.

Eso hizo a Alec palidecer y levantarse diciendo:

— Pedimos un jurado o ¿no? Ellos eran los que iban a encargarse de….

—Señor McLaren — comenzó Jané — Le recuerdo que este juicio se iba a hacer de esta manera. Voy a dar mi voto sobre todo esto y el jurado va a tomar el cincuenta por ciento de la decisión a continuación.

Con eso Jane golpeó su mazo y se retiró junto al jurado, dejándonos en ese salón.

Fui guiada a la celda de nuevo, cada paso que di fue más difícil que el otro. Había perdido. Lo sabía en el fondo de mí y eso me estaba carcomiendo. Edward entró unos minutos después de que el guardia se fue y me dijo:

— Todo estará bien Bella.

Estaba de espaldas a él porque no quería que viera que me había llenado la mente de esperanza y ahora estaban rotas convirtiéndose en lágrimas.

— Creo que tendré veintinueve años para averiguarlo Edward.

Susurré.

* * *

Uoohhh, se acabaron los alegatos. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Bella admitió haberlo matado, ¿qué supondrá eso para el jucio?

ShirlyM . Cullen

Damaris14, lo siento mucho, pero sera imposible actualizar entre semana de manera habitual

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; claribel . cabrera . 585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamline; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz; Janneth; Flor Santana; nnuma76; jessicatatiana; Alice569; Maricoles; ang3lpop; Vero. G; Oss; Heart on Winter; catableu; katyta94; Wenday; LicetSalvatore; Emma; Iza; Andre22-twi; Marta Salazar; fathy . hurtado; calvialexa; vaneleyes; Zaidaly . medina; Joa Castillo; saraygarcia08; angi marie cullen; valentina . delafuente; torrespera172; Santa; Marie Sellory; chiquitza; Kalia Chaparro; Pameva; NarMaVeg; emlizabeth; bbluelilas; ShirlyM . Cullen

Un saludo a tod s y espero que vosotros y los vuestros estéis bien

Nos leemos la próxima semanas

Jpv


	22. Capítulo 20

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Clara Mompean

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**POV Edward**

Cuando Jane golpeó su mazo dando el espacio para que el jurado delibere, el juicio sentí el peso en mis hombros aún más de lo que lo había sentido jamás. Nunca una decisión en manos de personas que realmente no conocían a Isabella me preocupó tanto. Guiaron a Bella a una celda de nuevo y verla destruida dándose por vencida casi me destruyó a mí. No era fácil pensar en que estábamos a punto de perder un juicio y las palabras de aliento no serían suficientes si lo hiciéramos. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentía inseguro de esto. Siempre me caractericé por ser un abogado ejemplar seguro de cada victoria. Hoy no sabía que iba a pasar y eso me preocupaba demasiado.

Veintinueve años en una cárcel no era lo que quería para Bella. Con su hermano visitándola y ella esperando a que él lo hiciera cada semana. Eso no era vida. Quería conocerla. A Bella. Y, aunque suene estúpido, poder descubrir quién era esa hermosa y dañada mujer. Porque lo sabía, Isabella es una mujer rota pero es más fuerte de lo que se ve también, eso no podía negarlo. Quería poder descubrir el mundo con ella a mi lado, porque también sabía que la inocencia era algo que aún reinaba en ella.

Caminé fuera dejándola sola un momento, necesitaba pensar un poco y parecer más seguro para ella, quería ser el pilar que necesitaba y en este momento no lo era. Detrás de mí caminó Carlisle quien me siguió hasta que me senté y él lo hizo a mi lado. No sabía que iba a estar aquí, ni si quiera creí que recordara que hoy era el final del juicio. Aun así, no dije nada no tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía y él no me entendería, estaba molesto con ellos por dejar que Alec se metiera en mi familia, él no tenía una buena razón para estar con Alice y eso me corroía a diario. Pensar que él fue el mejor amigo de Jacob Black me mataba, podría tener las mismas malditas costumbres que Jacob y no quería ver a mi hermana sufrir por ningún motivo. Ni si quiera podía imaginar lo que él podría llegar a hacerle si realmente tenía los pensamientos tan perversos como Jacob.

— Al menos lo intentaste —dijo mi padre de pronto llamando mi atención.

Lo miré y parecía nervioso a mi lado, no como mi padre el hombre seguro de sí mismo dispuesto a defender al mundo con la ley en la mano. No, sus ojos nunca se encontraron con los míos, él solo miraba al frente y parecía tenso evitando mirarme.

— Es un poco tarde para tus palabras ¿No lo crees? Voy a ganar este caso.

El reproche en mi voz y mi seguridad se hizo notar. Carlisle se estremeció y se arregló la chaqueta diciendo:

— Te dije que…

Me levanté molesto y miré a mi padre a los ojos por un momento corto antes de hablar sin dejarlo terminar.

— Dijiste que ibas a estar allí desde el principio y no lo hiciste Carlisle. Creo que realmente este no es el momento ni el lugar para entrar en detalles de que fue lo que me dijiste.

Carlisle se irguió en su altura con sus ojos brillando en ira, fue en ese momento que me dije ¿quién demonios era este hombre frente a mí? Entonces, me dijo entre dientes:

—Soy tu padre.

Sus palabras fueron como agua fría cayendo sobre mí, lo dijo con una auténtica autoridad tratándome como a una escoria. Me reí sin humor y respondí:

— Y yo agradezco que me lo recuerdes pero siendo honesto, realmente esas no son las palabras que quiero oír. Ahora si no tienes nada más que decirme, algo realmente importante, no creo que debamos hablar.

Me giré dispuesto a dar esta charla por terminada, pero Carlisle habló.

— Alice quiere que vayas a su cena de compromiso el viernes de la semana que viene. Lo merece, es tu hermana.

— Bien.

Esa fue mi única respuesta antes de caminar hacia donde Bella estaba, el guardia me dejó pasar. La vi de espaldas y caminé hasta estar pegado a la celda, pues sus hombros se sacudían de forma extraña, sin poder evitarlo la escuché sollozar y eso me rompió en mil pedazos. Dios.

— Creo que estoy siendo estúpida —susurró girándose para verme mientras se limpiaba el rostro.

Sus ojos demasiado rojos me hicieron maldecir antes de susurrarle.

— Eres humana Bella, tienes sentimientos.

— Asesiné a un hombre Edward. —dijo negando.

Sus ojos volvieron a estar acuosos. Suspiré pesadamente antes de pensar en que decir. Ella tenía razón en eso, pero yo seguía alegando que ella no estaba en sus cabales cuando le voló los sesos a ese maldito bastardo. Yo le habría cortado en pedacitos y lo hubiese hecho en mis cabales. Lo habría hecho rogar por su vida y luego lo habría acabado. Pero estábamos hablando de una mujer que no había tenido otra opción, ¡joder! era ella o él y en este caso estaba agradecido que ella hubiese tomado la decisión correcta.

— Ven.

Esa palabra fue lo único que salió de mis labios. Vi a Bella dudar antes de verla dar un paso, extendí mi mano hacia ella y ella la miró con temor, sus ojos hermosos aún rojos dudaron mucho sin dejar de ver mi mano. Ella parecía estar viendo un monstruo y eso picó en mi corazón un poco.

—¿Sabes? — le dije — No me considero un monstruo, ¿puedes solo tomar mi mano?

— No eres un monstruo Edward. No digas tonterías.

Tras decir estas palabras, tomó mi mano, la electricidad voló por el aire en cuanto sus dedos hicieron contacto con los míos. Entonces quizás entendí un poco de su miedo. Era obvio que yo me sentía atraído hacia ella. Había algo que retumbaba en mi pecho y no quería pensar en que podía ser mi corazón. Sentí una sensación de vacío y anticipación empezar a formarse en mí.

_Dios, como quiero abrazarte_

Mis pensamientos gritaron en mi oído no dejándome pensar con claridad.

La vi mirarme con miedo cuando tiré de ella hasta que pude entre las rejas abrazarla de una forma muy incómoda, no cómo quería. Suspiró bajito cerrando los ojos con alivio me hice creer y yo olí su cabello haciéndole levantar el rostro para mirarme.

Limpié su rostro con mis manos y le sonreí suavemente acariciando sus mejillas. Había una cicatriz atravesando su ceja derecha y su nariz estaba un poco deforme a penas notándose en ella una fractura que quizás nunca se curó, pero sus ojos brillando me hicieron querer inclinarme y besarla con desamparo.

No lo hice.

Y no porque no quisiera, pero el simple hecho de pensar en que podía arruinar todo esto me hizo detenerme. Sabía que aún no era el momento y que quizás si esto se iba al infierno no iba a serlo nunca. Isabella jamás me aceptaría como algo más que su abogado y de momento me conformaría con eso. Suspiré pesadamente antes de dar un paso atrás y hablarle sin soltar su mano.

— Vamos a salir de esto Bella. Y mañana te veré ser libre. Pero quiero que lo creas. Necesito que hagas eso por mí.

— Si esto se va al infierno….

Negué y ella se detuvo antes de soltar mi mano para dar otro paso atrás antes de continuar.

— Si no salgo de prisión quiero que renuncies a ser mi abogado Edward.

Eso me dolió. Mucho. Pero mantuve mi mirada fija en ella y no me inmuté a pesar de que quería patear esta maldita celda que nos separaba y callar su maldita y tentadora boca con un beso.

Dios.

Tenía el maldito corazón metido en esto desde que la vi siendo toda una mujer ruda queriendo evitar a como dé lugar verse frágil, sin embargo era frágil y aunque mis pensamientos no deberían ir allí, porque sabía que Tyler, incluso Seth Swan iban a patearme hasta matarme si supieran que ella hace temblar mi corazón con solo una mirada. Isabella me hace sentir cosas que había olvidado. Y no iba a negarlo. Era un hombre digno de alguien y yo creía que ella era digna de alguien que supiera como recoger los pedazos de su destruido corazón, pedazos que ese maldito hijo de puta se había atrevido a tirar a golpes físicos y de dignidad.

Él me había dejado una mujer rota que yo mataría por poder reconstruir. Y rogaba por una sola oportunidad para hacerlo.

— Isabella no vamos a perder este maldito juicio. Quiero que entiendas eso.

Bella parpadeó y pareció de pronto muy asustada de mí. Me senté frustrado al darme cuenta que le había alzado la voz. Había perdido mis estribos y le estaba ordenando. Me sentí un bastardo y susurré:

— Quiero disculparme contigo. Yo…

Bella negó y se sentó en su camastro pequeño.

— Quiero confiar en eso Edward.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron y alcé mi mirada hacia ella quien parecía nerviosa.

— ¿Crees que merezco ser feliz?

— Mereces más que ser feliz Isabella Swan. Mereces el mundo en tus manos, las estrellas en tu casa, la vida misma en un prado hermoso. Mereces el universo pendiendo en tus mejillas yo solo…

La puerta se abrió y no pude ver la reacción de Bella a mis palabras, pues un guardia entró junto a Jane Bright. Automáticamente me puse de pie y ella caminó directamente hacia Bella, ignorándome. Luego la miró y me dirigió una pequeña mirada antes de decir:

— Hay un veredicto.

No supe que responder a eso. Isabella palideció y Jane siguió mirándola con aprensión y de una manera extraña antes de continuar hablando.

— Quiero un minuto a solas con la señorita Swan, señor Masen. Y antes de que se niegue, le diré que le estoy ordenando que salga. Y nos deje a solas.

— No es adecuado que yo….

Ella alzó su mano de forma imponente antes de decir:

— Un minuto, y luego iremos a esa sala y el veredicto será dado. Quiero que entre a esperar a su cliente allá y nos deje a solas. Hágalo.

Bella negó un par de veces pero no pude oponerme ya que Jane dijo:

— Cam, acompaña al señor Masen a la sala de juicios y que me espere fuera.

El guardia me miró sin reservas antes de ponerse a mi lado y escoltarme afuera haciéndome sentir impotente. La sala de juicios estaba llena y esperé por lo que pareció una eternidad antes de que Bella entrara siendo guiada por un guardia.

No pude preguntarle absolutamente nada ya que de repente el guardia parado frente al púlpito dijo:

— Todos de pie, su señoría Jane Bright hace presencia.

Bella no me miró y miles de millones de escenarios parpadearon en mis ojos.

¿Qué le habría dicho Jane? ¿Acaso había hablado con ella sobre el veredicto y le había dicho la respuesta?

Bella parpadeó varias veces antes de suspirar con aprensión y mirarme. Parecía que algo significativo pasaba por su mente. Frunció el ceño un momento corto y parpadeó de nuevo y sus ojos parecieron demasiado diferentes sin sentimientos.

¿Íbamos a perder este juicio?

Rápidamente mi mente empezó a trabajar en las posibilidades de presentar una contra demandada de apelación, luego recordé que teníamos otros largos 10 años para poder hacerlo y que quizás esto sería en vano. Estuve repasando la manera en la que se podía escapar de una prisión en Estados Unidos y ni viendo series en Netflix imaginé encontrar una forma sencilla de hacerlo.

O de si quiera convencer a Bella intentarlo. Ella jamás lucharía de nuevo si perdiéramos hoy. Para mí era obvio que ella iba a tirar la toalla y que iba a resignarse sin tener esperanza jamás. Porque lo poco que conocía de ella era eso. Ella había tenido fe y la había perdido gracias a ese bastardo derribador. Esta era nuestra única oportunidad, no habría otra.

Miré al frente y Jane golpeó su mazo diciendo:

— Este caso ha sido uno de los más controversiales y difíciles que he visto. También ha sido agotador. Pero después de deliberar, el jurado tiene un veredicto. Demasiado rápido podrían pensar todos, pero en cuanto me he sentado con ellos en la sala de juntas a deliberar todos han estado de acuerdo en que se debía dar hoy.

Miró a Bella y dijo:

— Isabella Marie Swan. Póngase de pie y alce su rostro.

Hasta entonces no noté que ella estaba sentada ya que en ningún momento yo lo había hecho. Bella se levantó y tembló, tuve que ayudarla a fijarse en el suelo, ambos miramos hacia el frente y Alec limpió su frente con un pañuelo antes de ponerse de pie también pareciendo nervioso.

— Señores del jurado ¿Puede uno de ustedes leer el veredicto?

Un hombre canoso se levantó y el guardia le dio el papel en el que estaba la decisión del destino de Bella. Sentí su mano fría con las esposas apretar la mía cuando el hombre del jurado empezó a decir:

— Por el poder que me otorga el presente órgano jurisdiccional de Seattle Washington, y por decisión unánime se le declara a la Señorita Isabella Marie Swan…

* * *

Y ahora es cuando Ann ha salido corriendo y yo desaparezco de internet... ES CULPA DE ANN! Ha sido ella quien ha querido dejar aquí el capítulo y con ello toda la tensión.

MariaL8, alimago, lauritacullenswan, Vampiremmangel, AstridCP sed bienvenidos/as a la historia y nos alegramos de que os esté gustando

Espero que estéis bien en estos momentos difíciles para todos

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; claribel . cabrera . 585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamlike; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz; Janneth; Flor Santana; nnuma76; jessicatatiana; Alice569; Maricoles; ang3lpop; Vero. G; Oss; Heart on Winter; catableu; katyta94; Wenday; LicetSalvatore; Emma; Iza; Andre22-twi; Marta Salazar; fathy . hurtado; calvialexa; vaneleyes; Zaidaly . medina; Joa Castillo; saraygarcia08; angi marie cullen; valentina . delafuente; torrespera172; Santa; Marie Sellory; chiquitza; Kalia Chaparro; Pameva; NarMaVeg; emlizabeth; bbluelilas; ShirlyM . Cullen; MariaL8; alimago; lauritacullenswan; Vampiremmangel; AstridCP

Nos leemos el próximo domingo

Un saludo

Jpv


	23. Capítulo 21

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Clara Mompean

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**POV Bella**

Ver golpear a Jane su mazo fue como verla derrumbar mis esperanzas. Miré hacia la pared y comencé a llorar sin ningún sentido en cuanto me pusieron en una celda. Sintiendo a la vez que el mundo se caía a mi alrededor, me sentí impotente ya que no tenía la potestad esta vez de hacer nada más que aceptar quién era y vivir con eso. Edward estaba dudando también, lo había visto en su mirada y era extraño que por alguna estúpida razón yo sabía lo que él estaba pensando con solo ver sus ojos.

Había aprendido a observar cosas que no debía cuando él no estaba mirando. Y una de las cosas que lo hacía aún más atractivo, porque había dejado de luchar conmigo misma y había empezado a reconocer que era un hombre atractivo, era la forma en que fruncía el ceño cuando estaba leyendo algo. O cuando estaba realmente concentrado.

Maldije y seguí llorando porque había tenido esperanza y eso solo significaba que Edward estaba derribando muros que me habían costado años levantar. Había perdido mi corazón hacia demasiado tiempo y lo que había en mi pecho era probablemente un agujero negro sin retorno o vida a su alcance, eso era lo que pensaba al menos. Estaba consciente también de que a veces me volvía una estúpida dramática. Escuché los pasos de Edward y sentí su mirada.

— Creo que estoy siendo estúpida. — susurré girándome para verle.

Pareció tan asustado de verme deshecha que me limpié el rostro queriendo evitarle el dolor. No quería verlo triste porque eso hacía que algo extraño se deslizara en mi corazón. O lo que quedaba de él.

— Eres humana Bella, sientes.

Eso calentó un poco mi pecho, quise gritarle que se alejara, que no estábamos haciendo lo correcto, que después de todo treinta años en la cárcel no iban a ser nada con el infierno que me esperaba, si es que existía uno. Yo no tenía una maldita alma después de todo. Él era todo lo contrario a mí y, sin embargo, había creído en el. Y él en mí a pesar de la sangre en mis manos.

— Asesiné a un hombre Edward.

Fue lo único que pude decirle sin parpadear aunque sentía mis ojos llenos de lágrimas de nuevo y quise patearme por estar siendo estúpida. Por permitirme llorar cuando era realmente culpable de mis acciones y estaba pagando por ellas. Había repetido esa frase tantas veces ya.

— Ven —dijo de pronto extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

En ese momento, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que esos barrotes no estuviesen entre nosotros. Que nada nos separase y me sentí aún más estúpida que nunca ¿merecía sentirme así si quiera? Había tanto odio hacia mí misma que realmente lo dudaba.

_Abrázame_.

Deseé, con todo mi estúpido y lastimado corazón.

— ¿Sabes? — me dijo — No me considero un monstruo, ¿puedes solo tomar mi mano?

Eso me trajo a la realidad y quise poder partearlo por hacer tal afirmación, yo sabía que él no podría aunque quisiera ser un monstruo. De ninguna manera él tendría el corazón para hacerle daño a alguien. Y eso me incluía. Edward era un hombre diferente, hombre del tipo que solo cuentas con los dedos de las manos en este mundo. Y eso ya era decir mucho.

— No eres un monstruo Edward. No digas tonterías.

Le dije suavemente tomando su mano. Me estremecí sin poder evitarlo, tocar a Edward hacía que tuviese una reacción en mí que no podía identificar, era como saber que vas a ahogarte en algún momento y estabas aceptando la muerte. O quizás, la verdad, era una manera oscura y estúpida de explicarlo. No sabía cómo hacerlo. Cómo decir lo que estaba sintiendo.

Tiró de mi hasta que estuve en su pecho en un abrazo incómodo y su olor maravilloso me hizo respirar fuertemente como si no lo hubiese hecho en años, tantos que ya ni siquiera tenía la cuenta de cuántos.

Habían muchas cosas pasando por mi cabeza en este momento pero ninguna de ellas era la indicada. Edward me miró como si el cielo estuviese en sus manos en cuanto me abrazó. Y yo quise mirarlo como si el universo estuviese en las mías. No podía hacerlo, mi mente se negaba a sentir aunque mi corazón ya lo estaba haciendo. Él tocó mis mejillas en señal de cariño y mi piel hormigueó en protesta buscando muchos más que su toque. Yo solo quería abrazarlo hasta sentirme segura. Y no sabía que era lo que realmente estaba pidiendo.

Él creía en mí como yo quería o debería estarlo haciendo. Y eso volvía las cosas más complicadas aún. Mi corazón martilleó en mi pecho como no debía hacerlo jamás. Sentía que quería salirse de mí y caer en las manos de este hombre del que no tenía una idea de quién era. O del daño que podía llegar a hacerme. Un sentimiento intenso que no supe reconocer me hizo querer correr en dirección contraria a él o hacia él. Ni siquiera sabía eso. Estaba demasiado confundida para decir o pensar claramente sobre algo.

— Vamos a salir de esto Bella. Y mañana te veré ser libre. Pero quiero que lo creas, necesito que hagas eso por mí.

— Si esto se va al infierno…— Las palabras quemaron tanto en mi garganta que lo dije en voz alta. — Si no salgo de prisión quiero que renuncies a ser mi abogado Edward.

"_No lo hagas, no me dejes, se fuerte por mí_"

Pensé sin decírselo. Su mirada se volvió fría como el hielo y eso me hizo querer estremecerme pues sabía que él se estaba defendiendo de mis palabras fuertes. Él estaba resguardando su corazón. Cómo yo debía estar resguardando el mío.

— Isabella, no vamos a perder este maldito juicio. Quiero que entiendas eso.

Su voz sonó fuerte y yo retrocedí maldiciéndome porque había sido un acto reflejo que no podía evitar ni aun después de tantos años. Eso hizo a Edward reaccionar mal y él pensó que me había faltado al respeto ya que rápidamente se disculpó, yo solo le dije:

— Quiero confiar en eso Edward.— Eso lo sorprendió y le hizo mirarme — ¿Crees que merezco ser feliz?

La pregunta quemó en mí y se la dije porque al final si perdíamos hoy, aún me quedaba su respuesta. Me miró por un pequeño segundo pero aun así noté el brillo significativo en sus ojos antes de contestar.

— Mereces más que ser feliz Isabella Swan. Mereces el mundo en tus manos, las estrellas en tu casa, la vida misma en un prado hermoso. Mereces el universo pendiendo en tus mejillas yo solo…

Cerré mis ojos y mi corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que casi lo sentí hasta en mis oídos dejándome sin pensamientos, pero entonces Jane Bright apareció de pronto diciendo sin quitarme los ojos de encima:

— Hay un veredicto.

Sentí mi mundo moverse. Ella solo me veía a mí de una forma que no supe identificar de ninguna manera. Había escuchado decir que era una jodida perra que odiaba al mundo y que si ella iba a ser mi juez que era mejor me declarará culpable.

No la había visto nunca antes de ayer así que había creído era una maldita broma.

No lo era.

Ella sí tenía esa mirada congelada y esa expresión de "no pienso nada" en su rostro cuando tras eso solo quizás había toda una caja de Pandora. Siguió mirándome con aprensión y de una manera extraña antes de decir sin siquiera mirar a Edward a los ojos:

— Quiero un minuto a solas con la señorita Swan señor Masen, y antes de que se niegue le diré que le estoy ordenando que salga. Y nos deje a solas.

— No es adecuado que yo….

Ella alzó su mano de forma imponente antes de decir:

— Un minuto y luego iremos a esa sala y el veredicto será dado. Quiero que entre a esperar a su cliente allá y nos deje a solas. Hágalo.

Negué un par de veces de forma histérica hacia Edward y Jane habló.

— Cam, acompaña al señor Masen a la sala de juicios y que me espere fuera.

Edward se fue no sin antes mirarme preocupado. Cuando la puerta se cerró Jane se sentó en la silla en la que Edward había estado.

Me giré y caminé hasta poder sentarme en el camastro pequeño no queriendo hablar con ella. Jane habló sin importarle que casi estuviera a tres metros de ella. Ignorándola.

— ¿No va a preguntar cuál es su veredicto?

— Seguro. Y usted no va a responder. — le dije sarcásticamente.

Ella sonrió, verdaderamente lo hizo pareciendo más joven en el acto, antes de decir;

— Le parecería increíble la cantidad de personas que quieren verla pagar por haber asesinado a su esposo señorita Swan, por verla cumplir su condena.

Asentí sin decir nada.

Lo sabía increíblemente, hasta mis padres biológicos estaban en esa lista de personas y ella suspiró antes de continuar.

— Me recuerda a alguien ¿sabe? Veo a diario a mujeres pasear fingiéndose inocentes sin embargó usted es diferente.

— Yo no estoy fingiendo señora Bright. Yo si disparé un arma en la cabeza de mi bastardo esposó.

Asintió en mi dirección sin inmutarse.

— Es por eso por lo que me recuerda a alguien. Parece ser que siempre dice la verdad sin importar las consecuencias. —susurró antes de girarse para salir.

¿Han escuchado el dicho de " la curiosidad mató al gato"? Yo caminé hasta llegar al límite de las rejas y antes de que ella saliera le pregunté:

— ¿A quién le recuerdo?

Jane se detuvo y dijo:

—Hubiese sido más fácil responderle sobre su veredicto final señorita Swan.

Dio otro paso lanzándome una mirada extraña y abrió la puerta diciendo en un suspiro:

— Me recuerda a mí.

Luego se había ido.

Miles de pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza, no revisé ninguno de ellos porque entonces un guardia vino y de pronto estaba viendo a Jane entrar para dar el veredicto. Ella dio un discurso extraño antes de empezar de nuevo.

— Este caso ha sido uno de los más controvertidos y difíciles que he visto. También ha sido agotador pero después de deliberar el jurado tiene un veredicto. Demasiado rápido podrían pensar todos, pero en cuanto me he sentado con ellos en la sala de juntas a deliberar todos han estado de acuerdo en que se debía dar hoy.

Me senté sintiendo mis piernas débiles y miré al suelo en cuanto me di cuenta de que posiblemente iba a ser declarada culpable de nuevo y esta vez dolería más que la primera. Esta vez había luchado y batallado en contra del mundo. Mundo que daría lo que fuera porque yo pagara mi condena. Quizás por eso Jane Bright había entrado a verme. Porque ella sabía que iba a ser declarada culpable.

— Isabella Marie Swan, póngase de pie y alce su rostro.

No pude hacerlo sola. Ponerme de pie fue tan difícil que Edward tuvo que ayudarme y yo solo quería que el suelo se abriera y me tragara. Él me estabilizo.

— Señores del jurado, ¿puede uno de ustedes leer el veredicto?

Un hombre se levantó y el guardia le dio un papel.

— Por el poder que me otorga el presente órgano jurisdiccional de Seattle Washington, y por decisión unánime se le declara a la señorita Isabella Marie Swan inocente. Por lo tanto, se ordena se le dé su total libertad y ella pasa a ser un miembro libre de la sociedad desde hoy. Con la condición de que un psicólogo clínico que será brindado por el estado la evalúe y de una opinión clínica de que ella no necesita estar en ningún centro de salud mental.

Jane golpeó su mazo, pero yo no escuché nada después de que el hombre me declaro libre.

Libre.

Después de once años.

Libre para ver el mundo si quería…

Un sollozó me desgarró la garganta y me llevé las manos a la boca. Mi corazón latió tan rápido en mi pecho que tuve que sentarme y mis ojos se inundaron. No me di cuenta de que estaba pasando a mi alrededor. El mundo podría estarse cayendo a pedazos y lo único que yo escuchaba era...

LIBRE.

Edward sacudió mis hombros y dijo con orgullo y emoción:

— Lo logramos. Bella, eres libre.

Solo entonces fui consciente de que todos en el salón estaban viéndome. Seth estaba a un lado de Edward sonriendo abiertamente y un guardia estaba queriendo quitarme las esposas. Me levanté temblando y esperé a que el guardia me las quitara y cuando lo hizo Seth me trajo en un abrazo fuerte riéndose a carcajadas y levantándome en sus brazos.

Libre.

Era malditamente libre.

Después de once años.

Libre.

* * *

LIBRE! ES LIBRE!

Conseguí convencer a Ann para adelantar este capítulo. El otro dejaba todo a medias y ya era necesario saber el veredicto. Y como seguro que estáis siendo todos/as muy buenos y respetando la cuarentena, aquí vamos con el capítulo final del juicio. Esta vez Ann ha podido escribir unos agradecimientos, así que aquí os dejo sus palabras

**Hola chicas espero estén bien en estos duros momentos que estamos pasando. Quiero decir Gracias, gracias por los review, por sus huelgas en el grupo y por todo, estoy feliz de que les guste mucho algo que escribí con el corazón. Asesina de creencias fue algo que nació de una simple canción de la Oreja a Van Gogh y yo y mi loca y destartalada imaginación pero fue al final una increíble creación. Agradezco a JPV quien siempre está allí haciéndome poner los pies en el suelo porque suelo ser fantasiosa, mucho, y a Clara quien esta siempre allí editando mis horrores gramaticales y los puntos que pongo de más. Mi historia no es algo que cualquier autora hubiese hecho para ganar reviews y reconocimientos y no las hago sufrir dejándolo a medias porque quiera que dejen más. Agradezco con que la lean, esa ya es una gran satisfacción para mi. Jamás he pedido más. Quería aclarar eso. Espero tanto como yo que disfruten sabiendo que Bella es libre ahora pero esto no es tan fácil, la vida no lo es ¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Encontrara Bella su camino? Eso lo sabremos pronto. Gracias por leer.**

**Ann. **

Chay, nayelihernandez126, simone . ortiz . 7393 sean todas bienvenidas a la historia

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; claribel . cabrera . 585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamlike; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz; Janneth; Flor Santana; nnuma76; jessicatatiana; Alice569; Maricoles; ang3lpop; Vero. G; Oss; Heart on Winter; catableu; katyta94; Wenday; LicetSalvatore; Emma; Iza; Andre22-twi; Marta Salazar; fathy . hurtado; calvialexa; vaneleyes; Zaidaly . medina; Joa Castillo; saraygarcia08; angi marie cullen; valentina . delafuente; torrespera172; Santa; Marie Sellory; chiquitza; Kalia Chaparro; Pameva; NarMaVeg; emlizabeth; bbluelilas; ShirlyM . Cullen; MariaL8; alimago; lauritacullenswan; Vampiremmangel; AstridCP; Chay; nayelihernandez126; simone . Ortiz . 7393

Ahora si, nos leemos el domingo

Jpv


	24. Capítulo 22

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Clara Mompean

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**POV Bella**

Alucinaciones.

— Conseguimos que un psiquiatra te evalúe hoy mismo si no estás tan cansada.

Seth llamó mi atención sonriéndome a través del retrovisor mientras conducía por Seattle. Solo entonces fui consciente de que si caminaba sola por esta ciudad terminaría perdida en ella. Me habían dejado libre al día siguiente del veredicto final y todo había sido un borrón pasando frente a mí tan rápido que ni siquiera lo había asimilado.

— No creo que sea necesario hacerlo hoy. Isabella debe estar cansada. —dijo Ángela tomándole la mano a su lado.

Miré a la calle sin ver nada realmente más que lluvia. No es que fuera fan de las muestras de afecto.

Llevaba ropa que me pareció extraño ponerme, unos jeans vaqueros y una camisa a cuadros de vestir. Mi cabello estaba enredado tanto como mi cabeza y lo único que quería era solo silencio. Y una ducha. No tenía la manera de pensar en nada. Y realmente no quería hacerlo. De momento eran las diez de la mañana.

Seth suspiró llamando mi atención antes de decir:

—No quiero presionarte Bells, pero sería bueno que dijeras algo, no te he oído hablar en semanas y lo último que dijiste fue en ese juicio.

Suspiré también antes de dejar de mirar por la ventana y solo decir:

— Estoy bien. Quiero la evaluación del psiquiatra hoy.

Y una cajetilla de cigarrillos.

Eso no se lo dije por supuesto. No quería ser el tipo de hermana que le pidiera eso. ¿Qué ejemplo iba a darle?

Seth asintió y giró el coche lujoso antes de detenerse frente a un edificio enorme de oficinas.

Pensar que él estaba conduciendo me parecía extraño ya que estaba rodeado de guardaespaldas la mayor parte del tiempo y según veía él podría tener un chófer si quisiera. Dentro habían personas caminando de un lado a otro mientras que nosotros llegábamos a recepción. Muchas personas se giraron al verme. Las ignoré y alcé mi rostro con orgullo. Me había ganado mi libertad, quería creer eso.

Los guardaespaldas de Seth nos guiaron y solo entonces me pregunté si era que estaba confundida de si me estaban mirando a mí o realmente estaban viendo el escándalo de hombres gigantes cuidándonos como si fuéramos importantes.

— A veces también me molesta.

No noté a Ángela hasta que habló. No sabía cómo comportarme con ella a mi lado. Ella era tan dulce y diferente que tenía miedo de ser dura con ella. Estaba acostumbrada a ser dura. Después de todo, once años en la cárcel no fueron por gusto.

— Es extraño —dije solamente en un susurro que la hizo sonreírme con suavidad. Al parecer, esa era la respuesta que esperaba.

Quise devolverle la sonrisa y me salió un gesto extraño así que no volví a intentarlo. La secretaria atendió a Seth como si este fuese el rey del mundo. También vi su sonrisa coqueta hacia él quien la ignoró dirigiéndose a tomar el ascensor.

— La chica estaba mirándote. — le dije haciéndolo sonreír.

—Soy un bastardo millonario Bella, ¿por qué no me vería atractivo?

— Porque eres más que eso a mí ver Seth Swan, y deja las malas palabras o voy a cambiar tu dentífrico por cloro.

Seth me abrazó y revolvió mi cabello antes de decir:

—Tienes que tener cuidado con lo que dices hermanita, puedo cambiar tu shampoo por decolorante.

Tomé su mano y la apreté un poco hasta hacerlo palidecer del dolor, había aprendido un poco de defensa personal gracias a Claire.

— Y yo te bajaría los dientes.

Ángela se metió en medio de los dos riéndose de forma nerviosa y dijo:

— Ok. ¿Por qué no dejáis de hablar de malas bromas? ¿Habéis mirado a vuestro alrededor?

Solo entonces fui consciente de que muchas personas nos miraban con más atención de la necesaria. Sonreí incómodamente y me aclaré la garganta, Seth en cambio se rio a carcajadas sin importarle que nos estuvieran viendo y me atrajo más hacia él.

—Eres mi hermana ¡maldición!, la gente me vale una mie…

— Seth… — le dije en advertencia.

Un rubio alto y atractivo le sonrió y se acercó a él con los brazos abiertos hasta palmearle la espalda con cordialidad.

— Cuando tu mejor amigo se ríe de esa forma, es bueno conocer quién lo hace sonreír así.

— Bueno entonces conoce a mi hermana, Isabella…

— Swan. Vi las noticias. Y estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

Me miró con curiosidad y extendió su mano hasta mi diciéndome:

—Es bueno conocerte al fin. Seth me habló de ti. Soy Jasper Hale.

— Creí que el psiquiatra iba a proveerlo el estado. —dije tomando su mano.

Seth suspiró un poco molesto diciendo:

— Jane Bright aprobó a Jasper Hale porque…

—¿Puedo preguntar algo antes de que continúes Seth?

Ambos miramos a Jasper quien en lugar de parecer incómodo tenía una mirada neutra, Seth asintió y Jasper continuó.

— ¿No estás un poco cansada? Acabas de salir de prisión.

Fruncí el ceño hacia él y dije:

—¿Eso importa?

Jasper de encogió de hombros.

— Continuaremos hablando mañana, por hoy tengo lo que necesito — comentó Jasper mientras se giraba.

—¿Qué te hace creer que volveré? Estoy aquí porque me lo exigieron.

Eso lo hizo girarse hacia mí para hablar.

— Te diré una cosa, cuando lleves seis días sin dormir y parezcas una drogadicta porque tus manos tiemblen del estrés postraumático llámame, Seth tiene mi número — Me dio la espalda de nuevo —. Le enviaré mi aprobación a Jane Bright

Abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces antes de girarme en dirección contraria ¿Quién demonios se creía que era ese cabrón? Seth se encogió de hombros y me siguió al igual que Ángela y los guardaespaldas.

La casa más grande casi en las afueras de Seattle me saludó. No sabía cómo describirla ya que no sabía nada de arquitectura, pero sí sabía que tenía hermosos ventanales y una piscina. Habían hecho algo bonito y acogedor por dentro ya que Amanda se dedicó a decírmelo mientras me enseñaba su hogar.

— ¿Vives aquí?

Seth me sonrió suavemente.

— De hecho, creí que quedarte con Ángela y Tyler traería un poco de tranquilidad a tu vida Bella. Vengo a verlos cada semana y hoy que estás aquí pensé en quedarme unos días mientras te acoplas a esto. Sería bueno que accedieras a ver a Jasper.

Un poco molesta me giré sin saber a dónde ir y Seth continuó.

— Me ayudó mucho hablar con alguien luego de todo lo que viví en la calle. Era solo un niño estúpido y caprichoso, casi lastimo a Ángela cuando me convertí en un adolescente

Me senté y lo miré por un momento impresionada por su declaración, pero Seth siguió hablando.

—Vi el mal de cerca Isabella, — dijo parpadeando— pero Angela y Tyler me salvaron y sin ellos habría estado perdido. Ellos me hicieron tener una razón para vivir. No sería quien soy de no haber salvado a Ángela de unos ladrones. Sé que va a molestarte, pero estás fuera de esa cárcel y eres libre no porque Edward Masen sea un abogado excelente, estás fuera de la cárcel porque eres inocente y no te ofendas, pero quiero que encuentres tu camino.

—Tu habitación está lista —dijo Ángela apareciendo frente a mí con una suave sonrisa. Asentí hacia ella y la seguí. Había una hermosa cama que parecía el cielo y un estante de libros junto a una laptop que parecía moderna. Una puerta que pude deducir que quizás era el baño y una ventana gigante que daba al bosque junto a una vista hermosa.

Ángela dejó un par de jeans a los pies de la cama y un par de blusas.

— Supuse que querrías un baño así que lo preparé y esta ropa la compramos con Seth para que te sientas cómoda usándola. Quiero que recuerdes que estás en tu casa y cualquier cosa que necesites estoy aquí para ayudarte.

— Gracias —susurré.

Ángela levantó uno de sus hombros antes de decirle a Seth:

— Necesito aprovechar que estás aquí, quiero mover el mueble de la cocina así que ven conmigo. Vendremos a buscar a Isabella en un momento.

Los escuché cerrar la puerta y caminé sin saber que hacer hasta el baño. Había una bañera, nunca había usado una. Miré el agua y me desnudé mirando a mi alrededor. Ver mi rostro en el espejo quedó descartado en el momento en el que toqué el agua por lo tibia que estaba. Me sumergí y descansé mi cabeza escuchando el silencio que me rodeaba.

Cerré los ojos e intenté pensar. Nada llegó. ¿Qué demonios? Cerré mis ojos intentando relajarme y toqué mis brazos tratando de limpiarme porque me sentía sucia. Tallé de nuevo mis brazos y volví a hacerlo hasta que estaban rojos, lágrimas empezaron a cegarme y parpadeé repetidamente para alejarlas.

¿Por qué no siento nada? Debería estar feliz por poder hacer una vida y no puedo. Miré mis manos y sí temblaban, más lágrimas quisieron salir y no me lo permití. Intenté levantarme y unas manos sostuvieron mi cuello lastimándome

— Deberías de estar en la cárcel.

El cuerpo me tembló reconociendo el anillo de esos dedos. Jacob apretó y el aire dejó de llegarme a los pulmones. Alcé mis manos queriendo alejarlo porque la necesidad de vivir se hizo fuerte en mi corazón pero en lugar de alejarse, él apretó más fuerte hasta que decidí rendirme. Él era en dimensiones inmensas más fuerte que yo. Yo era débil.

— Voy a drenarte la vida Isabella. Como tú lo hiciste con la mía. —gruñó haciéndome sollozar fuertemente y negar. No quería morir yo quería vivir. Yo…

Unas manos grandes me sostuvieron en el aire y de repente sentí que apretaban mi pecho, escuché a alguien sollozar fuertemente a lo lejos y la voz de Seth decir:

— Llama una maldita ambulancia mamá. Demonios Bella, respira.

Agua comenzó a salir de mi boca y mis ojos se sintieron pesados cuando los abrí. Luego me desmayé.

.

El dolor en mi pecho me hizo querer moverme. Abrí los ojos y las luces del hospital me cegaron. Traté de mover mis manos y me di cuenta que Seth estaba dormido con su mano aferrada a la mía. Ángela estaba en un sillón alejada de él mirándome con una revista en sus piernas.

—No debimos dejarte sola —comenzó —. Necesitas un psicólogo Isabella, ¿Sabes lo que fue verte casi muerta en la tina de mi casa?… Casi logras suicidarte…

Fruncí el ceño y le dije:

—No intenté asesinarme.

Ángela se levantó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando dijo:

— Deberías estar avergonzada de negarlo, ¡demonios! Estabas ahogándote en una maldita tina —gruñó y salió de la habitación furiosa golpeando la puerta cuando Seth me dijo:

— Bella.

— No estaba intentando matarme Seth.

Seth soltó mi mano y se levantó.

— Casi mueres.

— Seth, yo…

La puerta se abrió y Jasper entró con una carpeta en su mano diciendo:

— Basta. Creo que es momento de que nos dejes a solas con Isabella. No más de joderle la mente.

Seth salió y Jasper habló.

— No pensé verte en estas circunstancias.

— No quise asesinarme.

— El termino correcto es suicidio Isabella, no puedes asesinarte a ti misma.

Miré al techo del hospital e intenté levantar mis manos de nuevo. Estaba atada y no lo noté hasta que intenté levantar las manos. Mire mis ataduras de tela y Jasper dijo:

— Son para evitar otro accidente.

— No intenté suicidarme ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

Jasper de sentó donde Seth había estado y continuó hablando.

— Pasarás tres días en mi clínica a partir de hoy, tendremos una sesión por día. Al llegar el tercer día te diré si eres capaz de estar sola y ser libre de irte.

Bufé y gruñí diciéndole:

— ¿Me sacaron de la cárcel a un maldito manicomio?

— De hecho ,Isabella...

— Es Bella ¡maldición!

Le gruñí haciéndole sonreír.

— De hecho Bella, mi clínica no es un manicomio. Quiero que lo entiendas.

— No intenté suicidarme.

—¿No?— dijo levantándose y tomo un espejo en sus manos antes de decir — Entonces, ¿por qué tus manos están marcadas en tu cuello?

Miré a la mujer del espejo y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Parpadeé, intentando alejarlas y eso las hizo salir. Había marcas que nunca había tenido allí jamás, no después de asesinar a Jacob. Negué y Jasper suspiró suavemente.

— Escucha, puedo ayudarte. Sé que esto es extraño pero quiero saber qué sucede. Ayudarte a descubrirlo y necesito que me dejes hacerlo. Quiero una vida normal para ti Isabella y la única manera es que me dejes entrar a tu mente.…

Sus palabras se perdieron en algún momento en mi cabeza y la mujer en el espejo me sonrió.

* * *

Buenas gente! Un capítulo muy duro. Bella es libre, ¿pero realmente lo es? Sus demonios la persiguen y esa va a ser una prisión peor que la que acaba de abandonar.

Fher, brigitte, Gissy Cullen Swan, Karenc2406, Valentina Paez, Elena, Marxtin bienvenidas a la historia!

Zellindeth76 va a haber outlake de Jane, pero será al final del todo, así que un poquito de paciencia, jijijiji

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; claribel . cabrera . 585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamlike; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz; Janneth; Flor Santana; nnuma76; jessicatatiana; Alice569; Maricoles; ang3lpop; Vero. G; Oss; Heart on Winter; catableu; katyta94; Wenday; LicetSalvatore; Emma; Iza; Andre22-twi; Marta Salazar; fathy . hurtado; calvialexa; vaneleyes; Zaidaly . medina; Joa Castillo; saraygarcia08; angi marie cullen; valentina . delafuente; torrespera172; Santa; Marie Sellory; chiquitza; Kalia Chaparro; Pameva; NarMaVeg; emlizabeth; bbluelilas; ShirlyM . Cullen; MariaL8; alimago; lauritacullenswan; Vampiremmangel; AstridCP; Chay; nayelihernandez126; simone . Ortiz . 7393; Fher; brigitte; Gissy Cullen Swan; Karenc2406; Valentina Paez; Elena; Marxtin

Nos leemos el siguiente capítulo (esta vez no habrá capítulo entre semana, jajajjaja)

Jpv


	25. Capítulo 23

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Clara Mompean

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

**POV Bella**

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

La pregunta casi me hizo girar los ojos. Jasper me miró a través de sus gafas y sus ojos azules brillaron de una manera extraña. Parecía que quería saber qué estaba sintiendo pero el problema conmigo es que realmente no sentía nada. Era como estar muerta en vida. Sabía que tenía mi corazón pero este estaba frío, latiendo solamente porque tenía que hacerlo.

—No lo sé —dije con honestidad.

La verdad era que nunca había podido pensar en algo tan sencillo como mi color favorito. Siempre era Jacob quien prefería elegir mi ropa y en prisión todas teníamos el mismo color en nuestros uniformes. Quizás podría parecer todo menos una chica porque no sabía diferenciar colores. Veía programas de televisión una vez a la semana en prisión pero no era a colores.

— Ok. ¿Por qué no descubrimos eso?

— ¿Por qué querrías hacerlo?

Esta era la segunda sesión con él. Me dieron el alta médica de su hospital hace tres días y la verdad lo único que veía era una pérdida total de tiempo. Llevaba cinco días aquí, en la primera sesión me había enfocado en ignorarlo tanto que él había accedido y me había enviado a dormir. Esta vez no iba a ser así, lo supe por la mirada en su rostro y su respuesta.

— Bella. Es importante que sepas que es lo que te gusta. Desde tu color favorito, hasta el sabor de tu café.

—No bebo café —le dije simplificándole su trabajo.

Jasper sonrió.

— Supongo que el café de la cárcel no era el más bueno. Aún así fumas, ¿sabías que un cigarrillo puede ser como cafeína en polvo?

Desvié la mirada sintiendo un poco de culpabilidad. Había regañado mil veces a mi hermano por verlo fumar cuando era un niño pequeño y de pronto era yo quien lo hacía. Era yo la chimenea. Pero había algo en sentir el humo calando mis pulmones que traía paz a mi sistema. Era como una droga para mí.

— Lo siento, yo…

Jasper me interrumpió levantando su mano y luego susurró:

— No te disculpes. Deja de disculparte por todo, Bella. Fumar es un hábito que no apoyo pero entiendo. Todos tenemos formas diferentes de hacer las cosas, tienes estrés postraumático y fumar es una manera extraña de soltar todas las crisis que puedas tener, pienso yo. Aunque está última crisis fue peor.

— ¿Estrés postraumático? Estuve en la cárcel por once años y nunca quise suicidarme o tuve una "crisis".

— Déjame explicarte algo. El estrés postraumático suele mostrarse cuando sufrimos una alteración a nuestra rutina. Sufriste un trauma tras otro y eso se hizo parte de tu vida, pero si lo ves desde otro punto de vista, estabas aceptando que posiblemente ibas a morir en la cárcel. Eso hizo que el estrés postraumático se volviera a esa rutina de auto-condena, porque te condenaste a vivir una vida sin tú libertad cuando fuiste violentada. Sin embargo ahora eres libre y eso fue un cambio total de rutina.

— Maté a un hombre.

— Isabella, el hecho de que hayas jalado del gatillo no significa que volverás a hacerlo. Estabas bajo estrés y depresión postparto, emociones que te llevaron a hacer las cosas que hiciste, te convertiste en lo que más temías porque el tiró y tiró hasta que estuviste en tu punto de explosión. Los seres humanos somos complejos, ya que aceptamos que nos maltraten y nos hagan daño pero no aceptamos que podemos perder la cabeza en un momento dado y corto y que podemos causar el mismo daño que nos causaron. Es efecto de causa y consecuencias. Él te hizo daño, tú solo te defendías.

— No lo sabes —las palabras se filtraron de mí sin saber cómo. Era mi cerebro hablando por mi cosas que quería mantener para mí misma. Jasper pareció sorprendido, aún así controlo su mirada rápidamente y habló.

— Tienes razón en eso. El punto de todo esto es ¿cuál es tu color preferido? Dejemos para otro día está conversación. Así que aquí tengo paletas y paletas de colores, puedes elegir los que te gustan. El punto es que elijas lo que más quieras, eres libre y quiero que entiendas eso, ¿está bien? Si todos son tus preferidos eso no importa, sólo quiero saber lo primero que se te viene a la mente cuando ves cada color.

Me las puso en las piernas sin tocarme y me miró mientras las ojeaba. Había muchos, demasiados colores, ninguno de ellos llamó la atención como el verde turquesa. Recordé a Edward y parpadee intentando alejar la esperanza que a veces nacía cuando veía sus ojos. A pesar de eso, toqué el color con suavidad y mis ojos se llenaron estúpidamente de lágrimas. No lo había visto después del juicio y ya lo extrañaba, pero tenía miedo de buscarlo. Porque, ¿cómo querría él siquiera tener que ver con una loca como yo? Seguí mirando y un celeste aguamarina me hizo detenerme de nuevo. Esta vez expresé lo que pensaba.

— Le tejí un mameluco de este color a mi hijo —toqué el color de nuevo –. Pasé tres semanas haciéndolo. Había días en que tejía hasta que se me acalambraban los dedos. Pero había comprado la lana con un poco de dinero que había podido guardar. Era lo único que podía regalarle a mi hijo.

Sonreí suavemente acariciando el color y al levantar la mirada Jasper parecía relajado, él había logrado su cometido.

—¿Qué hay del turquesa?— dijo Jasper y continuó — Asocias colores con recuerdos de cariño, ¿a qué te recuerda el turquesa?

Me negué a responder y seguí mirando los colores, ninguno más me interesó mucho. Pero volví al turquesa de nuevo y el sonido de la risa de Edward vino a mi mente, sonreí sin poder evitarlo y susurré:

— Me recuerda a un amigo. Bueno ,la verdad no sé si puedo llamarlo así. Lo extraño, pero es complicado.

Complicado. La palabra que más se aproxima al hecho de que llevo cinco días libre y él ni si quiera ha intentado buscarme.

Complicado.

Palabra que realmente enmascaraba mi decepción.

—¿Puedo preguntar quién es?

—No —dije soltando la paleta de colores —. No es prudente que usted lo sepa.

Jasper suspiró:

— Los psicólogos no podemos revelar los secretos de nuestros pacientes Isabella, hacemos una promesa ante un tribunal. Hablar quizás pueda ayudarte a encontrar o resolver cualquier duda que tengas. Soy como tú Pepito Grillo, sin ser verde, claro está e incluyendo el hecho de que no puedo revelar absolutamente nada de lo que se diga aquí.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo por su comparación.

— Pareces más un vaquero que un tonto Pepito Grillo que ni siquiera sé quién mierda es.

Eso lo hizo reír

— Tienes buen humor Isabella. Eso es bueno. Te prestaré el libro de cuentos para que lo conozcas si eso te hace sentir mejor. Solo tengo que encontrarlo.

— ¿Podré encontrarme a mí misma?

La pregunta nos sorprendió a ambos aunque había sido yo quien la había hecho de pronto pero ¿tenía un motivo? La verdad, nunca había estudiado o hecho algo. Seth era alguien en la vida y yo… yo solo era su hermana la exconvicta. Eso no me daba un lugar en la sociedad. Estaba a meses de cumplir 34 años y no sabía que quería hacer conmigo misma.

— ¿Por qué quieres encontrarte?

La pregunta de Jasper me hizo prestarle atención. Él suspiró y se levantó caminando a través de la oficina hasta llegar a su escritorio para tomar una fotografía y mirarla por largo tiempo antes de decirme:

— Mi padre fue un seal, mi abuelo fue un seal y de allí mis dos hermanos también lo fueron. Un día dije voy a ser un seal y fui a la guerra y vi el miedo y a la muerte de frente y la oscuridad que tuviste en tus ojos también la tuve yo. Mis hermanos, mi padre y quizás mis abuelos murieron haciendo lo que amaban. Yo estaba vivo, haciendo algo que realmente odiaba, pero no dejé de ser un Seal. Me dieron de baja con honor cuando casi perdí la audición por un atentado contra mi escuadrón y entonces me quedé sin nada más que mis oscuros recuerdos. Isabella, es el destino o tu camino el que te encuentra ,no eres tú la que lo hace. Pasé viviendo en la base militar dos años antes de poder ir por mi pie y buscar mi camino. Tengo treinta y siete años y soy feliz de tener mi vocación. Amo ser ese que escucha a las personas de una manera sana y, de hecho, tengo una fundación de psiquiatrías que se encargan de ayudar a las personas con estrés postraumático. Por eso he pensado que debes esperar a que tu camino te encuentre, no correr y buscarlo tú. Vive Isabella, eres malditamente libre de hacerlo. Haz todo lo que no pudiste y quisiste hacer desde siempre.

Asiento sin saber que decir con miles de emociones latiéndome en el pecho y luego Jasper me sonríe antes de volver a hablar.

— La sesión de hoy ha acabado. Es tu quinto día aquí y estoy pensando en enviarte a casa con la condición de que vengas a verme a diario hasta que sepa que estás lista —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa para luego tomar sus llaves.

— ¿Has dado una vuelta por el edificio?

Niego con la cabeza. He estado encerrada en una habitación por cinco días solo saliendo para hablar con él.

Jasper suspira.

— Ven.

Camino con él y me doy cuenta que no soy la única que está terminado una sesión. Una chica adolescente está saliendo de la puerta de al lado y junto a ella está Garrett, el mejor amigo de Jasper. Lo sé porque Jasper hablo de él ayer o anteayer, pero la chica llama más mi atención que el mejor amigo de mi psiquiatra. Sus ojos son de un verde que me recuerda a Edward y tiene un tatuaje en su cuello con letras chinas, hay un piercing en su ceja. La chica me lanza una mirada y de repente un hombre la llama.

— Renesmeé.

Ambas miramos al hombre de traje que se acerca a ella con cautela y miedo diciendo:

— El auto está afuera. Hija, estaba pensando...

— Vaya ahora resulta que piensas ¿no, Ryan? —dice la chica con el sarcasmo rezumando en su voz, caminando hacia él, quien suspira con frustración y termina su oración.

— …que podíamos cenar esa comida chatarra que tanto te gusta. Si te apetece, claro.

Jasper caminó y yo sobrepasé la escena hasta que él dijo:

— Todos tenemos esos momentos de rebeldía ¿no, Isabella?

Suspiré y Jasper se detuvo en el gimnasio donde un hombre más grande que un tonel se paró frente a nosotros sudado y luciendo asqueroso antes de hablar.

— ¿Qué buscas aquí Hale?

— Ella es Isabella Swan y solo estoy mostrándole el lugar —contestó Jasper en respuesta.

El hombre respiró hondo como si estuviera oliendo algo y me miró antes de decir:

— Soy Nahuel Huapi —extendió su mano derecha y yo parpadeé sin saber qué hacer. No tenía contacto físico con nadie jamás pero temblando tomé su mano intentándolo y él tiró de mi dentro del gimnasio obligándome a seguirlo. Puse mis pies firmes y me impulse hasta hacerle detenerse.

— Mas te vale que sueltes mi mano —le dije entre dientes.

Él sonrió, sus ojos color gris oscuro brillaron y apretó mi mano un poco

— Bien. —dijo antes de soltarme

Solo entonces me di cuenta que no estábamos solos, había mujeres con vestimenta para entrenar mirándome con atención, sonriéndome sin juzgarme y eso me sorprendió.

— Ellas son mis chicas.

Oí a muchas suspirar abiertamente antes de rodar mis ojos y de encogerme de hombros para girarme, pues quería irme.

— Soy entrenador de defensa personal.

Eso me hizo detenerme y girarme para mirarle con atención. Él continuó.

— Está incluido en tu programa. Puedes venir y aprender algunos movimientos cuando quieras.

Asentí no muy segura y luego caminé hacia afuera cuando Jasper continuó.

— Tenemos programas de todo tipo y mientras no tengas una idea de lo que quieres hacer, puedes venir y ser parte de esto. Hay programas de lectura, grupos de ayuda y soporte para madres solteras. Podrías ser voluntaria si quieres y tal vez encuentres aquí tu camino.

Caminó hasta abrir otra puerta en donde había un salón para niños llenos de ellos corriendo y siendo cuidados por muchas chicas.

Me giré sin saber que decir y Jasper continuó hablando.

— Puedes irte a casa si lo deseas o puedo darte una habitación. Seth estará aquí en veinte minutos.

— Quiero ir a casa de Ángela. Si es que ella aún me recibe…

Jasper rodó los ojos y dijo:

— Hablé con ellos Isabella. Ellos saben lo que te pasó. No te juzgarán.

Caminé hasta poder buscar una salida, Jasper me acompañó en silencio hasta que el coche de Seth se puso frente a nosotros. Seth me miró un momento corto antes de hacerme una señal para que subiera a su auto, lo hice y esta vez sí iba con chófer.

— Vas a quedarte conmigo esta noche. Ángela y Tyler están fuera de la ciudad el fin de semana —dijo antes de que el auto girara.

Abrí la boca varias veces pero Seth parecía demasiado ocupado con su teléfono hasta que un edificio muy lujoso estuvo frente a nosotros.

— No intenté suicidarme —susurré levantando la mirada para encontrarlo mirándome con atención.

El auto se detuvo y él bajó sin decir una palabra molestándome. No quería escucharme y eso me cabreaba. No había dicho ni una maldita palabra desde que me había recogido en el centro en el que él mismo me internó.

— Seth… —lo llamé entre dientes y él se giró con sus ojos brillando con lágrimas antes de decir entre dientes:

— Este no es el momento ni el lugar Isabella.

Salté hacia atrás y eso lo hizo fruncirme el ceño antes de que parpadeara y se girara caminando de nuevo. Lo seguí y solo entonces fui consciente de que había periodistas alrededor esperando ver un escándalo. Ajuste mi camiseta y caminé siguiéndolo mientras lo veía ponerse lentes de sol y sonreír fingidamente.

— Seth Swan ilumínenos ¿Ella es su nueva conquista?

Seth sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado y me abrazó girándose a los periodistas diciendo:

— No señores, no se equivoquen, yo no tengo conquistas. Ella es mi hermana mayor. No responderé más preguntas.

Las voces se alzaron tras nosotros y yo seguí con Seth abrazando mis hombros. Un apartamento lujoso fue el que mi hermano abrió antes de soltarme y dejar que sus hombres entraran primero. Uno de sus hombres salió y asintió, eso hizo que Seth entrara en la habitación y yo solo pude quedarme sin aire. El lujo que rodeaba la habitación era increíble y yo parecía incapaz de dejar de ver lo que había alrededor.

Seth me encaró y dijo:

— Bien. Explícate. Porque sé lo que vi Isabella y para mí sí estabas intentando suicidarte.

* * *

Parece ser que Bella tiene una conversación difícil por delante. La situación que está pasando no es sencilla, pero poco a poco tiene que ir saliendo, tiene que superarlo. Edward ya aparecerá cuando sea necesario, al fin y al cabo es la historia de Bella, por lo que no seáis impacientes, jejejejej

elizabeth1998, Desiblack, Eli mMasen, ClaryFinn98, KRISS95 bienvenidos/as a la historia

alimago no la tacharán de loca, pero si tiene mucho que superar antes de estar bien.

Que sepáis que Ann ha creado un outlake de Jane, pero... no os lo pondré hasta el final de la historia, jijijijiji

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; claribel . cabrera . 585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamlike; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz; Janneth; Flor Santana; nnuma76; jessicatatiana; Alice569; Maricoles; ang3lpop; Vero. G; Oss; Heart on Winter; catableu; katyta94; Wenday; LicetSalvatore; Emma; Iza; Andre22-twi; Marta Salazar; fathy . hurtado; calvialexa; vaneleyes; Zaidaly . medina; Joa Castillo; saraygarcia08; angi marie cullen; valentina . delafuente; torrespera172; Santa; Marie Sellory; chiquitza; Kalia Chaparro; Pameva; NarMaVeg; emlizabeth; bbluelilas; ShirlyM . Cullen; MariaL8; alimago; lauritacullenswan; Vampiremmangel; AstridCP; Chay; nayelihernandez126; simone . Ortiz . 7393; Fher; brigitte; Gissy Cullen Swan; Karenc2406; Valentina Paez; Elena; Marxtin; elizabeth1998; Desiblack; Eli mMasen; ClaryFlynn98; KRISS95

Nos leemos la semana que viene!

Jpv


	26. Capítulo 24

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Clara Mompean

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

**POV Edward.**

Miré mi reloj por quinta vez en el día y me enterré de nuevo en el papeleo de clientes y en muchas de las acciones de mis empresas tratando distraerme. El teléfono sonó haciéndome saltar en mi silla del susto. Demonios. Grace, mi nueva y muy necesaria asistente, dijo:

— Señor Masen, su padre está en la línea.

— Dile que estoy en una reunión.

— Me dijo que era importante. Creo que está fuera de su oficina —suspiré un poco molesto. Llevaba semanas ignorando sus llamadas y seguía sin querer hablar con él desde el último día que nos vimos en el juzgado. Habían pasado tres semanas de eso.

Tres semanas, es decir, 21 días o 504 horas o 30,240 segundos. No es que estuviera contando el tiempo, pero eran los días que Bella llevaba libre y los días que yo llevaba sin verla.

— Bien —dije entre dientes y levanté el teléfono.

— ¿Puedo pedir que me dejes entrar a tu oficina o necesitas una cita agendada con tu nueva secretaria?

— Entra y dile a Grace que necesito las copias del manuscrito de Lace Vanigan en mi escritorio.

Mi padre colgó y la puerta se abrió antes de que me fuera posible pensar en que decir. Mi madre estaba con él y me levanté a abrazarla tratando de ser educado.

— Estás demasiado ocupado últimamente —suspiró en mis brazos.

Le sonreí sin dejar entrever nada. No quería hablar con nadie sobre nada que no me concibiera hablar. Mi vida privada, por ejemplo. Y no es que a mis padres les interesara mucho, pero desde que había ganado el caso Swan, tenía más trabajo del que podía imaginar.

— Sabes que amo mi trabajo. —le dije mintiendo. No quería decir que estaba ignorándolos a propósito. Caminé tras mi escritorio para abrir una carpeta fingiendo atención antes de decir:

— Siéntense.

— Esperábamos poder invitarte a almorzar hijo.

Mi madre dio la vuelta en mi escritorio y me cogió por los hombros. Cerré mi carpeta, estaba al revés. Miré la hora de nuevo y dije:

— Tengo una reunión en una hora así que supongo estaría bien.

Mi madre aplaudió como Alice lo hacía cuando conseguía algo y me hizo sonreírle. Caminé al restaurante con ellos que estaba en la misma manzana de mi trabajo y de pronto mi madre se giró diciendo:

— Espero no te importe que tú hermana y su prometido nos acompañen. Alec tiene una hermosa hermana que quiero que conozcas.

Solo entonces fui consciente de lo que mis padres estaban haciendo. Mi madre estaba seguramente jugando a cupido y yo era el estúpido conejillo de indias. El restaurante estaba lleno de personas que me conocían y sería un escándalo si me giraba y me iba negándome a tener que sentarme en la siguiente hora con mi familia, el imbécil intento de prometido de Alice y su hermana.

Mierda.

Caminé hasta la mesa y Alice se levantó sonriéndome un poco. Llevaba maquillaje que nunca la había visto usar y estaba vestida como si su embarazo no solo tuviera unas cuantas semanas. Iba vestida como si ya estuviera a punto de ser madre de un niño del siglo XVI: su vestido era demasiado grande y ella parecía una niña pequeña vestida con él. Su cabello estaba en un moño recogido escondiendo sus orejas.

Alec también se puso de pie junto a una muy hermosa y plástica rubia delgada de ojos verdes, quien me sonrió suavemente como si yo fuese una presa. Ella no iba vestida para un convento, estaba seguro de eso por su blusa escotada. Era una mujer muy elegante, no podía negar eso. Me lanzó una mirada extraña. Conocía esa mirada. La mayoría de las mujeres a las que había conocido querían de mí una de dos cosas que podían, según ellas, obtener: sexo o dinero. Y no obtenían ninguna porque yo no era un idiota, ya había pasado por eso en mi matrimonio con Tania y no había quedado invitado a volver a hacerlo.

Saludé cordialmente a Alice quien me sonrió suavemente acariciando su muy pequeño estómago y se sentó después de nosotros.

— Espero que dejemos nuestras diferencias de lado Edward, ya que voy a ser tu cuñado —empezó Alec sonriéndome. Luego sonrió hacia su hermana hablando mientras me ignoraba

— Mi hermana Irina acaba de llegar de sorpresa desde París para la boda. Pensé que querríais conocerla.

— Es lindo de tu parte decirlo como si fuese una hazaña Alec, pero no todos los días tu hermano mayor se casa con una muy hermosa y elegante mujer —la poca sinceridad con la que Irina dijo eso me hizo mirarlos a los dos. Podías deducir una cosa de ambos, y eso era que los dos estaban tras algo que no estaba escondido para cualquiera. Ambos iban tras el dinero de mis padres. Eran falsos.

Miré el menú sin decir nada. Luego de eso ordené un simple plato de pasta y una botella con agua. Alec en cambio, ordenó una copa del más caro coñac del menú y habló todo el tiempo con mis padres mientras comía un pescado que bien podría costar lo que una familia entera promedio comía en una semana. Era un despilfarrador.

Miré mi plato jugando con la pasta cuando mi padre dijo:

— ¿Edward?, ¿qué opinas?

Fruncí el ceño.

– Lo lamento, ¿qué decían?

— Que si tú atención estuviera puesta en nosotros habrías notado que Alec está interesado en asociarse contigo y está proponiéndote que tú y su hermana sean padrinos en su boda.

Sonreí soltando el tenedor antes de mirar a Alec quien sonreía fingiendo verse incómodo.

— Es un poco difícil entrar en esa mente tuya fuera de los tribunales cuñado.

Luego continuó

— Como estaba diciendo, una unión entre nuestros burós sería como un poder del estado uniendo fuerzas con otro. Sería como ser invencibles.

— No estoy interesado en una asociación con nadie. Cuñado. —dije con burla.

Alec entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí con molestia. Estaba a la luz que mis palabras habían sido sarcasmo y crueldad pero eso no me impidió continuar.

— Sin embargo, creo que mi padre estaría encantado de tenerte dirigiendo su buró político de abogados. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? De ese buró solo tengo un 29% de acciones por mi abuelo y Alice una parte igual a la mía. Mi padre es dueño del cuarenta por ciento, lo que lo hace el dueño de decisiones que, por supuesto, a veces yo no puedo tomar. Estoy seguro mi hermana estaría encantada dejándote dirigir…

— Eso es estúpido Edward, y lo sabes —mi padre lanzó la servilleta sobre su plato más que molesto diciendo:

— Has trabajado tan duro como yo todos estos años, por eso iba a traspasarte mis acciones este verano. Has comprado con tu dinero cada una de las acciones de tu abuelo negándote a aceptar la herencia y…

— …. Y no las quiero si tengo que estar con él como mi socio. Te aclaro algo sin hacer mucho escándalo: sabes muy bien que no estoy de acuerdo en este jueguito en el que mi hermana está metida con este tipejo.

— ¡Edward Anthony Cullen! — exclamó mi madre.

Yo continúe.

— Sin embargo, es su vida y si dice que lo ama pues bien por ella. Pero no estoy dispuesto a soportarlo más de lo necesario en mi vida, así que me voy. Alice, si quieres que vaya a tu boda envía la invitación a mi oficina. Y espero que no te importe que lleve a alguien.

Me levanté lo más calmado que pude de la mesa sabiendo que ya habíamos llamado demasiado la atención. Irina se levantó también siguiéndome, lo supe porque sus tacones resonaron en el silencio. Salí a calle, pero ella me detuvo.

— No respondiste la segunda pregunta Edward, lo de ser padrinos de la boda tú y yo.

Me giré y le sonreí suavemente antes de decirle:

— No soy, ni seré, parte de esto. Estoy seguro que allí encontrarás tu respuesta señorita McLaren.

Irina sonrió.

— Estoy segura que lo pensarás mejor. Después de todo, es la boda de tu hermana menor de la que hablamos. No se la estropearías ¿o sí?

— No me interesa mucho que mi hermana se case con un hombre que fue amigo de un asesino como Jacob Black.

Aseguré pero ella no se inmutó.

— Jacob Black era más que eso.

— Estoy segura de que lo fue —la voz de Bella me hizo girarme a verla. Y me quedé sin aliento —. Ambas lo conocimos muy bien ¿no, Irina?

Irina palideció y sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

— Lanzas tu veneno tan bien como tiraste del gatillo de esa escopeta hace once años Isabella Swan. Creo que podría estar impresionada. Alec tenía razón en algo: la cárcel te hizo una arpía. O siempre lo fuiste y no quisiste hacérnoslo ver.

Bella caminó hasta estar a mi lado sonriéndome.

— Y tú sigues siendo estúpida y pretenciosa. Señor Masen —me saludó.

Ninguna mujer podría compararse a Bella. Llevaba un jeans sencillos y su cabello en una cola de caballo que me hizo querer tocarlo. Había pensado que Irina era una mujer elegante, pero Bella le quitaba el lugar a todas las mujeres elegantes de Seattle. Nunca puse atención a la ropa, pero no iba a negar que sus pechos resaltaban en su blusa amarilla. Parpadeé varias veces antes de decir hacia Irina:

— Estoy seguro que mi hermana encontrará alguien mejor que su hermano quién se niega a ser parte de esto para ser su padrino.

Me giré hacia Bella y le dije:

— ¿Puedo invitarle a un paseo corto hasta mi oficina?

Bella sonrió y mi corazón se detuvo. Joder. Voy a invitarla a una cita.

— De hecho, iba en camino hacia allá.

Asentí y le ofrecí mi brazo. Bella lo miró por un momento debatiéndose en tomarlo o no y la dejé decidir, pero luego lo tomó como si el valor la hubiese empujado frente a mi antes de que ambos pasáramos de Irina, quien no nos quitó la mirada de encima.

Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente noté que Bella llevaba un guardaespaldas delante de ella y otro atrás. Estoy seguro que si hubiera puesto más atención lo hubiera notado. Ella pareció un poco incómoda y toda la confianza que había mostrado frente a Irina se perdió en segundos.

— Espero no haber interrumpido nada. Yo solo te vi allí con ella y tú…

Me detuve y ella lo hizo conmigo. Quité de su rostro unos cabellos rebeldes y se sonrojó haciéndome sentir mi piel como si miles de hormigas estuvieran sacudiéndose sobre mí.

— Acabas de liberarme. Estaba a punto de convertirme en un mal hombre.

Eso la hizo bufar. Inconscientemente tocó mi pecho y dijo:

—¿Tú? Un mal hombre ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible para Edward Cullen?

Metí mis manos en mis bolsillos al notar que ella se había dado cuenta de que tenía sus manos en mi pecho. Quería tomar su cintura y atraerla hacia mí, pero no iba a asustarla. Seguimos caminando y dije:

— Hay palabras que, aunque suenen educadas, son groseras, Isabella. Formas diferentes de herir a una mujer sin ser un abusador. Lo sé. Y estoy seguro de que sabes de qué hablo.

Bella miró a la nada por dos segundos antes de mirarme.

— No es difícil saber de qué hablas Edward. Pero tú no me pareces ese tipo de hombre.

— Y no lo soy. Puedes estar tranquila con eso. Ahora no es que no me alegre de verte pero… ¿puedo preguntar qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?

Bella sonrió cuando le abrí la puerta de mi edificio y antes de avanzar Grace me detuvo:

— Señor Masen, tengo…

Levanté mi mano y le dije:

— Despeja mi tarde de hoy Grace. Y luego de eso vete a casa. Nos vemos mañana.

Grace pareció sorprendida pero no dijo nada en cuanto vio a Bella. Bella en cambio negó y luego dijo:

— Solo venía a preguntar qué tan altos son tus honorarios.

Me detuve y la miré preocupado de que algo malo hubiese pasado.

— ¿Estás en problemas?

Abrí la puerta rápidamente y Bella parpadeó varias veces antes de responder:

— Bueno. No sé si decir que siento decepción de tu respuesta, pero no Edward, no estoy en problemas. De hecho, me llevó una semana sacar la cabeza de mi culo. Y luego recordé a Claire, ella no puede permitirse un abogado y yo estoy cumpliendo una promesa que le hice preguntándote cuanto me costaría sacarla, ya que estoy haciendo un poco de trabajo honesto por allí y tengo dinero propio para gastar.…

– ¿Qué hiciste las otras dos semanas?

La interrumpí. Ella frunció el ceño

— ¿Disculpa?

Suspiré y me levanté para tomar una taza de mi escritorio para servirme el café que siempre pedía que me dejaran en mi oficina antes de responderle.

— Dijiste que te costó una semana sacar la cabeza de tus problemas –joder, iba a decir hermoso culo pero no creo que ella lo aprecie, así que fui educado haciéndole sonreír y luego continué –. Así que me preguntaba, ¿qué hiciste las siguientes dos semanas? ¿Sabes que llevas libre casi un mes?

Bella bufó y se levantó cruzándose de brazos antes de decir:

— ¿Para qué querrías saber eso?

Me acerqué a ella y descrucé sus brazos antes de hablar.

— Bueno, había quedado contigo para enseñarte a jugar al _Monopoly_, ¿recuerdas?

Bella sonrió y yo quise robarle esa sonrisa a besos.

— ¿Cómo pude olvidar algo tan delicado e importante?

Me acerqué un poco más de lo permitido a ella.

— Tengo un precio muy competitivo en el mercado de las leyes.

Bella se vio dubitativa aun así, no demostró inseguridad y susurró:

— Estoy segura de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

— Más que eso Bella. Lo que quiero no es dinero, si te soy honesto.

Bella dio un paso atrás y palideció un poco pero antes de que los pensamientos le robaran la paz por mis palabras atrevidas continúe.

— Una película y una cena sin embargo, podrían servir como enganche.

Eso la hizo sonreír y sonrojarse. Y solo entonces supe que estaba perdido.

* * *

Al fin apareció Edward que tanto os lo estabais preguntado. Parece ser que ganar el caso de la "Asesina de Creencias" ha hecho que su trabajo se dispare y esté muy ocupado. Y ya se ha encontrado con Bella, pero vamos por partes. La primera, Alice, no se a vosotros/as a mino me está gustando nada siquiera, pero como dice Edward, ella es mayor y es su vida, nadie puede meterse en ella

Y por otro lado tenemos el encuentro de Bella y Edward, ¿cómo seguirá eso?

Alejandra Va nos alegramos de que te gusten las historias de Ann y bienvenida a la historia

gina101528 me alegro de que le dieras una oportunidad a la historia. Bienvenida!

CeCiegarcia, weirdandmore bienvenidas!

GellySweetDreamlike la parte de los colores podría parecer infantil, pero para alguien que nunca ha podido decidir nada, tiene que ser complicado y la cuestión no realmente que color es su favorito, sino que tome una decisión por si misma de lo que ella realmente quiere o le gusta, no de lo que quieren o gusta a los demás. Por eso hay que empezar con cosas simples.

Andre22-twi nosotras tampoco somos psiquiatras, pero pongámonos en la situación de Bella. Siempre ha estado "presa" primero por parte de sus padres, con una educación tan restrictivas por ser mujer, después su marido y cuando lo mató, la cárcel, donde nunca ha sido libre. Cuando viene la libertad es cuando se empieza a hacer frente a toda la mierda que ha sido su vida.

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; claribel . cabrera . 585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamlike; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz; Janneth; Flor Santana; nnuma76; jessicatatiana; Alice569; Maricoles; ang3lpop; Vero. G; Oss; Heart on Winter; catableu; katyta94; Wenday; LicetSalvatore; Emma; Iza; Andre22-twi; Marta Salazar; fathy . hurtado; calvialexa; vaneleyes; Zaidaly . medina; Joa Castillo; saraygarcia08; angi marie cullen; valentina . delafuente; torrespera172; Santa; Marie Sellory; chiquitza; Kalia Chaparro; Pameva; NarMaVeg; emlizabeth; bbluelilas; ShirlyM . Cullen; MariaL8; alimago; lauritacullenswan; Vampiremmangel; AstridCP; Chay; nayelihernandez126; simone . Ortiz . 7393; Fher; brigitte; Gissy Cullen Swan; Karenc2406; Valentina Paez; Elena; Marxtin; elizabeth1998; Desiblack; Eli mMasen; ClaryFlynn98; KRISS95; Alejandra Va; gina101528; CeCiegarcia; weirdanmore

Nos leemos la semana que viene

Jpv


	27. Capítulo 25

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Clara Mompean

* * *

**CAPITULO 25**

**POV Bella**

_**Seth me encaró y dijo: **_

— _**Bien. Explícate. Porque sé lo que vi Isabella y para mí sí estabas intentando suicidarte.**_

Ver la lluvia fuera de la cárcel era diferente que desde dentro. No se veía a través de una ventana, se veía a través de rejas. Cuando podíamos la escuchábamos a través de las paredes y el frío junto al olor a humedad que hacía a las chicas querer vomitar, a mí me traía recuerdos hermosos. Solía ver caer la lluvia por horas cuando Jacob no estaba en casa. Llovía mucho en Forks y estando embarazada era hermoso tejer mientras me sentaba en una mecedora frente al cobertizo. Era mi único momento de paz y tranquilidad antes de entrar y hacer la cena. Cerré mis ojos y luego miré hacia la ventana disfrutando un momento antes de girarme hacia Seth quien no me quitaba la vista de encima.

— Nunca había pasado por algo así. Algo tan jodido.

La mirada de Seth se suavizó y yo continúe.

— A veces me pregunto si debería estar aquí, ser feliz o tan siquiera sentir algo. Porque no lo hago, no siento Seth. No soy la misma que fui hace tanto tiempo y me avergüenza decirte que tengo más defectos que virtudes. Ni si quiera sé qué quiero hacer con mi vida… — la voz se me quebró —. Estoy orgullosa de ti, eres un increíble empresario, un hombre de bien y… yo solo soy una exconvicta. Sin propósito. Sin una vida —me giré y me asusté un poco al ver a mi hermano tras de mí. Abrió sus brazos y me fundí en un abrazo con él. No supe cuánto lo necesitaba hasta que él no me alzó en sus brazos y apretó.

Fuerte.

Y lloré.

Lloré. Cómo una niña pequeña a gritos sin saber por qué. Seth se quedó allí dejándome llorar y cuando mi llanto se calmó me dijo:

–— Estoy y estaré aquí Bella. Cada paso que quieras dar solo tienes que tomar mi mano y hacerlo. Estaré allí para no dejarte caer y descubriremos que es lo que quieres hacer. Juntos.

Más lágrimas salieron de mí y asentí. Eso lo hizo sonreír un poco.

— Jasper me dijo que puedes venir a su centro y ser voluntaria. ¿Empezamos por allí? Su hermana Rosalie es una de las creadoras de ese centro, estoy seguro que puedes intentar empezar por allí. Hablaré con ella por la mañana.

— ¿Crees que sea buena idea.?

— Bueno, es tu decisión. Estaba pensando en que probaras ir unos días y si no te gusta simplemente lo dejas. Y luego intentamos otra cosa.

Se encogió de hombros y se giró para quitarse el saco y desatar la corbata mientras caminaba a la cocina. Lo seguí a través de los hermosos sofás de cuero que adornaban la estancia.

— Tu apartamento es muy hermoso —le dije. Seth sonrió hacia mí con los ojos brillantes y me senté en un taburete viendo como encendía la cocina* y empezar a cocinar.

— Es de Tyler de hecho. Bueno, fue un regalo suyo cuando puse la sede de mi empresa a unas cuadras de aquí, pero si te soy honesto, extraño estar con ellos en casa a las afueras de Seattle. Ángela es una increíble cocinera y adoro sus galletas.

— Adoras todo lo que sea comida, Seth… —me reí y Seth lo hizo conmigo.

— Bueno, no puedes culparme por ese delito, cariño.

Hablé con mi hermano y descubrí que en el fondo era el mismo niño que hace once años huyó para encontrar su camino y convertirse en un hombre. Me prometí que después de esa noche nunca volvería a perder un segundo de mi vida. Iba encontrar mi camino así fuera lo último que hiciera.

— El mundo puede ser una caja de fósforos.

— Eso es interesante cuando lo dice una mujer que fuma como un tren carbonero… —sonrío sin poder evitarlo mientras colocaba el último libro en el estante de la biblioteca del centro de Jasper y él empuja una escalera siguiéndome.

— Estoy tratando de dejarlo y lo sabes.

Ruedo los ojos hacia él quien suspira diciendo:

— Tómalo con calma Isabella.

Llevo exactamente quince días aquí yendo y viniendo. Jasper estuvo encantado de dejarme participar en cada actividad que yo quisiera y descubrí que más que mi psicólogo clínico, él se volvió un amigo.

Conocía mi vida tanto como Edward se había preocupado en hacerlo y era un caballero que le gustaba meterse en mi mente y vagar. No me había dado el alta y a veces salía de su cuarto de sesiones frustrada y molesta porque se metía conmigo cada vez que podía. Pero él me estaba enseñando poco a poco a valerme por mí misma, a no necesitar a nadie para tener confianza en mí y a descubrir cosas que no sabía que me gustaban.

Acompañándome cada vez que Seth tenía alguna junta de trabajo, hacia miles de cosas aquí conmigo. Desde ayudar con los niños hasta ordenar estantes. Pero nada aún podía robar mi atención como quiero que lo haga. Aun así, cualquier distracción era bienvenida. Después de todo, entre más agotada estaba mejor podía dormir y las pesadillas no me tenían despertando en la noche cuando venía aquí, porque últimamente las tenía y muy seguido.

— Renesmee no parece querer cooperar ¿Tienes un momento libre para hacerte la transferencia? Estoy pensando en lo bueno que eres con las terapias.

Garrett aparece de pronto frente a nosotros y parece frustrado. Camino tratando de alejarme puesto que empiezan a hablar en términos psicológicos y yo miro a la chica de quién hablan caminado fuera de la biblioteca, una cajetilla de cigarrillos brilla en el bolsillo de su suéter. Ella me recuerda a alguien y no quiero admitir que ese alguien soy yo. Tiene en sus ojos algo que me llama la atención y no es sólo su color verde turquesa.

La sigo sin que se den cuenta hasta las escaleras del último piso. Escucho el típico chasquido del encendedor y el humo me hace querer encender un cigarrillo también. Y no he fumado ninguno en dos días.

Joder.

Creo que hoy voy a volver a hacerlo.

— Es inmaduro de Garrett mandarme a seguir con alguien a quien no conozco. Él sabe que fumó.

Camino hasta donde la chica está y la miro dar una calada con animosidad y mis manos tiemblan de ansiedad. Las cierro en un puño.

Mierda.

— ¿Tienes edad suficiente para fumar ?

Pregunto. Ella sonríe hacia mí diciendo:

— Te sorprenderías –da otra calada a su cigarrillo y expulsa el aire en mi rostro —. Tengo 18, según mi partida de nacimiento.

Rueda los ojos y me acerco hasta donde ella está. Hay una vista panorámica de Seattle que parece pacífica. Sus ojos verdes en cambio tienen una tormenta de emociones mostrándose mientras trata de ignorarme.

Me encuentro mirándome en un espejo sin saber por qué. Ella no luce como yo en absoluto: su cabello aunque es castaño, tiene un hermoso largo y brilla. El tatuaje de su cuello resalta junto a todos los aretes que lleva en las orejas, tiene un piercing en la ceja, uno en la nariz y otro en el labio. Y ella sigue fumando su cigarrillo como si fuese el último día de su vida.

— Bueno, parece que tienes quince con toda esa joyería en tu rostro.

— Suenas cómo mi padre —escupe y luego tira el cigarrillo antes de mirarme con atención.

— ¿Te conozco? —pregunta entrecerrando sus ojos verdes. Yo me encojo de hombros mirando hacia adelante como ella.

— Bueno, si viste la televisión hace unas semanas era la noticia más vista según sé. Pero si no, puedo presentarme. Swan, Isabella Swan. Aunque algunos me dicen asesina de creencias.

Renesmee frunce el ceño en mi dirección antes de mirarme y decir con reconocimiento:

— Eres la que asesinó a su marido, el pastor diabólico. Vaya. Isabella Swan. ¿Quién lo diría?

El asombro brilla en sus ojos verdes y luego desaparece en un parpadeo antes de que suspire pesadamente apretando sus labios.

— Solía ser una buena chica —susurra más para ella que para mí antes de continuar —. Luego mi madre se casó con otro tío ¿sabes?, uno que no era mi padre. Y él me violó. El muy hijo de puta —parpadea varias veces antes de mirarme —. Nunca se lo dije a nadie, mi madre no iba a creerme y Ryan estaba lejos. Pero luego Ryan, mi padre, lo supo porque tenía demasiadas pesadillas cuando venía a su casa y empecé a hacer estupideces como drogarme e intentar suicidarme. Ahora cree que puede ayudarme enviándome aquí y fingir que puede ser un buen padre. El buen padre que nunca fue…

Parpadeo asombrada asimilando la información que me ha dado. Información que no he pedido. Porque solo le dije mi nombre y ella empezó a hablar.

— No voy a decirte lo siento —dejo caer. Ella se estremece como si mis palabras le dolieran

— No esperaba que lo hicieras.

Miro hacia la esquina y un movimiento llama mi atención. Jasper y Garrett nos ven escondidos desde la esquina.

— Mi difunto marido asesino a mi hijo. Aún no había nacido, pero era mi hijo. Fui a la cárcel por sacarle los sesos a ese maldito bastardo.

Renesmee sonrió pareciendo incómoda y luego me miró antes de sacar otro cigarrillo y decir:

— La vida es una mierda para algunos Isabella Swan. Y en esos algunos estamos tú y yo.

Le quito la cajetilla y extraigo un cigarrillo poniéndolo en mi boca. Mi acción la hace saltar nerviosa y yo le pido el encendedor antes de buscar sentarme en una columna. Ella me imita sin dejar de mirarme con atención y con un renacido interés en mí.

— ¿Que mierda haces aquí todo el día? ¿Estás obligada a venir por los jueces o eso?

— Estoy encontrando mi camino. Y pensé en empezar por aquí —le digo y doy una calada sintiendo el tabaco deslizarse en mi garganta. Respiro con alivio cuando lo hago y eso le hace fruncirme el ceño.

— Ryan quiere que vaya a la universidad y estudie alguna mierda que yo quiera. Él también quiere que encuentre mi camino.

Da otra calada.

— ¿Y qué quieres tú?

Pregunto. Ella suspira, tarda un momento antes de terminar diciendo:

— Escribir.

— ¿Escribir?

La pregunta deja mis labios haciendo que ella haga una mueca y luego da una calada a su cigarrillo para terminar diciendo:

— Sí. Escribir. Hice un ensayo cuando estaba en la escuela y mi maestra dijo: "Eres genial ¿por qué no intentas escribir algo?" Pero luego pasó lo de ese bastardo y simplemente olvidé mi camino.

— Bueno, deberías intentarlo y cuando lo hagas prometo ser la primera en darte mi opinión.

Me bajo de la columna y tiro lo que queda de mi cigarrillo antes de partearlo e irme dejándola sola. Paso de Jasper y Garrett quienes cómo cotillas han escuchado toda nuestra conversación y me siguen despacio pegados a la pared hasta salir.

— Bella.

Me giró hacia Jasper y él sonríe abiertamente diciendo con sus ojos brillantes

— Has encontrado tu camino nena.

Me quedo estática sin entender y Garrett dice

— Serias una magnífica psicóloga Isabella. Y puedo ayudarte si quieres estudiar para serlo. Conozco a alguien.

Bufo por su estupidez y ellos me siguen como si fuera algún tipo de diosa. Me detengo y ellos lo hacen conmigo. Luego se ríen como si una mina de oro estuviera en sus manos.

Joder y la loca soy yo. Ruedo los ojos hacia ellos. Pero sonrío, porque el corazón me late y las manos me sudan mientras un sentimiento que no he sentido jamás se desliza en mi corazón. Yo lo llamo anhelo. Puede que ellos tengan razón.

Miro los folletos de lugares para estudiar psicología frente a mí, ni si quiera tengo idea de cómo demonios voy a ir a la universidad pero Jasper ha prometido ayudarme mientras Renesmee habla de un tatuaje nuevo que vio en su laptop. Yo ni si quiera se usar una de esas.

Mierda.

Trato de ponerle atención. Garrett está boquiabierto puesto que Renesmee habla y habla y habla como si le hubieran soltado la lengua y yo le sonrió mientras miro a lo lejos tras ella la lluvia de Seattle caer contra la ventana.

— …Luego está ese tatuaje nuevo de copos de nieve que vi y…

Ella sigue hablando. Asiento sin escuchar y ella de pronto se detiene sonrojándose y enseñándome sus dientes como si me hubiese hecho una pregunta. Trato de no parecer una idiota cuando digo:

— Parece que vas a ser una anciana con mucho color algún día.

Eso le hace reír y Garrett parece estar a punto de sufrir un derrame cerebral o un aneurisma. Renesmee me enseña lo básico de usar su computadora y de repente me veo siendo como Jasper. Sin decirle a nadie.

Eso me hace sonreír.

Eso me hace sentir.

* * *

Parece ser que poco a poco Bella empieza a tener un propósito y encamina su vida.

yure2812, ConiLizzy bienvenidas a la historia!

Zellideth76, Garret y Claire no tienen nada que ver en esta historia. Renesmee... ya lo vereis

gina101528 muchas gracias por tu review. Hay cosas por mejorar, pero creo que eso es normal y vamos mejorando con cada historia que Ann escribe y yo le doy por saco, jijijijijiji. Si todo sale bien, después de esta historia tenemos otra en la recámara que ya está escribiendo Ann y que está quedando espectacular.

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; claribel . cabrera . 585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamlike; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz; Janneth; Flor Santana; nnuma76; jessicatatiana; Alice569; Maricoles; ang3lpop; Vero. G; Oss; Heart on Winter; catableu; katyta94; Wenday; LicetSalvatore; Emma; Iza; Andre22-twi; Marta Salazar; fathy . hurtado; calvialexa; vaneleyes; Zaidaly . medina; Joa Castillo; saraygarcia08; angi marie cullen; valentina . delafuente; torrespera172; Santa; Marie Sellory; chiquitza; Kalia Chaparro; Pameva; NarMaVeg; emlizabeth; bbluelilas; ShirlyM . Cullen; MariaL8; alimago; lauritacullenswan; Vampiremmangel; AstridCP; Chay; nayelihernandez126; simone . Ortiz . 7393; Fher; brigitte; Gissy Cullen Swan; Karenc2406; Valentina Paez; Elena; Marxtin; elizabeth1998; Desiblack; Eli mMasen; ClaryFlynn98; KRISS95; Alejandra Va; gina101528; CeCiegarcia; weirdanmore; yure2812; ConiLizzy

Nos leemos la semana que viene!

Un saludo

Jpv


	28. Capítulo 26

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Clara Mompean

* * *

**CAPITULO 26**

**POV Bella.**

— Entonces mueves está tecla hacia acá y escribes allí tu nombre completo en esa línea de allí y creo que será todo

Jasper esperó a que lo hiciera y me dijo:

— Hablaré con Zafrina. Las ex convictas necesitan un curso de computación. No sé cómo no aprendiste a usar una computadora en la cárcel.

— Lamento incomodarte.

Jasper me sonrió y le quitó importancia con un gesto encogiéndose de hombros mientras ambos esperábamos a que la página cargara.

— No me incómodas Isabella, pero es importante que sepas todo lo que necesitas y quieras saber. Aunque ahora que eres una mujer libre puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Sonrió y Jasper continuó:

— ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

Miro a Jasper sin entender en un principio y luego recuerdo la primera vez que le hablé de Edward.

**Flashback**

_— No sabía que Edward Masen había sido tu abogado…_

_Miré hacia la ventana sintiendo ansiedad por un cigarrillo y respondí:_

_— Es un magnífico abogado. Y un gran hombre._

_Jasper frunció el entrecejo notando mi incomodidad y me dijo:_

_— Háblame de él Bella._

_Saqué un cigarrillo y lo puse en mis labios sin encenderlo. No iba a hacerlo, era de mala educación que lo encendiera en su oficina, aun así quería hacerlo. Cada vez que algo me sobrepasaba un cigarrillo era lo único que evitaba que terminara de nuevo en el hospital bajo vigilancia médica. Y aunque era estúpido, solo ponérmelo en la boca me ayudaba mucho._

_— Me escuchó. No hay nada más que decir._

_— Estás nerviosa Isabella. Quiero recalcar que estamos en una sesión en la que no estás colaborando. Voy a acosarte hasta que me lo digas. ¿Te lastimó de alguna manera que no quieres hablar de él?_

_Rodé mis ojos y respondí:_

_— Él me pidió ser mi amigo._

_—¿Cómo te sentiste cuando eso pasó?_

_La libreta que Jasper usaba me ponía nerviosa. Era como si estuviera escribiendo mi vida en un pedazo de papel y mi vida no podía ser escrita. Había sangre en mis manos. Cuando las pesadillas me perseguían de noche aún podía sentir lo pesado de la escopeta, aún olía sangre y pólvora en el aire frío. Todo era terrorífico dentro de mí. Tanto, que a veces me asustaba hasta hablar de eso._

_— Confundida —respondí y antes de que me hiciera otra pregunta continúe —. Él realmente dijo cosas buenas._

_— ¿Puedo saber qué cosas?_

_— Prometió enseñarme a jugar al Monopoly cuando me sacara de la cárcel._

_— ¿Lo hizo?_

_Miré la ventana detrás de él y respondí:_

_— No lo he visto desde que salí. Él debe tener cosas que hacer…_

_—¿Estas excusándolo? —me interrumpió._

_— Eres frustrante Jasper._

_— Isabella, estoy tratando de entenderte. Te pones a la defensiva cada vez que toco un punto sensible tuyo y quiero que entiendas que estoy haciendo mi trabajo. No voy a salir corriendo de aquí por escucharte hablar de tus pesadillas, ya lo demostré y eso que no me las contaste del todo bien y no voy a forzarte a hacerlo. Esto es a tu ritmo. Ahora. Edward Masen es importante para ti y está bien que no quieras decírmelo pero sería bueno que lo buscaras y vieras a dónde te lleva eso. Puedes conocerlo y ser su amiga, él no parece ser un mal hombre._

…..

Miré la pantalla de la computadora intentando ignorarlo y no respondí. Jasper suspiro frustrado y dijo

— Sería bueno que lo intentaras Bella.

— Bien. Lo haré otro día, ¿suena bien para ti? —dije levantándome y tomando mi bolso sin saber qué hacer.

— Hoy.

Jasper sonrió abiertamente y asintió mientras me acompañaba a la salida. Seth me había dado un auto con dos de sus mejores guardaespaldas quienes a veces bien podían ser un grano en el culo. No podía salir sin ellos y hasta iban conmigo al baño. Uno esperaba afuera y era incómodo. Pero cuando Seth no estaba cerca, ellos me ayudaban a sentirme segura de poder caminar en la calle.

— No hoy Jasper, estás loco, no puedo simplemente irrumpir en su vida. Él tiene… ¡no lo sé! obligaciones y quizás una familia

Me giré dispuesta a rendirme, pero Jasper se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

— Gallina.

Entrecerré mis ojos hacia él y lo señalé.

— En prisión esa palabra era nada en comparación a los insultos que aprendí a decir…

— Eres una cobarde Isabella Swan — dijo Jasper.

Yo le gruñí y le lancé mi bolso pero lo atrapó riéndose.

— Ve — repitió lanzándomelo de nuevo.

— No sé dónde encontrarlo. Ni qué le voy a decir.

Jasper caminó hasta mí y puso sus manos en mis hombros. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de su estatura? Él era alto y hoy parecía intimidante pero por alguna razón yo no sentía miedo de él. Le sonreí parpadeando sorprendida de saber que él podía poner sus manos en mis hombros y yo no iba a salir corriendo en dirección contraria. Estaba cambiando, mejorando, y aunque me sentía asustada también estaba impresionada de todo esto.

— ¿Cómo se llama esa amiga tuya en prisión? ¿Clarisa?

— Es Claire. — lo corregí.

Él me giró diciendo:

— Ve y pregunta por sus honorarios. Dile lo que estás haciendo y parte desde allí.

Me empujó y yo caminé hacia los gorilas diciendo:

— Quiero ver a Edward Masen.

Ambos se metieron en la camioneta pero antes de eso uno de ellos me abrió la puerta diciendo:

— La llevaremos señora Swan.

El camino hacia donde sea que íbamos fue un poco más largo de lo normal, había más autos que carretera el día de hoy. El guardaespaldas que había abierto mi puerta habló.

— Hay un choque a tres calles de aquí bloqueando la calle señora. ¿Le importaría caminar?

Negué sin decir nada y los vi estacionarse antes de que ambos bajaran. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando uno de ellos lo hizo y me ayudó a bajar. Caminamos en silencio dos cuadras y me pareció relajante hacerlo. Seattle estaba soleado y la mayoría de las personas parecían estar aprovechando el tiempo. Divisé a Edward hablando con una mujer a la que reconocí instantáneamente al verla y me detuve. Los guardaespaldas lo hicieron conmigo y parecieron alerta al verme tensa, creo que hasta divisé a uno tocando su pecho buscando su arma mientras miraba a todos lados.

Irina McLaren sonreía hacia Edward mientras hablaban. Una de las tantas amantes de Jacob estaba con Edward, quien parecía incómodo. Mierda. Caminé acercándome a ellos. Ninguno me prestó atención. Cuando lo hice, ambos estaban tan enfrascados en su discusión que ninguno me notó.

— Estoy segura que lo pensarás mejor. Después de todo es la boda de tu hermana menor de la que hablamos. No se la estropearías o ¿sí?

Edward bufó ante las palabras de Irina y respondió.

— No me interesa mucho que mi hermana se case con un hombre que fue amigo de un asesino como Jacob Black.

Sentí la sangre drenar mi rostro en cuanto escuché las palabras de Edward.

— Jacob Black era más que eso.

— Estoy segura de que lo fue —las palabras me dejaron antes de pensarlas y estaban llenas de odio –. Ambas lo conocimos muy bien ¿no, Irina?

Irina palideció y sus ojos brillaron con malicia antes de hablar, cruzando sus brazos mientras se erguía en su altura.

— Lanzas tu veneno tan bien como tiraste del gatillo de esa escopeta hace once años Isabella Swan. Creo que podría estar impresionada. Alec tenía razón en algo: la cárcel te hizo una arpía. O siempre lo fuiste y no quisiste hacérnoslo ver.

Quise golpearla. Pero sin embargo por la manera en que veía a Edward estaba segura que existían formas más duras de hacerla callarse. Sabía que tenía sus garras en el lugar equivocado. Y por alguna razón, estaba más enojada con ella por verla cerca de Edward. Ese sentimiento me ponía nerviosa.

— Y tú sigues siendo estúpida y pretenciosa. Señor Masen.

Edward me miró y sonrió como si el sol hubiese salido para él. Olvidé mis pensamientos, llevaba un traje a la medida y sus ojos verdes brillando como estrellas. Quise suspirar sin embargo, volví a mirar a Irina quien me miraba como si quisiera asesinarme. El corazón me palpitaba en los oídos cuando Edward le dijo

— Estoy seguro mi hermana encontrará alguien mejor que su hermano, quién se niega a ser parte de esto, para ser su padrino.

Edward se giró sorprendiéndome

— ¿Puedo invitarle a un paseo corto hasta mi oficina.?

Sonreí y él parpadeó varias veces de forma extraña.

— De hecho, iba camino hacia allí.

Edward me ofreció su brazo de forma caballerosa. Lo miré por un momento debatiéndome en tomarlo o no, no quería causarle daño a Edward, después de todo él era un buen hombre y yo tenía mi mundo patas arriba y ni siquiera pareció desesperado por obligarme, sólo esperó pacientemente hasta que tomé su brazo. Aun así, cuando empezamos a caminar me pregunté si realmente estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Aún había mucho camino que debía recorrer sola.

Suspiré.

— Espero no haber interrumpido nada. Yo solo te vi allí con ella y tú… —dije balbuceando.

Edward se detuvo a tocar mi rostro. Sentí mi rostro caliente por su toque y él suspiró complacido diciendo:

— Acabas de librarme. Estaba a punto de convertirme en un muy mal hombre.

Bufé y quise reírme de él. Edward podía ser todo menos un mal hombre. Él tenía un corazón de oro y un rostro que me hacía desear. Desear vivir y ser esa mujer fuerte y segura. Una mujer que no era. Una mujer que el merecía.

— ¿Tú? Un muy mal hombre…¿Cómo podría ser eso posible para Edward Cullen?

Cuando reaccioné, mis manos estaban en su pecho. Edward sonrió suavemente dándome ánimos yo en cambio, quité las manos lentamente no queriendo hacerle sentir mal.

— Hay palabras que aunque suenen educadas, son groseras, Isabella. Formas diferentes de herir a una mujer sin ser un abusador. Lo sé. Y estoy seguro de que sabes de qué hablo. — dijo haciéndome perderme en recuerdos asquerosos

— No es difícil saber de qué hablas Edward. Pero tú no me pareces ese tipo de hombre.

–Y no lo soy. Puedes estar tranquila con eso. Ahora, no es que no me alegre de verte, ¿pero puedo preguntar qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?

Edward abrió la puerta de un edificio que no noté porque había estado ocupada mirándolo y de repente una muy hermosa y joven mujer se paró frente a nosotros.

— Señor Masen. Tengo…

Edward la interrumpió.

— Despeja mi tarde de hoy, Grace. Y luego de eso vete a casa. Nos vemos mañana.

Grace pareció sorprendida pero no dijo nada en cuanto me vio. Sus ojos azules no me dejaron hasta que desapareció tras su escritorio. O probablemente estaba viendo a los chicos que seguían de cerca mis pasos, yo estaba felizmente ignorándolos.

— Solo venía a preguntar qué tan altos son tus honorarios.

Edward palideció y me preguntó rápidamente:

— ¿Estás en problemas?

Abrió la puerta de la que supuse era su oficina y molesta entré mientras uno de mis guardaespaldas me seguía. Lo ignoré, aunque Edward lo miró raro y con algo de desconfianza pero al ver que yo no decía nada él lo dejó pasar.

— Bueno. No sé si decir que siento decepción de tu respuesta, pero no Edward, no estoy en problemas. De hecho, me llevó una semana sacar la cabeza de mi culo. Y luego recordé a Claire, ella no puede permitirse un abogado y yo estoy cumpliendo una promesa que le hice preguntándote cuánto me costaría sacarla. Ya que estoy haciendo un poco de trabajo honesto por allí y tengo dinero propio para gastar.…

— ¿Qué hiciste las otras dos semanas?

Me interrumpió. Yo lo miré fijándome si tenía fiebre o algún golpe en su cabeza.

— ¿Disculpa?

Edward cogió una taza sirviéndose café.

— Dijiste que te costó una semana sacar la cabeza de tus problemas. Así que me preguntaba, ¿qué hiciste las siguientes dos semanas? ¿Sabes que llevas libre casi un mes?

Rodé mis ojos molesta.

— ¿Para qué querrías saber eso?

Edward se acercó a mí sonriéndome y parpadeé intentando huir de lo que mi corazón me estaba haciendo sentir.

Estaba sintiendo. El pensamiento me dejó inmóvil.

— Bueno había quedado contigo para enseñarte a jugar al _Monopoly, _¿recuerdas? —susurró. Yo le contesté sonriendo también.

— ¿Cómo pude olvidar algo tan delicado e importante?

— Tengo un precio muy competitivo en el mercado de las leyes.

Su cercanía me había hecho olvidar lo que estábamos conversando en primer lugar. Parpadeé y susurré:

— Estoy segura de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

— Más que eso Bella. Lo que quiero no es dinero. Si te soy honesto, una película y una cena podrían servir como enganche.

Sonreí abiertamente y di un paso al frente hacia Edward.

— Oh, eso suena caro ¿sabes?

Edward sonrió conmigo y sus manos tomaron mi cintura de pronto acercándome a su pecho. Parpadeé insegura de lo que estaba pasando. Quería que él me mantuviera cerca pero no sabía si eso era apropiado.

— Entonces tendremos que negociarlo.

— Supongo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo —susurré. Él sonrió aún más cerca de mí.

— Estoy seguro de que eres una excelente negociadora.

* * *

Al fin se han encontrado. Vale que esto ya lo habíamos visto a partir de la vista de Edward, pero ahora lo dejamos desde la vista de Bella y desde aquí avanzamos

Hola Alexa. A la historia todavía le quedan 8 capítulos, epilogo y un outlake, sin contar con el de hoy. Ponía 27 capítulo y solo había 25 porque hay un outlake entre medias, el de seth, y el primero no es un capítulo es el prólogo o resumen de la historia.

PRISGE, Lys92, Night firefly, ari kimi, Coni bienvenidos/as a la historia. Nos alegramos mucho que os esté gustando

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; claribel . cabrera . 585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamlike; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz; Janneth; Flor Santana; nnuma76; jessicatatiana; Alice569; Maricoles; ang3lpop; Vero. G; Oss; Heart on Winter; catableu; katyta94; Wenday; LicetSalvatore; Emma; Iza; Andre22-twi; Marta Salazar; fathy . hurtado; calvialexa; vaneleyes; Zaidaly . medina; Joa Castillo; saraygarcia08; angi marie cullen; valentina . delafuente; torrespera172; Santa; Marie Sellory; chiquitza; Kalia Chaparro; Pameva; NarMaVeg; emlizabeth; bbluelilas; ShirlyM . Cullen; MariaL8; alimago; lauritacullenswan; Vampiremmangel; AstridCP; Chay; nayelihernandez126; simone . Ortiz . 7393; Fher; brigitte; Gissy Cullen Swan; Karenc2406; Valentina Paez; Elena; Marxtin; elizabeth1998; Desiblack; Eli mMasen; ClaryFlynn98; KRISS95; Alejandra Va; gina101528; CeCiegarcia; weirdanmore; yure2812; ConiLizzy; Alexa; PRISGE; Lys92; Night firefly; ari kimi; Coni

Nos leemos la próxima semana!

Un saludo

Jpv


	29. Outlake: Alec

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Clara Mompean

* * *

**OUTLAKE ALEC**

Podrías pensar que lo tengo todo en la vida. La vida deja entrever estupideces. Esto empezó como una broma. Encontré a Jacob Black fumando marihuana tras las paredes de la iglesia de su padre y solo me senté a su lado y le pedí una calada. Independientemente de lo que creerías me la dio. Aprendí mucho de drogas con él.

Me volví su amigo. Aunque él no los tenía. Me volví su protector, aunque él no necesitaba de uno. Era una maldita máquina, el muy bastardo. La verdad, dudaba que tuviera un corazón. Aunque fue estúpido, estaba seguro de que podía hacer que te cagaras en tus pantalones con solo mirar en tu dirección.

Borró sus tatuajes. Esos que se hizo en la universidad cuando en una noche loca nos emborrachamos y tuvimos sexo con cuántas chicas pudimos. Creo que mi polla dolió todo un día después de eso.

Borró sus tatuajes con láser y se convirtió en lo que su padre quería.

Yo lo habría hecho por su herencia.

Yo lo hice por la mía.

Fingimos cambiar nuestra vida. Todo era una maldita mentira. Aunque mi intención nunca fue convertirme en lo que el estúpido de mi viejo quería, me convertí en un maldito abogado. Cómo mi padre. Redundancia.

Podrías creer que él no caería en el juego. El bastardo era demasiado inteligente para hacerlo. Pero un día mientras tomábamos café en la vieja y destartalada cafetería de su madre vio a Isabella Swan pasar junto a su familia.

— Nunca he tenido un coño virgen.

Y sus ojos brillaron como malditas estrellas en un día nevado de Alaska, después se levantó y fingió chocar con ella. La chica era solo una niña estúpida a la que sus padres cuidaban como halcones porque era una mujercita, y en este pueblo ellas tenían que casarse antes de tener sexo o conocer la palabra sexo si quiera.

Me dio asco.

Ella no sabía nada de la vida. Nosotros sabíamos de depravación y conocíamos lo más oscuro del mundo. Podrían preguntarme cuántas cosas estúpidas había hecho cuando había huido a estudiar a la universidad lejos de este maldito pueblo y yo podría sonreír como un maldito asesino en serie y recordar cada una.

Tienes parte de la vida que quieres si sabes dónde buscar y cual parte te conviene más escoger. Jacob Black sabía qué hacer. Él sabía de eso y no era ningún estúpido en ningún aspecto.

— El matrimonio es una pendejada Jake. Deja de hacer pendejadas.

Le dije cuando me llevo a comprar el maldito anillo. Sonrió como si estuviera drogado antes de decirme:

— No lo entenderías. Te golpeará un día y tendrás que responder.

Quise matarlo por su respuesta.

Ambos éramos así. Había cosas que no podíamos cambiar de nosotros. La violenta vena de querer ser unos monstruos aún estaba allí, a mí me susurraba diario al oído.

Podrías creer que los asesinos en serie son creados por malos padres. No era así, la mayoría de las veces. No éramos asesinos, pero es el mejor ejemplo que puedo darles. Con él todo era posible.

Jacob fue criado en una casa en donde no había amor pero sí atención suficiente. Fuimos dignos hijos de nuestros padres. Incluso llegue a creer que iba a vivir su vida algún día, con la maldita mansión y una esposa incluida.

No quería hacerlo.

Había un mundo de posibilidades. Posibilidades que esperaban a ser encontradas.

Jacob las tomó todas, Isabella incluida. Sacando la mierda de demonios que llevaba encima usándola como saco de boxeo.

La mirada de estúpida niña inocente desapareció y en su lugar la de una mujer perdida apareció. Jacob la desarmó como un niño con un nuevo rompecabezas y quebró la piezas para hacer con ellas cuántas estúpidas cosas quiso.

— Vas a matarla un día de éstos — dije viéndola cojear mientras hablaba con las mujeres de la iglesia.

Jacob se metió un chicle de nicotina a la boca y dijo:

— Bueno, siempre tengo a Regina. Isabella me importa una mierda.

Sabía que mentía.

Sus ojos cambiaban cuando la veía a ella. Pero la perra pelirroja había sido la única constante en su vida. Él la dejaba y ella lo seguía y ambos terminaban haciéndose daño el uno al otro. Jamás entendí esa mierda. Jamás.

No hasta que me golpeó. Tal y como Jacob lo había predicho.

Alice Cullen parecía la regla exacta que no quería romper. Ella era demasiado buena para mí.

Siendo quién era yo, tenía cuánta mujer se ponía frente a mí y hacía lo que quería con ellas. Lo que se reducía a meterles la polla hasta donde no entraba ni el sol y luego irme. En dirección contraria de ellas.

Joder.

Pero esa mujer me golpeó.

Era inteligente, era diferente. Un día iba tan retrasado hasta mi oficina y el maldito tráfico no ayudaba. Salí de mi auto y caminé. Unas cuadras no iban a matarme. Alice cayó directamente en mis brazos como un remolino y sonrió abiertamente y sus ojos brillaron en alegría. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas cuando lancé mi anzuelo. La niña estúpida lo mordió.

En cuanto su nombre dejó sus labios quise retroceder. Jamás mezclaba el placer con el trabajo, pero Edward Masen estaba pensando en tomar el caso de Isabella y yo aún la quería en la cárcel.

La odiaba.

Ella me había quitado a mi polo tierra. Yo era nada sin Jacob a mi lado. Después de todo, ¿con quién iba a compartir mis más oscuros secretos?

Jugué a ser un buen hombre. Incluso la llevé con mi muy estúpido y viejo padre. Pero ella hacía algo en mí que no me gustaba. Cuanto más tiempo estaba conmigo más quería ser el hijo de puta que no era.

Por ella.

Quería cambiar.

Y eso me asustaba demasiado.

Jacob había llegado, un día después de darse cuenta que iba a ser padre, a su oficina en la iglesia y había tirado todo a la basura y lo había quemado. Incluyendo nuestros secretos, incluyendo nuestras aventuras. Yo era un maldito bastardo. Tenía copias de todo.

— Voy a ser un jodido buen padre. Tengo que dejar de golpearla.

Había dicho. Y yo me había reído de él en su cara sin saber qué estaba a punto de perder a mi mejor amigo, y que años después yo haría lo mismo.

Pasó días intentando ignorarlo. La vena del monstruo que susurraba a su oído.

Lo sabía.

Nadie, ni si quiera su maldita esposa, lo conocía como yo.

Nadie.

Hasta que mi teléfono sonó. Era de madrugada. Las tres de la mañana para ser exactos.

— Asesiné a mi hijo.

Dejé el cuerpo caliente de la mujer con la que estaba y corrí en su dirección porque tenía que cuidarlo. Era su protector después de todo. Hice todos los trámites para él mientras veía su mirada perdida en el horizonte y le susurré:

— Podrás tener más hijos Jacob. Isabella puede dártelos.

No esperé el golpe que me dio. Porque lo hizo, el muy maldito me golpeó. Escupí sangre por sus pies. Y él dijo mirando al horizonte:

— Esto va a alcanzarme algún día.

Lo hizo.

La perra le voló los sesos días después.

Su madre lloró como una desquiciada mientras bajaban su cuerpo hacia la tumba después de tres días de velar porque el maldito resucitara.

Sonreí suavemente.

El maldito no era Dios.

Ninguno de nosotros lo era, joder.

Refundí a Isabella en la cárcel y le quité todo, hasta la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Pero ella se declaró culpable y me lo hizo más fácil.

Y no me gustó.

Ahora después de once años Masen había ganado y yo no tenía nada.

Solo a Alice.

La miraba en el suelo retorcerse y gemir de dolor.

La muy maldita no sabía ni freír un huevo. Era una vergüenza de mujer.

_" — No lo entenderías. Te golpeara un día y tendrás que responder."_

Otro día miré el encendedor en mis manos y lo abrí. Alice estaba dormida en la cama y yo tenía al monstruo susurrándome al oído.

_Quémala_.

Cuanto quería hacerlo. Quería destruirla una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Hasta poder hacerlo de nuevo.

Alice se removió y su estómago me dejó ver por qué iba a casarme con ella. Joder, se estaba poniendo gorda.

El bebé estaba creciendo en ella.

La primera vez que la golpeé me sentí como esos malditos matones de la escuela. Pero había querido follarla como un loco después y la furia me cegó.

Hice cosas monstruosas con ella. La volví quien YO quería que ella fuera.

Vi en sus ojos lo que quería. Ella estaba siendo destruida. Y quería hacerlo, quería verla temer por su vida y ser destruida, quería ser yo el autor de esa obra de arte. Ella se quedó después del primer golpe.

Alice era mi maldita obra de arte.

_Mía_.

Le prohibí el teléfono, sus amistades. Ella era solo mía después de todo.

Ella tenía que necesitarme

Ella tenía que amarme tanto.

Ella tenía que amar a la bestia dentro de mí y eso no era una petición.

El monstruo dentro de mí me pedía su sangre.

.

— Vas a matarla un día. No seas estúpido.

Irina me golpeó en el rostro. Me levanté y cuando iba a devolverle el golpe, ella me golpeó aún más fuerte diciendo:

— ¡Está malditamente embarazada de tu hijo! Estúpido bastardo…

— El Doctor Gerard la evalúa y cuida de mi hijo.

Me senté mientras bebía un sorbo grande de whisky ignorando la vena de compasión que latía en mi pecho.

_"No seas un débil bastardo."_

La voz de Jacob me hizo servirme otro trago. Lo vi sonreírme tras Irina. Y levanté la copa en su honor.

— Isabella se presentó hoy a la salida del almuerzo con los Cullen. La muy maldita se llevó a Edward con ella. Creo que ese idiota tiene algo con ella.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Bebí de la botella directamente. Irina rodó los ojos y respondió.

— Él la miraba como se suponía debía verme a mí.

— Irina, casarte con un bastardo como Masen no va a cambiar la opinión de Aro y lo sabes.

— Soy su maldita hija también. Yo no debería esperar que seas tú quien me dé dinero para mis viajes. Odio depender de alguien —dijo sacando un cigarrillo.

Se lo quité de las manos y lo hice pedazos en el cenicero.

— Sabes que Alice está embarazada.

— ¿Acabas de golpearla hasta dejarla sin sentido y me dices que tenga cuidado con un cigarrillo? —bufó antes de que el doctor Gerard salga de la habitación para decirme:

— Tuve que sedarla. Estará bien si no la tocas en unas dos semanas.

Saqué un fajo grande de billetes y se lo lancé. El maldito idiota lo tomo como perro carroñero y se fue.

Lo había hecho con Isabella.

Había dado gracias al cielo porque Masen no lo había encontrado, el maldito podría hablar como perico si le ofrecieran diez dólares. Era un maldito adicto a las apuestas. Pero también era un increíble doctor.

— Deberías obedecer al doctor —dijo y le dio una calada al cigarrillo encendido. Suspiré y la miré antes de rodar la silla en la que estaba sentado.

— Deberías de dejar de decirme que hacer. Eres una mujer y las mujeres no tienen cerebro.

— Eso es estúpido de tu parte Alec. Sabes que sin mí no hubieras pasado los malditos exámenes para ser abogado.

— ¡Cállate! —le grité y lancé el cenicero al suelo fuertemente destruyéndolo. Irina sonrió y dio otra calada.

— Sabes que lo que digo es verdad. Así que el que debe callarse eres tú. Bastardo.

Bebí más de la botella y Jacob se sentó al lado de Irina.

— _Estás siguiendo mis pasos como se debe Alec. Solo esconde las armas. Esas solo debes tenerlas tú._

Asentí de acuerdo con sus órdenes y bebí otro trago amargo desde la botella.

Irina se levantó y se fue dejándome solo y yo desaté mi corbata mientras Jacob se acomodaba frente a mí en la silla en la que mi hermana había estado sentada.

— Quiero llegar a Edward.

Jacob sonrió

Joder, estoy volviéndome loco.

— Estás muerto —susurré levantando la botella y bebiendo más. Jacob sonrió y respondió.

— _Estoy muerto._

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

Jacob se rió en mi cara y se levantó diciéndome:

— _Soy tú_ —negué incapaz de pensar diferente o responder. Jacob continuó —._ Invita a Isabella a la cena de ensayo de tu boda. Hazlo a través de Edward. Así llegarás a él._

Miré la botella casi vacía en mis manos y bebí lo que quedaba de ella antes de lanzársela a Jacob. La maldita botella lo atravesó estrellándose en la pared tras de él. Parpadeé y me caí en mi asiento.

Joder. ¿Que me está pasando?

* * *

Este hombre está como una pu.. cabra. Es un psicópata, o eso me parece a mi. Este es un capítulo muy intenso. Se ven los puntos de vista de un monstruo, porque no es otra cosa más que eso. Él y Jacob. Me da miedo por donde podrá ir ahora

Chirly Stecy Lpez Arone, las actualizaciones se hacen todos los domingos. Bienvenida a la historia

Italia, kotoko haruno bienvenidas a la historia!

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; claribel . cabrera . 585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamlike; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz; Janneth; Flor Santana; nnuma76; jessicatatiana; Alice569; Maricoles; ang3lpop; Vero. G; Oss; Heart on Winter; catableu; katyta94; Wenday; LicetSalvatore; Emma; Iza; Andre22-twi; Marta Salazar; fathy . hurtado; calvialexa; vaneleyes; Zaidaly . medina; Joa Castillo; saraygarcia08; angi marie cullen; valentina . delafuente; torrespera172; Santa; Marie Sellory; chiquitza; Kalia Chaparro; Pameva; NarMaVeg; emlizabeth; bbluelilas; ShirlyM . Cullen; MariaL8; alimago; lauritacullenswan; Vampiremmangel; AstridCP; Chay; nayelihernandez126; simone . Ortiz . 7393; Fher; brigitte; Gissy Cullen Swan; Karenc2406; Valentina Paez; Elena; Marxtin; elizabeth1998; Desiblack; Eli mMasen; ClaryFlynn98; KRISS95; Alejandra Va; gina101528; CeCiegarcia; weirdanmore; yure2812; ConiLizzy; Alexa; PRISGE; Lys92; Night firefly; ari kimi; Coni; Chirly Stecy Lopez Arone; Italia; kotoko haruno

Nos leemos el próximo domingo

Jpv


	30. Capítulo 27

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Clara Mompean

* * *

**CAPITULO 27**

POV Bella.

Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo y lo saqué mirándolo como si fuera una especie de bomba nuclear. No sabía usarlo aunque Seth se había pasado horas intentando explicarme cómo hacerlo.

Intenté desbloquearlo antes de tener que girarme a George, mi guardaespaldas -porque en un arrebato de conciencia había preguntado sus nombres- y extender mi teléfono hacia él.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? Creo que la contraseña es 1234.

George cogió mi teléfono y lo manejó con una mano mirándome incómodo.

— El señor Masen quiere confirmar su cita de la tarde y, cito sus palabras: "Ni la más bella rosa se compara con lo que siento al verte sonreír. Hice una reservación para después del cine. Déjame llevarte a cenar."

George se aclaró la garganta y me entregó el teléfono incómodo. Parpadeé sin saber qué hacer. Y como pude contesté el aparato antes de seguir mi visita por el centro.

Estaba acostumbrándome a esto, a ver a los niños correr felices descubriendo que tenían un camino. Ser parte de algo.

Algo estaba cambiando en mi muy lentamente. Estaba volviéndome fuerte. Pero ese avance era lo que más me hacía feliz. Jamás podría agradecerle a todos lo mucho que me habían apoyado.

Jasper seguía alegando que merecía ser feliz, tanto que estaba empezando a creerlo. Seth me estaba dando libertad poco a poco y cada vez más. Con el tiempo, era capaz de dar un paso sola sin necesidad de él. De su apoyo.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y esta vez como pude contesté la llamada entrante apretando todas las teclas que vi. Era Seth.

— Este cacharro no me gusta. — le dije, pero lo dejé hablar.

— Bueno, es un iPhone X Bella. Es lo más nuevo en tecnología y no se llama cacharro. De hecho, vale una fortuna.

— Voy a devolvértelo entonces —le contesté

— No lo dije por eso —susurró y casi pude verlo rodándome los ojos —. Hablé con Jasper hoy — dijo como si nada.

Yo fruncí el ceño como si pudiera verme.

— No sabía que necesitabas ayuda psicológica de alguna manera...

Seth guardó silencio por lo que pareció mucho tiempo antes de decir:

— Bella…

Una sensación de pánico se asentó en mi estómago antes de que me diera cuenta de que algo malo pasaba.

— Dime que no estás desconfiando de mí —le susurré a Seth cerrando mis ojos y mirando el teléfono como si fuera a explotarme en el rostro.

Sabía que Seth tenía razones para no creer en mí por mi episodio en la bañera. Aún me miraba con aprensión cada vez que entraba en el cuarto de baño. Y mi mayor miedo era que mi propio hermano no creyera en mí.

— Estoy encontrando mi camino Seth. — susurré.

Seth suspiró.

— Tenemos que hablar, Bella. Quedamos en la oficina de Jasper cuando estés lista.

Algo pesó sobre mis hombros demasiado. Era como si una bomba fuera a explotarme en el rostro. Seth me colgó de pronto y regresé hasta la oficina de Jasper sin saber lo que me esperaba.

.

.

.

.

Miré el billete de avión como si fuera a explotarme en el rostro. Seth esperó, atento a mi reacción, y yo me levanté diciendo:

— No volveré a Forks. Jamás.

— Por más que quisiera estar de acuerdo contigo Isabella ,esto no es sobre ti. Llamaron esta mañana. Las cenizas de Quil fueron llevadas a Forks porque ellos son los que tienen el mejor sitio forense de Washington y no quisieron devolverlas a menos que un familiar vaya. Tienes que ser tú. Eres su madre. El hombre fue muy claro conmigo.

Me senté y el tatuaje en mi mano fue lo primero que vi antes de negar y dejar el billete lejos de mí.

¿Qué iba a hacer con las cenizas de mi hijo? Si ni siquiera tenía idea de que hacer conmigo misma.

Jasper se sentó a mi lado y dijo:

— Si no vas y las reclamas, tirarán las cenizas a la basura Bella. O van a ponerlas en una fosa común sin nombre. La verdad, ni siquiera estoy enterado de los protocolos a seguir, pero debes hacerlo. Debes cerrar este capítulo de tu vida.

— No soy tan fuerte —susurré sintiendo el mundo desmoronarse a mí alrededor.

Jasper me dijo:

—Sabes que eres más que eso. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

Negué y me levanté. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no supe qué hacer. Forks me había condenado, Forks era peor que el infierno…si es que existía uno. Pero mi hijo estaba allí.

Muerto.

¿Cómo podría enfrentarme a algo a lo que nunca me había enfrentado?

— Puedes traerlo a Seattle y lo enterraremos aquí Bella. Podemos hacer lo que quieras, incluso podemos hacer un funeral pero no puedes dejarlo allí —indicó Seth adelantándose intentando llegar a mí.

— ¡No lo entiendes! —grité. Las lágrimas desbordaron de mí, las sequé intentando detenerlas sintiéndome débil y me senté sacando un cigarrillo. Ignoré la mirada incrédula que me dio Seth al verme encenderlo y me levanté saliendo de la sesión en la que estábamos golpeando la puerta.

Los demonios venían tras de mí. Ellos venían gritando y riéndose. Yo no podía culparlos.

Jamás vi los ojos de mi hijo. Ni si quiera pude sostenerlo en mis brazos. Fue demasiado hace once años.

Era demasiado aún ahora.

Corrí.

Corrí hacia donde había encontrado a Nessie en primer lugar escuchando que alguien me llamaba a lo lejos. Necesitaba estar sola. Ordenar mis pensamientos

Miré Seattle y cuando el cigarrillo se acabó en mis manos, encendí otro y lo fumé. Pero se acabó tan rápido. Así que encendí otro. Y lo fumé como si mi vida dependiera de eso. No quería otra crisis en mis manos. Realmente lo único que necesitaba era que el mundo guardara silencio y me dejar en paz.

— Bella...

La voz de Edward me sorprendió muy poco. Sonaba inseguro y diferente. Habíamos quedado que iba a venir a recogerme porque íbamos a ver una película. Lo había olvidado.

Quería olvidarlo todo, pero por alguna razón pensar en olvidarlo a él dolía tanto como querer cerrar el capítulo de la vida de mi hijo.

El frío me caló los huesos. Sentí un abrigo deslizarse en mis brazos y seguí fumando el cigarrillo.

¿Cómo me iba a olvidar de él?

—Cuando desperté…— Cerré mis ojos. Edward esperó y yo di una calada –. Cuando desperté el día después de que Jacob me había golpeado hasta dejarme inconsciente, me di cuenta que mi estómago se había ido. Estaba rodeada de doctores, pero…

— Bella, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres y lo sabes.

Me giré y lo miré a los ojos.

— Nadie lo sabe, Edward.

— Necesitas tranquilizarte —dijo.

Tomó mis brazos empezando a frotarlos de arriba a abajo buscando mi mirada. Las lágrimas me tenían ciega. Solté lo que quedaba del cigarrillo. No queriendo quemarlo.

— Mi hijo no estaba, Edward –sollocé —. Mi hijo no estaba —repetí.

Edward me atrajo en un abrazo fuerte y yo lloré dejándole sostenerme. Lo sentí suspirar abiertamente y sentí un beso en mi frente.

— Fui una maldita cobarde. Yo debí cuidarlo. Era su madre y no fui fuerte —lloré.

— Soy una maldita cobarde.

Edward aún sosteniéndome en sus brazos dijo:

— Bella, eso no fue tu culpa. Tienes que entenderlo, cielo.

Parpadeé y me alejé un poco de su abrazo.

— ¿Acabas de decirme cie...?

— Cielo —Susurró Edward limpiando mis ojos sin dejar de mirarme.

Quise decir algo.

Quise ser esa mujer que se reflejaba en su corazón.

Sin embargo, era quien se reflejaba en sus ojos y no era la mujer fuerte que él creía que yo era. Me maldije por ser tan débil. Porque en el fondo, aún creía que podía tener esperanza. Y los demonios seguían riéndose de mí en mis oídos

— Mereces el mundo cielo. Incluso aunque no creas que es para ti, lo mereces. Deja de llorar y vuelve a mí, Bella.

Quise creerle. Las lágrimas me desbordaron y Edward me limpió diciendo:

— Todo estará bien. Estarás bien. Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco, sé que puedes y eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas.

— No puedo volver a Forks.

Edward sonrió suavemente dándome ánimos.

— Iré contigo.

— No puedo pedirte eso, yo…

Puso sus manos en mis labios y me acarició haciéndome olvidar todos mis pensamientos tormentosos por un segundo, luego susurró acercando su frente a la mía:

— No voy a dejarte sola. Jamás.

Mis manos cayeron a su pecho.

— No puedes prometerme eso.

— No seas cabezota Isabella —dijo rodando sus ojos verdes.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Edward lo hizo conmigo.

— Allí estás. Esa es la hermosa mujer que quiero ver.

Me abracé a su pecho y Edward me apretó por lo que pareció demasiado tiempo dándome esas fuerzas que yo más necesitaba antes de decir:

— Estaba pensando en una cena en lugar del cine esa noche si te parece bien…

— Tenemos que ir a Forks —le dije suavemente temblando.

Edward sonrió y respondió.

— Déjame encargarme de eso. Ahora…

Edward suspiró y me movió hasta que vi que Seth y Jasper nos estaban esperando. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuanto tiempo habían estado allí. Me sentí avergonzada sin poder evitarlo. Edward en cambio, sonrió tomando mi mano con fuerza y seguridad.

—... Puede que Tyler, Ángela y Seth estén invitados a la cena de hoy. Oh y por supuesto, te tengo una sorpresa.

— No creo que sea el momento Edward…

Edward tiró de mi mano y caminó hasta mi hermano diciendo:

— Estaba pensando en tomar unas vacaciones así que acompañaré a tu hermana a Forks si no te molesta.

Seth parecía demasiado aturdido como para contestar. Jasper en cambio, me sonrió suavemente y apretó mi hombro diciendo:

— Unos días de vacaciones serían buenos para ti Isabella.

— No en Forks —Dijo Seth de pronto encontrando su voz, frunciendo el ceño, mirando hacia donde la mano de Edward y la mía estaban unidas. Luego continuó.

— Y no con Masen.

Me asombré de las palabras de mi hermano quién rápidamente se interpuso entre nosotros diciéndome:

— No hace nada estabas pataleando molesta que no querías ir a Forks y ahora decides irte con él. ¿Crees que voy a estar de acuerdo con esto? ¿A qué demonios estás jugando, Isabella?

— Seth.

— ¡Seth, nada!, ¡maldición! —Dijo alzando su voz y luego continuó:

— Fumas como una chimenea, has intentado suicidarte y lo creas o no, a diario desde que saliste de la cárcel he tenido que ir con cuidado, todo para tu bien, y no te estoy reclamando esto Isabella, pero soy tu maldito hermano y quieres que de pronto vaya y te deje hacer lo que quieras cuando no confío en que realmente estés lista para tener lo que sea que tienes con este hombre.

— No has estado once años en prisión —dije.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, parpadeé para alejarlas molesta por el reclamo y Seth murmuró:

— Tienes razón en eso. Tampoco le he volado los sesos a algu…

El golpe sonó acallando sus duras palabras. Jamás en toda mi vida me creí capaz de dañar a nadie después de Jacob.

Jamás.

Sin embargo, estaba defendiéndome como mejor sabía hacerlo. Seth palideció y su mejilla izquierda se puso roja con la marca de mi mano.

— Jamás vuelves a faltarme el respeto así. Eso no está pasando en un futuro ¿me escuchaste?

Lo señalé y él maldijo por lo bajo antes de contestar.

— Bella…

— ¡Y una mierda contigo Seth Swan! Puedo ser todo lo que has dicho y más, pero no soy la misma estúpida inocente de hace diecisiete años. Fumo y sí, ¡lo hago como una maldita máquina de humo! Puedes llamarlo como quieras, pero cuidé de ti cuando eras un crío.

— Bella yo…

— Soy tu hermana mayor. No tu hija. No tu responsabilidad. ¿Está claro?

Seth asintió en silencio y yo me giré hasta Edward quien parecía incómodo pero estaba sonriendo abiertamente hacia mí.

— Quiero cenar contigo ahora. Pero a solas —dije caminando hacia él quien asintió.

— Por supuesto…

* * *

Guau, Bella parece que ha encontrado fuerza en su interior para empezar a hacer frente a la situación que está viviendo. ¿Tendrá algo que ver en esa fuerza Edward?

Cavendano13, Alice y Alec se llevan 10 años.

Hoy Ann quiere agradecer personamente por lo que pongo lo que ha puesto

"Joana corre! Que querrán arrancarnos la cabeza! Jajajaja. Chicas me tomé el tiempo de escribir los agradecimientos el día de hoy porque quería agradecerles muchísimo a todas sus comentarios. Y también a nuestras hermosas lectoras fantasmas por darle una oportunidad a esta hermosa historia. Espero estén bien en sus casas cuídense y hagan caso a las medidas de prevención contra el COVID 19. Vamos a salir de esta!. También informarles que por seguridad de la historia la registre bajo Safe creative con este código 2005083913252 esto es para evitar posibles malos entendidos. Esta semana vi a muchas de mis amigas escritoras del fandom ser plagiadas. Por favor las invito a que si ven una de mis historias por allí me avisen. La única historia que fue adaptada fue La maestra de mi hijo en Wattpad y la chica tiene mi permiso. Aclaró. Joana nena sabes que eres mi hermana y no sabes cómo aprecio el hecho de que te tomes el tiempo de subir mis locuras a FF, si no fuera por ti yo seguiría siendo una autora que nunca público nada.

Besos y abrazos Ann. "

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Nos leemos el próximo domingo

Un saludo

Jpv


	31. Capítulo 28

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Clara Mompean

* * *

**CAPITULO 28**

POV Bella.

— Joder, ¡sí que pareces más una madre que mi mejor amiga!

Me detuve en seco al verla. Sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas igualando los míos al igual que su sonrisa de comemierda. Abrió sus brazos y dijo:

— Demonios, B ¡ven a darme un maldito abrazo!

Caminé y lo hice. Claire suspiró, me abrazó fuertemente y gritó como una adolescente.

— Este hombre tuyo tiene incluido un millón de cosas buenas.

— Cállate —le dije haciéndole reír.

Cuando terminé de abrazarla vi a Seth hablando con George y mirando hacia donde estaba con Claire quien pareció incómoda de pronto sin saber qué hacer.

— Parece que no le agrado a tu hermano...

— Él no te conoce Claire — le contesté mirando cómo se acercaba a nosotras.

— Me voy – dijo Seth con una mirada cautelosa—. Puedes quedarte en el departamento hoy si no quieres volver a casa.

Extendió unas llaves hacia mí y las tomé sin dejar de mirarlo. No me mal interpreten, amo a Seth y estoy consciente de que él es la única familia que me queda, pero sus palabras me hirieron y quizás más de lo que debía permitirme.

— George se encargará de tu seguridad hoy.

Cuando iba a girarse para irse lo cogí de la mano, lo que le hizo tensarse en su lugar y mirarme sin saber qué hacer. Volví a tirar de él y se giró totalmente. De repente recordé algo que pasó hace unos años…

.

_FLASHBACK_

_— Sabes que no puedo prometerte dejar de fumar, Bella._

_Suspiré molesta hacia Seth quien siguió fumando como si la vida le dependiese de eso. Sus manos estaban vendadas de nuevo por haber trabajado más horas de las debidas y tenía un golpe en el rostro que estaba demasiado morado._

_Me giré para dejarlo solo, sabía que él era lo suficientemente consciente de que se estaba haciendo daño porque se lo había dicho hasta el cansancio, pero antes de poder dar un paso Seth tomó mi manga y tiró de ella una y otra vez diciendo:_

_— El mundo puede tener el color más oscuro…_

_—...pero si miras al cielo verás las estrellas alumbrando tu camino…_

_._

PRESENTE

Los ojos de mi hermano se llenaron de lágrimas cuando se vio inseguro y de reojo vi a Claire hacerse a un lado dándonos espacio.

— El mundo puede tener el color más oscuro…

— ...pero si miras al cielo verás las estrellas alumbrando tu camino… —susurró él mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla izquierda. La limpió mientras di un paso adelante y lo hice abrazarme.

Si yo estuviera en su lugar, quizás sería la primera en huir en dirección contraria a él por la cantidad enorme de cosas estúpidas que me persiguen. Sin embargo, Seth está aquí y ha sido quien el que más me ha apoyado.

Salvó mi vida de mí misma.

Seth suspiró como dando gracias a Dios porque estaba abrazándolo y me devolvió el abrazo alzándome en el aire mientras me decía:

— Te amo Bella. Seas quien quieras ser. Te amo —sonreí y limpié sus lágrimas luego busqué a Edward con la mirada quién me sonrió suavemente con sus ojos brillantes. Quise y sentí el impulso de besarlo.

No lo hice.

Sin embargo, el hecho de sentir me asustó demasiado.

Estaba cambiando y estaba asustada como la mierda de eso. Yo tenía que ser diferente sí o sí, fuerte, y me estaba costando demasiado serlo cuando todos eran y estaban llenos de amor a mí alrededor.

— Parece que tendremos esa cena con todos ¿cierto? —asentí y Edward caminó hasta coger mi mano. Caminamos juntos y Seth no dejó de mirarme ni de mirar mi mano unida a Edward, pero me sentía feliz con él a mi lado. No quería admitirlo, pero con él quería sentirme como una adolescente de nuevo. Ser esa chica que nunca fui. Esa chica que debí ser.

Edward soltó mi mano y cogió su celular alejándose un poco para responder una llamada telefónica, Seth aprovechó para caminar hasta estar a mi lado y decir:

— No sé si estar asustado o celoso.

— Ninguno de los dos sentimientos es correcto, Seth. — dije sin dejar de mirar a Edward quien parecía tenso gritándole a su teléfono.

— Bueno, dame un respiro aquí, Bella. Fumas, y tienes a Claire, tu mejor amiga, fuera de prisión y luego está Edward quien parece a punto de un ataque nervioso por lo que sea que esté pasando al otro lado del teléfono. ¿En qué parte de la ecuación entro yo?

Tomé el brazo de mi hermano aferrándome a él y le dije:

— Eres la fórmula que soluciona la ecuación hermano. Eres parte de mi solución.

Eso lo hizo rodar los ojos y sonreírme mientras Claire parecía estar incomoda y fuera de lugar mirándonos alejada. Fui hasta ella con Seth siguiéndome antes de que Edward llegara a mi lado para decir:

— Estoy listo, lo siento.

— ¿Estás bien?

Edward sonrió tensamente y me dijo:

— ¿Irás en mi auto?

Miré a Seth preguntando quien respiró pesadamente antes de asentir diciendo:

— Te seguiremos Masen — luego se giró a Claire y le sonrió diciendo —¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

Claire se sonrojó haciéndome fruncirle el ceño ¿Por qué se sonrojaba mirando a mí hermanito? Yo seguí a Edward quien, como todo un caballero, abrió mi puerta para luego dirigirse al lado del conductor. Puso el coche en marcha sin mirarme y dijo:

— Era mi padre. Hay una cena de ensayo para la boda de Alice en unos días y quieren que esté presente.

— ¿No te gusta su novio o algo así?

Edward bufó antes de detenerse en un semáforo diciendo:

— El prometido de mi hermana es Alec, Isabella. Alec McLaren.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante antes de ver a Edward apretar sus manos en el volante y oírlo decir:

— Realmente esta no era la manera en la que quería decirte esto, pero desde que Alec entró en mi familia, él la ha puesto en mi contra y ni siquiera he visto a mi madre a solas desde entonces. Es realmente complicado todo esto. No quiero ir y ver cómo mi hermana se casa con él. Es solo….

Puse mi mano sobre la suya y Edward la tomó deteniéndose en un semáforo, luego la guío hasta su mejilla derecha. Acaricié su mejilla sintiendo su barba de pocos días y él sonrió como si le estuviera dando un millón de dólares tomando mi mano y dejando un beso en la palma. Parpadeé insegura y él sonrió aún más diciendo:

— La paz que tú me traes es…– Suspiró y yo lo hice con él, sintiendo mi corazón martillar en mi pecho con demasiada fuerza. — Dios… no sé cómo explicarlo, Bella y en serio no quiero asustarte, pero realmente quisiera que nos dieras una oportunidad para ver a dónde nos lleva esto. Dime que no estoy haciendo esto incorrectamente por favor. Dime que estás sintiendo esto que yo siento al estar cerca de ti.

— Edward, yo… — comencé, pero él me miró un momento corto interrumpiéndome.

— Piénsalo. Quiero hacer esto bien. Yo siento cosas por ti, Bella y lo creas o no, quiero hacer esto bien. Quiero hacer todas las cosas buenas contigo de mi mano.

Detuvo el auto de pronto y se bajó sin dejarme responder. Edward abrió mi puerta y cuando salí quedamos frente a frente.

— No sabes lo que daría para me dieras una oportunidad para hacerte sentir Bella. Para demostrarte que el amor no es lo que ese bastardo te mostró yo…

— ¿Van a quedarse como tontos allí mirándose toda la noche?

Salté y miré a Seth quien nos miraba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Edward gruñó y se giró dándole una mirada extraña a Seth quien no se inmutó por su mirada.

Caminamos en un momento tenso antes de que Claire llegara a mi lado y me sentí mal por ignorarla, así que me colgué de su brazo y le dije:

—¿Tienes dónde quedarte?

Claire me sonrió suavemente y susurró:

— Tu hermano preguntó lo mismo. Sí. Victoria está feliz de tenerme en casa y veré a mi hija también, así que ella vendrá por mí. No te preocupes.

— Claire si necesitas algo, yo…

Claire se detuvo y me miró con sus ojos brillantes antes de decir:

— Me has dado demasiado Isabella Swan. Devolviste mi libertad y ahora que la tengo, haré mucho con ella así que tranquila. Estaré bien. Y haré mierdas a lo legal.

Asentí y seguimos caminando. El restaurante al que Edward nos había llevado era hermoso, lujoso y había mucha gente perdida en sus pensamientos, nadie estaba viéndonos y eso me alivió. Tyler sonrió al ver a Seth quien rápidamente lo abrazó y Ángela también sonrió viéndolos.

Me sentí un poco incómoda. Sabía muy bien que yo no era santa de su devoción pero ellos estaban en lo que cabía bien conmigo para lo necesario.

La cena transcurrió en conversaciones sencillas y seguras, nadie dijo nada que pudiera ofender a Claire o incluso a mí. Me disculpé y busqué el baño pero cuando salí ver a Carlisle Cullen era lo que menos esperaba. Él estaba fuera del baño esperando a alguien. No supe cómo actuar. Carlisle en cambio, me miró un momento antes de hablar.

— Te ves diferente a la mujer de hace once años, Isabella.

Asentí hacia él y dije:

— Carlisle…

Carlisle me miró un momento corto antes de decir

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo fuera?

Miré hacia nuestra mesa por ayuda y todos parecían inmersos en su conversación así que seguí a Carlisle en silencio hasta que estuvimos en la entrada del restaurante.

— Mi hijo hizo un buen trabajo contigo.

— Estoy muy agradecida con él —dije en respuesta. Carlisle asintió hacia mí.

— Escucha Isabella, estoy aquí porque Edward cambió mucho desde que tomó tu caso. No quiero sonar brusco, pero alejaste a mi hijo de mi familia y quiero pedirte que te alejes de él.

Una sensación de pánico me congeló la espalda.

— ¿Disculpa?

Carlisle suspiró obviamente molesto y dijo:

— No creo que seas la mujer adecuada para mí hijo. Eres una mujer que asesinó a su marido y acabas de salir de la cárcel. Edward quería ser fiscal de distrito y yo iba a ayudarlo, contigo en su costado él no ganará nada, Isabella, más que problemas. ¿Sabes lo que le haría a su carrera tenerte en su vida?

Retrocedí sin saber que responder porque era cierto. Edward se merecía algo más que yo. Y de eso no me quedaba duda, pero lo que no me esperaba era esto.

A su propio padre diciéndomelo.

Carlisle me miró un momento antes de decir:

— Sería bueno que te fueras del país, yo podría ayudar. Incluso con dinero. Mi familia estaría agradecida contigo por eso.

— No creo que debas ofrecerme dinero, Carlisle.

— Si lo dices por Seth, recuerda que él haría lo que le dijeras Isabella. No sé cuál ese súper poder que tienes el de manipular a las personas, pero…

— ¿Manipular? ¿Sabes siquiera el significado de esa palabra Carlisle?

Tyler apareció a mi lado de pronto y continuó:

— Debería ser tu hijo quién decidiera lo que quiere hacer con su vida, ¿no crees?

— No deberías meterte en lo que no te importa Tyler, Edward es mi hijo.

— Bueno, Edward será quien tenga que decidir quién se mete o no en su vida. ¿Edward?

Salté hacia atrás al ver a Edward detrás de Tyler, con el rostro pálido y la mirada perdida antes de escucharle hablar.

— Bella, ¿puedo hablar con mi padre a solas? Por favor.

Asentí y pasé a su lado pero antes de seguir caminando Edward tomó mi mano y me dijo:

— No vas a irte, ¿o sí?

Sin saber qué decir di un paso adelante y Edward pareció inseguro sin saber qué hacer soltando mi brazo. Ese era Edward. Él nunca forzaba las cosas, él estaba allí para mí y quería algo conmigo. Quise decirle que Carlisle tenía razón, pero al mirarme en sus ojos no pude hacerlo. Di un paso adelante y él dejó caer sus hombros como si fuese a llorar, di otro paso y este se sintió como si estuviera perdiendo el mundo y se estuviera deslizando entre mis manos. Me detuve de pronto y me giré hasta Edward y lo abracé por la espalda.

Edward se tensó y luego se giró entre mis brazos antes de abrazarme tan fuerte que mi corazón pareció latir con el suyo al mismo tiempo.

— Estaré aquí siempre.

Sus ojos se iluminaron como si le hubiese tocado la lotería y tomó mis mejillas sonriéndome antes de decir entre susurros:

— Esto no me llevará mucho tiempo, pero tomaré esto como una promesa. Solo…no la olvides ¿Está bien?

Asentí y me giré para caminar hasta la mesa sabiendo que, en efecto, acababa de hacerle a Edward una promesa.

* * *

UUUUUU, que sucederá entre Carlisle y Edward. Ese hombre se está metiendo donde no le llaman y aún así deja que una víbora como es Alec si que entre en su casa. Realmente tiene que estar ciego perdido, no hay otra explicación, por lo menos para mi.

Lo que realmente me ha gustado es que Bella no se ha dejado amedrentar, que va a intentarlo con el, y no se va a alejar.

viridiana . hernandez . 1656 muchas gracias por tu review. Tanto Ann como yo no pedimos reviews, porque ambas pensamos que el dejar o no un comentario tiene que salir de la persona. Ann escribe (y yo le doy collejas) únicamente por el placer de escribir y de transmitir una historia, pero eso no quita que un review como el tuyo no nos levante el ánimo y de más fuerzas para siguientes historias

alo-star, little Whitiee, bienvenidas a la historia. Disfrutadla mucho

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; claribel . cabrera . 585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamlike; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz; Janneth; Flor Santana; nnuma76; jessicatatiana; Alice569; Maricoles; ang3lpop; Vero. G; Oss; Heart on Winter; catableu; katyta94; Wenday; LicetSalvatore; Emma; Iza; Andre22-twi; Marta Salazar; fathy . hurtado; calvialexa; vaneleyes; Zaidaly . medina; Joa Castillo; saraygarcia08; angi marie cullen; valentina . delafuente; torrespera172; Santa; Marie Sellory; chiquitza; Kalia Chaparro; Pameva; NarMaVeg; emlizabeth; bbluelilas; ShirlyM . Cullen; MariaL8; alimago; lauritacullenswan; Vampiremmangel; AstridCP; Chay; nayelihernandez126; simone . Ortiz . 7393; Fher; brigitte; Gissy Cullen Swan; Karenc2406; Valentina Paez; Elena; Marxtin; elizabeth1998; Desiblack; Eli mMasen; ClaryFlynn98; KRISS95; Alejandra Va; gina101528; CeCiegarcia; weirdanmore; yure2812; ConiLizzy; Alexa; PRISGE; Lys92; Night firefly; ari kimi; Coni; Chirly Stecy Lopez Arone; Italia; kotoko haruno; .1656; alo-star; little Whitiee

Nos leemos la siguiente semana gente!

Un saludo

Jpv


	32. Capítulo 29

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Clara Mompean

* * *

**CAPITULO 29**

POV Edward.

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que conocí a Bella hace unos meses. Ella había obtenido su libertad, habíamos luchado hombro con hombro para llegar lejos y lo habíamos logrado, le había ganado a Alec McLaren en un juicio en el que llevaba todas las de perder. Y ver a Bella sonreír había sido como lo había imaginado.

Bella era diferente. Podía asegurarlo por la manera en que sus ojos brillaban cada que descubría algo nuevo en su vida, cada vez que se volvía más segura de sí misma. Todo se volvía de colores para mí al ver su sonrisa y también podía asegurar que ella también lo sentía. Verla convertirse en esa mujer que imaginé en mis sueños me hacía feliz e incluso podía decir que yo estaba siendo una parte importante de eso.

Estaba volviéndose fuerte y verla perdida en sus recuerdos me dolió. Y ni si quiera esperé a tener que ver cómo sus defensas se caían a pedazos, fui y uní cada una de sus piezas como mejor podía hacerlo, con mi apoyo.

Iríamos juntos a Forks, ella enfrentaría sus demonios y yo estaría allí como su protector para no dejarla caer y ayudarla a luchar. Cursi, y quizás estúpido, pero jamás dejaría a Bella enfrentando el mundo que había enfrentado ya hace tanto tiempo sola. Mundo en el que su inocencia había sido reducida a pedazos.

Esta vez no.

Nadie iba a hacerle daño e iba a asegurarme de eso.

No estaba en mis planes poner una pausa a mi carrera, pero sacaría mi corazón para dárselo a Bella si ella me lo pidiera y sabía con certeza que ella nunca lo haría, esa mujer era la mujer más orgullosa del mundo. Estaba seguro de que el mundo podía estar por acabarse y ella no pediría ayuda de ninguna manera. También sabía que estaba intentando con uñas y dientes cambiar eso. Pero quería estar allí y el mundo podía esperar, mi felicidad no.

Mi sorpresa le gustó.

Claire no fue difícil de sacar una vez que mi secretaria puso la demanda de libertad sobre la mesa del magistrado que iba a llevar su caso. Al día siguiente tenía el consentimiento para su libertad condicional

En cuanto Bella entró en mi despacho y vió a Claire, la vi sonreírle y eso fue más que suficiente para mí como agradecimiento. Sin embargo, lo que menos me esperé fue que ella tocara mi rostro y mis ojos brillaran en los suyos al hablarle de mi familia. Jamás me vio con lastima, allí en sus ojos solo brillaban sentimientos que estaba seguro la tenían asustada como yo lo estaba.

Estaba enamorado.

Y jodido.

Porque nunca lo había estado, ni si quiera con Tanya, y como un tonto desesperado le había pedido una oportunidad para ser parte de su vida. No como su amigo, esta vez sería como su novio y en un futuro quizás como algo más. Porque esa era Bella, una mujer para una relación seria y esa era una de las tantas cosas que amaba de ella.

Ver a Bella sonreír junto a una muy dispareja familia de personas que la amaban a su manera me hizo sentir feliz y me hizo querer pertenecer. Bella me dirigió una mirada y se disculpó para ir al baño. Seth la siguió con la mirada y luego miró a su guardaespaldas, quien estaba cerca de la puerta junto a otro hombre que no reconocí pero creo eran parte de su seguridad. Jamás entendí su obsesión con esto, pero no iba a indagar en su vida.

— Estás babeando, granuja —dijo Tyler llamando mi atención.

Bebí de mi vino evitando mirarlo y luego cambié de tema.

— Retiré mi postulación para fiscal de distrito.

Tyler me frunció el ceño y dijo:

— Creí que era lo que querías.

Suspiré cansado de todo y me recosté en mi silla mirando a mi mentor y le dije:

— A esta etapa de mi vida te sonara mal Ty, pero no estoy seguro si seré capaz de ser un buen fiscal de distrito con mi padre pisando mis talones.

— Estás lleno de mierda Edward —comentó Tyler señalándome con su tenedor pareciendo molesto —. Estoy seguro que pondrías al mundo patas arriba siendo solo quién eres. Serías un magnífico fiscal aunque no tanto como yo, por supuesto. Y tu padre puede irse a la mierda.

Se encogió de hombros haciéndome reírme hasta que de pronto lo vi mirando fijamente tras de mí y le escuché susurrar:

— Bastardo.

Luego lanzó su tenedor y se movió de la mesa haciéndome levantarme y girarme para ver qué sucedía.

— Seth, quédate aquí hijo.— dijo de pronto al ver a Seth quien parecía un toro a punto de atacar.

Seguí a Tyler con el alma en mis manos y en silencio hasta donde mi padre y Bella parecían estar hablando, más Carlisle que Bella para ser exactos.

— _¿Disculpa?_

El rostro de Bella se puso ceniciento* y yo quise dar un paso, pero Tyler me lo impidió.

— _No creo que seas la mujer adecuada para mí hijo. Eres una mujer que asesinó a su marido y acabas de salir de la cárcel. Edward quería ser fiscal de distrito y yo iba a ayudarlo. Contigo en su costado él no ganará nada más que problemas Isabella, ¿sabes lo que le haría a su carrera tenerte en su vida? __Sería__ bueno que te fueras del país, yo podría ayudar. Incluso con dinero. Mi familia estaría agradecida contigo por eso._

Gruñí y Tyler negó y me hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio. Mi padre esperó ajeno a todo y miró a Bella, quien parecía estar frente a un fantasma y no frente al hombre que ella me había descrito y por el que ella había aceptado que yo llevara su caso.

Un caballero como pocos.

Esas habían sido sus palabras.

Abrí y cerré mis manos ya que estaban temblando por la furia contenida. Mi padre estaba traicionando mi confianza, destruyendo el poco respeto que tenía por él y yo estaba a punto de olvidar que era su maldito hijo. Él no podía estar haciéndome esto, ¿o sí?

— _No creo que debas ofrecerme dinero Carlisle._

Bella sonó segura, aunque noté un pequeño e imperceptible temblor en su voz. Miles de inseguridades me atacaron, Bella podría decidir mandarme por un caño después de esto y yo no tendría como evitarlo. Habíamos avanzado tanto y esto podía destruirlo todo.

Joder.

— _Si lo dices por Seth, recuerda que __é__l haría lo que le dijeras Isabella. No sé cuál ese súper poder que tienes de manipular a las personas pero__…_

— _¿Manipular? ¿Sabes si quiera el significado de esa palabra Carlisle?_

No supe en qué momento Tyler había salido a defender a Bella, pero seguí escuchando sintiéndome estúpido y cobarde. Hasta cierto punto deseé que esto fuera solo un mal sueño y no mi realidad.

— No deberías meterte en lo que no te importa Tyler, Edward es mi hijo.

— Bueno ,Edward será quien tenga que decidir quién se mete o no su vida. ¿Edward?

Me dejé ver y Carlisle quién era quien tenía que parecer asustado ni si quiera se inmutó al verme, Bella en cambio pareció un cervatillo frente a los faros de un auto que iba a arrollarlo.

— ¿Bella, puedo hablar con mi padre a solas? Por favor.

Bella asintió pareciendo aliviada y me rodeó, tomé su brazo queriendo sentir un poco de paz, estaba consciente de que era mi padre el que estaba queriendo meterse en mi vida y odiaba eso. No quería hacer un espectáculo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que era lo que quería después de todo esto.

Joder.

Miles de emociones me recorrieron, incluyendo el miedo.

— No vas a irte, ¿o sí?

No pude evitar preguntar, Bella caminó y la solté cuando mi mano no dio más, no queriendo lastimarla. Sin embargo, Bella me sorprendió con un fuerte abrazo por la espalda y yo me giré bajo la vista de Tyler y Carlisle y la abracé sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo junto al mío.

— Estaré aquí siempre —dijo aún abrazada a mí fuertemente.

Tomé sus palabras y las guardé en mi corazón, este era un gran paso para Bella así que le sonreí tomando sus mejillas y muriendo por besarla. Iba a hacerlo antes de que terminara la noche, pero frente a mi padre no era el momento así que me contuve y solo le dije:

— Esto no me llevará mucho tiempo, pero tomaré esto como una promesa. Solo…no la olvides, ¿está bien?

Ella sonrió y se giró para irse y yo esperé hasta que estuvo fuera del campo de audición y me giré a Carlisle sin mirar a Tyler.

— Tyler.

Tyler suspiró pesadamente antes de decir:

— No cometas un error muchacho.

Luego le hizo señas a un camarero y este corrió a ayudarlo con su silla de ruedas. Carlisle me miró impaciente y dijo:

— Estas comportándote como un chiquillo y…

Levanté mi mano interrumpiéndole.

— Voy a decir esto una vez papá. Te guste o no, y realmente no me importa, Isabella es mi vida ahora, ella es a quién quiero a mi lado y quiero algo serio con ella, no voy a pedir tu consentimiento, ni siquiera te daré más detalles acerca de mi vida privada, solo, amablemente, te diré que si no me dejas en paz perderás todo derecho de saber de mí y…

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¿Qué hay con lo de ser fiscal? Lo habíamos hablado tú y yo, íbamos a empezar con la campaña y…

— Renuncié a mí postulación, no quiero ser fiscal. Ni siquiera sé si quiero seguir siendo abogado.

Carlisle palideció y volvió a hablar.

— Te estás comportando como un maldito adolescente —dijo pareciendo molesto antes de girarse para irse.

— Papá... – Lo llamé haciéndole detenerse y cuando se giró a mirarme continué hablando —Bella irá conmigo a la cena de ensayo, así que dile a Alice que si ella quiere que yo esté presente no le será difícil añadir una silla más a la mesa.

Carlisle bufó y siguió caminando, sabía que esto no había terminado. Iba a girarme para regresar a la mesa justo cuando Seth habló.

— Así que piensas llevar a mi hermana a una guerra que no es suya…

— Seth… — dije sintiéndome agobiado.

— No quiero sonar como tu familia Masen, pero te contraté para que sacaras a mi hermana de la cárcel no para que sintieras cosas por ella —murmuró.

— No he tocado el dinero que me diste. De hecho, lo puse en una cuenta a parte y puedo regresártelo en cuanto me lo pidas. No me dejarás pobre si es lo que piensas. Bella vale muchísimo más que el dinero que tengo en mi cuenta bancaria.

— Mi hermana no es un juguete, así que más te vale vayas en serio. No quiero tener que romperte el cuello con mis propias manos mientras mis guardaespaldas observan.

Luego de eso se giró dejándome en mi lugar, pálido, sin saber qué decir. Bella pareció aliviada al verme, estaba hablando con Claire en susurros y esta estaba sonriéndole con altanería. Tras ella, una mujer pelirroja miraba impaciente el cuadro de esas dos hablando como si no hubiera mañana.

— Tienes que cuidarte y cuidar a tu hija y prometerme que me llamarás en cuanto estés en problemas.

Claire asintió y le dio un abrazo fuerte. Para cuando se soltaron yo puse mi mano en la espalda de Bella.

— Te llevaré a tu casa, Bella.

Claire se alejó junto a la pelirroja y Bella me miró de pronto con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Debería ser yo el que te preguntara eso, cielo. Quiero disculparme contigo por…

Bella puso su mano en mis labios y dijo:

— No lo digas. No es tu culpa.

Le besé los dedos haciéndole sonrojarse y tomé su hermosa cintura acercándome un poco más a ella. Pude sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío y eso me dio paz y también la sentí temblar un poco. Busqué su mirada rápidamente y ella sonrió suavemente.

— Me tiene señor Masen.

Pegué mi frente a la suya y viendo fijamente sus labios le dije:

— Realmente no deberías haber dicho eso.

Bella cruzó sus brazos por mi cuello atrayéndome más hacia ella y yo me incliné un poco más antes de suspirar y verla ponerse de puntillas para besarme.

Fue ella quién lo hizo, quien se impulsó y me besó con los labios cerrados como si no supiese que hacer, así que la atraje un poco más hasta mí y tomé su mejilla con una mano sin querer soltarla para poder besarla bien, finalmente.

Dibujé mis labios con los suyos y luego tiré de su labio inferior con mis dientes haciéndola suspirar antes de profundizar el beso. Esta mujer iba a volverme loco sin duda alguna, sabía a chocolate y champagne, sabía a cielo y sí, sonaba tan cursi como acababa de pensarlo, pero me importaba muy poco porque con ella era diferente, con ella, era el cielo.

Bella sonrió cuando empecé a dejarle besos pequeños en sus labios sin querer detenerme. Y la escuché reírse cuando besé su nariz, ojos y frente.

— Joder, búsquense un cuarto —gruñó Tyler. Seth en cambio, me miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero realmente no importó.

Porque nada importaba más que tener a Bella en mis brazos.

* * *

Uuuooo parece que estos dos empiezan su camino juntos, realmente juntos esta vez. Y Edward no se deja amilanar, bien por él.

Amo0re Cullen, Javiera Alarcon Orellana, elexa . delgado . 9, ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN sean bienvenido/as a la historia

Little Whitiee nos alegra que dejes un review, aunque hayas sido una lectora fantasma. Ann y yo publicamos la historia para haceros disfrutar a todo/as

Maricoles, si hicieramos capítulos tan largos, ya se habría acabado todo y nos quedaríamos con las ganas de más, jijijijiji

Andre22-twi la historia está catalogada como Bella porque aunque, realmente es un BellaxEdward, se puso solo Bella porque es su historia.

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; claribel . cabrera . 585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamlike; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz; Janneth; Flor Santana; nnuma76; jessicatatiana; Alice569; Maricoles; ang3lpop; Vero. G; Oss; Heart on Winter; catableu; katyta94; Wenday; LicetSalvatore; Emma; Iza; Andre22-twi; Marta Salazar; fathy . hurtado; calvialexa; vaneleyes; Zaidaly . medina; Joa Castillo; saraygarcia08; angi marie cullen; valentina . delafuente; torrespera172; Santa; Marie Sellory; chiquitza; Kalia Chaparro; Pameva; NarMaVeg; emlizabeth; bbluelilas; ShirlyM . Cullen; MariaL8; alimago; lauritacullenswan; Vampiremmangel; AstridCP; Chay; nayelihernandez126; simone . Ortiz . 7393; Fher; brigitte; Gissy Cullen Swan; Karenc2406; Valentina Paez; Elena; Marxtin; elizabeth1998; Desiblack; Eli mMasen; ClaryFlynn98; KRISS95; Alejandra Va; gina101528; CeCiegarcia; weirdanmore; yure2812; ConiLizzy; Alexa; PRISGE; Lys92; Night firefly; ari kimi; Coni; Chirly Stecy Lopez Arone; Italia; kotoko haruno; .1656; alo-star; little Whitiee; Amo0re Cullen; Javiera Alarcon Orellana; elexa . delgado . 9; ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN

Nos leemos la semana que viene

Un saludo

Jpv


	33. Capítulo 30

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Clara Mompean

* * *

**CAPITULO 30**

POV Bella.

— Si sigues moviendo el pie así harás un agujero en el auto.

Me detuve y miré a Edward, quien sonrió pasivamente hacia mí, poniendo su mano en mi muslo izquierdo (el que estaba moviendo). Estaba demasiado ansiosa para detener mis movimientos, ni siquiera sabía que había estado moviendo mi pie pero él estaba siendo demasiado paciente y considerado conmigo, como siempre.

Tomé su mano entrelazándola con la mía y él sonrió diciendo:

— Esto parece más verde de lo que pensé que podría ser. ¿Puedes creer que estuve cerca de Forks y nunca visité este pueblo?

No dije nada y es que realmente no podía.

Forks, Washington, es un pueblo perdido y silencioso, quizás hasta olvidado. Lo único más visitado era la reserva en donde sabía había una playa a la que nunca había ido. Hay miles de cosas no importantes que conforman a Forks.

La tienda más fuerte del pueblo.

La iglesia.

Y la maderera Dwyer.

Me sorprendió muchísimo que el nombre de la maderera aún estuviera allí brillando como si el tiempo no le hubiese pasado la factura. Aún recordaba las veces que había estado aquí con mi madre dejándole el almuerzo a mi padre.

— Creí que los Black eran los dueños de la maderera de tu padre.

Miré hasta el pequeño edificio lleno de hombres entrando y saliendo y luego me encogí de hombros haciéndome la tonta porque realmente no tenía palabras para decir nada. Edward respetó mi silencio y siguió conduciendo hasta que estuvimos en la comisaría del pueblo.

Subir esas gradas se volvió pesado. Hace once años las había subido con las manos y los pies esposados y recordaba muy bien como miles de personas gritaban mierda sobre mí.

Aún podía escucharlos llamándome _Asesina de creencias_.

Me detuve y Edward lo hizo conmigo. No había soltado mi mano en ningún momento y agradecí eso. Le di un apretón y él me sonrió tranquilizándome. Me estaba dando fuerza más de lo que se imaginaba.

— Estarás bien cielo. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Me lancé a sus brazos y Edward me apretó acariciando mi espalda lentamente luego besó mi frente. Busqué su mirada y él acarició mi mejilla antes de que yo me impulsara buscando un beso. Lo necesitaba demasiado, estaba haciéndome adicta a sus labios, a la suavidad de sus besos y su sabor.

Edward sonrió sobre mis labios y suspiró tomando mi mejilla antes de comenzar a besarme de verdad. Sentía mi corazón aletear golpeando demasiado fuerte el pecho cuando sus manos acariciaron mi espalda lentamente provocando que me olvidara del mundo entero. Subí mis manos a su cuello y Edward me apretó acercándose más mientras mordía mi labio inferior despacio y con cariño provocándome miles de emociones que no conocía.

Era como querer besarlo por siempre y que no se detuviera. Edward sonrió de nuevo sobre mis labios y suspiró tomando un poco de distancia antes de hablar.

— Joder, Bella. No sé qué es lo que estás haciendo pero no te detengas.

Asentí hacia él antes de mirar a nuestro alrededor. Nadie había visto nuestro intercambio de besos calientes en la calle porque Forks estaba tan desolado que no pasaban autos hasta que la maderera sonaba a las diecisiete horas de la tarde. Di un paso atrás antes de empezar a subir. Al llegar a la puerta entré y el aire acondicionado me dio frío. Edward no dejó de seguirme y a partir de allí todo fue un borrón.

Nadie me miró de forma rara en cuanto reclamé las cenizas de mi hijo. El hombre pareció aburrido al ver mi identificación y me entregó un pequeño jarrón gris sin color diciendo:

— Firme aquí —selló un papel y me lo entregó —. Esto es por si va a enterrarlo.

Miré el jarrón y lo abracé a mi pecho antes de girarme y caminar en silencio a la salida. Seth no había podido acompañarme aunque había insistido en hacerlo pero tenía una reunión con un empresario griego que iba a comprar una carga de su café gourmet y no podía cancelarla.

Tampoco había podido concretar un vuelo para regresar a Seattle el mismo día, pero Edward se ofreció a que hiciéramos todo en auto. Porque no es que estuviéramos a miles de kilómetros, Forks ni estaba tan lejos de Seattle pero sí estaba lo suficientemente lejos de mi para querer empezar de nuevo.

— ¿Isabella?

Me detuve en la salida de la estación de policía congelada con la mirada de mi padre quien me miraba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. No estaba el odio que esperaba encontrar, sin embargo había curiosidad.

— Charlie… — susurré.

Él caminó hasta mi para mirarme de cerca y decir:

— Estás mejor de lo que pensé.

No supe qué responder a eso. Edward parecía tenso tras de mí mirando el intercambio con la mirada en mi padre tratando de protegerme, centrado en cada palabra que mi padre estaba diciendo.

— Quiero decir, yo…— se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir —. Supe que tu madre fue a verte a la cárcel y estuvo en tu juicio. Yo solo quería que supieras que estoy feliz de que estés fuera.

— ¿Gracias? — pregunté más que afirmé. Él se sonrojó pareciendo apenado.

— Te mereces la felicidad que no te dimos...

— ¿Papá? Mamá me dijo que estabas fuera.

Un hombre de unos veinte años salió de la comisaría y nos miró, palideciendo, y acercándose como si algo malo estaba pasando.

— ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó sin dejar de mirarnos.

De repente todo me pareció tan divertido que me reí y me giré hacia el chico, diciendo mientras extendía mi mano hacia él. Quizás bizarro será la palabra adecuada para lo que estaba pasando.

— Soy Isabella Swan, tu hermana.

El chico estrechó mi mano y luego me soltó mirándome como si un alien me hubiera puesto una cosa rara en la cara

— Soy Ben Dwyer Clearwater.

Charlie me miró asustado sabiendo que lo deduciría en un segundo. Ben era hijo de Sue Clearwater, la mujer que había sido su amante desde siempre. Luego de un incómodo silencio volvió a hablar.

— Sé que no fui el mejor padre del mundo, ni contigo ni con Seth, y ninguno de ustedes lo merecía Isabella, no fui a tu juicio por eso. Quería que de alguna manera Dios me perdonara por lo malo que fui contigo y la única manera que encontré fue alejándome de ustedes y dejándolos hacer su vida. Quiero que seas feliz, te lo mereces.

Quise sentir algo por mi padre, pero ni siquiera sentí lástima o afecto. Le sonreí y comencé a bajar las gradas diciendo:

— Cuídate Charlie. Y hazlo bien esta vez.

Charlie me miró hasta que estuvimos en el auto. Lo supe porque lo vi decirme adiós a través del cristal desde la estación de policía.

Yo no dije nada.

Edward pareció inseguro y preocupado, hacía demasiado que no lo había visto así y eso puso un peso sobre mi corazón que me hizo dudar de muchas cosas.

Edward me importaba más de lo que quería admitir y yo le importaba igual. Estaba segura de eso ya que la mayor parte del tiempo sus ojos brillaban en los míos. Sonaba pretencioso. Pero los dos estábamos en el mismo camino e íbamos a la misma dirección. Los dos estábamos sintiendo y no sabía si estar asustada.

— Jamás me hablaste de tu exesposa.

Las palabras dejaron mi boca sin poder evitarlo, Edward hizo una mueca antes de mirarme y decir:

— Bueno, no es que hayamos tenido mucho tiempo a solas, Bella. Pero estaba pensando en que tomáramos el almuerzo en Portland antes de tener que ir al hotel. No creo que sea adecuado volver hoy.

Asentí. Pero volví al tema principal.

— No respondiste mi pregunta inicial, Edward.

Las manos de Edward se pusieron blancas, estábamos conduciendo fuera de Forks y solo entonces sentí que pude de nuevo volver a respirar, Edward se detuvo en un semáforo antes de que yo empezara a balbucear como loca.

— ¡Demonios! No tienes por qué decirme nada

— No es que no quiera hacerlo, Bella. Tanya Denali y yo solo fuimos una típica historia. Ella es la hija de un reconocido fiscal de Seattle. Eleazar es amigo de mi padre desde la universidad y ellos dijeron que querían ver a sus hijos casados. Era joven y tonto, en su momento, en ese momento estaba seguro de que la amaba. Ahora sé con certeza que eso nunca pasó.

Se detuvo y estacionó el auto en el sótano de un centro comercial, no supe en qué momento llegamos a Portland pero si sabía el momento en el que habíamos salido de Forks. Edward miró al frente en el estacionamiento vacío y dijo:

— Me casé con ella creyendo que iba a tener la vida de un sueño americano. Bebés y una mujer esperándome después del trabajo. Machista, lo sé, pero en esos momentos creo que era lo que yo quería.

Abrió su puerta y luego la mía antes de atraparme en un abrazo mientras quitaba mechones que rebeldemente habían escapado de mi cola de caballo. Cada caricia suya era bálsamo para mí herido y destrozado corazón. Y no pude evitar suspirar como adolescente por eso. Con Edward todo era tan fácil como ser una adolescente con la vida en sus manos.

— Ella se fue con una especie de roquero o algo así y yo simplemente me envolví en trabajo y luego un día solo me levanté y puse una demanda de divorcio. Fue como si de repente lo necesitara. Pero bajo el hecho de todo eso, también está el hecho de que quería ser yo el de poner punto final a eso sin lastimar a nadie. No quería ser como ella.

Dejó un beso en mis labios y yo acomodé mis manos en su cuello sintiendo su cabello cerca de mis dedos, no pude evitar comenzar a acariciarlo.

— Quiero que sepas que eso se acabó Bella. Y quiero que quede claro estoy divorciado. Realmente ni siquiera sé dónde vive o si es feliz.

—¿ Y cómo lo supiste?

Edward frunció el ceño confundido y yo aclaré:

— Que no la amabas. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Edward sonrió y respondió sin dudar ni un solo segundo haciéndome temblar en sus brazos.

— Porque te amo Bella. Y de eso estoy más que seguro.

El mundo se detuvo bajo mis pies. Edward acarició mis mejillas y tocó mis labios antes de decir:

— No importa que tú no lo hagas aún, cielo. Pero lo harás, quiero enseñarte lo que es el amor Bella. La libertad que puedes tener al amar a alguien y lo feliz que eso puede hacerte sentir.

Cuando Edward iba a soltarme, me colgué de su cuello y me impulsé a besarlo. Edward suspiró en mis labios y me atrajo hacia él moviendo sus labios antes de pedir permiso para profundizar el beso, incliné mi rostro y abrí mi boca mientras sentía mi espalda chocar con el auto.

Estábamos en el estacionamiento vacío de un centro comercial.

Edward acarició los bordes de mi cintura y me apretó haciéndome querer estar más cerca de él mientras me besaba.

Nunca nada había sido tan intenso.

Nuestro beso se volvió desesperado en el momento en el que di un jalón a su cabello y él mordió mi labio inferior despacio sin hacerme daño, mi vientre se apretó y me sorprendió lo mucho que quise bajar mis manos desde su cuello deslizándolas por su camisa para sentir su pecho.

Lo hice.

Edward suspiró en mi boca y tomó el porta cinturón de mi jeans y tiró de mi hacia él haciéndome sentir que estaba excitado. Estábamos tan metidos en ese beso que su acción ni siquiera me asustó. Y ni siquiera me importó donde estábamos o que alguien podía vernos.

Gemí vergonzosamente en su boca al contrario de todo y eso lo hizo tomar mis caderas antes de apretar mi culo y gruñir mientras con una de sus manos traviesas levantaba una de mis piernas embistiendo en mi centro y joder que mentiría si eso no se sintió bien. Gruñí y mordí su labio inferior con presión antes de sentirlo embestir de nuevo y con fuerza obligándome a sentirlo más cerca y queriendo que lo hiciera de nuevo rodé mis caderas haciéndolo gemir y apretar mi trasero como un desesperado.

— Edward…

Gemí levantando mi rostro por las emociones que estaba sintiendo y que me estaban dejando sin respiración. Edward gimió y bajó sus besos hasta mi cuello sin quitar sus manos mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y yo sonreí cuando se detuvo y quitó muy lentamente sus manos mirando al rededor del estacionamiento sonrojándose.

— ¡Joder mujer! Quiero realmente ser un caballero contigo aunque suene cliché, pero….

— Lo sé —dije riéndome como una niña tonta. Él también sonrió respirando entrecortadamente.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó buscando mis ojos preocupado de pronto.

Le sonreí tomando su mano antes de moverla hasta mi culo de regreso. Los ojos de Edward se volvieron oscuros y gruñó antes de levantar de nuevo mi pierna y pegarme al auto con su cadera. Mordió mi barbilla haciéndome suspirar temblorosamente y luego continuó besando mi cuello lentamente.

— Estoy jodido.

Quise reírme pero mi carcajada quedó atorada en mi garganta al sentir sus manos en mis pechos. Edward buscó entre mi blusa mis pezones y estos reaccionaron inmediatamente por su toque y gemí ruidosamente sintiéndolo en mi centro antes de que él se separara de mi diciendo:

— Me siento como un jodido adolescente tocándote en un estacionamiento, cariño. Si seguimos así creo que tendré que pagar una multa por hacer cosas indecentes en una vía pública. Y estoy seguro de que Seth me matará con gusto si sabe que te hice pasar por algo así.

Lo vi tirar de su cabello un par de veces antes de dar un paso atrás sin dejar de mirarme, tomó mi barbilla y, aunque yo moría porque volviera a comportarse como un adolescente de nuevo conmigo, él sólo me miró con tanta intensidad que tuve que parpadear para ver si no estaba soñando.

— Te amo Bella. Más que a mi propia vida. No sé cómo esto pasó ni cuando, pero estoy feliz de tenerte y que estés dispuesta a vivir esto conmigo.

Luego se giró. Cuando iba a dar el paso, tomé la manga de su chaqueta y eso lo hizo girarse a verme.

— También te amo —susurré.

Sólo necesité un segundo para volver a estar perdida en sus brazos.

* * *

Guau! ya hay amor aquí! Y Charlie, jamás me lo hubiera esperado

Lidia withlock, Bella - Nympa, LadyRedScarlet bienvenidas a la historia

weirdandmore la verdad es que no lo se, pero es actualidad. A ver si Ann contesta

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; claribel . cabrera . 585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamlike; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz; Janneth; Flor Santana; nnuma76; jessicatatiana; Alice569; Maricoles; ang3lpop; Vero. G; Oss; Heart on Winter; catableu; katyta94; Wenday; LicetSalvatore; Emma; Iza; Andre22-twi; Marta Salazar; fathy . hurtado; calvialexa; vaneleyes; Zaidaly . medina; Joa Castillo; saraygarcia08; angi marie cullen; valentina . delafuente; torrespera172; Santa; Marie Sellory; chiquitza; Kalia Chaparro; Pameva; NarMaVeg; emlizabeth; bbluelilas; ShirlyM . Cullen; MariaL8; alimago; lauritacullenswan; Vampiremmangel; AstridCP; Chay; nayelihernandez126; simone . Ortiz . 7393; Fher; brigitte; Gissy Cullen Swan; Karenc2406; Valentina Paez; Elena; Marxtin; elizabeth1998; Desiblack; Eli mMasen; ClaryFlynn98; KRISS95; Alejandra Va; gina101528; CeCiegarcia; weirdanmore; yure2812; ConiLizzy; Alexa; PRISGE; Lys92; Night firefly; ari kimi; Coni; Chirly Stecy Lopez Arone; Italia; kotoko haruno; .1656; alo-star; little Whitiee; Amo0re Cullen; Javiera Alarcon Orellana; elexa . delgado . 9; ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN; Lidia withlock; Bella – Nympa; LadyRedScarlet

Nos leemos la semana que viene

Cuidaros

Jpv


	34. Capítulo 31

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Clara Mompean

* * *

**CAPITULO**** 31**

POV Bella

— Entonces regresaran mañana… —la voz de Seth sonó como si lo estuvieran estrangulando.

— No estás haciendo de esto una locura en tu cabeza, ¿verdad? ¿Así como si Edward y yo estuviésemos teniendo sexo desenfrenado en este momento o algo así? —pregunté con una sonrisa en mi voz, sonrojándome al recordar lo que Edward y yo hicimos en el estacionamiento del centro comercial.

Estábamos cerca de eso pero Seth no tenía por qué saberlo. Me sentía como una adolescente en sus brazos y estaba más que feliz.

— ¡Joder Bella! No pongas esas imágenes en mi cabeza ¿bien? Apenas estoy haciéndome a la idea de que tú y él están juntos

Me reí y miré mi lujosa, porque sí, no tenía otro nombre, habitación de hotel. Mientras tanto Seth guardó silencio un momento antes de decir a través del teléfono:

— Jamás habías estado tan feliz y no sabes lo feliz que me siento de oír eso. Creo que nunca te había escuchado reírte de esa forma hermana.

— Oh… ¡Seth! — dije sintiendo mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

Seth se rio y pude verlo sentado en su apartamento, riéndose como un niño, así que suspiré antes de responderle.

— Quiero esa felicidad para ti también hermanito.

Seth bufó antes de contestar.

— Estoy ocupado siendo un multimillonario, nena. Pero no me falta amor, eso es seguro.

— No quiero saberlo, espero que te protejas y…. — dije arrugando el rostro al pensar en las mujeres que seguramente se le tiraban encima a mí hermanito.

¡Iugh!*

— No estarás intentado darme la charla, ¿o sí?

— Creo que es tarde para eso ¿no crees? — dije y Seth bufó respondiéndome.

— Jamás será tarde para un consejo tuyo B. Pero Tyler cubrió esa parte de la charla muy bien te lo aseguro. Uso un plátano y…

— ¡Oh, demonios! ¡Basta!

Seth se rió fuerte y yo lo hice con él, algunas cosas jamás eran suficientes cuando se trataba de ser o intentar ser serios. Edward entró y alzó unas bolsas de comida rápida sonriéndome y yo me despedí de Seth en el teléfono antes de hablarle a Edward.

— ¿Qué es esa caja que escondes?

Edward se sonrojó pareciendo apenado y dijo:

— ¿Un _Monopoly_?

Caminé hacia la mesa y él sirvió nuestra comida.

— También he traído una película por si quieres verla.

— La película suena bien. Jugar al _Monopoly_ puede ser otro día.

Sonreí suavemente antes de robarle una zanahoria y morderla. Edward tomó mi mano y robó lo que quedaba de mi zanahoria antes de dejar un beso pequeño y alejarse.

— Bien cariño, tú mandas.

Jamás había sentido la comodidad que sentí con Edward, todo era espontáneo y sencillo con él. Con él yo podía ser quien era y él no iba a juzgarme.

Regresar a Seattle no fue difícil, y agradecí el hecho de no haber ido a Forks sola. Seth me abrazó y agradeció a Edward apretando su mano sin sonreírle. Esperaba que Edward algún día se ganara la confianza de Seth quien aún lo vigilaba cómo si fuera un alcón.

El mundo puede ser enorme cuando lo que buscas está para ti perdido.

Acomodé mi cabello y me miré al espejo mientras intentaba peinarlo, estaba demasiado largo. Ángela apareció de pronto en mi habitación sonriendo suavemente, mi puerta estaba entreabierta siempre por lo que ocurrió cuando salí de la cárcel así que ella solo se apoyó en el marco.

— ¿Puedo entrar?

Asentí y seguí peinándome, ella caminó hacia mí y cogió el cepillo de mis manos antes de mirarme a través del espejo y preguntar:

— ¿Te molesta?

Negué y ella sonrió comenzando a peinarme mientras tarareaba para sí misma, la dejé hacer y ella peinó mis cabellos despacio y sonrió diciéndome:

— Estás diferente de lo que estabas cuando saliste de ese horrible lugar. Estoy feliz por ti.

Acarició mi rostro y miró la foto que estaba en el buró de la habitación que me habían dado. Regresar de Forks con Edward había sido más fácil de lo que pensé.

Había aprendido mucho de ese viaje y una de las cosas más importantes de todas fue que Edward estaba conmigo y lo estaría en todo momento. Nos complementábamos como las piezas de un rompecabezas esperando armarse.

Miré la foto también. Una mujer ojos verdes sonreía abiertamente era joven y bella, hasta cierto punto parecía familiar, Ángela suspiró y se sentó a mi lado.

— Ella es Gianna, mi única hija.

— No sabía que tenías una hija —le dije.

Ángela tomó el retrato diciendo:

— Podrías creer que no, después de todo solo somos dos ancianos viviendo solos o bueno, eso era antes de que llegaras. Ella se fue joven y, hasta cierto punto, molesta con nosotros. Tenía algo que nos faltaba a su padre y a mí. Los jóvenes de hoy los ven como sueños y los viejos como nosotros los vemos cómo peligro, ¿sabes? Algunas decisiones son difíciles de tomar.

Suspiró y continuó.

— Gianna tenía todo con nosotros. Había amor, comprensión y algunas cuantas reglas que cumplir. Estábamos en casa cada día, Tyler estaba en las mañanas que yo daba clases y yo estaba en las tardes cuando él tenía que trabajar, no hubieron lujos Bella, pero ella era una adolescente a la que dimos demasiada protección y luego apareció Royce. Él era un chico problemático con una motocicleta y muchos tatuajes, intentamos no juzgarlo. Después de todo, era un chiquillo al igual que mi hija pero Tyler no pudo soportar ver cómo nuestra hija se convertía en algo que no era.

Empezó con algo tan sencillo como una llegada después del toque de queda en esta casa. No le tomamos importancia cuando ella pareció asustada de estar tarde en casa la primera vez así que lo dejamos pasar. Pero luego ella llegó con el cabello teñido y hasta comenzó a usar faldas cortas y camisas demasiado fuera de lugar. Aquellos sueños de convertirse en una doctora luego se vieron opacados con las ganas de conocer el mundo y luego vinieron las drogas y el alcohol. Algunas cosas no pueden mezclarse con otras, cielo. Mi hija se fue y nos gritó cosas horribles. Tyler salió a buscarla, estábamos desesperados porque ella simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro, contratamos detectives privados y gente que la buscara pero ella no quería ser encontrada.

Luego de unos años Tyler tuvo ese horrible accidente, era como una rutina para nosotros: yo me quedaba en casa esperando en la puerta y él salía en el auto yendo por todo Seattle tratando de encontrarla. Uno de esos días un auto lo sacó del camino y un camión casi le quita la vida, entonces fue cuando dejamos de buscarla y me enfoqué en ayudar a mi marido. Seth ya estaba en nuestras vidas aunque no conocía Gianna porque él vino a casa un mes después de que ella se marchó, aun así él ayudó con Tyler y estuvo allí con nosotros en todo momento. Creo que no hubiésemos podido hacer nada solos sin él, Bella.

Sonreí y tomé su mano derecha antes de que ella continuara.

— Sé lo que es perder un hijo. Pero también sé que, nos guste o no, con o sin ellos, la vida sigue y seguirá con o sin nosotros. Extraño a mi hija más que a nada en el mundo pero agradezco a Dios la vida que tenemos ahora.

Sin saber que decir acerqué hacia mí la fotografía para mirar bien a Gianna Crowley.

— Hubiese deseado una madre como tú —dije mientras seguía mirando la fotografía con melancolía.

Esta mujer se me hacía tan familiar.

Ángela suspiró y se levantó diciendo:

— Bueno, a veces el mundo nos da golpes a los que merecemos oro, cariño.

.

.

.

.

Suspiré con pesar mirando a Seth daba paso tras paso frente a mí. Una reunión familiar no era lo que había elegido yo para decidir lo que iba a hacer con las cenizas de mi hijo, pero Seth había decidido no informarme que iba a venir a cenar.

— Espero no estés hablando en serio —dijo.

Ángela tomó su mano diciendo conciliatoriamente.

— Seth, cariño...

Seth bufó molesto y me miró desubicado.

— Decidí enterrar sola a mi hijo. No puedo tener sus cenizas al lado de mi cama toda mi vida y tú no puedes pensar en que voy a verlos a ustedes allí cuando es algo personal.

— ¡Soy tu hermano!

— Y te amo mucho Seth, pero quiero hacer esto sola.

— Bella, ¿en qué momento vas a entender que somos tu familia?, que vamos a ser parte de tu vida y a estar aquí. No creo que sea prudente que lo hagas sola.

— Esto es solo mío, Seth.

Seth suspiró y asintió diciendo:

— Bien, haré los preparativos. ¡Demonios…!

Seth compró el mejor nicho en el cementerio de Seattle y la mejor placa para Quil en dos días, no hubo nada religioso, mi hijo y yo habíamos tenido suficiente de eso y yo vi como bajaban sus cenizas. Luego de que cerraran el agujero me senté.

— Hubiese dado la sangre que tengo en mis venas por un solo respiro tuyo — dije sintiendo el dolor abrirse paso en mi corazón.

Las lágrimas empezaron a inundarme, me había permitido llorar tan poco que hacerlo hoy después de casi once años era como una maldita jodida broma, aunque era mi hijo, la única parte de Jacob y mía y estaba hecha cenizas, aunque ahora tenía algo que no pude darle hace tanto tiempo. Una tumba. Y esto hacia tan real y difícil las cosas.

— Hubiese dado mi vida por escuchar tu llanto. Por ver tus ojos. ¡Oh, Dios! — sollocé. Como quería creer que Dios estaba escuchando, que mi hijo estaba a su lado sonriéndome y siendo feliz, pero mi fe se había perdido en la cárcel hace tanto tiempo.

— Mi pequeño angelito, mío. — Susurré sintiendo mis ojos llenos de lágrimas aunque parpadeé intentando alejarlas. — No pude protegerte y no sabes cuánto lo siento.

La lluvia repentina de Seattle hizo aparición. Me levanté no sin antes dejar un beso en su placa y girarme, Edward, Jasper, Seth, Tyler y Angela llevaban consigo muchas flores y miles de emociones me traspasaron dejándome muda.

— Jamás voy a volver a dejarte sola en algo así, Isabella. —dijo Seth.

Yo hipé abrazándolo con fuerza. Los demás se acercaron a la tumba de Quil dejando las flores

— Esto no te hace ningún bien Bella. ¡Mírate!, ahora estás llorando sobre la tumba de tu hijo. —dijo Edward quitándome del abrazo de Seth.

Yo me aferré a su caro traje como un salvavidas diciendo:

— Lo siento Edward.

— Cariño, llora lo que quieras pero mira a tu alrededor. Cielo, tienes una familia que quiere hacerlo contigo. Yo quiero muchísimo hacer todo contigo.

Quise decir algo pero no tenía palabras para hacerlo. Era tan difícil y extraño verme rodeada de personas que de pronto querían ser parte de mi vida, pero lo eran y estaban allí. Edward me acarició el rostro limpiando mis lágrimas y luego Ángela rezó sobre la tumba y Seth murmuró algo sin sentido mientras Edward rezaba al lado de Ángela sin soltar mi mano. Cuando terminamos empezamos a irnos pues la lluvia apremiaba un poco.

Tyler me lanzó un edredón y miró la lluvia conmigo en el pórtico en silencio antes de que Ángela nos trajera dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

— Me recuerdas a Mi hija.

Tomé un poco de chocolate caliente y seguí viendo la lluvia caer antes de que dijera:.

— Se dónde está.

Eso llamo mi atención y miré a Tyler quien seguía viendo la lluvia caer sin mirarme

— Pero jamás podría hacerle ese daño a Ángela.

— No lo entiendo — dije.

Él suspiró.

— Mi hija cometió muchos errores Bella, escogió su camino y, aunque he tratado por años liberarla de esas cadenas, no he podido hacerlo. Seattle es pequeño y sé que quizás conoces a Renesmee. Sé que vas a empezar a juzgarme, pero Bella, Royce le hizo mucho más daño a mi nieta de lo que él le hizo a su madre.

— Renesmee es…

— Es hija de Gianna. Es nuestra nieta.

El ruido de algo quebrándose se escuchó tras nosotros y yo miré a Ángela con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Buenas! Siento el retraso del capítulo. Vamos por parte, por un lado tenemos a Bella que ha intentado enterrar a su hijo sola, pero no la han dejado. La familia está para los buenos y malos momentos. Por otro lado tenemos a la hija de Tyler y Ángela, que se le creía desaparecida, pero Tyler sí que sabía, y no solo eso, sabía que tenía una nieta y no le dijo nada a Ángela. A saber como se desarrolla esto.

gonzarita6, yure2812 siento el retraso con el capítulo. Ayer me fue imposible poder subirlo

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; claribel . cabrera . 585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamlike; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz; Janneth; Flor Santana; nnuma76; jessicatatiana; Alice569; Maricoles; ang3lpop; Vero. G; Oss; Heart on Winter; catableu; katyta94; Wenday; LicetSalvatore; Emma; Iza; Andre22-twi; Marta Salazar; fathy . hurtado; calvialexa; vaneleyes; Zaidaly . medina; Joa Castillo; saraygarcia08; angi marie cullen; valentina . delafuente; torrespera172; Santa; Marie Sellory; chiquitza; Kalia Chaparro; Pameva; NarMaVeg; emlizabeth; bbluelilas; ShirlyM . Cullen; MariaL8; alimago; lauritacullenswan; Vampiremmangel; AstridCP; Chay; nayelihernandez126; simone . Ortiz . 7393; Fher; brigitte; Gissy Cullen Swan; Karenc2406; Valentina Paez; Elena; Marxtin; elizabeth1998; Desiblack; Eli mMasen; ClaryFlynn98; KRISS95; Alejandra Va; gina101528; CeCiegarcia; weirdanmore; yure2812; ConiLizzy; Alexa; PRISGE; Lys92; Night firefly; ari kimi; Coni; Chirly Stecy Lopez Arone; Italia; kotoko haruno; .1656; alo-star; little Whitiee; Amo0re Cullen; Javiera Alarcon Orellana; elexa . delgado . 9; ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN; Lidia withlock; Bella – Nympa; LadyRedScarlet; DanitLuna; gonzarita6

Nos leemos el domingo.

Jpv


	35. Capítulo 32

Los personajes principales le asignaron a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Clara Mompean

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

POV Bella

Edward me sonrió comenzando a besarme el cuello antes de decir:

— Eres magnífica. Es como si fueras un hilo rojo del destino uniendo todo como un rompecabezas perfecto.

Suspiré y le sonreí.

— No planeé nada eso, yo ni siquiera sabía que podía ser posible que Nessie fuera la nieta de Ángela. Hoy fue una montaña rusa de emociones.

— Bueno, eso no quita que los milagros existan cuando estás cerca. Hablando de otra cosa, quiero que vayas conmigo a la cena de ensayo de la boda de mi hermana. Es pasado mañana. —

dijo girandome en sus brazos antes de besarme con fuerza, estábamos increíblemente solos. Después de lo que había pasado en el cementerio, Ángela y Tyler se habían quedado junto a Seth ya que el estaba preocupado de ellos y Tyler parecía reacio a quedarse solo. Ambos iban a conocer a su nieta por primera vez en muchísimos añ y yo estábamos en su casa. El había sugerido pizza y películas pero habíamos desistido de ver una película después de comenzar a besarnos en el sofá.

— Bueno, no sé si sea buena idea cielo, sabes que…

Edward puso un dedo en mis labios callándome.

— Ellos tienen que conocerte y saber quién es la mujer de la que estoy enamorado.

Besó mis labios de nuevo y acarició mi espalda lentamente con cariño, estábamos en el sofá tocandonos como un par de adolescentes.

— ¿Enamorado? —dije juguetona.

Él respondió sonriendo.

— Locamente enamorado. Una vida contigo. Esto es lo que quiero Bella, y lo quiero contigo. No me importa mi madre, mi padre, nadie más que tú y yo en una vida juntos y felices.

— Sabes que no puedo pedirte que dejes de lado a tus padres en esto, Edward. Ellos tienen razón en una cosa: asesiné a Jacob.

Sabía muy bien de la aversión de los Cullen hacia mí. Edward no lo había escondido y Carlisle me había mostrado su verdadero aspecto también. Ninguno me quería por quien yo era y les daba la razón. Después de todo, tenía un pasado que no podría borrar nunca.

— En todo caso Bella, si ellos no tienen respeto por ti, no creo que yo deba tenerlo por ellos. Lejos de todo lo que hiciste en tu pasado ellos no conocen tus motivos. Y es tu vida, no deberían saberlo si tú no quieres. Mi padre no está siendo lo que me enseñó a ser: un hombre. Fue él quién me dijo que escuchará tu historia, el sabía quién era Seth. Y si ahora te está señalando como lo hace es por culpa del bastardo de Alec.

— Es el prometido de tu hermana. Sabes que será tu cuñado de por vida. —

dije mirando su camisa como si está fuera interesante. Edward tomó mi rostro con sus manos y me besó antes de decir:

— Y ruego al cielo que solo sea un estorbo en el camino de Alice. Nada me haría más feliz que eso.

Sonreí y rodé los ojos antes de besarlo de nuevo. Edward suspiró con fuerza antes de tomarme del cuello y profundizar el beso. Intenté acercarme a él y cuando no pude hacerlo, pasé una pierna sobre las suyas para sentarme a horcajadas. Edward bajó sus manos y las puso en mis piernas, tiró de mi acercándome más a él y pude sentirlo. Mi corazón aleteó en mi pecho como si quisiera salirse, había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Sus manos subieron desde mi espalda hasta mi trasero y apretó acercándome más a él. Miles de terminaciones nerviosas que creía muertas despertaron y gemi cuando sus manos me siguieron acariciando hasta llegar a mi espalda, me moví buscando sentir más de Edward y sus besos se volvieron desesperados. No supe en que punto el me tenía bajo su cuerpo, pero lo que me sorprendió fue el hecho de no estar asustada por nada del mundo.

Estaba sintiendo cada una de sus caricias y jamás me había sentido así jamás, ni siquiera en mi juventud. Cada beso de Edward era como una descarga de electricidad despertando cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Cada caricia suya era como si alguna especie de droga estuviera corriendo por mis venas.

Edward comenzó a quitar botón por botón mi camisa y a dejar besos sobre mi cuello antes de bajar hasta mi sujetador, acercó su pelvis a la mía y ambos gemimos al sentir el roce de nuestros sexos.

— Joder. — gruñó empujando de nuevo antes de regresar su boca a la mía.

El pantalón de vestir que me había puesto ese dia estaba haciéndonos un favor a ambos. Chillé sorprendida cuando me levantó y rodee su cadera con mis piernas sin saber muy bien que hacer. Edward se rió y comenzo a caminar conmigo a cuestas antes de abrir una puerta y antes de que me diese cuenta, ambos estábamos en su cama basándonos de nuevo.

— Mirame Bella. —susurró

Solo entonces comprendí que tenía mis ojos cerrados. Mi corazón latió frenético y despacio, abrí mis ojos con miedo encontrándome con tanto amor en los suyos que me sobrepasó y sonreí. Tuve que tocar su rostro. Edward quitó el cabello de mi rostro antes de decir:

— Allí estás.

Luego besó mi nariz, mis ojos y mis mejillas antes de acariciar mis labios con los suyos y besarme de nuevo. Suspiré, porque cada vez que tocábamos los labios del otro era como si empezáramos de nuevo y no pudiéramos terminar.

—Voy a hacerte el amor, Bella. —susurró antes de tomar mi mano y ponerla sobre su pecho.

Sentí su corazón latir tan fuerte como el mío. Edward rozó sus labios sobre los míos y susurró:

— Solo somos tu y yo, cielo. Tu, la Bella de diecisiete años inocente y sin pasado, y yo, el Edward de veintiuno, estamos escondiendonos de mis padres en mi habitación riéndonos como tontos. Y yo estoy tan enamorado de ti casi como si estuviera loco.

Mis ojos picaron por las lágrimas y Edward los limpió continuando con su historia.

— Conociste a Alice en la escuela y ella y tú tienen tardes enteras de películas y estudios. Mis padres te aman y yo tengo esta insana obsesión con la mejor amiga de mi hermana. Yo te amo en secreto y tú...

— Te miro entre mis pestañas cuando Alice no está mirando. También te amo y eso no es un secreto, no podría ocultar todo este amor que siento por tí. — le susurré porque si hablaba en voz alta iba a llorar.

Quise imaginar ese pasado, quise creer que era real, pero Edward no me dió tiempo de pensar.

Me besó con desesperación y terminó de desabotonar mi blusa dejando besos regados sobre todo mi pecho. Besó sobre mi corazón y susurró:

— Mira que hermoso es saber que tu corazón late como el mío, como si fuera uno solo.

Cada palabra que salió de sus labios fue romántica y dulce. Edward me desnudó no solo el cuerpo, también el alma. La reparó con cada caricia y se encargó de besar todas y cada una de mis cicatrices.

Esa noche por primera vez en años comprendí que el amor no era nada comparado con lo que había vivido con Jacob.

Edward suspiró y besó cada una de mis cicatrices, sentí su placer cada vez que sus caderas conectaban con las mías, gemi e hice sonidos que jamás había hecho y lo escuche gruñir al sentir mi orgasmo cerca del suyo.

— Dejame llevarte al cielo amor.

Su cuerpo acarició el mío y fue todo lo que pude soportar, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de dormir después de eso. Hicimos el amor mil veces más y en cada una terminamos sonriendo, mirando el uno al otro sin nada que pudiera arruinar esto que estábamos sintiendo.

….

Sonreí al mirar a Jasper esperándome en la entrada de la fundación al día siguiente y estaba tan feliz de verlo que lo abrace sorprendiendolo, el me había visto bajar del auto de Edward.

— Bueno no quiero suponer nada, pero parece fue una buena noche. Es como pensar en mi hermana haciendo la caminata de la vergüenza.

Me reí a carcajadas y me sonrojé al recordar las manos de Edward recorriendo mi cuerpo. Jasper hizo una mueca y todo su cuerpo se estremeció fingiendo estar asustado.

— Soy tan feliz Jasper. —dije.

Él me siguió a dentro de la fundación diciendo:

— Casi no puedo notarlo.

Seguí caminando con el a mis espaldas y cuando entre en el pasillo de los consultorios el dijo:

— Me llamaron de la Universidad de Seattle Washington esta mañana.

Me detuve y me giré hacia Jasper quien tenía un sobre en su mano derecha que no había notado ¿Lo habría llevado siempre con el?

— Esto es para ti Bella. —dijo extendiéndolo.

Lo tomé y mis manos temblaron mientras lo abría y el logo de la universidad me saludaba.

_"Isabella Marie Swan, se le notifica que su beca de estudio completa en la especialización de psiquiatría ha sido aprobada por la universidad estatal de Seattle Washington. La esperamos el día 23 de octubre para poder realizar los procedimientos…"_

Chillé y salté sobre Jasper quien se rió conmigo en sus brazos diciendo:

— Mierda, ahora sí estás feliz. La notificación me llegó está mañana, van a aceptarte en la universidad y puedes hacer tus prácticas aquí con nosotros si quieres. Cuando tengas que hacerlas, por supuesto.

— Dios.

Fue lo único que pude decir sin poder creérmelo tal y como cada cosa buena me estaba pasando. Me sentía tan feliz...

— Por Bella, quien está empezando una nueva y maravillosa etapa de su vida. —dijo Alec tras de mí.

Jasper se tenso y yo me giré para ver al imbécil que estaba intentando opacar mi día. Alec aplaudió como lo había hecho en el juicio tres meses atrás y la sonrisa arrogante no dejó su rostro

— Jacob debe de estar moviendo las estrellas a tu favor, ¿no crees?

— Creo que los…

Tomé la mano de Jasper y el se paralizó a mi lado comprendiendo todo sin continuar hablando, quedándose a mi lado.

—Parece que tienes nuevos amigos. —dijo Alec viendo nuestras manos unidas.

— Señor Mclaren…

— Dejemos la educación para personas que conocen el significado de esa palabra Isabella. Necesito hablar contigo.

— Eso no será posible sin mi abogado. —dije.

Alec sonrió abiertamente diciendo:

— Bueno, dado que tú abogado y tu parecen estar follando como conejos ¿adivina quién no tiene un abogado? ¿Fue así como le pagaste a Edward Masen? Después de todo no estaba tan equivocado contigo, ¿no? —dijo desdeñosamente.

Apreté la mano de Jasper sin saber que responder pero una voz a mis espaldas dijo:

— Estoy seguro de que eso tiene respuesta ¿no es así, cuñado?

Alec se detuvo y palideció. Me giré y un hombre de la altura y complexión de un oso junto a una muy hermosa mujer me sonrieron suavemente.

— Señorita Swan, soy Emmett Cullen su nuevo abogado. —dijo con un brillo en sus ojos que no supe identificar.

Alec gruñó.

— ¿Eres abogado? — preguntó sorprendido.

Emmett lo miró desde su estatura y respondió:

— ¿Quieres ver mi título?

— ¿Podemos ir a mi despacho? Soy el abogado de su difunto esposo y hay un testamento. —dijo Alec en respuesta pareciendo furioso.

Sin saber qué decir miré a Emmett quien suspiró diciendo:

— Hay una sala de juntas en este edificio que podemos usar, ¿Rosie?

Se giró hacia su esposa quién le sonrió tensa mirando a su alrededor diciendo:

— Por supuesto cariño.

Seguí a ambos hombres y Emmett me dejó entrar a la sala de juntas después de Alec quien se sentó y comenzó a hablar.

—Como te anuncie antes Isabella tu ex marido dejo un testamento y voy a leertelo.

—¿Porque hoy y no hace once años?

—Estabas en la cárcel hace once años niña. Acabas de salir de prisión.

Dijo abriendo su portafolios negro y sacando un documento que Emmett le arrebató de las manos

—¿La señorita Swan no fue informada de este testamento nunca?

Preguntó y comenzó a leerlo. Alec pareció fuera de lugar y dijo

—¿Puedo recordarte que estuvo en la cárcel demasiados años ?

Emmett hizo un

—Jum

Mirando seriamente el papel antes de decir

—Bueno al parecer eres dueña de la mitad de Forks incluyendo la iglesia y la maderera que Jacob le compro a tu padre biológico.

Dijo y luego extendió el documento a Alec quien lo tomo furioso diciendo

—Con la condición de no destruir el legado de los Black Dwyer. Y de vivir en Forks para siempre.

—Está tiene que ser una jodida broma

Dije y Alec sonrió abiertamente diciendo

—Si, eso es más que cierto Isabella. Debería de ser una jodida broma.

* * *

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; claribel . cabrera . 585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamlike; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz; Janneth; Flor Santana; nnuma76; jessicatatiana; Alice569; Maricoles; ang3lpop; Vero. G; Oss; Heart on Winter; catableu; katyta94; Wenday; LicetSalvatore; Emma; Iza; Andre22-twi; Marta Salazar; fathy . hurtado; calvialexa; vaneleyes; Zaidaly . medina; Joa Castillo; saraygarcia08; angi marie cullen; valentina . delafuente; torrespera172; Santa; Marie Sellory; chiquitza; Kalia Chaparro; Pameva; NarMaVeg; emlizabeth; bbluelilas; ShirlyM . Cullen; MariaL8; alimago; lauritacullenswan; Vampiremmangel; AstridCP; Chay; nayelihernandez126; simone . Ortiz . 7393; Fher; brigitte; Gissy Cullen Swan; Karenc2406; Valentina Paez; Elena; Marxtin; elizabeth1998; Desiblack; Eli mMasen; ClaryFlynn98; KRISS95; Alejandra Va; gina101528; CeCiegarcia; weirdanmore; yure2812; ConiLizzy; Alexa; PRISGE; Lys92; Night firefly; ari kimi; Coni; Chirly Stecy Lopez Arone; Italia; kotoko haruno; .1656; alo-star; little Whitiee; Amo0re Cullen; Javiera Alarcon Orellana; elexa . delgado . 9; ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN; Lidia withlock; Bella – Nympa; LadyRedScarlet; DanitLuna; gonzarita6

Nos leemos el domingo.

Jpv


	36. Chapter 36

Los personajes principales le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Clara Mompean

* * *

Capítulo 34: El amor no es justo

POV Bella.

— En ninguna parte del documento dice eso.

Alec miró furioso a Emmett diciendo:

— Ahí no, pero aquí sí.

Un sobre blanco salió del mismo maletín que la carpeta del testamento y me lo entregó. Miré la carta que me estaba dando y le dije:

— La abriste.

Alec pareció muy molesto y respondió a la defensiva.

—Estaba allí cuando Jacob la escribió. Sé lo que dice. Éramos mejores amigos, ¿o acaso lo olvidaste?

Emmett levantó una ceja.

— Estoy dudando mucho de tu sexualidad, cuñado. Pasabas más tiempo con Jacob que chica-cisne. Y ella era su esposa.

Quise reírme de la cara de pánico de Alec pero de un momento a otro su sonrisa come-mierda me asustó.

—¿Por qué no vamos y le preguntamos a tu hermana acerca de mi sexualidad, cuñado?

Emmett gruñó fríamente quebrando el lápiz en su mano y pensé que quizás tener todo en el mundo económicamente hablando era algo que hasta hace unos años quería.

Ya no.

No iba a regresar a Forks. Ese ya no era mi hogar. Y la verdad, dudaba mucho de que alguna vez lo hubiese sido..

Sin abrir la carta me levanté y Emmett me siguió poniéndose de pie igual. Levanté mi rostro ante un Alec quien pareció confundido al oírme decir:

— Devuélveles esto a los Dwyer. Pero la maderera y el restaurante son de mis padres. Si hay dinero de por medio, ese dónalo a la caridad. No quiero nada que venga de parte de Jacob.

— ¿Debo asumir que crees que yo me tomaré el tiempo en esto? Es papeleo que no voy a hacer para ti, Isabella. No soy tu maldito lamebotas.

— Deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices o terminarás siéndolo. La vida da muchísimas vueltas McLaren. —

dijo Seth entrando junto a su séquito de guardaespaldas. Miré a Alec quien palideció y se levantó dejando las carpetas en la sala de juntas mientras decía:

— Tienes abogados y dinero suficiente para hacer lo que te venga en gana. No me jodas con papeleo que no me interesa una mierda. Firma esas estupideces o haz lo que quieras con esos malditos papeles.

Luego de eso salió dejándonos a todos impresionados.

Me giré hacia Emmett para poder agradecerle por su ayuda.

— Agradezco mucho que estuviese aquí señor Cullen.

Emmett rodó los ojos y me dijo

— Señor Cullen es mi padre, linda; yo soy Em. Si te parece bien, claro.

— Necesito que un abogado revise esos papeles. —dije y Emmett sonrió abiertamente.

— Conozco a uno que te lo hará gratis

Seth hizo mala cara a mi lado y gruñó. Emmett Se rio abiertamente y Rosalie apareció de pronto a su lado junto a Jasper diciendo:

— Ese hombre me cae peor que una patada en los ovarios es un jodido idiota.

— Rosie, nena… —dijo Emmett pareciendo consternado pero ella le rodo los ojos antes de mirarme y sonreír.

— Así que… tú eres Isabella Swan….

...

Me miré en el espejo y Ángela me sonrió abiertamente.

— Estás preciosa.

Mi cabello estaba rizado gracias a ella y una blusa color vino junto con unos jeans que parecían hacer a mis piernas no terminar jamás, hacían juego conmigo. Miré mi forma elegante y sencilla de vestir como algo nuevo, Ángela roció un poco de colonia sobre mí y me abrazó diciendo con dulzura:

— Vas a cambiarle la mente a esa gente, Bella.

Los Cullen estaban celebrando la última cena de ensayo de la boda de Alice Cullen, la bebé de la familia. Y yo iba a ir de la mano de Edward como su pareja. Me sonrojé un poco al verlo recostado en la puerta de mi habitación en un traje elegante gris y él sonrió como si yo fuera una visión en sus ojos expresivos.

— Creo que mi coche se averiará hoy y en lugar de a casa de mis padres te llevaré a la mía.

Ángela rodo los ojos y le palmeó el pecho mientras salía para dejarnos solos diciéndole:

— Suenas cómo Tyler, son unos desvergonzados.

Edward se rio y cogió mi mano tirando de mi hasta poder besarme.

— Estás increíblemente hermosa.

Me reí al sentir sus manos en mi trasero pero un suspiro desesperado se me escapó cuando presionó mi trasero hacia él caminando conmigo hacia dentro de mi habitación riéndonos como tontos. Suspiró sobre mi boca.

— Demasiado hermosa. Preciosa. Tan tú.

Me reí aún más cuando giró conmigo en sus brazos fingiendo bailar antes de que me hiciera inclinarme.

— Te amo. — susurró.

Yo emocionada toqué su rostro respondiéndole.

— Te amo.

Porque lo amaba y Edward sonrió abiertamente tirando de mi hasta su auto.

— Vamos a esa fiesta que si no terminaré haciendo una locura.

Me reí con humor siguiéndolo feliz y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. La casa de los Cullen era todo lo que se podía llamar lujos. Con grandes ventanales y hermosa y lujosa decoración vi como gente bajaba, entraba y salía arreglando la casa para lo que parecía iba a ser una boda.

Alec fue cordial al igual que Alice quien al verme sonrió y se movió incómodamente en un vestido blanco que le quedaba bajo las rodillas con mangas largas de encaje haciéndola lucir extraña. Parecía mayor, deslizó un poco su cabello y el maquillaje extra me hizo retroceder un poco. Mi cuello pico cuando la vi moverse con dificultad y estoy segura de que nadie lo notó porque fue imperceptible.

Porque era normal que nadie viera las señales.

Porque nadie lo había vivido antes.

_No..!_

Quise gritar, alejarla de él, pero en ese momento Carlisle se acercó a nosotros junto a su esposa la madre de Edward deduje, pues venían de la mano.

— Creí que vendrías sólo. —dijo tratando de parecer cordial mirando a todos lados.

Edward se tensó pero sonrió y le respondió hablando entre dientes.

— Isabella está conmigo, Carlisle.

Vi a Emmett Cullen caminar hasta nosotros con una sonrisa antes de abrazarme como si me conociera de toda la vida y preguntarme:

—¿Cómo estás chica-cisne?

Sonreí ante su apodo y Rosalie apareció de pronto diciendo:

— Parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma. ¿Estás bien?

Sonreí hacia ella y le tomé la mano para responderle.

— Estoy bien.

Los Cullen se fueron después de eso. Sin embargo, seguí con la mirada los movimientos sobreactuados de Alice quien tembló cuando Alec le susurró algo al oído apretando su cintura.

Quise correr al verla así, protegerla, sus ojos tenían el matiz de vida que tenían los míos cuando estuve con Jacob. Sabía reconocer a una mujer que estaba pasando por lo que yo había pasado a miles de kilómetros.

Era imposible no saber que Alice estaba aterrada en su jaula de cristal. Yo había estado en una y sabía lo que se sentía.

El terror de estar a expensas de un monstruo.

Habían muchas personas rodeándola y ella parecía asustada del mundo.

— Estás empezando a preocuparme.

Preparé el mejor argumento que pude para evadir a Edward y no encontré ninguno pero de pronto Tyler y Ángela se unieron a nosotros y comenzamos a conversar amenamente. Edward no me quitó la mirada y yo traté de sonreírle.

No pude.

Miré a Alice desde lejos por lo que pareció una eternidad vigilando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos antes de verla irse al baño, dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me levanté también mientras mi corazón latía en mis oídos.

Iba a seguirla.

La escuché gemir de dolor en el baño pues me pegué a la puerta como una loca acosadora y mis dientes rechinaron cuando me di cuenta que no me había equivocado.

Cuando salió se asustó al verme afuera del baño y yo la dejé salir mirando que nadie estuviera cerca pero ella pasó de mi evadiéndome.

—No estás sola. — le dije.

Ella se detuvo a espaldas de mí antes de que yo repitiera lo que acababa de decirle.

— No estás sola.

Alice se giró y me miró desubicada antes de fingir, porque era capaz de quitarme una mano apostando que ella sabía de lo que yo estaba hablando. Y ella estaba fingiendo no saberlo, como yo lo había hecho hacía tanto tiempo con la diferencia de que yo no había tenido quien me preguntase o se preocupase.

— Él no va a cambiar, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Tu hijo no lo hará cambiar.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo y yo continué.

— La primera vez pensaste que fue tu culpa, un accidente que no iba a volver a pasar…

—No sé de qué estás hablando… —sollozó apretando sus manos en puños.

Yo parpadeé ante las emociones que me golpeaban el pecho.

— La segunda vez fue peor y ahora estás asustada y solo ruegas para que termine y te preguntas, ¿qué estoy haciendo mal?

— No lo entiendes.

— Mírate en un espejo Alice, yo soy tú hace más de once años.

—Te equivocas – escupió mirando tras de ella. Luego sus ojos brillaron diciendo— Yo no soy una asesina estúpida con sueños imposibles de una vida que no se merece.

Jadeé porque, ¡joder!, sería mentirosa si no pensara que eso no había dolido cómo el infierno. Ella continuó.

— No me compares contigo, eres mala. ¡Mírate! Alejaste a mi hermano de sus sueños y de su familia ¿Cómo puedes querer venir a juzgarme o a decir que sabes quién soy cuando no lo sabes?

Retrocedí y golpeé la espalda de Edward. Lo supe porque me giré asustada y él me estabilizó poniendo sus manos en mis hombros. Alice intentó alejarse de nosotros ya que caminó queriendo evitar a su hermano pero yo la detuve diciendo:

— No cometas el error que yo cometí hace once años. Mira que aún tienes a tu hijo contigo y yo solo tengo una tumba con sus cenizas.

Alice respingó poniendo sus manos cubriendo en su vientre y comenzó a caminar como si la siguiera el mismísimo infierno. Edward en cambio, palideció de pronto y negó soltándose del agarre que tenía en mi cintura al ver mi rostro. Sabía que podía leerme, el problema es que no tenía idea de cuánto.

—¿Por qué querías hablar con Alice? —dijo retrocediendo unos pasos. Di un paso en su dirección y él me miró a los ojos pareciendo indefenso. — Dime que…

— Edward… —dije queriendo tocarlo pero él retrocedió todavía más y se giró hacia la fiesta sin escucharme.

Lo seguí sabiendo lo que iba a pasar. Él caminó como un toro hasta ubicar a Alec quien le levantó una copa cuando lo vio acercarse sonriendo. Edward gruñó y se lanzó hacia él a golpearlo derribándolo con furia ciega haciendo que todos jadearan al verlo golpeando a su cuñado.

— ¡DIME!– le gritó continuando, golpeándole —¿¡QUÉ SE SIENTE SER GOLPEADO POR UN HOMBRE!? ¡MALDITO ABUSADOR DE MIERDA!

Quise interponerme, pero Emmett me detuvo por la cintura tirándome hacia atrás y dio un paso al frente golpeando a Alec en el proceso. Carlisle y varios de los hombres que estaban se metieron, pues lo hermanos Cullen estaban haciendo un gran show golpeando la mierda fuera de Alec. Alice palideció y yo fui hacia ella al verla tocarse el vientre pero entre la revuelta, Edward se levantó arremetiendo de nuevo contra Alec interponiéndose en mi camino. De repente el grito de Alice se escuchó y todos se detuvieron asustados ella me miró y caminó hacia mí haciéndose espacio en el revuelo antes de golpearme el rostro tirándome al suelo.

— ¡Esto es tu maldita culpa!

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verme en el suelo y Ángela y Rosalie me ayudaron a levantarme puse la mano en mi mejilla al sentir sangre gotear de ella y la miré sin parpadear.

— Miren a esta maldita mujer.— dijo señalándome – Destruyó su vida matando a su marido y no le bastó con eso, no. Ahora está aquí queriendo destruir mi familia. Y lo está logrando.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas también, pero Edward la tomó del brazo y se lo levantó rompiendo de un tirón la manga del vestido que llevaba. Jadeos demasiado fuertes de escucharon por todos lados al ver la mano que Edward le sostenía en alto con tantos moratones que no se podían contar. Carlisle, quien sostenía a Alec junto a un hombre que no reconocí lo lanzó frente a él y lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo dejó inconsciente.

— La maldita fiesta terminó. —gruñó fríamente mirándonos a todos.

Me giré para irme y la mayoría de las personas me siguieron. Ángela me sostuvo y no supe que lo estaba haciendo hasta que sentí mis piernas flaquear

— ¡Isabella!

Eso fue lo último que escuché antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

Tenia muchísimo sin detenerme por aquí pero bueno me estoy aprovechando del ordenador de mi hermana, chicas estamos en los últimos capítulos y aunque duele un poco espero que los disfruten tanto como yo, Joana y Clara gracias por acompañarme en esta hermosa aventura, Joana por tomarte el tiempo de subir los capítulos, sepase se que ella lo hace y les trae estas maravillosas historias a uds. Nena sin ti yo seguiría siendo una loca escritora escondida del mundo. Un especial agradecimiento a todas nuestras lectoras que dejan review y a nuestras lectoras fantasmas. Hasta el próximo domingo!

Tecupi: Emmett aparece en el primer capitulo.

Bienvenida: TheYos16.

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; claribel . cabrera . 585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamlike; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz; Janneth; Flor Santana; nnuma76; jessicatatiana; Alice569; Maricoles; ang3lpop; Vero. G; Oss; Heart on Winter; catableu; katyta94; Wenday; LicetSalvatore; Emma; Iza; Andre22-twi; Marta Salazar; fathy . hurtado; calvialexa; vaneleyes; Zaidaly . medina; Joa Castillo; saraygarcia08; angi marie cullen; valentina . delafuente; torrespera172; Santa; Marie Sellory; chiquitza; Kalia Chaparro; Pameva; NarMaVeg; emlizabeth; bbluelilas; ShirlyM . Cullen; MariaL8; alimago; lauritacullenswan; Vampiremmangel; AstridCP; Chay; nayelihernandez126; simone . Ortiz . 7393; Fher; brigitte; Gissy Cullen Swan; Karenc2406; Valentina Paez; Elena; Marxtin; elizabeth1998; Desiblack; Eli mMasen; ClaryFlynn98; KRISS95; Alejandra Va; gina101528; CeCiegarcia; weirdanmore; yure2812; ConiLizzy; Alexa; PRISGE; Lys92; Night firefly; ari kimi; Coni; Chirly Stecy Lopez Arone; Italia; kotoko haruno; .1656; alo-star; little Whitiee; Amo0re Cullen; Javiera Alarcon Orellana; elexa . delgado . 9; ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN; Lidia withlock; Bella – Nympa; LadyRedScarlet; DanitLuna; gonzarita6; Daniela . pavezparedes

Besos Ann.


	37. Capítulo 34

Los personajes principales le asignaron a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Clara Mompean

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

POV Bella.

A ti.

La pesadez de mi cuerpo se alejó y un dolor de cabeza me hizo querer cerrar los ojos. Intenté mover mi mano para tocar mi mejilla pues esta picaba y no pude hacerlo, así que abrí los ojos mirando a Edward aferrado a mi durmiendo incómodo.

Jasper me miró y apuntó en una carpeta diciendo:

—Bueno, me alegro que estés de vuelta y eso es bueno ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Solo me duele la cabeza y mi mejilla pica un poco.

Jasper asintió y miró a Edward.

—Tienes una herida pequeña en la mejilla. Edward parecía preocupado.

Arrugué mi rostro y miré en su dirección.

—No fue su culpa. Edward es diferente.

—Espero que ese diferente sea bueno ¿Tengo que preocuparme por ti? —preguntó Jasper mirándome fijamente de forma extraña.

— No lo creo, ¿sabes por qué me desmayé?

—Estamos haciendo unos exámenes de sangre para saberlo Bella, pero no tendremos los resultados hasta dentro de unas horas. Seth y Ángela están afuera y Rosalie y Emmett acaban de irse, creo. Lo más seguro es que haya sido tu presión arterial ya que la traías alta cuando llegaste, aun así pedí los análisis para descartar cualquier cosa —dijo mirándome fijamente para luego continuar. —Me dijeron lo que pasó, con la chica Cullen.

Miré a Edward quien se movió incómodamente:

— A veces quisiera no haber vivido todo lo que viví Jasper.

— Bella... —comenzó a decir, pero yo le interrumpí.

—Aun así no creo haber hecho mucho. Ella parecía ciega y no la veo levantando cargos o diciendo algo en contra de ese bastardo en un futuro cercano.

— Bueno, eres increíble. Si sus padres no lo habían notado y tú lo hiciste, eso te hace buena Bella. Aunque notaste que alguien está siendo abusado porque tú lo fuiste y no es algo que todos hubiésemos querido para ti —mientras Jasper hablaba miré a Edward. —Edward te ha traído de vuelta, linda y creo que todos estamos agradecidos con él por ser tu polo tierra. Iré a hablar con la enfermera, creo que sería bueno que ambos fueran a casa aunque quiero que lo convenzas de dejarse limpiar los golpes. Y que si te sientes mareada vengas al hospital de inmediato, me encargaré de leerte los resultados mañana temprano.

Asentí y comencé a pasar la mano en el cabello de Edward sintiéndolo deslizarse entre mis dedos. Edward gimió como si le gustara y suspiró tomando mi mano antes de levantar el rostro y gemir de dolor. Tenía un ojo morado y la mejilla llena de sangre seca. Me levanté y él lo hizo conmigo diciendo:

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Jasper dice que es mi presión arterial, estaré bien.

Edward asintió no muy convencido y la enfermera entró de pronto con un botiquín en la mano mirando a Edward de no muy buena manera.

— Tienes que dejar que te limpien —le dije. Miré a la enfermera hacerlo mientras él no me quitaba la vista de encima

— Lo siento — dijo.

Yo parpadeé al sentir las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos.

— No es tu culpa — le respondí.

Edward parpadeó también con sus ojos llorosos al contestarme

— Ella no…

Seth entró junto a Ángela y ambos al verme de pie me abrazaron interrumpiéndonos en el proceso. Edward dejó que le terminaran de limpiar y cuando la enfermera se fue, Jasper fue el que entró.

— Bueno puedes irte a casa, pero te necesito para una consulta contigo mañana ¿vale?

Asentí mientras intentaba mirar a otro lado y Edward se tocó el pecho al levantarse.

— Estaremos aquí — dijo para después tomar y mano y ayudarme a salir.

Seth se interpuso entre nosotros y me dijo:

—Voy a llevarte a casa.

Quise soltar la mano de Edward, pero él solo me puso detrás suya.

— Realmente agradecería que me dejaras quedarme con Bella esta noche. Necesitamos hablar y…

Seth bufó y todos sus guardaespaldas nos rodearon cuando él se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar terminar a Edward:

— Escucha Masen, Isabella no tiene por qué estar aquí y soportar esto. Tu familia la lastimó y yo no voy a permitir que la manipules con tus absurdos problemas familiares cuando ella no está en condiciones.

— Seth…

Mi hermano me miró después de nombrarlo pero él continuó:

— No eres _Super Girl_, Isabella. No vas a salvar al mundo de las mujeres que quieren ser abusadas por bastardos. Eres una extraordinaria mujer humana. Solo mira lo que pasó hoy.

— ¡Basta! —grité. La mirada vulnerable de Seth me hizo querer llorar porque, aunque no quería aceptarlo, me sentía mal. Las palabras de Alice habían hecho mella en mí y no quería comportarme como una tonta, pero también estaba aceptando que era humana. Había aprendido que sentir no era malo en cuanto me permitiera demostrar lo que estaba sintiendo. — Creo que soy lo suficientemente grande para decidir, Seth. Estoy bien.

Seth me miró y luego dio un paso atrás diciendo:

— Bien.

Edward suspiró aliviado y me llevó a su auto. Cuando aparcamos en su casa y él entró se quedó piedra al ver a sus padres sentados en el comedor. Esme Cullen parecía haber envejecido mil años en muy poco tiempo y Carlisle tenía sus manos llenas de sangre seca.

—¿Tienes botiquín? —le pregunté. Edward señaló su baño sin dejar de ver a sus padres quienes parecían asombrados de vernos juntos.

— Tengo que hablar contigo, hijo. —comenzó a decir Carlisle al verme alejarme.

Abrí la puerta del baño y cuando me giré, Esme estaba detrás de mí y sus ojos tenían lágrimas no derramadas.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó hipando. Yo fruncí el ceño puesto que no entendía nada, pero ella se limpió los ojos y continuó. — Se supone que soy su madre y no lo vi…

— Señora Cullen...

— Esme, llámame Esme. Soy su madre y no lo vi… — susurró para luego sentarse en la taza del baño.

Miré a Edward en busca de ayuda pero él parecía estar ocupado con su padre. Me giré a Esme, quien parecía esperar una respuesta, así que me senté en la entrada de la puerta y, como toda cobarde, busqué en mi abrigo hasta encontrar la caja de cigarrillos que llevaba escondida. Saqué uno y lo encendí, di una calada que bien pudo haberme matado si fuera una enferma de cáncer que era a dónde seguramente me dirigiría algún día si no dejaba de fumar.

— A veces no es sobre si eres lo suficientemente observadora para saberlo…. — comencé — es sobre si sabes cómo esconderlo, solo si lo has vivido. Solo así es como realmente lo sabes. Solía correr cuando Jacob llegaba a la casa de un lado a otro atendiéndolo porque si tenía suerte, sus amantes lo habían dejado cansado y él solo me ignoraba. Un día llegó con esa gran escopeta a casa y vi que la guardarla. Él me dijo en un grito "esta maldita escopeta y gaveta quedan prohibidas de tocar. Ni siquiera quiero que les quites el polvo." Y yo continué viendo esa escopeta por dos años antes de tener el valor de tomarla en mis manos. Esa escopeta Esme, era mi vida. Puede que no lo entiendas, pero a cada golpe que Jacob me daba, yo le llamaba muerte. Y esa escopeta representaba mi vida, esa que podía tomar en mis manos y usar. Y vivir. Espero de verdad que tu hija no tome la decisión equivocada con su vida. Yo pagué por hacerlo, por no tomar las riendas de mi vida y huir. Hice cosas muy malas y tontas y te aseguro que las consecuencias de eso fueron muy caras al pagarlas.

Di otra calada y Esme me miró antes de levantarse y quitarme el cigarro de las manos para darle una calada como una experta. Sonreí mientras la veía fumar el cigarrillo de lleno antes de verla acabándoselo y luego la vi tirarlo al suelo y patearlo.

— Carlisle —dijo en voz alta viendo cómo me levantaba. Luego caminó hacia su marido y me volvió a mirar. — Quiero ir a casa, pero también quiero hablar con el fiscal de distrito. Tenemos las fotos que sacamos de Alice, quiero hundir a ese maldito bastardo en la cárcel y no me importa mi hija en este momento. Quizás hasta le compre una escopeta.

Carlisle palideció y luego retrocedió antes de que Esme volviese a hablar.

— Una de juguete que parezca real, muy real, para darle una lección a ese maldito hijo de puta.

— ¡Esme!

— ¡Mamá!

Comencé a reírme en voz alta a carcajadas por lo bizarro de la situación y Esme me siguió riéndose también. Ambas no dejamos de reír hasta que estábamos llorando y Esme miró a Carlisle diciendo:

—Sabes que no estoy bromeando, ¿verdad? Porque realmente quiero que lo encierres y que no salga jamás.

Carlisle asintió.

— Llamaré a Eleazar por si esto se nos sale de las manos querida.

Esme se giró hacia mí.

— Quiero que vengas mañana a casa. Y tú también Edward.

Edward pareció confundido y asintió. Ambos salieron de casa llevándose el botiquín que yo llevaba en las manos. Edward me miró con sus ojos brillantes antes de decir:

—¿Que le dijiste a mi madre? —la pregunta no sonó ofensiva. Por el contrario, sonó como si le divirtiera lo que estaba hablando con sus ojos brillando con un matiz travieso.

— La verdad, no creo que sea buena idea lo que está planeando, Alec es un hombre poderoso —dije caminando hasta tocarle la mejilla. Edward me acercó a él y comenzó a moverse lentamente como si estuviera bailando conmigo antes de decir:

— Creo que llamaré a un amigo mío que es abogado por si tiene que sacar a mi madre de la cárcel por sus locos pensamientos. Mañana.

— Edward, yo…

—Cásate conmigo, Bella. — me detuve ipso facto y Edward se puso de rodillas sorprendiéndome y retrocedí sin poder evitarlo al verlo sacar de su bolsillo una caja roja. — Jamás pensé que iba a decir algo así. No después de lo que viví Bella, pero estoy seguro de esto y nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan seguro jamás. Te amo y no veo mi vida sin ti y contigo veo una aventura sin final.

— No sabes lo que dices — susurré.

Edward se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia mí.

— Bella…

— Edward, yo… —dije demasiado asustada.

Edward se detuvo y levanto sus manos diciendo:

— Sabes que jamás te haría daño, ¿verdad? Dímelo Bella.

— Lo sé.

Él continuó.

— Eres mi hogar, Bella. Lo único bueno de mi vida en este maldito mundo de locos. No necesito más nada en el mundo que a ti. A ti. No veo una vida sin ti. Sin tus ojos brillantes y…

— No puedo darte hijos… — Edward frunció el ceño y yo continué. — Jacob…

— Ese maldito no existe Bella. No en nuestra vida juntos.

— Lo asesiné y era mi esposo ¿Es que acaso no te doy miedo? — pregunté y las lágrimas no derramadas empezaron a salir a borbollones de mis ojos.

Edward pareció impactado por mis palabras y sus ojos también se pusieron demasiado brillantes y él empezó a llorar y solo me dijo:

— Bella yo te amo. Entiende esto: tú NO lo mataste. Él era una maldito que te había hecho daño. No vas a despertar un día y a querer lastimarme solo porque sí. Creo en ti más de lo que tú crees en ti misma. Te amo, ¡maldición! ¡A ti! Y te lo juro Bella, estoy aceptando todo lo que venga frente a mí y frente a ti. Quiero cuidar de ti y defenderte. Porque se realmente quién eres.

— No puedo darte hijos. Yo quedé muy lastimada de mi vientre yo…

— Compraré una motocicleta.

Sin entender nada, Edward sonrió y continuó.

— No necesito hijos para saber que me amas, solo te necesito a ti. Podemos irnos de viaje por el mundo y comprar una motocicleta y luego hacer el amor a la intemperie mientras el mundo se cae a pedazos. Todo Bella, solo te pido todo de ti. Quiero que quieras ser feliz conmigo como yo quiero ser feliz contigo. ¿Hijos? Podemos comprar un gato y un perro si quieres.

— Sabes que eso no se compara a un niño, Edward. Con tus ojos y tu bondad… —dije y sollocé sentándose.

Edward se dejó caer hasta estar abajo de mí y me respondió:

— Podríamos adoptarlos si quieres. O no sé, ¿pagar un vientre de alquiler? Bella, no importa lo que pueda tener contigo amor. Importa lo que felices que podamos ser tu y yo ¿Te casarías conmigo? Y ¿NOS haríamos felices tu y yo? Con miles de gatos, perros, motocicletas y…

— Y pajaritos… —susurré.

Edward sonrió abiertamente y repitió:

— Y pajaritos. Miles de ellos.

— ¡Oh, maldición! ¡Claro que me casaré contigo Edward Masen!

* * *

Ohhhh al final todo tiene un final feliz. Estos dos se casan!

Y con esto llegamos al final de la historia, todo tiene un final y es una pena este sea el de esta pena, porque se acaba ya. Nos queda solo el epílogo y tres outlakes, que esperamos que sean aclarativos de algunos flecos que se quedan.

Rose Queem, joselin cullen, dana masen cullen bienvenidas a la historia y realmente espero que la hayáis disfrutado.

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; claribel . cabrera . 585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamlike; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz; Janneth; Flor Santana; nnuma76; jessicatatiana; Alice569; Maricoles; ang3lpop; Vero. G; Oss; Heart on Winter; catableu; katyta94; Wenday; LicetSalvatore; Emma; Iza; Andre22-twi; Marta Salazar; fathy . hurtado; calvialexa; vaneleyes; Zaidaly . medina; Joa Castillo; saraygarcia08; angi marie cullen; valentina . delafuente; torrespera172; Santa; Marie Sellory; chiquitza; Kalia Chaparro; Pameva; NarMaVeg; emlizabeth; bbluelilas; ShirlyM . Cullen; MariaL8; alimago; lauritacullenswan; Vampiremmangel; AstridCP; Chay; nayelihernandez126; simone . Ortiz . 7393; Fher; brigitte; Gissy Cullen Swan; Karenc2406; Valentina Paez; Elena; Marxtin; elizabeth1998; Desiblack; Eli mMasen; ClaryFlynn98; KRISS95; Alejandra Va; gina101528; CeCiegarcia; weirdanmore; yure2812; ConiLizzy; Alexa; PRISGE; Lys92; Night firefly; ari kimi; Coni; Chirly Stecy Lopez Arone; Italia; kotoko haruno; .1656; alo-star; little Whitiee; Amo0re Cullen; Javiera Alarcon Orellana; elexa . delgado . 9; ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN; Lidia withlock; Bella – Nympa; LadyRedScarlet; DanitLuna; gonzarita6; Daniela . pavezparedes; TheYos16; Rose Queem; joselin cullen; dan amasen cullen

Nos leemos la semana que viene

Un saludo


	38. Epílogo

Los personajes principales le asignaron a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Clara Mompean

* * *

**Epilogo**

**12 años después…**

POV Bella

— Y de pronto la vi, tan hermosa como siempre y tan deslumbrante como todos los días….

— Sabes que mamá es mía, ¿cierto?

Me reí al escuchar a Landon hablar con tanta seguridad mirando a su padre, con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados, mientras Edward sostenía a nuestras dos princesas, Casey y Carmen, en sus piernas y nuestro pequeño Marcus los miraba sin entender nada chupando con ansias su biberón.

— ¿Por qué mami tiene que ser siempre tuya?

— Soy su primogénito, Casey.

— Y yo su gemela favorita.

— Niños… — dije caminando hasta ellos.

Edward pareció aliviado de verme aparecer y yo les di a cada uno un plato con fruta antes de besar la mejilla de Edward, quien me atrajo hasta sus piernas.

— Tarea, ahora.

Todos gimieron y se levantaron para caminar hasta la mesa. Edward suspiró y susurró:

— Estoy muy viejo para esto.

— Bueno, tu hijo parece muy seguro de que seré suya siempre —indiqué dejando un beso en su mejilla.

Habían pasado exactamente 12 años, siete días y diez horas desde que Edward y yo nos habíamos casado y enterado que íbamos a ser padres por primera vez.

Jasper tenía el rostro ceniciento al día siguiente de mi primer desmayo y yo estaba tan segura de que iba a ser una mala noticia lo que iba a decir que solamente había cerrado los ojos y visto mi vida arruinada de nuevo.

Hasta cierto punto mi mente funciona diferente ahora. Aprendí a mirar al frente sin miedo a mi pasado y con esperanzas del futuro. Me convertí en lo que jamás creí ser: una madre, libre de amar a su familia e hijos, una esposa, loca de amor por el maravilloso hombre que tenía a mi lado, y, sobre todo, una mujer capaz de ver la vida a través de los ojos de su familia llena de esperanza y fe.

Fe que había perdido por malentender el hecho de que todos somos libres de creer en Dios a nuestra manera o no hacerlo. Mi reconciliación con Dios había estado alejada de todo lo que tenía que ver con la religión. Un día me desperté con mi pequeño Landon tan enfermo que me puse de rodillas y le pedí y puedo prometer que él me había escuchado. Así que ahora teníamos una tregua sin incluir una iglesia y yo tenía mi familia fundamentada sobre una roca.

No era la mujer más preparada del mundo, pero había logrado culminar mi carrera, después de muchos altibajos, y convertirme en psicóloga y ahora tenía un consultorio propio en el edificio de Rosalie, donde ayudaba, junto a mis amigos, a descubrir mujeres que eran abusadas y daba mi consejo para ayudarles a salir de ese infierno.

Alice Cullen y Esme Cullen eran mis manos derechas. Y todos podrían creer que era una broma, pero éramos las mejores en nuestro trabajo. Habíamos empezado un proyecto que habíamos llamado "El disparo de la escopeta".

No asesinábamos bastardos o algo así. Solo ayudábamos a las mujeres a dar un paso fuera de su infierno y cada año yo contaba mi vida mes a mes frente a mujeres abusadas que decidían por sí solas empezar una vida diferente.

Todos habíamos logrado cerrar el ciclo del pasado y abrirnos al futuro. Pensando diferente.

Seth había encontrado su camino en los brazos de una chica que ahora estaba esperando un hijo suyo y, aunque había sido difícil para mí aceptarla como familia, porque me sentí celosa, ya que cuidé de mi hermano como no lo hizo mi madre jamás, ella se había ganado su lugar. Y ahora éramos amigas y familia.

No había vuelto a ver a mis padres aunque sí sabía que Renee había muerto y Charlie la había enterrado, dándole el final que se suponía que merecía.

Edward no había logrado ganar las elecciones para ser un fiscal de distrito pero era un reconocido abogado a la fecha y seguía haciendo cosas buenas para ayudar a los demás. Cada año como iniciativa propia revisaba casos perdidos en el tiempo y luego de conocer a esas personas las defendía pro-bono, pero solo si estas eran inocentes o víctimas de la vida.

— Mamá… —me llamo Landon sonrojado.

Yo fruncí el ceño levemente preocupada por él. Mi hijo tenía casi doce años y todos podrían pensar que sería un hijo que odiaría la atención de su madre, pero él amaba que yo lo besara. Se sentía orgulloso de que lo abrazara y declaraba frente a sus amigos que estaba tan orgulloso de mi y que yo era suya. Y yo como toda mamá gallina hinchaba mi pecho orgullosa de eso.

Miré al frente al cuadro de nuestra chimenea. Habían unos cuadros que nadie tocaba eran fotos viejas de mi adolescencia y Landon llevaba una hoy en sus manos.

Cuando Edward y yo cumplimos 6 años de matrimonio él había hecho que un amigo suyo que era retratista hiciera algo para mí. Habían dibujado a un chico adolescente sonriendo como si fuera la última vez y este tenía mi fisionomía.

— _Así se vería Quil_… — había dicho Edward y a veces soñaba con que esa sería la mirada de mi hijo mayor si estuviese vivo.

Había contactado al amigo de Edward después y él hacia un retrato por año para mí y cada año yo los guardaba celosamente en una caja fuerte que era solo mía y luego iba a su tumba y dejaba flores allí.

— ¿Quién es él? —la pregunta me trajo de vuelta a mi hogar y Edward pareció desorientado y preocupado por la pregunta.

La última vez que yo había hablado de mi hijo mayor fue cuando súbitamente él me había regalado ese dibujo que parecía tan real y luego había entrado en depresión antes de quedar embarazada de nuevo.

La vida no era fácil.

Y mi vida no había sido un dibujo lleno de nubes y rosas.

— Él es tu hermano Quil — le respondí. Cogí fuertemente la mano de Edward antes de que mis hermosas hijas se sentaran al lado de su hermano y le dieran un vistazo a la fotografía.

— Él no se parece a papá —dijo Landon con los ojos entrecerrados hacia mí. Yo miré a Edward quien respondió a la pregunta no formulada de nuestro hijo.

— Bueno hijo, eso es porque él es solo mi hijo del corazón. No de sangre.

— ¿Significa que tú eres el otro? — preguntó Landon molesto para luego agregar. — En mi clase de natación hay una niña llamada Lucie y ella tiene dos papás uno del corazón y otro de sangre… ¿Soy tu hijo de sangre o de corazón?

Silbé como camionero hasta que mis hijo guardaron silencio.

— Voy a contarles una historia. La historia de una mujer que era joven e ingenua, que cometió errores pero encontró su camino. Voy a contarles la historia de la asesina de creencias. Está es mi historia ….

* * *

Y aquí si que tenemos el final. Un punto y final para esta increíble historia que ha escrito Ann. Nuestra pareja al final ha podido tener su historia, su vida juntos y una familia a los que quieren y que les quieren. ¿Por qué Bella piensa en el capítulo anterior que no puede quedarse embaraza? Por todo lo sufrido, las lesiones que ha tenido por culpa de las palizas y del aborto sufrido, pero como se puede leer, no ha sido así, menos mal.

RoussyNazareth bienvenida a la historia. Nos alegra que te haya gustado.

Vero Gray no te odiamos, aunque Ann le encanta hacerte rabiar, jejeje. Pero toda historia tiene que tener un final :P

Para las personas que se lo preguntan, todavía quedan 3 outlakes, uno de Jane, otro de Alice y otro de Renesme, que contestarán todas las preguntas que se han quedado en el aire, así que paciencia, que todavía estaremos tres semanas más por aquí.

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; claribel . cabrera . 585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamlike; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz; Janneth; Flor Santana; nnuma76; jessicatatiana; Alice569; Maricoles; ang3lpop; Vero. G; Oss; Heart on Winter; catableu; katyta94; Wenday; LicetSalvatore; Emma; Iza; Andre22-twi; Marta Salazar; fathy . hurtado; calvialexa; vaneleyes; Zaidaly . medina; Joa Castillo; saraygarcia08; angi marie cullen; valentina . delafuente; torrespera172; Santa; Marie Sellory; chiquitza; Kalia Chaparro; Pameva; NarMaVeg; emlizabeth; bbluelilas; ShirlyM . Cullen; MariaL8; alimago; lauritacullenswan; Vampiremmangel; AstridCP; Chay; nayelihernandez126; simone . Ortiz . 7393; Fher; brigitte; Gissy Cullen Swan; Karenc2406; Valentina Paez; Elena; Marxtin; elizabeth1998; Desiblack; Eli mMasen; ClaryFlynn98; KRISS95; Alejandra Va; gina101528; CeCiegarcia; weirdanmore; yure2812; ConiLizzy; Alexa; PRISGE; Lys92; Night firefly; ari kimi; Coni; Chirly Stecy Lopez Arone; Italia; kotoko haruno; .1656; alo-star; little Whitiee; Amo0re Cullen; Javiera Alarcon Orellana; elexa . delgado . 9; ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN; Lidia withlock; Bella – Nympa; LadyRedScarlet; DanitLuna; gonzarita6; Daniela . pavezparedes; TheYos16; Rose Queem; joselin cullen; dan amasen cullen; RoussyNazareth

Nos leemos la semana que viene

Cuidaros muchos

Jpv


	39. Outlake: Jane

Los personajes principales le asignaron a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Clara Mompean

* * *

**Outtake: Jane Bright **

— No eres más que una puta, Claire, no eres más que eso.

Sentí cada golpe y quise morir pero la muerte nunca llegó a mí. Tenía quince años cuando lo asesiné y mi vida cambió para siempre. Aún lo recuerdo a diario, solo para recordarme que no fue mi culpa, que no lo elegí, que le hice un favor al mundo haciendo lo que hice. Que era yo o era él y tomé una buena decisión.

Hay días en los que digo que fue un accidente y hay días como hoy en los que me felicito porque le quité al mundo una escoria que vino e hizo que la vida fuese una mierda para mí y para mi madre.

Miré su tumba, y sonreí como una loca maniática. Cualquiera que me viese creería que lo estaba. Nadie sabía mi secreto, nadie sabía cómo le había cortado la garganta y lo había tirado al bosque al que nos había llevado a vivir para que los lobos acabaran con él. Apenas encontraron una parte de él y nos avisaron como si hubiese sido un accidente. Recuerdo que mi madre estuvo en shock por días sin llorar luego volvió a ser quien ella era, una mujer feliz a la que yo extrañaba tanto, que parecía estar agradecida con la vida porque él se había ido.

Muy pocos recordaban a esa niña estúpida que creció bajo el dominio de un demonio que llego disfrazado de ángel ante mi madre y se hizo pasar por alguien que no era. Fingiendo frente a todos ser un buen hombre que había agarrado a una viuda y una huérfana bajo su ala y cuidado.

Tuve miedo de él desde que lo vi. Dejé que abusara y que me quitara la poca inocencia de mi vida. Mi madre no tenía nada más, me decía al oído mientras me hacía daño, pero después de eso un día llegó mi redención.

Eso me hizo seguirlo al bosque. Llevé un cuchillo y dejé que me tocara pero, en un momento de descuido, le abrí el cuello y lo vi sangrar hasta que murió. No sentí satisfacción, sentí alivio solamente. Me fui de allí, quemé la ropa y enterré el cuchillo.

Tuve pesadillas por meses.

Lo superé después de un tiempo.

Me giré hacia el auto que me esperaba y dejé que el chófer me abriera la puerta. Había luchado para convertirme en quien era.

No pude salvar a mi madre. Ella murió años después de cáncer pero luché a diario y me volví quien soy. La justicia era mi fuerte, soy una mujer justa y eso me llevó a ganar el respeto de muchas personas. Llevé a gente mala a la cárcel y fui justa.

Siempre.

— Dicen que su frialdad es más fuerte que su espíritu Señorita Bright

— Es Su Señoría, Alec McLaren. Exijo respeto —dije girándome hacia él.

Lo conocía desde hace tiempo. Estudiamos derecho juntos un tiempo antes de que yo me fuera a Pensilvania y él siempre había sido el número dos. Me había encargado de eso. No iba a dejar jamás que un maldito hombre me sobrepasara de ninguna manera.

— ¿Qué le trae a mi corte? — le pregunté mientras mi oficial abrió la puerta.

Alec entró a mi oficina y se sentó sin invitación. Un maldito maleducado, ¡eso es lo que era! Suspiré antes de sentarme frente a él, quien me dio una mirada que yo conocía muy bien.

Muchos hombres creían que me tenían en cuanto me miraban pero yo no era la reina del hielo en la corte por nada, no había nadie que pudiera tocar mi corazón. Realmente esperaba que no hubiera nadie que pudiera hacerlo.

— Hay algo que quiero comentarte.

— No veo cómo puedo ayudar a un hombre como usted. Es un abogado penal, yo una fiscal de casos familiares

— Isabella Swan —dijo poniendo un archivo en mi escritorio.

Lo cogí porque sabía quién era ella. Había leído las noticias y había visto las noticias amarillistas que decían su nombre y decían que había hecho.

Habían fotos explícitas de cómo ella había matado a su esposo, fotos de ella de rodillas al lado del cuerpo. Algo gritó en mi mente martillando mi corazón, pero yo jamás demostraba mis sentimientos, nunca. Ni si quiera en la corte.

— Parece que tienes un caso muy interesante aquí ¿Cuántos años lleva esta mujer presa?

— Casi once años y quiero que siga allí — dijo levantándose —. Isabella Swan no merece ni siquiera ver la luz del sol.

— Bueno, es culpable ¿Por qué habría si quiera de ver la luz del sol? Asesinó a su marido ¿no? — pregunté tirando la carpeta en el escritorio. Alec se giró y me miró antes de decir:

— Han armado un caso que está apelando a la corte familiar por su libertad. Edward Masen es su abogado.

Me sorprendió escuchar eso. Muy pocas personas tenían la oportunidad de una apelación en un caso tan sólido aun sabiendo que iban a perder. Habían fotos gráficas del caso y me bastó solo ver las fotos para saber que ella lo había hecho.

Habían testigos, pruebas de balística, y huellas dactilares en ese informe nada que pudiera negar que Isabella Swan era inocente. Pero era Edward Masen quien estaba llevando el caso después de todo. Había oído de él muchas veces. Un hombre que no creía en la gente corrupta y culpable. Estaba defendiendo a una mujer que tenía culpable tatuado en el rostro.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con usted? — La pregunta escapó de mi sin pensarlo y maldije mi imprudencia, Alec McLaren se acomodó de nuevo en la silla y yo continué —Porque no veo nada ni leo entre líneas. McLaren, si está aquí es por algo y no tengo todo el día para desperdiciarlo.

— Esta mujer fue el primer caso que tomé y no la quiero en libertad. Quiero seguir siendo la parte acusatoria y eso está fuera de mis permisos. Me hice abogado penal después de meterla en la cárcel y está fuera de mi jurisdicción.

— ¿Está pidiéndome darle mi aprobación para que la vuelva a meter en la cárcel?— pregunté riéndome sarcásticamente. Alec sonrió y dijo:

— Estoy pidiéndote que tomes el caso, Jane.

— ¡Su Señoría Bright! Alec McLaren, no volveré a repetirlo ¡maldición!

Alec palideció y respondió:

—Es un caso lo suficientemente bueno. Vale la pena y sé que sabes tanto como yo que ella es culpable. Michael Newton quiere que lo tomes.

Bufé sabiendo que si no lo hacía el maldito loco ese estaría sobre mi trasero, iba a ser el presidente de Estados Unidos después de todo…

— Será bajo mis términos.

— Bueno, no espero menos de ti siendo que eres respetable —dijo Alec levantándose del asiento y caminando hacia la puerta. Luego se detuvo y se giró antes de decir — ¿Vas a aceptar salir conmigo algún día de estos?

— Ni por un millón de dólares. Ahora, ¡lárgate! — le dije fingiendo ignorarlo mientras miraba hacia afuera pues era un día lluvioso y amaba la lluvia y el frío.

Jamás pensé verme reflejada en su rostro. Descubrí por su mirada de dolor que cada una de sus palabras eran reales.

— Sus últimas palabras fueron "eres tan cobarde que ni sostenerla bien puedes. Dame la maldita arma que vas a terminar de matarte y ese es mi trabajo."

Miré a Isabella Swan en cuanto dijo eso en susurros como si hablara con ella misma. Pero todos habíamos oído sus palabras y me lo recordó. Me recordó por quien y porqué yo me había vuelto una abogada, juez y justiciera.

— ¡Orden! — grité golpeando mi mazo molesta y Alec le dijo:

— Supongo que recuerda que es lo que tengo en mis manos.

— Sí señor — respondió. Luego dijo en voz alta sin dejar de mirar el arma — Jacob me golpeó con la culata del arma tres veces.

— No más preguntas señoría — dijo girándose confiado.

Sin embargo, sabía quién era Alec McLaren. Estaba nervioso. Edward Masen estaba logrando su cometido. Él tenía un caso bastante sólido además de causas circunstanciales muy impresionantes y pruebas precisas que la hacían parecer una víctima. Me había sorprendido ver que tras la fachada dura de una mujer que había estado casi once años en prisión había una historia dolorosa, quizás más que la mía.

— ¿Quiere contar una historia para dormir?

Sus palabras me impresionaron. Alcé mi mazo para golpear el estrado, pero Edward se levantó diciendo:

— La acusada se merece unas palabras, Señoría. Es la última testigo de la defensa.

Bajé el mazo y la miré sin ningún sentimiento pero pareció que esperaba mi aprobación.

— Prosiga señorita Swan

Alec bufó molesto y dijo prepotente:

— ¡Objeción Señoría! He terminado mi interrogatorio.

— ¿Están prohibidos unos segundos de su valioso tiempo para una condenada señor McLaren?

Alec apretó sus manos. Su mirada delató lo nervioso que estaba. Lo conocía. Se sentía acorralado. Aun así, se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella y habló sin dejar de mirarla.

— Retiro mi objeción Señoría. La escucho señora — escupió entre dientes.

Las palabras de Isabella Swan fueron palabras que recibí, palabras que sabía que eran ciertas. Había luchado con uñas y dientes por el respeto que ahora tenía. Sin embargo, la mirada de terror en su rostro con cada recuerdo era como verme en un espejo hace tanto tiempo.

— El jurado y yo debemos deliberar.

Los hombros de Isabella Swan cayeron en derrota. Cuando caminé hacia la sala del jurado, Alec estaba parado en la puerta y me dijo:

— Sabes que ella es culpable.

Me detuve y lo miré de arriba a abajo antes de acercarme y olerlo.

— Hueles a alcohol — le dije. Él sonrió.

— Jane…

— Su Señoría Bright, McLaren. Debería reportarte —expeté. Luego miré a Cam abrirme la puerta.

El jurado me miró esperando mi voto así que lo di y luego les dejé deliberar hasta que todos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo y lo sabía. Sabía que era mi voto el que el jurado esperaba pero aun así la curiosidad estaba en mi así que rompiendo mi maldito protocolo fui y la miré de cerca y se lo dije. Ella se parecía a mí. Ella era como yo. El detalle es que yo no había sido descubierta y nunca lo sería, y yo había sido más que feliz con eso.

Cuando dimos el veredicto ella se quedó en shock. Pero había hecho justicia y eso era lo que todas nos merecíamos: justicia.

_**16 años después**_

— Janie, deberíamos comprar un par de esas.

Miré a mi esposo sonreírme antes de verlo caminar hacia el señor de los helados. Suspiré antes de caminar hacia él mirando lo bello que la primavera le sentaba al mundo. Marcus me sonrió de lejos y yo de vuelta. Un hombre como él solo se encontraban en Marte. Había sido paciente e insistente conmigo y yo había amado todos y cada uno de sus locos intentos. Habíamos tenido una hermosa hija y ella estaba teniendo lo que a mí me faltó: felicidad.

— Su Señoría Bright!

Me detuve en seco y me giré. Ella se veía diferente, como nueva. Había leído en las noticias de cómo su fundación era algo que estaba haciendo impacto en el mundo y le sonreí.

— Es un honor verla señora Masen.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se acercó a mi diciendo:

— Hay algo que no pude decir hace 16 años… — Se detuvo y luego susurró — Gracias.

—De nada —respondí. Ella extendió su mano hacia mi extendí la mía y estreché la suya antes de que ella tirara de mí y me abrazara.

— Gracias por hacerme querer ser alguien.

La abracé de vuelta y le susurré:

— Y lo ha logrado. He leído las noticias.

Ella sonrió antes de que un muy apuesto adolescente la tomara por la cintura haciéndola chillar de felicidad.

— Pensé que ibas a tardar más

— Cielo, me estás asfixiando — dijo ella en respuesta antes de hacerlo sonrojar.

— El abuelo Ty quiere saber si vamos a ir esta noche a ver a la abuela. Ven, quiero que conozcas a Marley!

Ella asintió antes de mirarme y decirle a su hijo:

— Déjame presentarte a su…

— Soy Jane — le dije. Luego continúe — Jane Claire Bright, amiga de tu madre y si estás buscando a Marley esta por allá — terminé.

Mi hija sonrió y corrió hacia nosotros con un helado en su mano para saludarnos. Y sí, puede que yo sea una asesina de creencias también, pero estaba orgullosa de serlo. El mundo se merecía estar libre de odio y ser justo. Era por eso por lo que yo había trabajado.

* * *

Guau, nadie se esperaba el pasado "turbio" de la jueza Jane. Nadie os esperabais este pasado, yo, cuando lo leí, tampoco lo esperaba, pero Ann tiene un don para este tipo de detalles.

Teresa Aguirre, cristiheca, PanchiiM, rosyaidee nos alegra que os gustara la historia. Gracias por haber dejado un comentario y así saber de vosotras

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; claribel . cabrera . 585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamlike; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz; Janneth; Flor Santana; nnuma76; jessicatatiana; Alice569; Maricoles; ang3lpop; Vero. G; Oss; Heart on Winter; catableu; katyta94; Wenday; LicetSalvatore; Emma; Iza; Andre22-twi; Marta Salazar; fathy . hurtado; calvialexa; vaneleyes; Zaidaly . medina; Joa Castillo; saraygarcia08; angi marie cullen; valentina . delafuente; torrespera172; Santa; Marie Sellory; chiquitza; Kalia Chaparro; Pameva; NarMaVeg; emlizabeth; bbluelilas; ShirlyM . Cullen; MariaL8; alimago; lauritacullenswan; Vampiremmangel; AstridCP; Chay; nayelihernandez126; simone . Ortiz . 7393; Fher; brigitte; Gissy Cullen Swan; Karenc2406; Valentina Paez; Elena; Marxtin; elizabeth1998; Desiblack; Eli mMasen; ClaryFlynn98; KRISS95; Alejandra Va; gina101528; CeCiegarcia; weirdanmore; yure2812; ConiLizzy; Alexa; PRISGE; Lys92; Night firefly; ari kimi; Coni; Chirly Stecy Lopez Arone; Italia; kotoko haruno; .1656; alo-star; little Whitiee; Amo0re Cullen; Javiera Alarcon Orellana; elexa . delgado . 9; ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN; Lidia withlock; Bella – Nympa; LadyRedScarlet; DanitLuna; gonzarita6; Daniela . pavezparedes; TheYos16; Rose Queem; joselin cullen; dan amasen cullen; RoussyNazareth; Teresa Aguirre; cristiheca; PanchiiM; rosyaidee

Nos leemos la semana que viene con el siguiente Outlake

Un saludo

Jpv


	40. Outlake: Alice

Los personajes principales le asignaron a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Clara Mompean

* * *

**Outtake: ****Alice**

El primer golpe vino una tarde después de que tuvimos un momento romántico a solas. Esos momentos se prolongaban mucho últimamente. Y yo quería sentirme en el cielo.

Me enamoré de un monstruo. ¿Pueden mirarme a los ojos y culparme por ello?

Lo pensé muchas veces.

Cuando en un día lluvioso él me quitó mi celular y empezó a controlar mis llamadas.

**Se convirtió en un celoso.**

Me causó gracia su forma de demostrarme amor. Después de todo, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?

Después mi asistente se volvió su informante. Ella le informaba cada uno de mis movimientos en mi tienda.

**Se convirtió en controlador.**

Pero no era nada, él me amaba con todo su corazón y solo estaba cuidando de mi…¿verdad?

Cuando de repente mi ropa se volvió la ropa que usa una cualquiera. Algo que debía cambiar.

**Se convirtió en un dictador en mi vida.**

Pero él solo quería verme hermosa.

Cuando mis amigos dejaron de llamar porque yo nunca estaba disponible.

**Él**** se volvió mi todo.**

Lo que él quería era una orden, no una sugerencia. Y yo no quería pagar con mi vida el error de dejarlo.

_Puf… Era una __estúpida__ niña incrédula._

Cada uno de sus pasos se volvió mi terror. Pedía ayuda a quien no podía escucharme. Nadie podría hacerlo cuando yo guardaba silencio.

Solía pensar que alguien podría escuchar mi ruego solo con mirarme. Pero algunas mentiras se volvieron frecuentes y era normal cuando mis heridas no se veían.

— Hija, creo que deberías venir más. No sabes lo feliz que nos hace tenerte en casa.

Alec soltó el tenedor haciéndolo sonar en su plato y dijo:

— Alice esta bien señora Cullen. Puesto que estoy ocupado en el buró trabajando, preferimos tener cada momento juntos cuando podemos. Hay días en los que ella está en mi sofá del trabajo diseñando y hay días en los que yo estoy en la tienda. Simplemente me quedo en silencio viendo y admirando lo bella que es. ¿No es cierto, cielo?

— S…Sí —sonreí y él tomó mi mano para besarla.

Quise llorar al sentir su contacto. Quise gritarle a mi padre y a mi madre por no notarlo.

Pero era imposible hacerlo.

— La fiesta de compromiso está lista y el catering confirmó a todos los invitados ayer.

— Eso es buena señal cariño —contestó mi madre mirando a Alec, quien le sonrió suavemente antes de besar mi mejilla.

— Estamos felices y ansiosos señora Cullen.

Mi madre sonrió y miró a mi padre antes de decir:

— Por favor, llámame Esme. Mi suegra es la señora Cullen — mi padre sonrió con ese comentario — ¿Podrías ayudarme con el postre, Alice?

Me levanté y Alec también lo hizo conmigo diciendo:

— Estaré más que feliz de ayudarlas.

— De hecho Alec, tengo algo que comentarte —dijo mi padre llamando su atención. Alec sonrió hacia mi antes de hablar.

— Por supuesto.

Dos palabras que sonaron como amenaza.

Caminé hacia la cocina con mi madre quien también me sonrió mientras hablaba.

— Luces cansada.

— Es el bebé, mamá.

Mi madre me dio unos platos antes de inclinarse sobre el refrigerador. Sentí mis ojos llenos de lágrimas pero cuando ella se giró estas se habían ido. Mi madre me sonrió y me preguntó:

— ¿Estas segura de que estás bien cielo?

_Hay tantas cosas que quisiera contarte._

—Sí mamá — susurré en cuanto Alec entró en la cocina con una botella de champagne vacía sorprendiéndonos.

— Creo que nos hemos emocionado un poco. Lo siento Esme.

Luego nos miró a ambas con una sonrisa extraña antes de preguntar.

— ¿Está todo bien?

Me giré hacia él y le toqué el brazo antes de decirle:

— Por supuesto que sí, amor.

Alec me sonrió también antes de abrazarme y tocar mi rostro.

— Te amo — susurró y yo le creí de nuevo; perdiéndome una vez más en el espiral de su locura.

— Claro que me amas — bromeé.

Eso hizo a mi madre reírse y salir de la cocina. Cuando quise seguirla, Alec tomó mi brazo con fuerza.

— Ten mucho cuidado Alice. Puedo encargarme de que no veas más a tu familia si cometes un error. Tu serías mía si lo hiciera.

— Alec… — susurré. Él me soltó antes de ponerme la botella en las manos.

— No me hagas arrepentirme de haberte traído hoy.

.

.

Es irónico ver que alguien que a quien nunca has visto más que en fotos y televisión pueda saber lo que te está pasando con solo mirarte.

Incluso desde lejos.

La vi llegar de la mano de mi hermano a la fiesta y me miró con alarmas brillando en sus ojos.

Ella escuchó mi ruego.

Ella lo vio sin necesidad de nada.

Ella me siguió como a su presa.

No me juzgó y tan solo dijo:

— No estás sola.

¿Podría ser verdad?

Me detuve y quise llorar. Estaba sola, me estaba ahogando. El mundo no era capaz de escuchar mis gritos. Nadie iba a ver en Alec el monstruo que yo había descubierto.

— No estás sola.

Fingiendo, me giré hacia ella viéndola con condescendencia.

¿Como se atrevía a siquiera a mirarme a los ojos?

Ella que había escuchado mis gritos.

Ella que estaba viendo cómo me ahogaba en el infierno.

— Él no va a cambiar, ¿lo sabes verdad? Tu hijo no lo hará cambiar.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo y ella siguió hablándome como si pudiera ver a través de mi

— La primera vez pensaste que fue tu culpa, un accidente que no iba a volver a pasar…

— No sé de qué estás hablando… — sollocé apretando mis manos en puños. Ella parpadeó pareciendo confundida —. La segunda vez fue peor y ahora estás asustada y solo ruegas porque termine y te preguntas "¿Que estoy haciendo mal?"

— No lo entiendes.

— Mírate en un espejo Alice. Tú eres yo hace más de once años.

— Te equivocas. Yo no soy una asesina estúpida con sueños imposibles de una vida que no se merece. No me compares contigo, eres mala. ¡Mírate! Alejaste a mi hermano de sus sueños y de su familia ¿Cómo puedes querer venir a juzgarme o a decir que sabes quién soy cuando no lo sabes?

Ella retrocedió, chocándose con mi hermano. Edward negó en mi dirección pareciendo decepcionado mientras algo brillaba en sus ojos. Él estaba tratando de ver a través de mí y eso me hizo retroceder

—No cometas el error que yo cometí hace once años. Mira que aún tienes a tu hijo contigo y yo solo tengo una tumba con sus cenizas.

Cubrí mi vientre con temor y me giré asustada caminando hacia Alec quien me tomó la mano y sonrió diciéndome mientras me abrazaba:

— ¿Dónde estabas?

Edward apareció de pronto tan rápido que no pude decir nada y se lanzó hacia él a golpearlo, derribándolo con furia ciega haciendo que todos jadearan al verlo.

— ¡DIME!– le gritó continuando, golpeándole —¿¡QUÉ SE SIENTE SER GOLPEADO POR UN HOMBRE!? ¡MALDITO ABUSADOR DE MIERDA!

Emmett también lo golpeó al escuchar a Edward mientras Carlisle y varios de los hombres que estaban se metieron pues mis hermanos estaban haciendo un gran show golpeando la mierda fuera de Alec.

Grité al sentir una contracción extraña y todos dejaron de desatar el infierno a mi alrededor mientras Bella parecía estar allí disfrutando ver mi mundo cayéndose a pedazos.

Iba a quedarme sin un padre para mí bebé. El mundo iba a señalarme como débil y estúpida. Todos iban a mirarme con lástima.

Caminé hacia ella, haciéndome espacio en el revuelo antes de golpearle el rostro y tirarla al suelo mientras la miseria que llevaba encima se hacía dueña de mis palabras.

— ¡Esto es tu maldita culpa!

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verla en el suelo, porque me vi en un espejo. Ella se reflejaba en mí, ella era como yo y ella sabía lo que era estar deshecha. Rosalie y una mujer que no reconocía la ayudaron a levantarse mientras Bella no me quitaba la mirada de encima ¿Como se atrevía a ver a través de mí? ¿Como podía hacerlo?

— Miren a esta maldita mujer— dije señalándole –. Destruyó su vida matando a su marido y no le basto con eso, ahora está aquí queriendo destruir a mi familia. Y lo está logrando.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas también, pero Edward me tomó del brazo levantándomelo y rompiendo de un tirón la manga del vestido que llevaba

Jadeos demasiado fuertes de escucharon por todos lados al ver la mano que Edward le sostenía en alto con tantos moratones que no se podían contar.

Sabía que estaban allí pero yo había dejado de verme en el espejo como una mujer y había empezado a ser robótica hasta en mi forma de vestir. Carlisle, quien sostenía a Alec junto a un hombre que no reconocí, lo lanzó frente a él y lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente mientras me miraba, diciendo:

— La maldita fiesta terminó.

Luego de eso vino hacia mí y me cogió de la mano mientras mi madre sollozaba a mis espaldas.

—Oh, Mary Alice — me susurró mi madre y luego mi padre me lanzó a la que había sido mi habitación de adolescente diciéndome:

— Dame. Una. Maldita. Razón. Para. No. Matar. A. Ese. Maldito. Bastardo. Ahora.

Me senté en mi cama mientras mi madre se metía al baño diciendo:

— ¿Deberíamos llevarte a un hospital?

—Hablare con Eleazar, él sabrá qué hacer. Hay que meter a ese bastardo en la cárcel.

Todo eso mientras yo guardaba silencio. Creo que jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan aliviada y confundida al mismo tiempo.

Mi madre empezó a desmaquíllame frente a un espejo mientras las lágrimas la cegaban completamente, mientras yo veía a la mujer derrotada que era ahora.

Mientras me daba cuenta que el infierno en el que estaba viviendo ya no estaba allí para acecharme.

Sin embargo, el demonio ya se había robado parte de mi alma.

\- 2 meses después -

— Alice, ¿porque no me acompañas?, le hará bien al bebé dar un paseo, ¿no crees? — caminé junto a mi madre quien me miró detenidamente antes de preguntar:

—¿Irás? A la audiencia contra Alec.

— Edward quiere que vaya. No lo sé, mamá. Dijeron que con las fotografías era suficiente — dije mientras el auto de mi hermano aparcaba frente a nosotros.

Bella pareció asustada de verme cuando se bajó y yo me giré molesta queriendo desaparecer de su vista.

Ella veía a través de mí. Siempre podía hacerlo. Y me aterraba que viera mis pensamientos.

Los monstruos persiguen el mundo de las víctimas de abuso.

— Alice — dijo alcanzándome. Me quedé inmóvil antes de girarme. Mi madre y Edward hablaban a parte a más de veinte pasos de nosotras y sonreían hablando de algo.

—¿Qué? — escupí molesta. Bella sonrió suavemente antes de mirarme el estómago y decir:

— ¿Puedo… puedo tocar tu vientre?

Sin saber que decir la deje acercarse. Sus ojos repentinamente se pusieron llorosos y cuando su mano tocó mi vientre, Bella sollozó bajito antes de mirarme a los ojos y decir algo que iba a marcar mi vida para siempre.

Ella estaba enseñándome que yo tenía derecho a añorar un futuro.

— Somos **sobrevivientes,** Alice. Somos **sobrevivientes**.

Bella tenía razón en algo. Yo había sobrevivido y mi hija lo había hecho conmigo.

Eleazar se tensó a mi lado en cuanto Alec salió de su casa para atendernos. La pena por violencia intrafamiliar era cincuenta y dos semanas de tratamientos contra la ira y servicio comunitario. Eso era lo que Alec se había ganado después de usar todas sus influencias y a pesar de los esfuerzos de mis padres. Una orden de alejamiento de por vida era lo máximo que el juez había podido añadir.

— Hola cielo —susurró hacia mí. Yo mire a Eleazar, quién comenzó a hablar.

— Alice no está aquí de visita, Alec. Estamos aquí para que firmes los papeles y cedas la custodia del bebé.

Alec se rio y yo toqué mi panza. Estaba a punto de dar a luz y había tenido que pelear en contra de cosas que había llegado a creer de mí.

No era totalmente fuerte. Pero iba a serlo.

Era una sobreviviente y mi hija iba a serlo conmigo.

Alec se había tenido que mudar a Forks después de perder su licencia para ejercer como abogado.

Esa era otra cosa que mi padre había logrado también.

— No — dijo Alec para luego acomodarse en la silla pequeña frente a su casa. — Ese niño es mi hijo. No voy a renunciar a él jamás. Es mi legado. Lleva mi sangre.

— Es una niña — susurré y Alec palideció mirándome con atención.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— Es una niña — repetí.

Lo vi palidecer cuando me crucé de brazos segura de mi porque él ya no iba a ganarme nunca más

— Dime una cosa Alec, ¿estás preparado para que tu hija se dé cuenta de todo el daño que me hiciste? ¿Estás preparado para que alguien le haga lo mismo que tú me hiciste a mí? Firma esos papeles y aléjate de nosotras.

— ¿Crees que lo haré tan fácil? ¿Crees que te dejaré ser feliz? Me quitaron la licencia para ser abogado por tu culpa. ¡Mi vida está hecha pedazos! ¡Maldición!

— Hazlo — dijo Aro McLaren apareciendo tras él antes de mirarme con tristeza. Era un hombre viejo y aún recordaba cuando él y yo nos habíamos visto por primera vez. Él solo había dicho "_Denme un nieto pronto, el cáncer va a matarme un día de estos "_

Ya estaba embarazada sin saberlo en ese entonces.

— Hazlo Alec. Te lo ordeno. No me hagas quitar tu maldito nombre de mi testamento. ¿Una niña? Ni siquiera en eso eres bueno, estúpido niño.

Alec cogió los papeles que Eleazar había preparado y se sentó a leerlos antes de mirar a su padre quien le puso una mano en su hombro y lo empujó bruscamente. Alec me miró un momento antes de firmar los papeles y dárselos a Eleazar y, sin mirarme de nuevo, se giró y entró en la casa.

Toqué a mi bebé y cuando caminé de vuelta al auto respiré.

Pude felizmente respirar y me di cuenta de una cosa: Alec McLaren no valía más que yo. Ningún hombre lo hace.

Miré a mi hija en su cuna antes de girarme para salir al patio. Mi familia estaba celebrando el nacimiento de mi pequeña Mari y el matrimonio de Edward.

Sonreí.

Me sentía agradecida de tener a mi hija ahora.

— Es hermoso ser padre ¿no, Alice?

Me giré asustada al ver cerca de la cuna a Alec. Tenía sus ojos en mi hija quien lo miraba directamente y parecía confundido, quizás drogado.

— Se parece a ti — dijo. Yo quise dar un paso al frente para tenerla en mis brazos pero Alec negó y la cogió en los suyos.

— ¿Por qué no vamos afuera.?

— Deja a mi hija en la cuna de nuevo. Por favor — dije en un susurro tratando de mantener la calma

— Respuesta equivocada cariño. Nuestra hija. La hicimos tú y yo.

Salí de la habitación con Alec quien llevaba a mi hija en brazos.

— Estás rompiendo la orden de alejamiento Alec. Vete y no te acusaré con el juez si no vuelves a acercarte a nosotras.

— Ella tiene tus ojos también — susurró ignorándome, pero entonces me miró antes de que un hombre rubio le pusiera la mano en el cuello y me dijera:

— Toma a la bebé.

Tomé a mi hija antes de que el hombre en un giro extraño pusiera a Alec sobre su culo en el suelo y le dijera:

— No te muevas, bastardo.

El ruido había llamado la atención de todos en el patio y esa fue la última vez que vi a Alec McLaren.

Eleazar se levantó al verme llegar a mi casa, al fondo divisé a Isabella y a mi hermano que hablaban en voz baja mientras Edward miraba unos papeles en la mesa.

Todos. Todos me miraron con una mirada demasiado preocupada en sus rostros.

— ¿Estoy muriendo? — pregunté esperando que se rieran de mi broma. Mi madre en cambio sollozó y Eleazar me dijo:

— Sería bueno que te sentaras, Alice.

Me senté y mi madre estuvo a mi lado en segundos antes de que mi padre se sentara a mi otro lado dejándome en medio de ellos.

— Alec fue trasladado a una prisión del estado ayer en la tarde, hija.

Parpadeé confundida.

— Eso es bueno, ¿no? Digo, él no podrá salir de la cárcel en mucho tiempo y mi hija será libre alejada de él. ¿Por qué todos parecen haber visto un fantasma?

Mi madre apretó mis manos y el mismo hombre rubio que no supe quién era, pues no se había presentado conmigo el día que me salvó de Alec, entró a la casa en ese momento seguido de Emmett y dos oficiales de policía. Mi padre había dicho su nombre sin embargo yo lo había olvidado. Me levanté y mi madre lo hizo conmigo mientras mi padre les dijo:

— Les dije que esperaran afuera. Mi hija no sabe nada de esto. Su salud es delicada.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

—Cariño, Alec murió. Lo encontraron degollado en su celda con un mensaje de odio hacia los abusadores de mujeres en su frente y...

— Suficiente. — dijo mi madre silenciando a mi padre y yo sentí mis piernas flaquear. El hombre rubio, Jasper, recordé, se acercó corriendo hacia mi mientras mi madre gritaba mi nombre.

**\- 3 años después -**

— La pequeña Marie parece estar haciéndolo bien.

Levanté la mirada hacia Rosalie quien sonreía feliz de ver a mi hermosa niña de ojos azules intentar bailar al lado de sus primos quienes la seguían como se sigue al sol.

— Es hermosa — dije. Rosalie pareció nerviosa por un momento antes de decir:

— Estuve hablando con Jasper ayer. Y mira que es extraño que mi hermano se nos acerque. Él ama su privacidad.

— ¿Sí? — pregunté. Luego miré al cielo. Rosalie suspiró un poco distraída diciendo:

— Él pregunta a menudo por ti. Creo que lo veo más ahora de lo que lo veía antes de que regresara del ejército.

— Él siempre irrumpe en mis sesiones con la doctora Carmen. Dice que puede oírme llorar.

— ¿Aún estás enojada porque solo fue tu doctor un día?

— ¿Debería? — repliqué, sintiéndome nerviosa.

— No soy la doctora Carmen, Alice. Somos cuñadas. Amigas, creería yo.

Me recosté sobre la hierba y sintiéndome valiente mientras miraba el cielo soleado de Seattle, dije:

— Somos amigas, Rose. ¿Por qué no le das mi número de teléfono a tu hermano?

— De hecho, ella no lo hizo porque yo quería pedírselo personalmente, Alice. Y, sintiéndome audaz, también quisiera pedirle una cita. Si eso está bien con usted.

Me levanté asustada y Rosalie se levantó caminando hacia mi hija mientras la tomaba en brazos.

— La pequeña Marie y yo iremos a por un muy delicioso trozo de pastel.

Mi hija gorgoreó feliz al oír la palabra "pastel" y mis sobrinos charlaron felices siguiendo a Rose. Yo me quedé de pie viendo a Jasper quien vestía formal y tenía la mirada seria.

Él era todo lo que nadie podía ser.

Tenía una sonrisa suave, no había cinismo en sus ojos y parecía leer todas y cada una de las emociones del ser humano. Había estado asombrada de verlo al entrar en su consultorio un día y él solo se había sentado sin decir nada antes de decir que me trasladaría con Carmen ,mi terapeuta.

— Lamento haberla incomodado. Yo suelo ser silencioso. Es una loca costumbre.

— Rosalie dice que fuiste un soldado.

— Sí. Antes de convertirme en psicólogo fui un muy buen soldado. Como mi padre y mi hermano.

— Quisiera…

— Hice un juramento. Dos, de hecho. Los civiles, los niños, y las mujeres bonitas.

Sonreí y él lo hizo conmigo antes de continuar.

— Serían personas a las que servir, por mi patria, por mi vida. Alice, yo sé que le estoy pidiendo algo que nadie ha sabido atesorar como yo quisiera hacerlo, pero antes quiero una oportunidad de demostrar que puedo ganármelo. Soy persistente.

—Suena como si lo fuera, Jasper. Así que, ¿me va a hacer esperar aquí de pie o me va a decir a dónde vamos?

—Bueno. El cielo es el límite Alice. El cielo es el límite.

Ambos sonreímos.

Y con Jasper me di cuenta de que el cielo fue nuestro límite.

* * *

Capítulo muy duro, pero que nos da una imagen de lo que ha pasado con Alice, que nos explica como ha sido su vida y que nos da un poco de esperanza de que pueda tener un futuro.

maries24, Stef27, CelyJoe nos alegramos que os haya gustado la historia y muchas gracias por dejar vuestros comentarios

Kalia Chaparro la historia no es ninguna traducción, es una historia original de Ann Arston Aara. Nos alegramos mucho que te guste la historia.

Tecupi, por pedir que no quede, pero no. Con el outlake de Renesme acabamos la historia totalmente y nos centramos en la siguiente, horas contadas.

Agrademos a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, ya sean lectores fantasmas o dejan un comentario. Para estas últimas os nombramos en agradecimiento:

Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; claribel . cabrera . 585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamlike; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz; Janneth; Flor Santana; nnuma76; jessicatatiana; Alice569; Maricoles; ang3lpop; Vero. G; Oss; Heart on Winter; catableu; katyta94; Wenday; LicetSalvatore; Emma; Iza; Andre22-twi; Marta Salazar; fathy . hurtado; calvialexa; vaneleyes; Zaidaly . medina; Joa Castillo; saraygarcia08; angi marie cullen; valentina . delafuente; torrespera172; Santa; Marie Sellory; chiquitza; Kalia Chaparro; Pameva; NarMaVeg; emlizabeth; bbluelilas; ShirlyM . Cullen; MariaL8; alimago; lauritacullenswan; Vampiremmangel; AstridCP; Chay; nayelihernandez126; simone . Ortiz . 7393; Fher; brigitte; Gissy Cullen Swan; Karenc2406; Valentina Paez; Elena; Marxtin; elizabeth1998; Desiblack; Eli mMasen; ClaryFlynn98; KRISS95; Alejandra Va; gina101528; CeCiegarcia; weirdanmore; yure2812; ConiLizzy; Alexa; PRISGE; Lys92; Night firefly; ari kimi; Coni; Chirly Stecy Lopez Arone; Italia; kotoko haruno; .1656; alo-star; little Whitiee; Amo0re Cullen; Javiera Alarcon Orellana; elexa . delgado . 9; ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN; Lidia withlock; Bella – Nympa; LadyRedScarlet; DanitLuna; gonzarita6; Daniela . pavezparedes; TheYos16; Rose Queem; joselin cullen; dan amasen cullen; RoussyNazareth; Teresa Aguirre; cristiheca; PanchiiM; rosyaidee; maries24; Stef27; CelyJoe

Este es el penultimo capítulo, ya solo queda uno más y se da por concluido la historia :'(

Nos leemos la semana que viene

Jpv


	41. Chapter 41

Los personajes principales le asignaron a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía queda totalmente prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de la historia sin mi autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Clara Mompean

Outtake Renesmee:

Un helado con pistachos.

POV Renesmee

—Renesmee ayúdame a levantarme. Estoy borracha de nuevo.

— Mamá, tengo hambre.

— Llama a Ryan —

dijo Gianna desde el sillón y movió su mano para alcanzar una cerveza tirada en el suelo esta se cayó al suelo derramándose. El olor me hizo doler el estómago y sentirme mareada.

— ¿Me dirás quién es él? —

pregunté acercándome a mi madre para ayudarla a levantarse mientras ella se intentaba arreglar el cabello.

— ¿Por qué te importa? ¿Por qué no dejas de preguntar? ¡Tienes 7 años niña estúpida! Uno de estos días voy a venderte con Royce, estoy segura que me dará algo de dinero para comprar mis drogas. Eres molesta.

Sentí mi estómago retorcerse y mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas cuando la vi tambaleándose. Mi madre sabía lo que Royce me había hecho. Y es imposible hablar de tanto daño. Royce era un monstruo enfermo.

— Ve con Ryan — dijo mi madre en cuanto la puerta se abrió y Royce entró junto a sus amigos por el otro lado.

Salí por la puerta de enfrente y toqué la puerta de Ryan con desespero huyendo, la puerta se abrió y él me sonrió haciéndose a un lado diciendo:

— Hice pasta para la cena.

Pasé y miré lo diferente que era su apartamento del nuestro: los muebles estaban ordenados y limpios, los de mi madres cada día se veían más viejos y estaban mal dolientes y sucios. Pensé en muchísimas cosas antes de girarme y mirarlo para preguntar:

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Ryan pareció incómodo. Yo tenía 7 años y no iba a culparlo, creo que no podría hacerlo. Le vi girarse y cerrar la puerta antes de caminar hacia el sofá y sentarse pareciendo desesperado.

— Conocí a tu madre en la universidad — dijo. Luego me miró por lo que pareció una eternidad antes de decir — Creo que eres mi hija.

Bella me miró por lo que pareció una eternidad antes de preguntar:

— ¿Y?

Suspiré y caminé hacia la ventana mirando a la nada entre mis recuerdos. Acababa de contarle a Bella una parte de mi niñez, sin embargo esos recuerdos me hacían daño. Cada vez que recordaba mi vida con mi madre era demasiado dolor y angustia, era pensar en Royce y su maldad.

— Bueno, ese día le rogué que me llevara pero él no podía porque mi madre lo chantajeaba. Él le daba dinero para poder acercarse a mí y bueno, estoy más que segura que hizo la prueba de ADN, ¿sabes? Pero nunca me dijo si él y yo somos realmente padre e hija.

— ¿Qué es lo que tú crees? — preguntó Bella a mis espaldas

— Ryan es el padre que hubiese querido desde siempre.

Quizás mi vida no hubiese estado tan marcada si él hubiese estado allí siempre. Bella, nos llevó años poder sacarme de allí lejos de mi madre y Ryan desapareció un año entero. Hasta cierto punto jamás lo odié tanto como en esos momentos. Fue horrible todo lo que viví.

— Aún sigo lamentando el haberte dejado.

La voz de Ryan me sorprendió, Bella sonrió suavemente y miró a Jasper antes de darle su libreta y decir:

— Todos vivimos cosas difíciles, monstruo, pero algunos preferimos cambiar el rumbo de lo que pudo haber sido a lo que es hoy. ¿Es Renesmee tu hija, Ryan?

Me giré hacia el asustada. Ryan se sentó y sonrió diciendo:

— Eso jamás importó para mí, Bella.

— Quiero saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. Lo merezco — dije. Ryan se levantó diciendo:

— Eres mi hija.

— ¿De sangre? — dije molesta. Ryan pareció molesto antes de decir:

— Eres mi hija Renesmee. Mía. ¿De acuerdo? Nunca abrí esos resultados, los quemé. Yo me enamoré de ti cuando te cargué por primera vez cuando tu madre solo se fue y te dejó conmigo por tres años. Luego ella volvió y te exigió de vuelta y no podía decir que no, ella tenía cosas mías de cuando era joven y estúpido. Estaba comenzando mi carrera así que le dejé alejarte de mí y empecé a seguirle como perro faldero. El año que me fui fue para ahorrar dinero porque le pagué por ti muchísimo dinero. Así que no, no lo sé y no me importa. Eres mi hija y no porque haya pagado por ti, no. Eres mi hija porque te amo, aunque no lo diga a diario. Tu eres mi hija.

Parpadeé y me senté sintiendo mis mejillas húmedas, demasiado.

— Royce… — balbuceé. Mi padre se sentó a mi lado y me atrajo a su pecho.

— Ese bastardo va a morir en prisión, pequeña. Me encargaré de que no mire el cielo de nuevo jamás.

Lloré abrazada a él y Ryan miró mi rostro antes de decir:

— Sigo odiando tus malditos piercings y los tatuajes.

Eso me hizo sonreír abiertamente y él rodó los ojos en mi dirección.

— Y eso que no corté mi cabello.

Ryan bufó levantándose un poco incómodo antes de decir:

— Es bueno que al menos no te gusten los chicos aún. Creo que no estoy listo para esa etapa de vida.

—¿Sabes? El chico que me hace los tatuajes es lindo...

—Lalalalalalala —

Ryan riéndose mientras se alejaba de mi como si le estuviera diciendo algo malo. Sonreí y Bella lo hizo de vuelta a mi tocando su corazón.

— Ve — me dijo y yo salí. El cielo valía la pena pensé antes de seguir a Ryan y decir:

— Oye papá…

Ryan se detuvo en seco estático en su lugar antes de girarse y tratar de esconder sus emociones.

— Dime — susurró caminando hacia mí. Yo sonreí diciendo:

— Quiero un helado triple con…

— Pistachos —

susurró. Luego me abrazó fuertemente antes de soltarme y decir

— Helado será, pequeña Nessie. Helado será…

"Si quisieras el mundo te lo daría, hija."

Lo dijo tan bajito que me fue demasiado difícil captarlo. Pero yo sonreí y me colgué de su brazo sorprendiéndolo.

Ryan me dejó comer mi helado y luego caminó conmigo pareciendo incómodo antes de preguntar:

— ¿Realmente querías saber sobre la prueba de ADN?

— ¿Es malo que haya querido hacerlo?

Ryan sonrió y miró al frente diciendo:

— Ya no eres la niña de siete años que toca a mí puerta. Y eso me asusta a veces.

— ¿A qué viene todo esto?

Ryan se detuvo frente a nuestro auto y Aarón abrió la puerta mientras esperaba.

— Gianna murió la semana pasada, me informaron mis contactos. La encontraron allí en su casa. Sé que…

Negué y me metí en el auto con Ryan siguiéndome y dije:

— Yo...

— De verdad lo siento. Estaba buscando el momento de decírtelo sin causarte daño. No pude encontrar uno.

— ¿Qué más me escondes?

Ryan pareció desconcertado antes de suspirar pesadamente y decir:

— Conozco el resultado de la prueba de ADN. Y tus abuelos maternos están vivos. Ellos están buscándote. Estaban buscando a Gianna por supuesto, pero luego se enteraron de ti y yo… yo fui egoísta contigo. Ellos podrían alejarte de mí y yo no podría hacer nada para evitarlo aunque quisiera. Sería imposible para mí. Las leyes los apoyarían y yo no sería más que el tonto que te crié.

— Detén el auto Aarón.

— ¿Nessie?

— ¡Detén el auto maldición!

El auto se detuvo y me bajé. Ryan me siguió, pero lo perdí entre las calles atestadas de gente en Seattle y solo quise llorar. El único detalle es que reparé muy poco en donde le había pedido que el auto se detuviera. Estaba a unas cuadras del cementerio.

Miré a los lados perdida y subí la capucha de mi suéter. El cementerio era demasiado grande y estaba oscuro, pero aun así pregunté si ella estaba allí porque quería saberlo. Quería verlo por mí misma. Caminé en silencio hasta llegar a su tumba y miré lo que Ryan había hecho. Era un lugar muy bonito sin duda.

— No pudiste nunca ser una madre, ¿no?

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer en mi rostro y dije en un susurro:

— Ni siquiera pudiste cuidar de ti misma.

Estaba tan molesta. Ryan no era mi padre. Yo no era su hija. Y aun así, él había dado más de lo que yo podría pagarle con mi vida. Más de lo que podría siquiera agradecerle.

— Hace frío muchacha, deberías llevar algo más que ese mojado suéter.

Me giré y un hombre en silla de ruedas me miró un momento antes de decirle a la persona tras él:

— Déjanos a solas, Joe.

El otro hombre se fue y yo me giré mirando la tumba antes de oírlo suspirar y decir:

— Cuando mi hija tenía diez años ella llegó corriendo un día hacia mi diciendo "¡Papá, Papá quiero ser doctora!". Yo estaba empezando mi carrera de abogado y quería darle el mundo, así que empezamos con mi esposa a guardar dinero para la escuela de medicina.

— ¿Ryan lo envió?

Me giré molesta hacia él y dijo:

— Ryan. Él debe estar desesperado buscándote si tú crees que él me envió.

— ¿Quién es usted? — dije mirándolo de cerca. El hombre sonrió y luego me miró por un largo momento antes de decir:

— Tienes muchas cosas de tu madre. Creí estarla viendo a través de tus ojos — dijo, luego puso las flores que no había visto sobre su tumba. — Pasé demasiado tiempo buscándola. Ella no quiso decirme dónde estabas. Luego Ryan apareció y bueno, el resto es historia. Espero que un día nos des la oportunidad de llegar a conocerte porque realmente quiero eso. Queremos eso tanto mi esposa como yo.

Negué sorprendida y luego me dejé caer en la grama sin dejar de mirarlo.

— Eres mi abuelo — susurré.

El hombre me miró desde su silla de ruedas y dijo:

—Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo en encontrarte, pequeña.

Sollocé y me tapé el rostro y él dijo:

—Busqué por muchísimo tiempo a Gianna y, cuando la encontré, ella estaba embarazada. Se negó a irse conmigo a casa y ese día llovía mucho. Jamás había estado tan agradecido de que ella me hubiese dicho que no. Mi coche derrapó cuando evité a un auto y me estrellé frente a un camión. El lado del pasajero quedó destruido completamente. Desperté un mes después en el hospital y cuando tuve suficiente conciencia mandé a buscarlas. Gianna se había ido y te había llevado lejos con ella. Eso fue lo que creí, pero luego descubrí que ella te había dejado con Ryan y él te había llevado lejos.

No pude encontrarlos después de eso. Solo pude volver a hacerlo hasta hace dos años. Ya no eras una niña y él ya tenía tu custodia con muchos papeles y tu amor. No pude acercarme, no teníamos derecho a hacerlo. Y no quería enfrentarte con mi esposa a mi lado. Ella es muy buena, su corazón no resistiría el rechazo. Pero luego conociste a Bella y ella me pidió acercarme a ti. Me dijo que lo necesitaba porque tú eras una persona buena y fuerte y, aunque no nos merecemos nada de ti, tú puedes decidir si podemos pertenecer a tu vida un poco. Ángela te amaría como no pudo hacerlo con su hija. Si bien no quieres darme una oportunidad a mí, dásela a ella, te lo ruego.

Me levanté y lo abracé tomándolo por sorpresa y le dije:

— No voy a dejar a Ryan.

— Jamás tendría el corazón para pedirte que lo hagas.

— Él es mi padre.

— Él se ha ganado el título a pulso, niña — dijo. Cuando lo solté sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas.

—¿Puedes llevarme con él? Quiero conocer a Ángela pero quiero hacerlo con él.

Tyler, mi abuelo, asintió y sacó su teléfono. Joe estuvo allí en minutos. Mi padre, Ryan, estaba sentado frente a las gradas del departamento en el que vivíamos mientras tiraba de su cabello y hablaba por teléfono.

—Por favor da una vuelta más. Ella no puede estar sola en la calle. Es mi hija, por dios, ¡búscala!

Parpadeé alejando mis lágrimas, pero estas cayeron sin permiso y lo vi tirar de su cabello de nuevo. Si bien teníamos un enorme y quizás difícil camino por recorrer, ese hombre era el único que me había protegido tanto como había podido hacerlo.

— Esa hija tuya debe ser una tonta desconsiderada —

susurré. Él se levantó girándose sin dejar de mirarme, luego tomó su teléfono y marcó el número al que supongo estaba llamando. Cuando le contestaron dijo:

— Mi hija volvió. Gracias Caius.

Limpié mis ojos y Ryan vio detrás de mi a Tyler quien esperaba mirándonos a ambos desde lejos.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo? Estás toda mojada, déjame traerte otro suéter, ¿o prefieres cambiarte?

—Mi madre murió, tengo abuelos, tú no eres mi padre, ¿y solo puedes preguntarme eso? —

Ryan retrocedió como si lo hubiese golpeado de lleno en el rostro

— Tu madre no era una santa y lamento su muerte aun así porque ella fue quien trajo al mundo a mi hija. Independientemente de lo que tu puedas decir porque soy malditamente tu padre y me importa una mierda la sangre, o lo que te quieras inventar para odiarme. Tengo el derecho de reclamarte como mi hija. Y sí. Tienes abuelos. Y si quieres conocerlos tengo que estar allí. Te lo exi...

— Bien — dije interrumpiéndolo.

Ryan comenzó a hablar como si no me hubiese escuchado diciendo:

— Porque lo merezco. Porque… — luego me miró y preguntó — ¿Bien?

Asentí y caminé hacia él diciendo:

— Seré una maldita desconsiderada, te gritaré que te odio a veces cuando quiera irme de fiesta, fumaré mucho aunque lo odies y quizás traiga chicos a la casa a los que debas asustar.

Ryan me miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Evitó mi mirada un momento y luego dijo:

— Eso no será problema. Compraré un arma.

Me reí, limpié mis ojos

— Pero hay algo de lo que no puedo dudar ni dudaré jamás. Sé que si tengo pesadillas estarás allí, que irás conmigo a comprar ropa aunque odies hacerlo. Sé que me comprarás todos los helados con pistachos que se me antojen...

— Te harás obesa.

Sonreí y susurré:

— Y aun así me amarás.

— Con todo mi corazón, hija. Aunque parezcas una bolita de pistachos — sollocé y Ryan caminó hasta abrazarme fuertemente. Y yo pude al fin dar uno de los muchos pasos que necesitaba dar para mejorar mi vida y mi camino.

Miré mi ropa por quinta vez antes de que Ryan tomara mi mano y me dijera:

— Ella te amará tanto como yo lo hago.

— ¿Me veo bien? — pregunté nerviosa y Ryan dijo:

— Si te quitaras esos aretes del rostro…

— Ryan…

Lo interrumpí. Él sonrió suavemente diciendo:

— Eres mi hija. Nosotros siempre lucimos bien —

Susurró antes de que Aarón nos abriera la puerta del auto.

Una señora salió al pórtico de la pequeña casa en la que mi madre se habría criado y nos miró pareciendo nerviosa. Reconocí al hermano de Bella tras ella. Lo había visto rodeado de guardaespaldas en el centro en el que recibía mis terapias. La señora avanzó suavemente antes de tropezar. Me adelanté para no dejarla caer y la agarré soportando su peso. Cuando ella alzó el rostro se llevó la mano a la boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras me miraba.

— ¡Oh, mi niña! — susurró antes de tocar mi rostro. Seth se acercó tras ella y la ayudó a incorporarse sosteniéndola mientras le decía:

— Mamá…

Ella le tocó la mano suavemente antes de decir:

— Mira cariño. Ella es mi nieta.

Luego se giró y sin entrar a la casa dijo:

— Entren. Esta es su casa. Ryan… — dijo llamándolo — Ven acá hijo. Tengo galletas con helado y pistachos.

—Me tienes — dije adelantándome a tomar la mano de mi padre y tirar de él. Puede que aún tuviéramos un largo camino que recorrer. Pero será maravilloso. sobre todo si habían pistachos.

**Fin.**

Es un poco difícil terminar una historia cuando esta ha salido del corazón, quiero agradecer cada mensaje, review y cada cosa que logre con esta historia. Nataly, leí tu mensaje cariño, y te felicito y te admiro muchísimo porque eres sobreviviente porque lo lograste y porque espero que hayan mas Natalies en el mundo que puedan seguir tu ejemplo. No hay mas Outakes, no de momento, pero estoy trabajando en 3 historias nuevas y me estoy tomando un mes de descanso antes de publicar no sera mucho tiempo, estaremos de vuelta pronto. Joana sin ti esto no seria posible, me das la realidad que necesito, me pones los pies sobre la tierra. Clara. Nena gracias por tomarte el tiempo de areglar mis horrores ortográficos. Gracias todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer de comentar de seguir estas aventuras con final feliz. Cuidense mucho y nos leemos pronto.

Ann.

Nombrar a todas las chicas que comentan

Nataly, Liliana Macias; Alex S; AriGoonz; Srita Cullen brandon; Yanye; claribel . cabrera . 585; Inay VanDerWoodsen; Adriana Molina; mony17; Sheei Luquee; Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson; GellySweetDreamlike; Yesenia Tovar; Adriu; patymdn; kisr0405; Jade Hsos; Tecupi; piligm; Zellideth76; Vero Grey Cullen; cavendano13, angryc; Diana2GT; Liz Vidal; MariePrewettMellark; liduvina; saraipineda44; pili; alejandra1987; Luanka; Twiliht all my love 4 ever; Rocio; Ceci Machin; Esal; damaris14; nydiac10; atenea-ecrivain; K; DannyVasquezP ; Yoliki; Vanenaguilar; JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane; Elizabeth Marie Cullen; Barbie Hale Black; johanna22; Clare Pattz; Janneth; Flor Santana; nnuma76; jessicatatiana; Alice569; Maricoles; ang3lpop; Vero. G; Oss; Heart on Winter; catableu; katyta94; Wenday; LicetSalvatore; Emma; Iza; Andre22-twi; Marta Salazar; fathy . hurtado; calvialexa; vaneleyes; Zaidaly . medina; Joa Castillo; saraygarcia08; angi marie cullen; valentina . delafuente; torrespera172; Santa; Marie Sellory; chiquitza; Kalia Chaparro; Pameva; NarMaVeg; emlizabeth; bbluelilas; ShirlyM . Cullen; MariaL8; alimago; lauritacullenswan; Vampiremmangel; AstridCP; Chay; nayelihernandez126; simone . Ortiz . 7393; Fher; brigitte; Gissy Cullen Swan; Karenc2406; Valentina Paez; Elena; Marxtin; elizabeth1998; Desiblack; Eli mMasen; ClaryFlynn98; KRISS95; Alejandra Va; gina101528; CeCiegarcia; weirdanmore; yure2812; ConiLizzy; Alexa; PRISGE; Lys92; Night firefly; ari kimi; Coni; Chirly Stecy Lopez Arone; Italia; kotoko haruno; .1656; alo-star; little Whitiee; Amo0re Cullen; Javiera Alarcon Orellana; elexa . delgado . 9; ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN; Lidia withlock; Bella – Nympa; LadyRedScarlet; DanitLuna; gonzarita6; Daniela . pavezparedes; TheYos16; Rose Queem; joselin cullen; dan amasen cullen; RoussyNazareth; Teresa Aguirre; cristiheca; PanchiiM; rosyaidee; maries24; Stef27; CelyJoe.


End file.
